Fairy Worlds: Beginning
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: Ayato Usagi Kaze, a Seventeen-year olf teen who was living his normal life suddenly pulled into a brand new world. With new friends, allies, he must help the people in this new world, from an incredible dark threat, and a dark secret that lurks within him. [Book 1]. AyaLu (OcXLucy), NaruSaku, LuNa, SasuHina, ZoTashi, NatZa, Gruvia, IchiHime, etc.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Fairy Worlds

* * *

 **Summary:** Ayato Usagi Kaze, a Sixteen-year-old boy In a world unlike his, where Mages Shinobi and pirates roam. Meeting strange people, he is told to have powers that no one had seen in many years, with these powers he Is trained and Is meant to fight a battle, one that will shape the fate of two worlds, Including his. AyaLucy (OcxLucy), NaruSaku, LuNa, IchiHime, GotenxBulla, NatsuxErza etc.

* * *

 **Pairings:** AyaLucy, NaruSaku, LuNa, IchiHime, GotenxBulla, NatsuxErza, SasuHina, Gruvia, RenRuki, OcxRobin, KibaNaruko, TrunksxMai, KakaShizu, ZoTashi, and more.

* * *

 **Detail:** For "One Piece" Luffy Is pirate king for a few days, for "Naruto" a change of storyline Naruto left the village, for "Bleach" Ichigo can use his powers of a hollow, and for "Fairy Tail" after the grand magic games and "DBZ" everyone Is grown-up.

* * *

Chapter 1 Prologue (Revised)

 _Ki…_

 _Haki…_

 _Chakra…_

 _Reitsu…_

 _Magic…_

 _These are the forms of powers known as the "Five Great Powers". Each difficult to master, but even so, there have been several times one person mastered a few of these powers. Some even mastered all Five of them._

 _There used to be a civilisation a Thousand Years ago. More powerful and advanced in terms of Magic than places such as the Magic Council in modern-day Fiore._

 _But one day… This civilisation faced destruction from itself, and was lost… Forever…_

 _Or so they thought…_

 _While this civilisation did die out by unknown reasons, the developed a powerful Magic known as "Demon Slayer Magic". Perhaps the strongest Slayer type Magic than any of the other Salyer types of them all, even stronger than Dragon Slayer Magic._

 _But they all died out as well, with their arts have gone forever…_

 _But maybe not…_

 _As there is still a few remaining to this very day…_

* * *

(Location: Adlerian, Specific Location: Kaze House)

Alderian, the world's very first artificial made island by the work of the United Nations as a test to expand more land. The island was formed by an old underwater Japanese volcano which erupted back in the 1960s. This island was formed a while away from the shores of Japan. This island's a magnetic field was off, which created a few different biomes from it. The reason it has such a bizarre name is that the foundation of the island was a HUGE _Star Wars_ , and his favourite planet was Alderran since he was the one who discovered it, the Government allowed him to name it. Slightly changing the name for copyright reasons.

This island is important because of a certain kid…

This kid had Chocolate brown eyes, cowlick style hair ( **Author's Note:** The same hairy style that Tatsumi from the anime "Akame Ga Kill" has). He had fair skin, a normal body build due to the swimming he was doing and was a height of a 160cm from head to toe, which was unusual because he was at the age of Seventeen.

His clothing consisted of a coal Dark hoodie, with white strings for the hood to close it in, in case if it was too loose, and his sleeves ended just at his wrists. He wore Grey Jeans with a Brown Light belt holding them securely along with a small Brown pouch he attached to his belt on his right side of his hip, to hear music from his iPhone XS. He wore two pairs of Grey socks. His name was Ayato Usagi Kaze.

Ayato was one of the many students in Alderian High. He wasn't the top of his class but he wasn't at the bottom either.

He's a long time Sci-Fi fan ever since he watched the film _Aliens_ with his Uncle when he was only Eight. Ever since then, he became a huge fan of 1980s films and music.

He has friends in school too.

Ashley Saiya, an odd name for his friend. She was at the age of Eighteen, having Blue-Dark medium length messy hair and eyes of the same colour of her hair. She had fair skin but slightly a bit more tanned than Ayato's. She was a master at Martial arts.

When they both first met, she saw Ayato getting bullied until she decided to step in. Surprisingly, she was VERY strong for her age at the time and was willing to give Ayato a little bit more training to defend himself.

The strange thing was, Ayato never met her parents, every time he would ask about them she would dodge the question.

Gren Terra, yet another odd name of his friend. He was the same age as Ayato, but he was very tall, taller than Ayato and Ashley. He had Green spiky messy hair and green eyes. He was the top of Ayato's Class and one of the Top Ten smartest students in school, him taking the Number Three spot.

A few years ago, he was a transfer student from his home country Japan, other than that he is a mystery. The way he talks is strange, like if he was from another world or something. He lives with his Uncle, and he always talks to his Mother and Father through the phone. He tells Ayato that his parents are constantly at work, so they travel a lot.

And then there was his last friend in his class. Kayame Silva. His childhood friend since Kindergarten. Kayame lived with his Mother. He liked a lot of movies that involved a lot of violence since it felt like Therapy for him.

When he and Ayato first met, Ayato was getting bullied in their class which forced him to step in and stop it. Even today, when Ayato gets into a neck-deep of trouble he could always count on Kayame to help him, which did upset him of some points. It's not like Ayato didn't appreciate Kayame's help, but he would like to deal with these problems by himself One day, without anyone helping him out.

Ayato's Three friends… Or as his school likes to say it, the "Four Strangers From Another World" as an insult.

Today's time was July 15th, 2018.

In Ayato's house in his room was decorated with movie posters, manga books and film discs with shelves. His room took more of a cube shape, a little higher at the ceiling, so it was not equal length to the rest of the walls of the room. It was painted grey colouring, with lighter Grey colouring on the wooden flooring. A white sliding door on his wall, and another towards the balcony on his floor.

Ayato was sleeping on his King-sized bed with Dark sheets and Grey covers and pillows. Now messy and wrinkled with Ayato moving around on it while listening to 1980s Music, most likely to be the song _We Built This City On Rock N Roll_ by his favourite Retro group, the _Starship_ group. While reading his favourite Manga, _Fullmetal Alchemist_. Head facing the ceiling while the TV in his room was on.

 _"As you can see in this diagram here, the threat bar is at a high at this time around."_ Ayato moved his book a bit, ad turned his head to the TV to get a good look at it. A Policeman was on the News, explaining the recent crim activity.

 _"So, what you're suggesting is that the recent crime attack was a little unusual like others? May I ask why?"_ The reporter spoke to the policeman.

 _"Well here's the reason. You see, these thugs chased down something rather unusual. The Bank Heist that took place yesterday had no casualties, the obvious reason for that is because if there were causalities for civilians, then the threat level would increase, decreasing the criminal's chances of escape. However, the unusual thing was that these Criminals weren't after any money."_ The Policeman Explained.

 _"In terms of American Dollars, the Bank had a total of One-Hundred Million Dollars, but not a cent was lost or taken. But we got confirmation that there was something else in the Bank, something that the Billionaire, Dr Harrison Will, gave to the Bank for safekeeping."_ The Policeman Explained.

 _"What was the object they were after? What could it do? And Did the Criminals take it? Who were they?"_ The Reporter Asked a couple of series of questions.

 _"Unfortunately, we do not know what they were after or what it could do. The Company by the name of Future Tech had hidden all information from the public, including our Police Force and the Governor himself, known to be Classified, but yes, they did take it. The Criminals, however, were revealed to be these three people. Jackson Philip, Kage Maki, and their leader, who likes to go by his Criminal nickname, the Flame of the Apocalypse, David Roaster."_ The Policeman replied.

 _"Thank you, sir, we go to our meeting with the Boss of Future Tech right now._ " The Reporter Said before the screen switched to a front side of a large tower where a man with dark brown spiky medium length hair with blue eyes was looking into the cameras wearing a black suit. A woman wearing a black suit and a man wearing a black suit, the right and left side of him.

 _"Mr Harrison-San! Why is the project classified?"_ A Reporter Said.

 _"Our client considers this project classified due to the circuitry and the design. Also, this device was known to be somewhat, a computer, more advanced than the most advanced supercomputers around the world."_ His Lawyer answered for his client.

 _"Why would you build something for Hackers? Are you sure they stole your device or are you planning something else?"_ The reporter stated very curiously.

 _"Now see here! Our client doesn't involve himself with hack-."_ The Lawyer felt her Client's hand on her shoulder, before whispering to her.

 _"It's okay, I'll handle this."_ The CEO walked up to the Media, and said, _"Technology is advancing faster than anything else. This device was meant not meant to be used as a computer but as a guide, a guide to help us achieve a new resource of power, one that doesn't harm our environment."_.

 _"Then, do you think it's possible to weaponize it?"_ The same Reporter said.

 _"No. The device was made by my specifications and by my own hands. I guarantee to you that I am the only one that can access the device, that's because I have a twenty-digit code with numbers and letters only I know. Also, if the thieves are watching this, I wouldn't try to access it manually. If you do, I have implemented a security chip, so if tampered with by anyone's hands besides me, the machine will sabotage itself so it cannot be used anymore or repaired."_ The CEO warned the culprits.

 _"Won't such a thing cost your company millions?"_

 _"No. That's because I didn't use my company's money, I used my own money. So, if they do damage the machine or wreck it, the problem would only affect me and me. I do not mind though; I prefer the damage to be done to myself rather than my employees or my business partners or an innocent civilian. Now, if you please, I have some business to attend to, business for the future."_ With that said, the CEO left the are and back into his building, with his Lawyers following behind him. Bodyguards and police used themselves as a barrier to stop incoming news reporters from following the CEO.

Ayato turned his TV off and laid back on his bed. _"Wow! Some news there! I wonder how my parents are doing?"_ Ayato thought to himself, as he got up and looked at his iPhone to check the date. 2018, May 15th.

It's been at least a week since his parents had left him at home with his uncle. Ayato's uncle was his father's brother. He lives with them in the large house, his parents are business people.

His uncle is a nice guy, although, he sometimes can be a little bit… Difficult to handle. One example is the time when he tackled down a police officer, who he thought at the time was a mugger stealing a woman's purse, only to find out that the police officer was only returning the lost purse to its original owner.

From time to time, Ayato would get bullied in school. His father at first spoke to the kid's parents, who in return neglected his warning. As a result, he asked his brother to train Ayato in terms of fighting styles, so he could defend himself, which his uncle did.

From his neck, Ayato grabbed what appeared to be a necklace, with a sharp black stone-like tooth, held by a plastic wire which was covered in tiny tube rectangular shaped beads as lighter colour to the black stone-like tooth. The tooth itself seemed to have the shape of a fang.

Ayato held onto the necklace, fiddling with it, before turning his attention to the picture in his room. A picture of a woman similar to his mother's age, before giving a sad look.

 _"Has it been five years… Where does the time go?"_ He thought to himself sadly.

"Well… I guess I'll just take a little walk. I guess some air would get me some peace?" With that said, the teen left his bedroom and house and to the forest where he'll get some peace.

However, a certain black pigeon was watching Ayato from his window. One that seemed to have a close eye on him…

* * *

(Location: Forest)

 _"Huuuuu…"_ Ayato sighed in thought. _"I always wondered."_ Ayato stopped his tracks, looking up in the sky. White Apple make, headphones were plugged in his ears. "I always wondered what a life filled with superpowers must be like. Super Humans, Super Heroes. I've always wondered what It would be like to have the gifts they have.".

Ayato took a step forward, before…

"What the! A sinkhole?" Ayato said, as his foot dropped into a small hole before… **BAM!** Ayato's weight broke through the ground, which created a sinkhole, one-metre radius from where he was standing. **BOOM!** Ayato yelled before he hit the ground hard on his ass, only the sunlight came through the hole he made.

"Ow, my ass!" Ayato grunted in pain, rubbing his ass. "Damn! Must've been a heck of a drop, I'm around twenty feet below now?!" Ayato said as he looked high up at the hole above him.

Ayato looked around to see if there was a possible exit for him. Unfortunately, there were no exits in the area he could've taken, only what appeared to be strange Egyptian-like structures. "Doesn't look like there's a way out for me?" He brought his iPhone out, which managed to get a signal. "Well if I can't climb out, at least I can call for the local service to pull me out.".

Ayato accidentally tapped on the light button which would usually be located at the start menu of his phone. When he did that, he got a much clearer look at the structures. "The heck? Egyptian structures? Either that or they're Mayan ones.".

"I could call for help right now or…" Ayato entered his passcode and hovered his finger over the green telephone app. However, he hesitated. How many people get the opportunity to discover some rare artefacts or buildings by mistake and take a selfie? Not many.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to take the first picture. Can't wait to be on the first page of every media website." **FLASH!** He took a picture of a large artefact that had a large shape of a circle. Something like a portal from his favourite tv series _Stargate_. ( **Author's Note:** Stargate is an American Sci-Fi TV series)

 **BOOM! FWRRRRRRRR!** Blue lights turned on around the machines, lighting up the writings while the circular structure started moving three circles. Two of them were moving to the right, the middle was moving to the left. "Ummmm…I have a bad feeling about this…." Ayato grew a worried expression as he saw the circles moving faster and faster.

The wind started to pick up, and Ayato felt his feet shift towards the circles, which formed a large blue light in the centre. "I guess that's not supposed to happen?!" He panicked and moved his back against the machine's direction. Making hard footsteps, while fighting against the suction of the portal.

"HELP! SOMEONE!" He called for help, hoping it would be someone like a traveller, or a happy couple passing by or a man walking his dog. But he got no replies. "I! CAN'T! HOLD ON!" He groaned as he felt to his stomach, scratching the surface pf the ground with his nails, trying to pull himself up.

His struggles proved futile as the portals suction became fiercer, pulling him harder and faster than before. He clawed his way, but to no avail. He grabbed hold of one of the structures sticking out of the ground, but it chipped, and he was pulled through the portal….

* * *

(Location: Kingdom Of Fiore, Specific Location: Hargeon)

"MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!".

"GO! GO! GO!".

"SURROUND THEM!".

In the Kingdome of Fiore's shores, lays a town by the name of Hargeon. The town serves as the main entry point for the country and continent. Every single day, hundreds of boats and ships come full of newcomers, food, supplies and merchandise from other parts of the world.

It would be a peaceful day at that if only a band of dark Mages didn't come and make the town their territory.

Unfortunately, for both the Mages and the town, help came in the form of the most powerful and destructive Guild in the entire continent. Fairy Tail…

 **BAM!** A pink-haired teen, eighteen years old, smashed his fist to his palm with a sadistic smile on his face. "You ready Happy?" He said. He wore a scaly scarf and black and orange clothes.

"AYE SIR!" cheered a blue coloured feline with wings of a seagull, as he flew next to his friend. "These guys got nothing on us, Natsu!" The feline replied to his friend, who is now known as Natsu Dragneel.

"Please concentrate. It is their leader we are truly after." A red-headed female knight Mage said in a voice which told them she was ready for combat. She looked at the group of Mages with the eyes of a warrior.

"Come on Erza! You know these guys are nothing compared to us!" Natsu said to his female friend. Who is now known as Erza Scarlet.

"For once I agree with Flam-Brain! After what we pulled in the Grand Magic Games! These guys are nothing!" A certain tripping dark-haired the male said to his friend while pulling off his white T-shirt to show off his muscles.

"Who are you calling Flame-Brain, Grey!" Natsu protested. The man is now known as Grey Fullbuster.

"And while we are on the subject. Do you mind putting some clothes on? You're making Wendy blush." A female cat the same size as Happy, but with white fur, with the same wings, said to Grey.

"Y-Y-You don't have to say anything C-Carla! I-I'm good!" A young Thirteen female kid spoke, while she had her blue hair covering her eyes being held by her hands. While blushing in embarrassment.

"AHHHHH! I didn't know Wendy!" Grey shrieked. The cat and the girl is known as Carla and Wendy Marvell.

"Please try not to destroy anything, Natsu." **WHIP!** A blond-haired, seventeen-year-old brown-eyed woman said, while she stretched her blue _Magic_ coloured whip, with a cocky smile on her face. She wore her blond hair with a ponytail on the right side of her head. "I need the money to pay for my rent!".

"You could pay for your rent… With your body, Lucy!" Happy chuckled, along with Natsu. The woman is now known as Lucy Heartfillia, suddenly felt her face burnt with embarrassment with the same red shade as Erza's red hair. All of the Mages heard her and blushed while thinking dirty thoughts.

"FOR ONE, MY LANDLORD IS OLD WOMAN! TWO, DO NOT EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF THESE PERVERTS HAPPY!" Lucy yelled in embarrassment.

"Oh! So, you want our boss huh?!".

"You can have our boss! But your goanna has to get through us first!".

"We heard of your win in the Grand Magic Games! But we don't care! That sort of stuff won't scare us!".

"Alright! Let's go!" Erza gave the word. Team Natsu immediately went their separate ways and charged towards the surrounding Mages.

"AYE SIR!" They said in unison.

"GET PINKY!".

"KILL HIM!".

A large number of Mages jumped towards Natsu. Natsu gave them a mischievous smile, before slamming his hands together and pulling them to his mouth.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S!"** He sucked up a large amount of air, so much his cheeks puffed up like a balloon. **"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"**. Natsu fried the incoming Mages to unconsciousness. Not only did he beat around a hundred guys in single attack but… **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! KABLAM!** His flames smashed through a building by building until it reached the other side of town, creating a large flaming crater in the ground.

"OH YEAH!" Happy cheered with a fist bump.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Natsu yelled in achievement.

Grey watched Natsu, who had just recently torched the town, with an annoyed expression. "Bone-head… We're supposed to protect the town not destroy it…". Luckily the town's people left before anything havoc or destruction could begin.

"OH YEAH! I DON'T SEE YOU'RE ANY DIFFERENT!" Natsu yelled at his icy rival.

"Geez! It's not like I did anything wrong. Unlike you two…." Grey said. While Grey tried to play all innocent, behind him was a frozen group of Mages in ice. But there was icy debris everywhere, mashed through the buildings and crushing them, also, all of the buildings behind Grey were frozen too, ruining any furniture or priceless artefacts behind him.

"You sure about that…" Happy sweatdropped at the sight.

"You're both right and wrong!" Natsu and Grey looked at Erza, who had come towards them carrying an uncurious Mage in her hand with a disappointed look on her face. "You both should learn a lesson about self-control. I am very disappointed in the two of you." Erza then looked away from them, in a sign of disappointment.

Both Natsu and Grey sweatdropped, not because of Erza or her scolding, but because of her "Work". There were tones and tones of Mages who were shocked or beaten to death by Erza, with swords everywhere sticking out of the ground and smashed into buildings and windows. The icing of the cake, was when they saw behind Erza, was what used to be the docks of Hargeon, now broken to pieces by her swords, even the boats and ships weren't spared, as they sank, along with all of their artefacts and expensive supplies, to the bottom of the ocean.

"Like you're any better…" The two rivals for once agreed with one another, as they sweatdropped at Erza's carnage.

 **"SKY DRAGON'S: ROAR!"** Wendy yelled as she threw a large spiralling gust of wind towards an army of Mages before they spiralled into the hurricane and were thrown into the sea. "OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SORRY! Please forgive me!" Wendy gave a bow apologetically to the thrown Mages.

"They are our enemies Wendy. You shouldn't apologize." Carla pointed out.

Behind the group, Lucy stood as she looked at them with a saddened cartoon-like look on her face, with streams of tears going down like river streams by her cheeks. "I'm never gonna get paid, am I? You had to destroy the entire town…".

Lucy's eyes opened in realisation, as she looked behind her to see the Mages, all of them looking very terrified of her and her friends. Lucy grew a lightbulb, before chatting to herself. "Okay! If I threaten them, I can still force them to surrender and give up their boss location and I can still get paid. This is genius!".

Unaware to Lucy, in her set of golden keys, a certain Celestial Spirit overheard her and came out without warning to prove himself to her. While Lucy was still squealing on the idea, the spirit walked up to the group of people.

 **"REGULUS IMPACT!" BOOM!** Lucy turned around with her eyes closed. Her posture straightens so she would have a tough look at the Mages.

"Alright, you guys! I am Lucy Heartfillia! One of the strongest members of Fairy Tail! Unless you don't want a butt-kicking, I suggest you surrender and tell me where your boss is a-!". Lucy opened her eyes, and to her horror, they were laying down on the ground unconscious.

In front of Lucy, was a man with orange hair, blue glasses and a black-white suit with a black tie. His name was Leo, Leo the Lion. "Don't worry Lucy. Your husband took care of them." Leo gave Lucy a thumbs up and smile.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! I NEEDED THEM TO TELL ME WHERE THEIR BOSS IS AT?!" Lucy gave an angered yell, which terrified her Celestial Spirit. "GO HOME!".

"But my love-!" Leo tried to protest, but he was cut off as he disappeared to his homeworld by Lucy.

"HOLY CRAP! THEY'RE FREAKING STRONG!".

"THE BOSS WAS RIGHT! WE HAD NO CHANCE AGAINST THESE GUYS!".

"JUST RUN FOR IT! THERE'S TOO MANY OF US FO THEM TO CAPTURE!".

Immediately, all of the Mages ran as fast as they could.

"AHHHHH!" **BAM!** Erza smashed her sword against a group of the Mages before she turned her attention to her team. "I'll deal with the remaining enemies here! You go and gather the rest along with their boss!" Erza ordered.

"RIGHT!" All of her team replied to her, as they ran their separate ways towards the retreating Mages.

* * *

(Location: In The Forest Of Hargeon, Near The Port)

A small blue orb of light, the size of a gym ball, formed in the forest a metre from the ground. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ayato was shot out of the orb and straight into a tree against his back. Luckily, he wasn't going so fast that he could die, so he managed to survive.

"Damn!" Ayato said as he rubbed his painful back. Ayato looked at the orb before it shrunk into nothingness. "Where the heck am I? Back in the forest?" Ayato scanned the area for the hole he fell through.

Ayato then walked past a few trees and saw an opening. He then walked towards the opening and took a look at the other side. Ayato was at the edge of a small cliff, and saw, with an aerial view, Hargeon. "What the heck? This isn't my city!".

Ayato then grew shocked when he saw a fiery explosion happen not too far from Hargeon, and in the forest near him. He heard men screaming while sounds of what seemed to be ice were formed.

Taking an interest, Ayato walked towards what was happening.

* * *

(Location: With Lucy)

Lucy, who was chasing after a group of Mages, had been stopped of what seemed to be a woman lying on the ground unconscious.

"H-Hey! Are you okay?" Lucy spoke to the woman worriedly, as she then lifted the woman's head.

"M-My daughter… He took my daughter!" The woman said to Lucy.

Lucy managed to drag the woman to put her back against a tree, where she then said, "I am from Fairy Tail. If you could tell me where they went, I'll be able to save her.".

"F-Fairy Tail… You were from the Grand Magic Games…." The woman said as she pointed to the direction to where her daughter was taken. Lucy then gave a nod and went after the woman's daughter.

* * *

(Location: With Ayato)

"LET GO OF ME!".

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU ARE MY HOSTAGE FOR FAIRY TAIL SO I CAN GET AWAY!".

Ayato heard what seemed to be two people arguing. One of them seemed to be a little girl's voice.

Ayato walked through the trees and hid behind one as he saw a little girl, around eight years old, punching an older guys hand who was gripping her tightly, hurting her.

"DO YOU EVER SHUT UP!" He yelled at her, tears streaming down the little girl's eyes.

"Help please!" She begged before she was thrown down on the ground by the Mage.

"Stupid little! That'll teach you!" He groaned before he pulled his leg back, ready to kick her.

Ayato's eyes widen, as memories of a certain individual from what seemed to be from Ayato's childhood popped up in his mind. Without think, he charged towards the Mage and grabbed a large thick stick and smashed it against the Mage's face.

The Mages cried out in pain before Ayato punched him in the face knocking him down. "GTE OUT OF HERE NOW!" Ayato yelled at the little girl, who complied by running in the direction where she last saw her mother.

"YOU PRICK!" The Mage yelled as he got up. Ayato attempted to punch the Mage but he felt… Something rather strange? His whole body felt frozen before the Mage, with such incredible strength, grabbed a handful of his hoodie by his chest and threw him against a boulder, holding him there. Ayato struggled, and kicked the Mage's face but… But instead of breaking the guy's face, he felt like he kicked an iron pole instead.

 _"The hell?! W-Why didn't it work? I hit him not too long ago and suddenly he feels much more powerful than before?!"_ Ayato gave a shocking thought before he felt more pressure coming from the Mage's hand.

Just as the Mage was goanna deliver a powerful blow to his gut. Lucy came in, in the nick of time, and gave her a special move called… **"LUCY KICK!"**. Lucy screamed at the Mage.

The Mage was then knocked down by Lucy's powerful kick. But before he could fall, he threw Ayato onto Lucy, who both got shocked at each other before he collapsed on her.

"OOOFFF!" Both Ayato and Lucy grunted as they fell on the solid ground.

"Owwww! That hurt! Hmmm, squishy…" Ayato felt something very soft against his head and face. When he got up, he placed his hands on the soft and squishy things before his face turned red in realisation. "I… Am… Dead…" He said in horror, his eyes replaced by large circles with a hint of fear in them, anime-like.

Lucy's entire face was as red as Erza's hair. Filled with rage and embarrassment, Lucy got up holding her breasts giving Ayato a death glare. Even the Mage, who just got up, felt sorry for Ayato.

"N-Now, now! C-Can't we talk this out like H-Human beings?" Ayato said, as he got up and waved his hands at Lucy like he was signalling her to stop.

Ayato felt another force act upon him, as he was pushed, his face right back into Lucy's breasts, as they were forced back into the ground.

"B-Boss!" Ayato heard the Mages exclaim.

"Let's get out of here!" Ayato, who suspected was his boss for the Mage, had said.

"Right!" He then heard the two ran away.

"Today is just not my day, isn't it!" Ayato said as he got up from Lucy's breasts.

Once he did, Lucy got up, with an angered look on her face. "L-Listen l-lady… I-It was an accident I promise-!" **POW!**

Ayato got punched, but not by Lucy. To Lucy's shock and horror, she saw her friends Grey and Natsu, both coming at the same time with ice and fire in their hands punching Ayato hard on the face.

"Good job, Lucy!" Natsu cheered.

"You found the boss! A little smaller than I expected…" Grey said.

Both Natsu and Grey grew confused when they saw Lucy's face. Lucy's once angered face was now replaced with a shocked and fearful one. "What's wrong…?".

"The guy you just punched… Is a…".

* * *

(Timeskip: Two Hours Later, Location: Hargeon, Specific Location: With Erza)

"PEDESTRIAN!" Erza gave a very loud, angered yell, as she looked down on the beating, she gave to Natsu and Grey for hitting an innocent bystander.

"IT WAS HIS IDEA!" Both Natsu and Grey pointed at each other.

Ayato was lying unconscious on what seemed to be a stretcher Grey made out of ice, while Wendy was using her _Magic_ to heal his wounds.

"Shame on you two! Wendy just used her _Magic_ on these hooligans, and you made her use it again to heal a bystander! Do you not understand that, unlike you two, she can drain her _Magic_ much faster!" Carla gave a scolding to the two Mages.

"We said we're sorry…" Grey repeated.

"It's okay Carla. It doesn't affect me at all…" Wendy lied to her feline companion, who gave an annoyed sigh in return.

Lucy, who was watching Wendy heal Ayato, smiled as she saw the woman with her daughter embracing each other, before leaving to meet with the other villagers. While they walked away, the young girl waved goodbye to Ayato.

"What makes you think he's a pedestrian?" Happy attempted to defend Natsu's actions. "I mean, he could've been apart of those guys?".

"I don't think so." Lucy stepped in, on Ayato's defence. "I saw him protecting that little girl. I saw him fighting that guy with his brute strength without using any _Magic_.". Lucy said.

"I must admit, he's quite brave fighting an opponent who could use _Magic_. However, did he not realise he was outmatched by that Mage?" Erza looked over at Ayato's unconscious body. "What's more questionable, is his _Magic_ power?".

"You said he was an innocent bystander, correct?" Carla spoke to the knight.

"Indeed. But even for regular everyday people who never used _Magic_ in their lives before would have a small portion of that power inside of their bodies. This one seems to have very little, much little than all of the other civilians in the area." Erza explained.

"Well, whatever the case was, I say we just turn these losers over to the Magic Council, right Nat-suuuu…." Happy looked over in confidence to the tied-up Mages, but that died down when he saw they were gone, leaving nothing more but a note on the ground.

Erza and the others remained dumbfounded, with dots as eye sand their mouths going down in a straight line, before Erza came and picked up the note.

 _See ya loser!_

 _Looks like this town doesn't like us! So, we're leaving!_

 _Catch ya later loser!_

Erza dropped the note before she looked at her friends with a serious, yet shameful frown. "I'm sorry, we failed.".

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lucy screamed as she fell to her knees with anime-like tears streaming down her eyes.

* * *

(Location: Mayor's Building)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ALL GOT AWAY!" The Mayor of Hargeon yelled at the Fairy Tail Mages. "Not only did you let the boss and his gang getaway, with as much of our money as possible! But you destroyed more of our city than they did! The only reason I bothered sending that request to Fairy Tail was for you people to deal with this problem once and for all, instead, you destroyed as much as possible, of my beautiful town!".

"We're sorry, we know we failed you…" Erza said apologetically, as her other friends hung their heads down in shame.

They were standing outside of the Mayor's building, with Ayato on the stretcher behind them. The Mayor was inside past his door frame.

"I asked if you could get me the boss! I needed him because he knew where he took our town's valuables!" The Mayor argued. "I heard you did great in the Grand Magic Games, despite your seven years set back, and thought you would be perfect for the job! But just like in the past, Fairy Tail is a destructive careless Guild! You think I owe you money for failing a job! I'll bill you're Master for the destruction!" He gave an angered argument. "I hope your earnings from the Games were worth it because you need deep pockets to pay for this one! Now good day!" **SLAM! BOOM!** "AHHHH!" The Mayor slammed his door hard, but the door fell backwards, making the Mayor angry at the destruction before he walked what was remain of the stairs back to his office.

The Mayor's building wasn't spared in the attack either. Flames, swords, ice, all these attacks were everywhere around his building.

Natsu, Grey and Happy didn't like his attitude, so they pushed their tongues out at him.

Erza immediately called for the Mayr, and said "Wait! One of your town's people got injured in the fight!".

"He's not one of my people! I don't where that kid come from, but he's not from my town! I remember every face here, including that owner of 8's Island! Now leave!" The Mayor said before his voice disappeared in the stairs.

"Well, that's just great! We go through all of that trouble to chase those guys out of his town and he gives us nothing!" Grey groaned annoyingly.

"Told you we should've taken that job to eradicate a bunch of killer monsters." Natsu reminded Erza.

"Yeah, I would've loved the taste of minster fish!" Happy agreed.

Ignoring her team's moans, Erza looked at Ayato. "Bring him back to the guild with us. I have a funny feeling about him.".

"Ehhhhh…" Natsu, Grey, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Lucy all blinked at Erza, giving a confused expression to her.

Erza eyed Ayato and thought _"If he isn't a civilian in Hargeon? Then where did he come from? He can't be a traveller, those clothes looked like they were just washed and there were no campsites that indicate he was camping? Then where did he come from?"_.

* * *

(Timeskip: Three Days Later, Location: Fairy Tail, Specific Location: Infirmary)

"Uhhhhhhhh… My head!" Ayato slowly opened his eyes, to meet the view of the infirmary room. He laid forward and looked around. "How long have I been out for?".

"Three days, child." Ayato looked around to see who was the one that said that.

"Hello? Anybody there?".

"Down here." Ayato looked down next to his bed, to see what appeared to be a very small old man in his eighties or higher. "You have been out for quite some time now. Erza was mad at Grey and Natsu for punching you in the face. I apologise for that.".

"Face? Punch? What are you talking about-." Ayato cut himself off. He remembered what he did and saw, his face going red.

"Lucy wouldn't tell me, so I had Warren to look into her minds and show me." The old man spoke. "Tell me something. Tell me something very important…." His voice laced with seriousness. "Were they soft and squishy as Warren said~?" The old man said to Ayato, interested in what Ayato saw and touched Lucy.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?! A PERVERT!" Ayato yelled at the old man.

"Master!" Ayato turned his attention to the door, where he has seen a white long-haired woman wearing a black dress with blue eyes revealing a lot of her cleavage, pouting at her Master. "I don't want you to scare our patient with your dirty thoughts, okay?!" She said strictly, like a mother, to her Master.

"Oh alright…" The old man grunted.

"I apologise for Master Makarov's intrusion. My name is Mirajane Staruss, but you can call me by my nickname, Mira instead. The old person Infront of you is our Master, Master Makarov." The woman is known as Mirajane spoke to Ayato. "And to answer your question about our Master, yes he is a pervert.".

"You don't have to tell him!" Makarov spat.

"Anyway, you were brought here to our Guild because Natsu and Grey thought you were an enemy and punched you hard. Erza was very angry at them." Mira explained.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! I suddenly got ambushed by these two idiots and they punched me with a fire and ice… Fistsssss…. Which shouldn't have been possible…." Ayato's anger died out when he realised how Natsu and Grey hit him. "E-Excuse me. But where are we?".

"That's something we would all like to know from you?" Ayato looked behind Mira and saw Erza along with Gajeel, Lily, Levy, Natsu, Happy, Grey, Wendy, Carla and Lucy.

Erza and Grey were giving a near-death stare to Ayato. "Is there something I can help you with?" Ayato said in confusion.

"There is…" Lily, the dark feline Exceed, walked up to Ayato's bed.

"Huh?" Ayato blinked. "AHHHHHHH! A TALKING CAT!" Ayato exclaimed as he jumps out of his bed from the covers.

"Technically, I am an Exceed from the world of Edolas." Lily corrected the teen.

"Ahhhh!" Wendy shrieked, as she covered her eyes from Ayato's body.

Ayato looked down on his body to see that all of his clothes, except for his underwear, was gone. Ayato immediately grew red on his face and looked at the shocked Dragon Slayer. "W-Wait! I had no idea!".

"It's cool. I do it all the time too." Grey spoke, which made Ayato gasp along with Wendy and Carla, as he saw Grey, almost, completely stripped naked. Luckily the ice Mage had his boxers on, but they didn't much to the imagination.

"Will you put some clothes on!" Erza growled at Grey, who squeaked in fear, before complying to the knight.

"Here you are. We cleaned and kept your clothes safe while you were out." Mira came to Ayato, holding a set of his folded clothes. Ayato grabbed them and placed them on him.

"Now," Erza said, catching Ayato's attention. "I have a few questions need answering." She sounded in a demanding tone.

"Like what?".

"First of all, where did you come from. You were at Hargeon when we found you, and it seemed that you didn't belong in the town." Erza said.

"Wait… Did you say "Hargeon"?" Erza nodded, as a reply, to Ayato's question. "H-Hargeon? I have no idea what sort of place that is? I live in Alderian. My name is Ayato Usagi Kaze. I live on an island near the mainland of Japan.".

 **SWASH! FREEZE!** Both Erza and Grey immediately pulled their sword-ice fused fist, towards Ayato.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Ayato freaked out at the death glares the two Mages were giving him.

"Step away child!" Carla flew in front of Wendy, making the Dragon Slayer takes a step back.

"W-Wait! What the hell is going on?!" Ayato looked at them with a scared look.

"I never heard of this "Japan" or "Alderian" place before! If they do exist, that means you have to be from another world!" Grey said.

"You were right…" Erza looked at the black Exceed. "This one is from another world.".

 _"What! How can that be-! WAIT! That cat could talk, and that lady just got a sword for thin air while ice is coming out of that stripper's fists! What is this?! Magic?!"_ Ayato thought, worriedly.

"P-Please! L-Let me explain! I-I was walking in the forest, near my house and-!" Ayato cut himself off, as he then whispered, but loud enough for the others to hear, "Then I fell into this strange hole and this weird structure activated… My god… I've been sent to another world…". _"Just like those Isekai animes."_.

Makarov raised an eyebrow to this, and said, "Alright Grey, Erza, you can stop.".

"What are you talking about gramps! Remember what Edolas did to us? The Guild? If he's from another world, then he's a threat!".

"I don't think so…" All eyes turned to Natsu, who had his hands and arms behind his back like he was using them as a pillow. "I mean, Lucy did say Ayato defended that child from those losers. I guess that means he's a friend. He doesn't look all that dangerous or tough to me." Natsu said in a lazy, yet calm and chilling voice.

As always, to a surprise to everyone, Natsu trusted a completely random person like always. Although Natsu doesn't give this sort of trust to just anybody, he gives it to the person he knows he could trust.

"Just let it go, Grey…." Grey turned to Erza with a shocked expression on his face. "If Natsu says he isn't an enemy, then I guess we can take his and the Master's word for it." She smiled at the ice Mage.

Grey was cautious, but did what they said, and dropped his attack.

"I wouldn't exactly worry about this kid Grey," Lily said. "Edolas isn't the only world like ours out there. If you think about it, there are more than thousands in space, it was proven by the scientists of Edolas."

"And this kid ain't all that tough. Just a little short ass is all." Gajeel added.

"Now, now Gajeel," Levy said, while sweat dropping.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SHORT MIDGET! YOU STUPID METALLICA FREAK!" Ayato yelled angrily at Gajeel.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Gajeel grew angry and was about to stomp over to give Ayato a beating until Levy stopped him.

"P-Please restrain yourself Gajeel!" Levy begged, hoping that the Iron Dragon Slayer will hear her wishes.

"Anyway, where the hell am I?" Ayato looked at Makarov.

"Why, you are in Fairy Tail, my boy. But since you might be from another world, you are in the Kingdom of Fiore, in a small town called Magnolia, which is where our Guild is located, which we are standing here now. It is a Wizardry Guild." Makarov explained to the teen.

"Wizard? So, I guess whatever stuff those two used are-?".

" _Magic_? Why yes.".

"And you said this is a Guild, right? So that means this isn't a place for shipping, goods right?".

"There are many different types of Guilds. But in this case, we are a wizard's Guild. Here, we have a large group of Wizards who wishes to use their _Magic_ for the great of good. We have jobs here which we call Quests. These Quests can be completed solo or group.".

 _"Sounds EXACTLY like my game Skyrim."_ Ayato thought.

"Please do tell us which world you come from?".

 _"It's not like I have any other options. Besides, they use Magic, and they are also wizards, so I guess I have no choice but to put my faith in them."_ Ayato then took a deep breath, and said, "I come from the planet Earth in the Solar System.".

"Earth? You mean here, right?" Makarov raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?".

"This planet is also referred to Earth.".

"WHAT!" Ayato exclaimed. "Do know places known as New York, USA, England, Portugal?".

"Never heard of any of those places." Grey stepped in.

"I had heard of a theory." Lily cut in, everyone looked at him. "There is this theory which suggests there are twin Solar Systems. Back in Edolas, the scientists had found out, the existence of planets and solar systems that are a look-alike to one another. My best guess is that Ayato must be from that different Earth than ours." Lily explained.

"Then we should go to Edolas and have a look at that data," Erza said.

"Can't. All that data was stored in Edolas main computer, which was powered by _Magic_ power. After the damage, we caused in Edolas, that computer, along with the data is long gone. Even if we wanted to return to Edolas we can't. All _Magic_ had been expelled from Edolas, so the portals to Edolas have been permanently closed for good. There is no way to open them again." Lily explained.

"There are tons of books and theories about world travel in libraries. I'm sure I can pick a few hundred up and see something about this." Levy said.

"D-Did she just says a "Few hundred" like it was nothing?" Ayato sweatdropped.

"That's Levy for ya!" Happy said.

"How long would this take?" Ayato said.

"Don't know. Months maybe?" Levy said.

"MONTHS! But I have a family at home! Parents! I can't stay here; they have no idea where I am!" Ayato argued, before sighing. He knew there was no other option. Unless this "Edolas" place came to him and offered a solution, he'll be stuck in this world for a while.

"NAH DON'T SWAT IT!" Natsu came in and slammed his hand against Ayato's back in a friendly gesture. Although, he was a little too hard on the slap. "You're lucky to have fallen here, where the strongest and best Guild in all of Fiore can offer!".

"True. Also, I do feel somewhat responsible for Natsu and Grey hitting you. And I am ashamed to draw my sword upon you…" Erza said. "How would you like it, if you were to join our guild… Fairy Tail…".

* * *

 **Author's Note:** That's strange… Last time I checked; this chapter looked rather different…. OH! I know! I changed it!

Reviewing back on this chapter a near year ago, I didn't like the way I had the story up originally since I had other, MUCH BETTER, ideas to improve the story. I decided to change the chapter, this is the first chapter I'm changing until chapter 6 of this fic.

I used a program for Microsoft Word called Grammarly. You can get an upgraded version, but that costs a little bit of money per month. So instead of getting an upgraded version, I used the free version instead to spell-check this whole chapter. Please do write in the reviews if getting an upgrade is worth it or not, because there were nearly two-hundred advanced issues with this chapter I could not fix unless I got the upgraded version. But as I said before, it costs money per-month.

Also, I'm thinking about re-titling those six chapters, except for this one. Pairings will stay the same so don't worry.

Please don't forget to read and review, because that will help me a lot.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

Stories that I have in my account:

 ** _Konoha's Runaway Demon._**

 ** _Trying To Move On._**

 ** _Fairy Worlds._**

 ** _Long Lost._**

 ** _Journey Of Happiness._**

 ** _Straw Hat Or Nine-Tailed Fox… Choose Wisely._**

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi._**

 ** _Konoha's Proud Demon._**

Again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.

Thanks, dudes😊.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Quest

Chapter 2 (Revised)

The First Quest

* * *

 **Last Time:** Ayato Usagi Kaze, one of Fairy Tail's findings. When accidentally transported to a new world, Ayato first faces he met, was the faces of Team Natsu. After accidentally meeting Lucy, Ayato was mistaken as an enemy, which led to Natsu and Grey punching him by accident. Now at Fairy Tail, it's all clear to him that he's in another world. With nowhere to go and no one to turn to, Ayato is offered a place at Fairy Tail…

* * *

"Talking"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Inner/Demon Talking"**

 ** _"Inner/Demon Thought"_**

 **"Move/Ability Talking"**

 ** _"Move/Ability Thought"_**

* * *

 **(Story Begins)**

* * *

(Location: Fairy Tail, Specific Location: By The Bar)

"Electric blue, and right here on this hand please," Ayato said, as he handed the back of his right hand to Mira, who held it while holding a stamp in her other hand.

Mira then pressed the stamps, softly, on Ayato's hand, and gave a smile. "Here you go! Welcome to Fairy Tail!".

"Hey, Mira. Why is this Guild called Fairy Tail?".

"That's my boy, is the mystery which leads to adventure." Ayato and Mira turned to Makarov. "Do Fairies have tails? Do Fairies even exist? Some of life's greatest questions lead people like us to follow in order to prove their existence. And to prove that, we would need to journey to places, and that could lead to an adventure, an adventure no one knows what could bring them. That is the way Fairy Tail is like…" Makarov smiled.

"I get it. So, everyone here goes on an adventure all the time, right?".

"Indeed.".

"I forgot to ask. But what currency do you use on this planet? I have some Nationals in my pocket, which is money exclusive on my island." Ayato looked at the Master, as he took a sip of his drink.

""Nationals"? Hmmm… I'm afraid to tell you this, but no such currency exists on this planet." Makarov explained. "Although, there are no membership fees to pay in Guilds like ours, so you don't have to worry about money. However, anything you break, you pay." Makarov explained. "There are different currencies in different countries. Here in Fiore, we have a currency known as Jewels." Makarov took out a gold coin and flipped it. "Thankfully, you are in a Guild where we have members who need to earn money, so there is no shortage here." He then caught the coin.

"So, what do I need to do to earn money here? Fix things, cook, clean, wash?".

"You can go there, and pick a job." Mira cut in. Smiling. Pointing Ayato towards a large board at the right side of the Guildhall.

"Flyers?".

"Those flyers contain jobs. Some of these jobs are easy, but easier the job, the lower the reward money is.".

"So which job should I pick?".

"THE ONE WITH US!" Natsu and Happy sneaked behind Ayato, scaring the teen to death.

"YOU AGAIN?!".

"Since we just met, you should come with us?!" Natsu cheered, as he wrapped his arm around Ayato's neck and shoulder. Ayato simply grabbed his arm and dropped it off of him.

"Thanks, but, after the first impression with you guys, I think I rather go solo on one of these jobs…" Ayato said, as he got up and was ready to pick a job.

"I would reconsider if I were you." Ayato turned to see the red-haired knight walking up to him. "Here, we only accept wizards who can use _Magic_ in our Guilds. Wizards who don't take any _Magic_ requests in their first month will get automatically expelled from the Guild. It's a rule the Magic Council placed on Guilds to avoid people who are mistaken for actual Mages from taking difficult requests, otherwise they would lose their lives.".

"So, if I need to stay here for months, I need to learn _Magic_ … That doesn't sound like a bad idea to me…" Erza and the others could see the smirk forming on Ayato's lips. He liked the idea quite a bit. He liked the idea mainly because ever since he watched the movie _Doctor Strange_ ( **Author's Note:** Doctor Strange is a Marvel film made in 2016, and is one of the best films of the MCU), he thought how life would be like with _Magic_.

"I don't think I could refuse that offer even if I wanted to. Too tempting." Ayato said.

"In that case, you'll come with us. We already picked a Quest that even the lower-ranked Wizards could complete. Since our last job at Hargeon was a fail, we decided to make this request on clearing out a band of dark Mages from a cave in the mountains. Should be easy enough. We have a few spellbooks in our library downstairs, we'll meet at the Guildhall entrance in two hours, so be prepared." With that said, the S-Class knight waved goodbye, leaving Ayato to prepare himself for what could be his very first Quest as a Fairy Tail Mage.

* * *

(Timeskip: The Next Day, Location: Winter Mountains, Specific Location: The Thousand Step Pathway)

Winter Village is a village that lies near the mountains of Fiore Kingdom. Even though, at the very moment, Winter village has currently a summer season rather than cold. The name of Winter doesn't come from the temperature of the village itself, but from the mountains that surround it. These mountains are constantly rained over by clouds of snow and ice.

The mountains are popular for the old temples and structures and caves that populate them. Here, we can see our heroes on a pathway of stairs, known as the Thousand Step Pathway. Where there more than thousands of steps planted on one of the largest mountains in the area.

Currently, they were walking on a snow path on the mountain. The oath was horizontal and was around fourteen centimetres wide, so slipping off was impossible.

You would think they were all wearing snow gear, but no one was wearing any at all. The mountains were too cold for snow gear, so the village had to offer a different solution, provided by the help of the Magic Council. Underneath their clothes, except for Grey, each was given a Magic Seal which keeps their warm body temperatures to a fixed degree, so they cannot feel too cold or catch a cold, so they stayed in their regular clothes.

Erza was the one leading the group. In order of the names, Wendy, Carla, Grey and Lucy were following her, while Happy, Natsu and Ayato were far behind the group.

The reason why those three were so far, was because of Natsu's weakness… Moving vehicles…

Walking towards the Winter village from Magnolia would've been a three-day journey. Erza however, found out she could get there faster through the carriage, which made Natsu feel motion sickness for an entire day.

Ayato had Natsu's arm behind his neck, as he helped the sick Dragon Slayer to walk up the pathway correctly. Worrying his new friend might accidentally walk off the ledge and fall down to his doom.

"Gee Natsu! Even though you might have motion sickness, there's no way you could feel this bad when the cart was barely moving!" Ayato then looked up at the clouds. "And these seals… If I was back on my world and I was on a mountain like this without and protective gear or anything, I would've frozen to death by now. These seals could save a lot of lives.".

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Grey moaned at the three slow pocks.

"Well, I would be happy if you offered some assistance, Grey! If you did that, we would go a lot faster!" Ayato said back in irritation.

"Yeah, yeah!" Grey said.

"Okay. If I remember what the Mayor told us, he said that these bandits are constantly attacking travellers and tourists who come through this route, right?" The Celestial teen spoke to her S-Class friend.

"Indeed. Apparently, there have been a number of disappearances on this mountain. During an expedition on this mountain, a man dressed in ragged cloth came running to them for aid. When they brought him back to the village, he explained they were attacked by _Magic_ users. He also said there were others with him." Erza explained. "Other than that, it's a mystery. These bandits never once came down to the village to negotiate for releasing their hostages or spoke a single word to the mayor. What's odd, is that bandits usually steal from people and lets them go. When those victims disappeared, all of their stuff and items were found on the mountain, nothing was stolen and was returned to the village for safekeeping.". She gave Lucy a rather stern, yet questionable look. "And what's odd is that the items that are taken are items that can be used as weapons. Spellbooks and Magical Items were the only things stolen. At least that's what the Mayor had told us.".

"Sounds like we're not just dealing with bandits this time. I'm telling you Erza, there's more to this than anyone else knows…" Lucy and Erza couldn't agree more with Grey.

"Honestly! If you feel motion sickness every time you are on a moving vehicle, why don't you take some pills to stop it or some medicine to ease your stomach better?!" Ayato looked at the sick Dragon Slayer.

"I'm sorry…" Natsu said, without hurling.

"Hey look over there! A shooting star!" Happy pointed towards what seemed to be a moving light.

"What?" Ayato looked at the strange shining light. "Happy. Shooting stars usually fall straight down. That star looks like it is moving at a slight downward angle.". When Happy thinks about it, Ayato was right. The strange star was moving down, but not straight. It also looked like it was hovering a bit. Behind the star was a mountain. When the star moved down, it was strangely in front of the mountain, where it should've disappeared behind the mountain instead. The star stopped, as it looked like it was hovering in the thin air.

"What's taking you guys so lo-!" Grey and the others looked behind and saw that Ayato, Happy and Natsu had stopped in their tracks, as they all looked at the shiny object. Grey's eyes shifted in panic, before he said, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!".

"Huh?" **BOOM!** Ayato looked at Grey, before the strange star object narrowly missed them, and hit the mountain behind them. Ayato's head slowly turned back to the mountain behind him in fear, as he gulped and looked at the damage. There was a four-metre radius hole cutting straight through the mountain. "W-What was that…?" The teen said in fear.

"AYATO! GET NATSU AND HAPPY OUT OF THERE! IT'S A SPELL KNOWN AS **MAGIC SEEKER: LIGHT** , IT'S A LONG-RANGE SPELL CAPABLE OF HITTING LONG DISTANCE TARGETS WITH GREAT FORCE! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Erza warned.

"YOU SAID IT WAS WHAT!" Without a second to spare, Ayato attempted to move away. But another _Magic_ blast was shot towards them. This time, the blast struck the ground where Him, Natsu and Happy stood.

The ground soon tilted, leaving Ayato and Natsu to fall on their backs, while sliding off the edge. If it wasn't for Natsu's motion sickness, he could've pushed Ayato out of the way in time before this situation happened, in fact, he was still sick.

Natsu's arm slid odd of Ayato's grip. Thankfully, Ayato was fast enough to grab Natsu's wrist, before he fell off the edge. But the weight Natsu had, had forced Ayato to fall off too, before he grabbed the ledge, dangling as a fish stuck on a hook. Unfortunately, the snow broke off, leaving Ayato and Natsu to fall to their doom.

Luckily for them, Grey and Lucy grabbed Ayato's arm. Lucy grabbed Ayato's wrist while Grey grabbed onto his forearm. Lucy was struggling to hold onto Ayato's wrist, as she pressed her feet hard against the ground while giving a big tug to prevent her friends from falling to their death. Grey, on the other hand, wasn't struggling at all, since he was very powerful himself.

Just as things couldn't get any worse, a spread of light, exactly the same as the last two shots, were fired towards the Fairy Tail group. Erza panicked but kept strong. A glow of golden light engulfed her body, revealing her sexy curves and her astonishing figure, before it stopped, revealing her in a black winger armour suit, exposing her cleavage and her bellybutton for the world to see.

 **"REQUIP: BLACK WING ARMOUR!"** Erza yelled, before she flew with her wings in front of her struggling team, and deflected every shot that was fired, sending them into the sky where they exploded.

However, a few of those shots were blasted on the sides of the mountain she was trying to protect since the blizzard started to pick up more and more.

 **"SKY DRAGON: ROAR!"** Erza was surrounded by a barrier of wind _Magic_ , courtesy of one Wendy Marvell.

"Thanks, Wendy!" Erza called to her teammate.

Erza and Wendy's teamwork paid off, as the knight managed to deflect all of the blasts. However, they were coming in faster and faster, Erza had to summon a second sword just to catch up with them.

Just as Lucy and Grey managed to pull Ayato up to his chest on the edge of the cliff, Erza had accidentally deselected two of the shots behind Lucy and Grey.

The explosion caused a massive shift on the mountain, which stopped all of the _Magic_ blasts from being fired. Just as they thought they were out of danger, Lucy and Grey sank into the snow like Quicksand, up to their chests.

"W-Whoa! What is happening?!" Lucy panicked.

"Damn! I can't get out!" Grey said.

They managed to lift Ayato and Natsu up, with the help of Happy. When Ayato got up, he attempted to help Lucy and Grey. But when he placed a hand on the ground in front of him, his whole arm sank and he fell face-first on the snow.

"Hold on! I'll save you!" Erza said as she landed next to them, before attempting to free them.

Just like that, a huge shake was felt throughout the ground of the mountain, before the snow that Lucy and Grey were trapped in suddenly sucked them in one whole swallow, before forming a gigantic hole that made Ayato, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla and Erza fall into, following Grey and Lucy.

The entire team was sliding inside a large tunnel system before it broke into three separate paths. Ayato and Lucy slid to the right, while Happy, Natsu and Erza slid in the middle, and Grey, Carla and Wendy slid into the right. Before they knew it, they were consumed by the darkness in the tunnels, sliding aimlessly inside the tunnels.

* * *

(Location: Hargeon, Specific Location: 8's Island)

Meanwhile, Makarov along with two of his trust worth Guild members, Gajeel and Lily, paid a surprise visit to an old friend of his. Yajima…

Yajima is a former member of the Magic Council and Mage of Fairy Tail. Nowadays, he runs this magical restaurant known as 8's Island, he is the chef and manager of the establishment, as retirement from his old magical career. Even though he may no longer be a part of Fairy Tail, he still kept the Guild's emblem as a reminder of his past adventures with his family.

"It's been a while, Maki." The former council member said.

"Been a while too. My old friend." Makarov said.

"Haven't seen, spoken, or heard from you since that banquet from the royal palace to congratulate you on the win from the Grand Magic Games," Yajima added. "How has your Guild been doing, may I ask? I heard your members have caused quite a ruckus in Hargeon, three days ago?".

"Well, we're doing fine. Amazing actually. It's quite surprising how seven years of bad fortune has suddenly been washed away from a single win n the games. I can only imagine how the people who had laughed at our name must feel. They must be swallowing their words faster than they can chew their own food." Makarov joked.

"I agree." Yajima gave a chuckle while smiling. His smile died, a she became serious, and said, "Although, I highly doubt you came through all the trouble just to meet me, Maki.".

"Unfortunately, this isn't just some happy reunion between old allies," Lily said.

"We have some fresh meat in our home. And it isn't from around here." Gajeel immediately got to the point.

"I'm guessing you must be referring to a brand-new Guild member?".

"Yes," Makarov answered. "But he's not from our world.".

"So, he's a citizen from Edolas?".

"Unfortunately, that's not the case here. The new member is named Ayato Usagi Kaze, and he comes from another world, neither from here or Edolas." Lily explained.

"Seeing how you were once part of the Magic Council, I thought it would be best to ask for your advice since the Council was working on the theory of other worlds since before you left the organisation," Makarov said.

"Well… While I did leave the council, due to the blunder of the Tower of Heaven situation, I wasn't all that into astronomy. But I have heard rumours about the current Magic Council in their attempt to advance in weaponry using forbidden artefacts told in textbooks." Yajima explained.

"What do you mean?" Lily said.

"Just like I said, the Council once again is creating new and more dangerous weapons than the old one did. I heard they took every book containing some of these inscriptions and writing about these artefacts." Yajima repeated himself.

"And how does this help our new member to get back to his original home?" Makarov said while raising an eyebrow.

"It helps because the Magi Council, as I heard the rumours, are studying more about theories than ever," Yajima said. "Ever since the incident with Edolas, the council had grown concerned over the possibilities of another invasion or capture from another world.".

"Since you are a citizen from Edolas, I thought you would know more about word travel than anyone else?" Yajima looked at Lily.

"There are more than dozens of methods to travel to other planets. I just never took the time to know those methods or even understand them. I served at the royal guard for the king of Edolas, so I never was interested in how world travel works, a decision I still regret." Lily explained.

"While I don't fully understand how this council works, I do know they are confiscating books and texts from libraries and placing them in their personal library," Yajima said.

"How do you know that?" Gajeel said.

"Because in the old council I used to work for had the same exact library. Although, at the time it was a library which wasn't filled with confiscated books." Yajima said, before he got up. "Anyway, the library is top secret. It's not that I don't want to help you, it's because I can't. I knew where the old library was, but since the destruction of our headquarters, the current council relocated themselves somewhere far from that location. And their new HQ is a lot different from the one I used to work for, which means I have no idea where that library is located. But I do know ways how to get that information, and I would recommend the Moon Light Tavern, they have the best and most efficient information." Yajima then walked back to his restaurant. "Anyway, I have to get back to business. Tell that boy I do hope he returns home safely, and do come by my place if you need to eat. Bye Maki." With that said, the former council member/business owner left to resume his role as manager.

"Hmmmmm… Those ignorant fools…" Makarov cursed under his breath. "Well… I assume you know what to do next?".

Gajeel's fists cracked as he clenched them hard, giving a satisfying smile to his master, while Lily did the same. "Oh yeah! Take Levy with you as well." Makarov added quickly.

"WHAT! Why should I bring her with me?!" Gajeel demanded angrily.

"She's smart, intelligent, and she's a book worm. She would be angry at me if I refused to send her to a mission which involved books. Plus, you two can have some fun together…." Makarov smiled teasingly, earning a comical expression of Gajeel blushing.

It would be a while before Ayato could return back to his home…

* * *

(Location: Winter Mountain, Specific Location: With Ayato And Lucy)

"Owww! My head hurts… Hmmm…. Squishy…" Ayato was lying face-first on the ground, but he could feel with his hands and face something soft… Again… "Oh shi-." **SLAP!** Ayato was slapped by a strong force from Lucy's hands. Ayato held his right cheek in pain, as he felt the heat around the area Lucy slapped him at.

"PERVERT!" Lucy screeched angrily while blushing angrily.

"It's not my fault this keeps happening! If you didn't make them so soft it would never happen!" Lucy grabbed Ayato's hoodie and pulled him to her level, as flames came out of her eyes. Ayato imminently retracted his annoyed expression for fear, as he began to sweat. His eyes were laced with the horror of the Celestial Mage's anger.

"WHAT! DID! YOU! SAY?!" The angry Celestial Mage demanded.

"N-Nothing ma'am…," Ayato said.

Lucy sighed in frustration, before taking a deep breath and dropped Ayato on his ass. "Enough fooling around! We need to find a way out of here…" Lucy looked around her to find Natsu, Erza, Grey, Happy, Wendy or Carla, but she never saw any of them. "Where did the others go?".

"While we were sliding, I think went into a tunnel system? So, I think everybody went to separate different ways while were sliding down?" Ayato said as he got up.

"I hope they are all alright?" Lucy said in worry.

"I hope so too," Ayato said. "But the real problem now is that we're trapped here, and lost.".

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. Before we climbed this mountain, the villagers told us about the tunnels in this mountain. They told us that, there is a system of miniature tunnels like this which all would eventually lead up to a giant cavern. I don't know about you, but I think these bandits are using these smaller tunnels to kidnap people?" Lucy guessed.

"So, if we keep going in that direction, we'll eventually catch up with the others?".

"Yes, I believe so." With that said, both teens left o the end of the tunnel, where they, hopefully, would meet back with their friends.

* * *

(Location: Natsu, Happy and Erza)

"We fell quite a way deep. Luckily, I landed on something soft…" Erza was in a sitting position with her legs spread, as she looked up at the large tunnel hole that they fell through.

"Ummm, Erza?" Erza looked behind her, at the blue furry feline. Happy was pointing at Erza's bum. Erza at first was confused, but when she looked down fear flooded her mind.

Natsu was face-first on the ground, and Erza was sitting on him. "NATSU!".

After spending several minutes, trying to awake her teammate from the coma she accidentally induced him in, which means by slapping Natsu until he wakes up, the Dragonslayer finally woke up.

"Twhanks Ewzar! Buwft mfey cheffks fffeweels weiffred!" Natsu thanks, struggling to say the words because of his swollen cheeks.

"It must have been the fall?" Erza lied while giving Natsu a nervous smile. "Anyway, I suppose we should go that way where we could hopefully meet the rest of the team.".

"Why that way?" Natsu said as he patted his cheeks back to normal.

"There are many smaller tunnels which all connect to a larger cavern. Judging by the footprints here on the ground, I suspect these bandits must be using them to take travellers without anyone noticing." Erza said as she pointed on the ground.

"Yeah, you're right! I'm smelling all sorts of different scents, and they aren't ours!" Natsu gasped in realization.

"Then let's go!" Happy cheered, as they started to walk while the feline flew over their heads.

While they were walking, Natsu couldn't help but stare at Erza. Natsu stared at Erza with some rather… Concerned eyes. Eyes that Natsu would rarely give to anyone in the Guild, especially Erza. Natsu of all people knew how Erza worked, and how she behaved. Yet he was still concerned since the Dragon invasion after the Grand Magic Games. Especially after what happened to him…

 _"Natsu… All I have done in my life was causing nothing but pain and sadness. Erza was the one hurt the most. I can never redeem myself for what I did…. Before I go, please take care of Erza for me… For Simon…"_ The few of those last words from a friend of his rang in his head like a loop of doorbell sounds.

The sadness, the grief, the pain Erza experienced that day… Her pain was his pain…

* * *

(Location: Grey, Wendy And Carla)

"Stupid Natsu. Always getting us into trouble." Grey cursed underneath his breath.

"It wasn't his fault! Natsu was sick and sensitive!" Wendy defended her Fire Dragon Slayer friend.

"Now's not the time for gawking! We must find the others and get out of here!" Carla said to her friends, as she flew in front of them.

"I smell a ton of different scents from that direction. I don't know if it's the others but I think it might help us?" Wendy said, as she took lead and walked through the tunnel of the miniature cave.

* * *

(Location: Fairy Tail, Specific Location: By The Bar)

"I have to do what?! And with him?!" Levy exclaimed in embarrassment and blush, as she looked at Gajeel with large white eyes and an anime Kawaii blush on her face.

"Hey, this isn't a picnic for me either! But the Master wants this done, and the only biggest book worm in this Guild is the person I'm staring at right now!" Gajeel said as he looked at Levy with tough eyes. "I don't like this as much as you do!".

"There's a Tavern that Yajima told us that sold illegal info. Yajima told us that there's a secret library in the Magic Council chambers, and all relevant information about world travels are stored in that library." Makarov said. "The only issue is, we do not know where that library is located specifically in the building.".

"M-Master… Y-You're not thinking of stealing from the Magic Council, do you?" Levy spoke to the master in an unsure voice. Truth be told, she, along with other members of Fairy Tail, did not like the idea of stealing from the Magic Council. Fairy Tail was already on the Council's bad side as is, causing mire trouble should be the least of concerns.

"I know you don't like the idea…" Makarov said. "But, how do you think the Council will react when they find out Ayato is from another world? After what happened between Magnolia and Edolas, I suspect the Council will take precaution with Ayato… Too much of it…".

"In other words, Ayato gets sent straight to prison, or a dungeon. Until the Magic Council could agree whether he's safe or not." Lily added.

"And who knows how long that debate would last?" Gajeel finished.

"The Council always like to exercise their rules rather than logic. Too many rules, too many restrictions, those are the reason Dark Guilds like the Baram Alliance exists today." Makarov said. "Although, I don't like stealing from the Council, especially if it puts the whole Guild at risk. But this boy came to our world by accident, and he has a family on the other side waiting for him. Who knows? They might be worried sick about his whereabouts?".

Levy could understand why Makarov would go to such extremes. Unlike most members of the Guild, Ayato has a family already, a family who's waiting for him to return…

"Okay, Master… I'll do it…" With that said, the blue-haired bookworm Mage agreed to Makarov's request… To Gajeel's slight embarrassment.

"Remember now, this is important…" The Master's voice was laced with seriousness, like an iron tone. "So…." His voice grew darker. "Don't waste time doing kissy, kissy, okay~" Makarov gave them a smile and a teasing look. Before…

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Gajeel's scream shook the whole Guild, which made the whole structure fly in the air before landing back in the ground cartoon-like.

* * *

(Location: Natsu, Happy And Erza)

"Are we close?" Erza turned back to her teammate.

"Yeah, the smells are getting stronger and stronger, the deeper we go," Natsu answered.

The three continued their way until they saw a large patch of light at the end of their tunnel. Erza took lead, again, and walked towards the light. Once she did, she immediately retreated a metre back into the cave, holding Natsu's arm to make sure he did the same.

"What's wrong?!" Natsu said in surprise.

"Shhhh! Look…" Erza whispered as she pointed to Natsu at the light.

At first, Natsu couldn't see. His eyes were adjusted to the dark, so it took some time before he was adjusted into the light. Once he was his blood boiled in anger.

It was a large cavern. Very large, bigger than the Fairy Tail Guild's building by two times the size. There were Lacrima crystals on the ceilings and walls with a bright yellow light in them.

But what pissed Natsu off the most, was what he was truly seeing. People… People dressed in rags and covered in dirt. They wore three braces each around their bodies, two on the wrists, and one around their neck. The braces had a small red Lacrima crystal on them. Some of those crystals had a _Magic_ beam connecting to the other people like chains.

Behind some of those people, were men and women dressed in strange attire. They were dressed in black trousers and jumpers, with ski masks covering their faces with the exception of their eyes, they wore shoes that looked like sandals, and they wore grey vests on their bodies. Onn the back of those vests, was a symbol of a snake slithering downwards.

There were others, some of them were dressed in similar colours but a different attire. They were dressed in grey jumpers and black trousers. They wore grey boots that reached up their knees and grey gloves that reached down to their forearms. They wore grey cloaks, and on the back of those cloaks were the exact same symbols as we're on the other people.

Minecarts, tracks, and banners with the snake symbol decorated the cave. Some of the carts had weapons, and there were doors in the walls of the cavern.

"Move it!" One of the people in the ski masks kicked a ragged old man who was pushing a minecart.

"Faster slaves! Faster!".

"If we miss the next delivery of weapons, one of you will die as an example.".

Natsu grew angry at the scene. But that anger was slightly overshadowed with worry. Natsu knew, more than anyone, that Erza was the one who was angrier at the sight than Natsu was. Natsu knew all of this must've reminded her of her painful days in the Tower Of Heaven when she was a slave there. To use innocent lives as slaves was just barbaric…

* * *

(Location: Ayato And Lucy)

"Ummm, I'm stuck…" Lucy laughed nervously, as she was trapped between the walls, she and Ayato were sliding through. Ayato turned back, only to blush at the sight. It was mainly Lucy's breasts which were the real issue, they were stuck.

"Can't believe you got stuck that way!" Ayato exclaimed. "Hang on, I'll pull you out…". He walked towards Lucy. Ayato wrapped his arms around her waist. Then, with a hard tug, Ayato pulled Lucy out of there, which then made Lucy fall over him, and perhaps the fourth time in one week landed her breasts in his face.

"OH, COME ON!" Lucy yelled in frustration.

"That joke is getting really boring…" Ayato and Lucy turned towards where the voice was said and saw Grey walking up to them.

"Hey look, it's the stripping-guy…" Ayato said in surprise, while Lucy got up from him, much to his disappointment.

"My name's Grey… Understand..." Grey said in an annoyed tone.

"Where's Natsu, Erza, Happy, Carla and Wendy?" Lucy spoke to her ice-stripping friend.

"Natsu, Happy and Erza, I don't know… But I'm with Wendy and Carla here…" Grey pointed behind him, only to see that Carla was holding Wendy's hand, tugging her which the arm led to the wall of the tunnel.

"What happened?" Lucy said as the others walked up to Wendy. Wendy was trapped in between large cracks of the tunnel that she and Grey came from. Grey got tired of walking in the tunnel and decided to use some of the cracks as short cuts for him to get through easier. Grey went through a large crack, but Wendy took a small one since she didn't want her and Grey to come out at the same time.

"I told you child; you should've waited your turn instead!" Carla said in annoyance, as she tugged Wendy more and more but to no avail.

"I-I'm sorry guys…" Wendy said in embarrassment, as she gave them an embarrassing smile.

"That's okay, we'll pull you out." Ayato slipped his arm behind Wendy's back while using the other to hold onto Wendy's arm she had out. Ayato tugged on Wendy and gave a few hard heaves before stopping. "Man… She really is stuck isn't she…" After hearing that, Lucy and Grey decided to help. Lucy wrapped her arms around Ayato's chest from his back, while Grey grabbed onto Wendy's arm.

And altogether, they tugged hard on Wendy.

* * *

(Location: Happy, Natsu And Erza)

Erza could see everyone by this point, she also saw four powerful people she had recognized from her travels. As, S-Class Mage, it was Erza's duty to keep track of who was wanted and which was a criminal…

She recognized the powerful people. There was one female, one large muscular male, one thin fair heightened male and one like the other as well.

The large male was Brutes a large muscular man who specialised In Rock Magic, weighing more than a thousand tons, he was tanned skin with grey hair long messy hair wearing armour on his upper body with shoulder pads that was entirely made by stone with perfectly cut arm pads against his forearms, wearing brown trousers, dark shoes, and tattoos that had waves on them.

The thin male was known as Black-White a man who was once part of a legal guild before he mastered the arts of light and darkness and destroyed the entire place, he, had a smart suit on but the darkness and lightness were revealing themselves as a Smokey aura that leaked out of him, he had a type of a kind of dark spiky messy hair and purple eyes.

The other thin one was Kenshin a magic swordsman who specialises In sword magic ables to cut almost anything perfectly without leaving as so much as a scratch on his Katana, he, had worn a brown Kimono with blue pants and sandals, he was pale dark eyes and had long hair that reach his upper back that was coloured dark with ombres white.

The female was the strongest her name was Claire a woman who specialised In a powerful magic known as magnifying magic which allows her to control metal from her status kilometres away, she, had a sleeveless shirt purple on which revealed her cleavage with long tight Jeans and brown sandals on, she had armour on her upper body made of metal but thin one Instead, she also had pale skin brown eyes, dark long hair, and a bag on her back that revealed her weapons of choice.

Although, as powerful, they may be, they never met each other's face or even heard of their names before. Most likely they were arranged to come here, but by whom…

"I can see you four are here. May I have a moment of your time please?" A man with a ski mask on came. His vest had more pockets and silver ring on the back behind the snake symbol.

"Sure, thing Commander. Just remember the deal Orochimaru promised us after we're done!" Brutes said with deep yet energetic voice, with a large smile on his face.

"No need to remind me. Fifty per cent of your services has already been transferred to your banks. This last shipment should be the end of this job before your next." The Commander spoke.

 _"Orochimaru… Why does that name sound so familiar…?"_ Erza gave a deep thought.

"While we are on the subject of Orochimaru, I do wish if you referred to him as "Orochimaru-Sama". As it is rude to refer the leader of the "Snake Alliance" with such a disrespectful tone." The Commander corrected.

"And we should care because… I'm in it for the money! All of that leadership stuff and rankings is not any of my business…" Black-White said.

"I don't mind it one bit, as long as there's something I can cut." Kenshin cuts into the conversation.

"As long as we get paid there's no harm done," Claire added.

"Since I have everyone's attention, I better get the details of your next mission after this job is done. The weapons and armour you'll be delivering to our allies are at the Shinobi Nations. There's a fisher town known as the Village Hidden in the River. The village is in our total control and that's where Orochimaru-Sama should be meeting you and-…. What is it!" The Commander was cut short of his explanation when one of the cloaked Mages came in and spoke into his ear.

"It seems we have a bit of trouble. Since you four looks so eager to fight, I guess I should inform you we have some intruders in the cavern." The Commander said. "Although, you should be cautious when you meet them. I heard they are members of that Fairy Tail Guild that won the Grand Magic Games not too long ago. Mind cleaning up the mess?".

 **BAM! CRACK!** Brutes smashed his fist against his palm, and gave a mischievous smirk and said "Fairy Tail? Hmmm, I wanted to challenge those guys for a while…".

"I would like to challenge Erza Scarlet by myself. Her reputation as a swords master had my interest for a while now, especially since she fought a hundred monsters all by herself." Kenshin said.

"I heard there was this cute Fire Dragon Slayer they had in the Guild. I'd always wanted him to be my personal plaything since he fought the Twin Dragon Slayers of the Sabretooth Guild." Claire smiled at the thought of having Natsu as her own "Plaything".

"Lucy Heartfillia… I wanted to meet her quite sometime now…" Black-White said, in a voice laced with venom yet was giving off a smirk at the same time.

"B-But we lost them in the tunnel system! W-We doesn't know where they are?!" The Mage stuttered.

"That's fine. We don't need to find them. All of those tunnels connect to the outside and in here, so there are not much of anywhere those people could go to." The Commander responded. "All we need… Is bait." The Commander looked at a small child dressed in ragged clothes, who was lifting up a rock, the size of a puppy. "That one! Use that child as bait!".

The kid grew scared before his mother came in front of him and said, "No! P-Please no! He's my son!"

"You don't mind if you were missing two slaves, right?" Brutes looked down on the Commander.

"People come through this mountain all the time; we'll just take some more." With that said, Brutes continued his walk towards the mother. "If you won't step out of the way, there's gonna be a pretty big mess over here." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I-I won't let you touch my son!" The woman shook but refused to move away from her son.

"Then say goodbye! HAAAAA!" Brutes said, before he thrust his fist up, and brought it down upon the woman.

The woman closed her eyes, waiting for the end… But it never arrived…

"ENOUGH!" A voice yelled. The woman opened her and eyes and… **"FIRE DRAGON'S: IRON FIST!" BOOM! **Natsu came in just in time before the fist would strike the woman. Natsu's fist was connected to Brute's stomach, as he sent him flying towards the end of the cavern, crushing some Mages and what could've been Shinobi, the people in the ski mask.

"WHAT THE!".

"DID YOU SEE THAT?!".

"That guy sent Brutes towards the wall like it was nothing…".

"Who is he?!".

"Natsu Dragneel… Fairy Tail's one and only Salamander…" Black-White said. "If it isn't a pleasure to meet you…".

"OHHHHHHH! IT'S SALAMANDER-SAMA! I CAN FINALLY HAVE MY WISH COME TRUE!" Claire squealed like a fangirl, hearts appearing on her eyes while blushing steam.

"Good! I don't need to introduce myself!" Natsu said.

"If Salamander is here, I can only guess that perhaps Erza Scarlet is here as well…" Kenshin said as he glared at the Fairy Tail Mage.

Erza gave a heavy sigh, before walking between Natsu and the Mages. "I guess it cannot be helped…" Erza sighed. "Now listen up! I will only say this once! What you're doing to these people is despicable, and disgusting! Release them now, or face the wrath of Fairy Tail!" Erza held her hand out, and a sword appeared which she aimed at the Mages.

"Ohhhh I'm so scared!" Black-White said teasingly. "Like hell, we're gonna give up that easily! I could care less if you defeated a hundred monsters all by yourself! If you want to rumble, we'll happily rumble with you!".

"True, there's only two of you, and four of us," Kenshin said as he unsheathed his Katana.

"COME ON! HURRY UP AND PULL!".

"I'M TRYING GREY! WILL YOU STOP COMPLAINING TO ME!".

"Ayato… You're pulling my arm too hard...".

The voices of Grey, Ayato and Wendy in that order came from within the cavern.

With the rest, they were pulling as hard as they could on the Sky Dragon Slayer. Ayato's body was slumped backwards as Lucy tugged him harder and harder. Grey was pulling Wendy much harder. Ayato and Grey had their feet on the wall where Wendy was trapped in the crack and used it to create more force to pull Wendy out of there.

"COME! JUST A FEW MORE!" Ayato gave a short yell.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! PULL!" **PLOP!** Grey said before he pulled hard enough to pop Wendy out of the gap and onto Ayato's and his body.

"Thanks, guys…" Wendy said.

"Well, well, well…." Brutes walked up to them after getting up from the crash. "Look who we have here?".

"Oh, no…." Ayato gasped.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Another chapter has been revised. And it's good timing too! It has been at least around three to four days ago since I re-uploaded the last chapter.

So, for those of you who recognised the change of story title, I have decided to make this as book one. I plan for this book to at least be around twenty to twenty-four chapters long. Since this is book one of the series, it's gonna be mainly a crossover between Fairy Tail and Naruto. Do not worry, One Piece and Bleach are still in this series, along with DBZ. I'll keep referencing them in the story.

Again, I am hoping to finish this rewrite until the end of this month, and then I'll continue writing the eleventh chapter.

I understand there those of you who enjoyed my previous stories, one of the most popular in the list _Trying To Move On_ which is Naruto story. After I do chapter eleven, I'll do that Naruto story's next chapter.

I am sure there are a few of you who might remember when I first started to write proper fanfics about my schedule. So, after I finish chapter eleven of this fanfic, I'll do a chapter of _Trying To Move On_ and a chapter of this fic. So, it's like this, one chapter of _Trying To Move On_ , then one chapter of _Fairy Worlds: Beginning_ , then the other one and this one, then the other one, then this one. And hopefully, I'll finish these fics a lot quicker since I am still ashamed it took four years for me to finish the fanic called _Konoha's Runaway Demon_. It might mean a few fanfics are on hold, some of them I decided to restart such as _Journey Of Happiness_ , I know there's A LOT of bad writing on that fic and bad grammar which could easily be rewritten to be perfect, but I really don't like the way how I did the story. Although it'll still be a NaruSaku fanfic, so you don't have to worry about the change of pairings.

Anyway, since I have nothing more to say or write in this case, I guess I'll end the conversation here.

 **Enjoying the fanfics, I have more here:**

 ** _Konoha's Runaway Demon._**

 ** _Trying To Move On._**

 ** _Fairy Worlds._**

 ** _Long Lost._**

 ** _Journey Of Happiness._**

 ** _Straw Hat Or Nine-Tailed Fox… Choose Wisely._**

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi._**

 ** _Konoha's Proud Demon._**

I would like you if you could to review this fanfic. Reviews help me to understand what I'm doing wrong, which words I misspelt and issued or plot holes I have with the fic.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

Thanks for taking the time to read the story, and I hope you enjoyed.

Thanks, dudes😊.


	3. Chapter 3 The New Generation

Chapter 3 (Revised)

The New Generation

* * *

"Talking"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Demon/Inner Talking"**

 ** _"Demon/Inner Thoughts"_**

 **"Ability/Move Talking"**

 ** _"Ability/Move Thoughts"_**

* * *

 **Last Time:** Last time, on Fairy Worlds. Ayato and co took what was, Ayato's very first Quest. What started to be a simple job, only got a little bit more complicated. Not only have they fallen into the mountain itself, but they also found out that these bandits are organised and working for someone for a much different reason in total.

Meanwhile, Makarov was on the hunt to find a way to return Ayato to his world. Makarov, Gajeel and Lily found out about a secret library the Council has, and to get to it; they would need Levy's help to find out about the location of said library.

* * *

 **(Story Begins)**

* * *

(Location: Era, Specific Location: Magic Council Headquarters)

Far from Magnolia, and the Winter mountains where Team Natsu has taken their Quest, lies the main headquarters of the Magic Council. The Magic Council is a council which overlooks everything related to _Magic_ power. Guilds, new spells, potions, enchantments are all approved by this system. It is a system which manages everything about Wizardry, to prevent any magical conflict within the nation of Fiore.

Inside the main HQ, is the main room, the meeting table. This table is where the ten main members, including the Chairman himself, discuss future cases about _Magic_.

"Have you heard? Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games…" A man with an eye patch and dog-like fangs said.

"Yes, I have…" An older woman replied.

"This proves our point from earlier about the Tenrou island team. We suggested they have too much magical power than any other Guild has, and their win is proof of that strength." A council member with dark sunglasses said.

"And if that isn't enough, the Guild has become more popular than ever. They even have the recognition of the royal family, and his Majesty himself." Another member of the Magic Council said.

"We were upset as it was because of the games itself. The conflict between legal and illegal Guilds is forbidden; those games only loosens the enforcement of the law." Another member said.

"In that case, we have no choice but to discontinue the games once and for all!" A member slammed his fist on the table in slight anger.

"Are you crazy?! The king and his royal family, along with millions of citizens and Wizards, support the games more than anything else! To forbid the games will only drag our name in the mud! We cannot do that, even if it's about Fairy Tail!" The older woman said.

 **STAMP!** The sound of a great staff pounding on the ground silenced everybody. Everyone looked at the chairman, the one with the long grey beard, dark eyes. He wore a Mage hat, and cloak with bandages on his arms. He gave a stern look at the members of the council. His name was Gran Dorma, the head of the council and Chairman.

"Enough!" His voice echoed throughout the room. "As much as I would like to talk about Fairy Tail's antics, we have bigger and more important business than to deal with them!" He said, glaring at them. "For example, we were meant to discuss two important things. I wouldn't have summoned the council over Fairy Tail." He looked at the right side of the table, then left, scanning the members of the council. "Like for example, Tartaros and the news over the Snake Alliance.".

"Yes, indeed." One of the members said. "There have been reports of Dark Guilds disbanding one by one. And on another note, there have been break-ins in our prisons and dungeons and the release of dangerous criminals over the past year.".

"You don't think it could've been that other Dark Guild? The one that dislikes other Dark Guilds?" A man with a long beard and one open eye said. His name was Master Org.

"If you are referring to Crime Sorciere, then no… That Guild has disbanded for unknown reasons." One of the members replied.

"Well, that took care of one problem, but the real issue is still unknown.".

"Maybe it was Fairy Tail that did it. They always did prefer to use force rather than their brains.".

"Honestly, if you were joking or not, it would not surprise me if it was them.".

"Are we always goanna adopt the policy of blaming everything on Fairy Tail. Sounds pure lazy to me." Org sternly said.

"And what do you suggest Mr Orgy?".

"What I suggest we look outside the box…" Caught the attention of every council member, including the chairman, even though he didn't show. "Think about it. Ever since the defeat of both the Oracion Ceis and Grimoire Heart, the Baram Alliance has been falling apart for the past seven years. But as one threat falls, another is born. This Snake Alliance has spread its influence even further than the borders of the Shinobi Nations. It even reached up to our continent, and the Grandline…." Org explained in a stern tone. "What I am getting at, is perhaps Tartaros is prepared to disband the Baram Alliance, and join the Snake Alliance. What I believe, is maybe, just maybe, that Tartaros is erasing all of its traces throughout the other Dark Guilds except the more powerful ones…".

"While I do not have any evidence to support my theory, it is only logical to join forces with a more powerful enemy. As the saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend…" The council member finished his sentence, which led to a small silence around the room.

Some of the members were shocked before they chuckled, which soon burst into laughter. All of the council, except the chairman, since he had his eyes closed in thought, were laughing at Org.

"I suppose old age has gotten to you, Org!".

"Why would Tartaros join forces with a foreign alliance!".

"It's quite pathetic, to say the least!".

"I agree with Org's theory…" Everyone seized their laughter, as they gave their chairman a slightly confused look in their eyes. "It only makes sense that Tartaros is joining forces with the Snake Alliance. After losing so much, they barely have any more power to become a national threat any longer. It's obvious they do not like Fiore or the laws we follow or make, and so to destroy our hard work and culture, they would need more power than they do right now, so. It only makes sense if they join this Snake Alliance…".

 **STOMP!** Dorma stomped his cane against the floor once again and stood from his seat. "As the council, we are meant to create rules that would help the economy and the magical life of Guilds. But perhaps we created too many rules, so many some of those rules were against the other rules. We even forbid conflict between illegal Guilds and legal Guilds, which is one of the reasons why Dark Guilds like Oracion Ceis, Grimoire Heart and Tartaros to rise. Therefore, I am giving the immediate order to terminate these threats and any incoming ones this instant." **STOMP!**

Many of the council members were dropping buckets of the sweat of fear from the Chairman's sentence. Many of course objected to this idea, since they are scared of angering the wrong people and face the dire consequences. Org, however, was the only one who was smiling that action would finally take place after so many years of misguided debates and activities.

Behind the doors of the leading Council Chambers, two employees of the Magic Council were facing their backs against the doors. They were eavesdropping.

The one on the left side of the door, had a scare on his face, dark eyes, short dark hair. His attire was coloured in white and light blue. He wore a light blue jumper, white gloves, white boots, dark pants and a white cape on his back. His name is Doranbolt. The Magic Council's top spy.

To the right side of the door, was a man similar to his age and height, wearing the same clothes as him. However, he wore glasses, had dark eyes and long black hair which was tied up on the back. His name is Lahar, chief of the council's Enforcement Unit.

"Finally! It's about time they had a fire lit under their asses!" Doranbolt said with a smile on his face.

"Who knows? We might be an Etherion blast away from an everlasting era of peace…" Lahar returned the smile. Soon, that smile turned into a frown, which he then responded, "If it wasn't for this Snake Alliance that is…".

"I understand. Over the past three years, that alliance has grown far too quickly. I think this country would need a little bit more help than the council, and the Guilds could provide." Doranbolt said, returning the concerned frown.

"I couldn't agree more with you…" Both Lahar and Doranbolt heard the sounds of footsteps coming from the left of the door's direction.

"Who said that?" Lahar said, in an almost demanding tone. One him and Doranbolt got a look of the person, their eyes widen. "It can't be?!".

"Y-You?!" Doranbolt exclaimed.

Back inside the council chambers, everyone was still silent from the chairman's declaration. "Unfortunately, we're not only dealing with Dark Guilds we are also dealing with Shinobi from the Bingo books," Org added.

"Bingo books? Like the books part of a game?".

"Not really, I heard the Shinobi Nations use small little books known as Bingo Books to find out who is wanted and how much they are worth.".

"Such a strange system…".

"In any case, we need to deal with this Snake Alliance as soon as possible, before they could grow to become a large threat to our country, and the people we have promised to protect," Dorma said.

"I'm afraid it is already too late! The Snake Alliance is already a threat enough as is! The only option left is another alliance itself!" All of the members, including the chairmen, turned their heads to the central doorway.

"Who is this?!" The chairman demanded before he got a good look at the man. "It's… You…".

* * *

(Location: Winter Mountain, Specific Location: Cavern)

Erza, Natsu, Grey and Lucy all stood together as one, shoulder to shoulder. Erza had her sword out, Natsu and Grey took fighting stances while Lucy held her whip tightly. Wendy was next to Erza on her right, opposite of Natsu, with her fists up and ready to fight.

Carla and Happy were behind the group, standing on their paws, but they weren't the only ones. Ayato was standing behind Natsu and Erza, but he was ready to fight.

Brutes, Claire, Kenshin and Black-White all stood next to each other from right to left, in that order, giving glares to the Fairy Tail team. Brutes, Claire and Black-White, were giving cocky smiles to their opponents. Kenshin was the only one who had a hand on his Katana with a severe glare on his face.

"Let me help. I know I can aid you guys." Ayato begged.

"Not an option…" Erza said. "I taught you mainly the basics of _Magic_ and a little training from that one spell you learned. The way you are standing now, there's no hope you can win against people like them." Erza explained.

"Don't worry, Ayato! I got these guys myself!" Natsu said in a cocky expression.

"Yeah, right! You can't handle moving vehicles well, so how do you expect to handle them?" Grey scolded as he removed his shirt.

"Ummm, Grey… Why are you removing your shirt?" Ayato said in confusion.

"But if you wanted to help, then free the slaves…" Lucy said as she looked back at Ayato. "Don't worry about us. We always find our way towards trouble.".

"ENOUGH!" Erza said, as her skin glowed once again, revealing her in red pants with yellow flames on the bottom, bandages around her breasts. "Let's put an end to this once and for all!".

"RIGHT!" Everyone agreed except Ayato and charged towards their opponents.

"I GOT BLONDIE! AHHHHHHH!" Brutes gave a massive yell as he launched his fist down upon Lucy.

 **"OPEN, GATE OF THE BULL: TAURUS!"** From Lucy's axe-like golden key, came a portal that opened up with a large cow with a muscular man-like figure with an axe on his back.

"MOOOOOO! Miss Lucy, what should I do for you, Moooooo!" The giant cow said as he caught Brute's fist.

"See that giant boulder-like jerk! I need you to pound him for me." Lucy said with a cocky tone.

"Anything for you MOOOOOO!" Taurus said, as he grabbed his axe and threw it over Brute's head.

Brutes grabbed the axe with his palms and gave Taurus a cocky look, saying "Looks like we're having steak tonight!". Without warning, Brutes crushed Taurus's axe with ease and broke it to tiny pieces, before budding head Taurus in the face, knocking the celestial spirit down to the ground.

"TAURUS!" Lucy yelled in worry.

"I'm sorry miss Lucy…. But I'm going to have to go home now. Someone call a doctor…" Taurus said. Birds and butterflies were dancing around his head. Swirls in his eyes. His whole body glowed bright yellow before disappearing back into the Celestial Spirit World.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Lucy pulled out another key and released another spirit. **"OPEN, GATE OF THE LION: LEO!"** From Lucy's golden key, came out the charming, yet perverted, celestial spirit himself, Leo.

"Hey there, beautiful. Something you need from me?" Leo looked at Lucy with a smile and a fighting pose.

"I need you to pound this jerk to next week!" Lucy ordered.

"Who's this weirdo?! I liked the cow a lot better!" Brutes said as he walked behind Loke, looking at the celestial spirit with disappointed eyes. "Me and broad are talking! So, get out of my WAY!" He lifted his large had up and slammed it down upon Loke.

To both Ayato's and Brute's surprise, Loke grabbed the muscular man's fist with a single palm, and grabbed his wrist with the same hand and used his other fist to create a glowing yellow light from it and slammed it to Brute's stomach. **"REGULUS: IMPACT!" BOOM! **

"AHHHHHHHH!" **KABLAM!** Brutes were sent o the other side of the cavern, crushing some Shinobi and Mages on the way to there, by the powerful force of Loke's attack.

"Whoa…. For a strange spirit, he sure is strong…" Ayato said in surprise, as he looked over at Black-White.

The man was standing with his hands in his pockets, watching the battle between Lucy, Loke and Brutes. He commented, "Well, well, well… So, she IS Lucy Heartfillia, huh? I finally get to meet her…".

"HEY, BUDDY! QUIT WATCHING AND FIGHT ME!" Natsu yelled with fire in his fists. Natsu slammed one of his fists at Black-White, but he caught it with his right hand in ease.

"Damn kid! I was watching a perfectly good match until you interrupted that it." Black-White said. "You want a fight? Well, here it is…" He brought his fist up and launched it towards Natsu's gut. **"BLACK FLAME!"** The fist suddenly lit on fire with black flames. **"MONEY, SHOT!" BAM! **

Natsu screamed, slumping down in an unconscious state. Black-White smirked before he said "I'm impressed kid, very impressed. Usually, whenever I used that move on weaklings, they would burn and die…" Black-White smirked. "I guess with you; I'll have to go to the next level if I can beat you, Dragneel…".

Natsu smirked, and looked up at Black-White, and said "So you knew I was still conscious, huh? It'll take more than a weak punch like that to take me down, buddy!". Natsu then lifted his arms and fire spread through them. "Now I'm FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled as he and Black-White began attacking each other.

"Whoa! I didn't know Natsu could be this powerful!" Ayato exclaimed, as he then turned his attention towards Grey and Wendy. He saw the duo, as they were encountering this man called Kenshin.

"I was hoping that I could have a challenge with Erza Scarlet, but the two of you will have to suffice…" Kenshin said as he drew his sword at the two.

"Be careful when you fight this guy Wendy. I don't know what's his deal, but he's powerful." Grey said.

"I know, I can feel it too." Wendy agreed. "But I'm not scared!".

 **"Sword Style: One Thousand Splitter Worlds,"** Kenshin said quietly, as he then zoomed towards Grey and Wendy at an alarming speed.

Grey pushed Wendy out of the way before Kenshin could slice either of them up. Thanks to Grey, Wendy was safe, but he was not. Kenshin's sword ended up cutting through Grey's waist and chest, which created slashes which cut through everything, even the cavern itself. Luckily, all of the slaves were moved back to the cages before they could get hurt, and the Shinobi and Mages all ran away so they couldn't get injured during the battle.

"GREY!" Wendy screamed in worry, seeing her friend slowly separate into three pieces. Just when she though Grey had died, his body began to crack from those three pieces, and then… **BOOM!** His body exploded into tiny ice particles, which dropped over Kenshin's head.

"WHAT! BUT HOW?!" Kenshin exclaimed.

"It was easy … What you saw was my **Ice-Make: Dummy**. It's handy to get the better hand over your enemies." Grey stood behind Kenshin, which shocked the swordsman. Kenshin gripped his Katana harder and was about to hit Grey with it. Until he felt his arm getting a little heavier.

Kenshin looked at his arm and saw that his whole limb covered in ice, so there was no way for him to lift his sword. Not only was his arm encased in ice, but there was a chain made of ice leading to Grey's hand. "And this is my **Ice-Make: Chain** , with a little bit of **Ice-Make: Freeze** to finish it off…" Grey explained.

Grey looked at Wendy and yelled "WENDY! DO IT NOW!".

"RIGHT!" Wendy yelled. **"SKY DRAGON'S: ROAR!"** A tornado of wind headed straight towards Kenshin, who had his eyes widen before the tornado struck him and Grey both.

"Even Wendy is strong… But what about Erza? I heard she's the strongest amongst them…" Ayato said as he turned his sights towards Erza.

Erza held a metal Katana and slammed it against Claire. Claire held a sword of her own and blocked Erza's attack.

Erza's eyes widen at Claire's sword. Her sword looked rather… Strange… There was metal on it, but metal pieces and parts, and they aren't connected. It was as though an invisible force was holding onto them.

"I guess I should tell you what sort of _Magic_ I have. It's called **Magnetic Magic**." Claire smiled as she lifted two of her fingers to point upward.

Erza suddenly felt her Katana move up. Erza fought against the force that was pulling the Katana over her head but to no avail. Eventually, the Katan slipped out of her grip and headed towards the sky for aiming down towards Erza.

"Anything made of metal, or metal-like alloy will be attracted to me and controlled. In other words, Titania Erza, that means all of your most powerful armour will be useless for you." Claire said as the Katana came at lightning speed towards Erza.

Erza didn't move; all she did was look at the Katana with fear in her eyes.

"ERZA! MOVE!" Ayato yelled as he attempted to run towards Erza and save her, but he was too late.

The Katana was only mere seconds from Erza's face before. **SLASH!** The metal sword was broken into two by no one other than Erza herself, who summoned a wooden Katan instead.

"Did…. Did Erza just cut that sword in half with a wooden staff?" Ayato looked at the Scarlet knight in awe and confusion.

"A wooden practice sword?" Claire said in a teasing tone. "You do realise I can control metal, and I have all the metal I need right here!" She stated towards the S-Class wizard. Erza kept her serious gaze at Claire, showing that her opponent's words did not affect her.

"That doesn't matter. It is true most of my high levelled and fighting reequips are made of metal, but as long as I have my _Magic_ power, and my spirit as a warrior, I will never lose to the likes of you!".

 _"Wait a minute! Is Erza transferring her Magic to her wooden Katana?! That means that her sword has to be as strong as a regular sword, but made from wood?!"_ Ayato exclaimed in thought, as he saw the two female wizards clash at one another in another attack.

 _"All of my friends are… POWERFUL! I had no idea power like this existed?!"_ Ayato thought. _"THIS SO COOL!"_.

"Hey, kid!" Ayato turned around, and looked like a group, mixed with Shinobi and Mages, walked towards him. "If you're with Fairy Tail, then you are an enemy!".

"That does look like a lot. But…" Ayato turned his sights at the caged slaves. Some of the slaves were holding their children who were crying into their chests. "I can't just leave them behind and do nothing to help." Ayato gave a stern look at the group, and said "That's right! I am a member of the Fairy Tail Guild!

And as you can see my friends, we are a force not to be reckoned! So unless you don't wanna get on our bad side, you will release everyone right now!" Ayato threatens with a cocky smile.

"Who does this kid think he is?!".

"I'm not sure, but I wanna kill him!".

"ATTACK!".

Some Mages and Shinobi charged towards Ayato, who looked at them with a sigh.

"YOU CAN DO IT! WE BELIEVE IN YOU!" From behind Ayato was Happy and Carla, who was looking at him.

"Hang on a minute! I thought you knew _Magic_ Happy?" Ayato said.

"I do, but I'm not that good at fighting, so you'll have to fight for us." Happy replied.

"You could say we're moral support," Carla added.

"Yeah, right! I guess I'll have to deal with these guys myself!" Ayato groaned as he walked towards the charging group. Ayato walked by a box and grabbed what seemed to be a lead pipe on one of the boxes as a weapon.

"YOU'RE MINE!" **BAM!** Ayato swung the pipe against the Mage's chin, who was sent flying up in the air before falling on the ground.

Two more Mages showed up behind Ayato before he sides stepped and smashed the pipe against their faces at the same time. A Shinobi appeared behind Ayato with a Kunai in his hand, ready to cut Ayato. Ayato, however, managed to move by side-stepping again and smashed the pipe above his head.

Happy and Carla were rather impressed by Ayato's swift and fast movements. They were surprised mainly because of how Lucy described Ayato when he was pushed by that other Mage from three days ago. So, they thought Ayato was weak, yet his movements surprised them.

"I guess I never told you guys this…" Ayato said as he looked at Happy and Carla. "My uncle told me once he was Dojo Master once, and he decided to teach me how to fight and defend myself against people who either want to steal from me or kill me. His lessons paid off.". Suddenly, a large group of Mages and Shinobi jumped on Ayato, completely covering him with their bodies.

Happy and Carla yelled out his name in worry. But to their surprise, the hill of bodies started to rise, as Ayato form below, started to lift them. Erza taught Ayato a little bit of how he could use _Magic_ to increase his strength and his speed. While Ayato may not be at the same level as his new friends to take one people like they are doing currently, but he is strong enough to take on the lower strengthen ones.

Ayato looked at the commander and threw the hill of bodies to him. He managed to doge, but the Mages and Shinobi crashed into a wall. The commander looked at Ayato, as he grabbed a Katan from his back and charged at him at full speed.

Ayato attempted to use his pipe to block the attack. Instead, the pipe was sliced in half. When Ayato saw that the pipe was gone, he immediately grew worried and took a couple of steps back, away from the commander.

"I hope you understand who we are, Fairy Tail. We are members f the Snake Alliance, set up by Orochimaru-Sama himself. Those who defy our leader's wishes or the alliance will pay with their lives.".

"You think we're just gonna let you do whatever you want with these people's lives?! Are you that dumb?!".

"Their lives mean absolutely nothing to Orochimaru-Sama, the Snake Alliance. They are nothing right now, but Calvary, working for their masters.".

"Then this "Orochimaru-Sama" is a twisted, sick person!" Ayato said, as he charged towards the commander, and attempted to punch him. But his fist went through the commander, as though he had disappeared in a flash, and reappeared behind Ayato and kicked him on the back hard.

 **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** The commander did a series of strange hand signs before he lowered his mask and spat a massive fireball at Ayato.

"WHAT THE!" **BOOM!** Ayato managed to move away just in time before the fireball accidentally hit a Shinobi, burning the man to death. Ayato landed on his stomach and watched the man burn in horror. "W-What was that?! I don't think that was _Magic_?!" Ayato exclaimed.

"You do not know? It was _Chakra_ I used, not _Magic_! Now prepare yourself for death!" The commander was doing the same signs again, showing Ayato that he was going to use the same move again. **"FIRE STYLE!"**.

"I can't let him attack me with that again!" Ayato said in worry, as he pointed his hand at the Shinobi. "This is the only spell I learned with Erza the other day! I have no idea if it will be effective in this situation? But I got no choice." Ayato said, as a _Magic_ circle appeared before his hand, coloured white. **"CHAIN MAGIC!"** A white chain with a shackle at the end headed straight towards the commander.

 **"FIREBALL JUTSU!"** The commander yelled as he was about to launch another fireball from his mouth. However, the shackle grabbed his mouth just in time before he fired it. **BOOM!** His eyes widen in horror, as the fireball exploded in his mouth. He then fell on his back, unconscious.

"YOU GOT HIM AYATO!" Happy cheered.

"I-Is he…." Ayato said in fear.

"Do not worry; I doubt he died to that. That attack was meant to kill you, and he is a commander, so I bet he is stronger than you, which means that attack knocked him cold, but didn't kill him." Carla assured, which made Ayato sigh in relief.

Ayato walked over to the unconscious commander and grabbed a set of keys from his pocket. "First thing's first, we gotta free everyone in here," Ayato said, as he walked towards the cages where the slaves were in.

"Guess what! Today's your lucky day!" Happy cheered, as he flew to the slaves.

"You're getting out of here," Ayato said, as he started to unlock their cages. "I knocked everyone out, so it's only those four that are fighting," Ayato said. "If you by that route, I think it will help you all to escape back to the village. It might be cold, so be careful when you all leave, okay." Ayato said as he finished unlocking their cages and their cuffs.

The slaves were either crying, cheering or laughing, which made Happy and Carla happy.

They were thanking Ayato for the save and were heading out in a line. Slowly, and gently they were walking through the main tunnel that leads to the lower parts of the mountain to the village.

As Ayato was evacuating the slaves, the battle between Fairy Tail and the Mages tensed more and more.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S: IRON FIST!"** Natsu roared, as he threw a barrage of fiery fists at Black-White.

His opponent dodged every attack with ease. While he avoided the attacks, he believed he had found an opening and attempted to attack Natsu with his left palm pointing it at his face before it lit up with a magical white circle. **"White Beam."** He said, as a beam of pure white light suddenly shot towards Natsu's face.

Natsu managed to bend his knees and land on his back before the beam could slice his head off. The beam passed by Natsu's face narrowly, before striking a wall behind him. Natsu saw the wall which had a small hole, leading out towards the outside of the mountain.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S: FOOT ROCKET!"** Natsu yelled, as his feet glowed with red _Magic_ circles, shooting out flames towards Black-White's legs.

Black-White smirked before he pointed his hand in front of him and said, **"Black Wall."**. A strange shadowy fire-like flame came out of the man's hand, as it formed a massive wall of black fire. Strangely enough, despite the fact it was fire, Natsu's red flames bounced off the wall like if it was a tennis ball, before dissipating.

"What the?!" Natsu exclaimed as he watched his attack cancelled out.

 **"White Beam."** Another beam of light from all five of Black-White's fingers came out towards Natsu. The Dragon Slayer immediately jumped up high in the air, but the beams were following him since Black-White could move his hand and point them where ever he wants them to be.

"You can run as fast as you want boy! But I'll eventually catch up with you!" He stated. Natsu was running fast on the wall of the cavern as the beams followed him.

Unknowingly to Black-White, he was cutting through the cavern, which was located in the centre of the mountain and was cutting the whole thing in half. By the stage he cut through half of the cavern, the inside started to shake dangerously.

"BLACK-WHITE! YOU IDIOT! STOP! YOU'LL DROP THE MOUNTAIN OVER OUR HEADS!" Claire yelled at the man, which made him stop in realisation.

"NOW IT'S MY TURN!" Natsu yelled as he shot himself towards Black-White.

"MY CHILD! WHERE IS MY CHILD!" The woman from earlier who was about to get crushed by Brutes but Natsu saved her, said.

"What do you mean child? Wasn't your kid with you?" Ayato asked as he walked towards the woman.

"They put us in cages so fast; I never got the chance to pull him to our cage! We were both separated!" She panicked a lot.

"Don't worry, I'll find your-.".

"MY SON!" She pointed behind Ayato at her child.

Ayato turned around and saw the kid standing in front of a large wooden door, kneeling and crying in fear. In front of the kid stood Black-White, as Natsu was charging his fists with flames.

"NATSU! STOP! YOU'RE GET THE KID AS WELL!" Ayato tried to warn, but his words fell on deaf ears. Ayato, with no other choice, ran as fast as possible to the boy and attempted to save him.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S: WING ATTACK!"** Natsu yelled as he closed his arms in his armpits before releasing them in a fiery attack.

Black-White suddenly disappeared in a burst of black flames, before Natsu could hit him. Natsu's eyes widen as he realised he was about hit the child. Natsu couldn't stop his momentum or his attack; it was far too late to stop.

But Ayato pushed the boy out of the way which saved him. But for Ayato…..

 **BOOM!** Natsu, along with his friends, all of their eyes widen in fear and horror, as Ayato was struck and smashed through the large wooden door, breaking it into pieces, before heading towards a wall of the room he was in.

All his friends could do, was watch as they screamed in worry "AYATO!".

* * *

(Location: Moon Tavern, Specific Location: Bar Stool)

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Fairy Tail…" The Bartender, tall, muscular, tanned and bald with an eye patch, said as he looked as Gajeel, Lily and Levy entered his bar.

The bar was dark, hardly any lights, made of wood and with a few cracks around the area. Only a few customers, some were sleeping. The bar itself was located in a desert far away from Magnolia, but near a town approximately three Kilometres away.

"I-It's creepy…" Levy shook as she held herself in a hug.

"You'll get over it!" Gajeel spat.

"Right now, we need information." Lily walked over to the bartender, with his paws on the ground. "We came here for information.".

"Sorry, we're not selling any of that here…" The Bartender shifted to his side as he laid his right side of his waist against the table. Gajeel slammed a handful of jewels on the table. "Hmmm, seems like you know how the system works?".

"Yeah! I am also impatient! So, cough up some information or else!" Gajeel said in his tough tone.

"Too late for any threats, Fairy Tail. I believe I sent your Guild a bill more than seven years ago." The Bartender replied to the threat.

"Bill? Bill for what?" Levy asked.

"A member of your Guild with beautiful red hair and brown eyes came here to play a simple game o pool. But instead, she destroyed more than half my tavern since she hit the balls too hard and everything was ruined. Since then, I sent a bill for your Guild to pay, which you have no paid yet." The Bartender explained. Gajeel's eyes were covered in the shadow of his head, while Levy looked down on the ground, wither her eyes as lines in shame.

From describing this red-haired woman, it was apparent it was Erza who came to this tavern years ago. The only reason they never paid for the damages was that they were trapped in Tenrou island for the past seven years.

"W-Well… A lot has happened since then…" Levy said nervously. "Maybe we could make a deal!" She said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Too late for that. So, what do you want anyway?".

"We're looking for information about world travels. I'm sure you heard about another world called Edolas, am I not correct?" Lily said as he walked towards the Bartender.

"Yes, I have. It was quite a ruckus back then for the whole world to find out that we are not alone. There were tons of times when creatures or other beings came to this world. Such as the time that this Cell came to our world twenty-two years ago, in this game called the "Cell Games". But why on earth would you need to know about world travels, may I ask?".

"Think you can keep your mouth shut if we tell you the truth?!" Gajeel said.

"Not a single word.".

"We have new Guild member; this member came from another world, and it is not Edolas," Lily explained.

"Think you can help us?" Levy begged.

"If the price is right and the bill is paid, I am sure I can help the best I can. However, there is something you need to know…" The Bartender began his sentence. "I already know you people were trapped in an island underwater for seven years with a sealing spell. Shortly after you, a lot was sealed away; the Magic Council grew worried for a possible invasion from another world. Not only were they worried that someone from another world would invade us again, but they were also worried if somebody form this world would also invade another." The Bartender explained. "So, in order or keep any relevant information about world travels a secret, and to prepare themselves in case anything like that ever happens again, any relevant information about world travels from libraries were confiscated and taken away to their hidden library.".

"Yeah… We know that…" Gajeel stated the obvious.

"Oh! Well, in that case, I have nothing more to give.".

"SERIOUSLY!" Gajeel readied his fist to punch the Bartender, but Levy stood in front of him and pushed against his hard chest. She blushed slightly from being this close to him.

"N-Now, now Gajeel… L-let's all calm down…" Levy begged, worriedly.

"Do you have any information on where the library in the Magic Council is located?" Lily asked.

"Excuse me? Is Fairy Tail attempting to STEAL from the MAGIC COUNCIL?! Hehehehe… You make me laugh, or your Guild has sunk even lower?" The Bartender chuckled. "Any information about that library has been kept secret quite well. For argument's sake, even if one of the current council members retire, they would have their memories erased about the location of the library." The Bartender explained.

"So even if one of the current members retire, they would have their memories erased about the library?" Lily said. "But Mr Yajima had his memories intact?".

"It was a new rule implemented by this council. Since the incident with the Tower Of Haven, the Council had re-designed their own rules. Truth be told, it's been kept a secret so much, that even the construction workers who worked on the site were kept secret. No one knows their names, except for a few retired councilmen who sworn to secrecy for those names.".

"If we speak to one of the construction workers, we might get a clue," Levy said.

"Unfortunately, it's not as easy as you think it is. You see, the Council erased their memories as well, so they have no idea where this library is located. The only way how I managed to get this information, was because a retired council member told me, and even he refused to tell me anymore before he left my tavern, and I have no idea where he went either." The Bartender said.

"So, in other words, you can't help us?" Lily asked, knowing the answer.

"In a way, yes. However…" The Bartender reached under his table and grabbed a book. "That specific council member, I have no idea where he went, but I do know where some of them are…" He said, as he brought up a large book on the table, flipped the pages and picked a card full of their names. "That'll be twenty- thousand jewels.".

"Forget it! We can ask Yajima himself!" Gajeel said.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. You see, not all of the retired Council members helped in the construction of the new council, some of them did, but not all. If Yajima did know about the construction workers, then he would've told you, and you wouldn't have to come all the way here for me to explain all of that to you.".

As much as Gajeel didn't want to admit it, but the Bartender was right. It's true, if Yajima knew, he would've told them already.

"I'll pay!" Levy said.

"You sure?" Lily said.

"Well, this is about Ayato's home. I mean, he said he as a family himself. Think about it! They must be worried sick of him." Levy said as she paid the twenty-thousand.

"This better be good!" Gajeel threatened.

"Have a nice day…" The Bartender smiled as the others left.

* * *

(Location: Winter Mountain, Specific Location: Storage Room)

Vision blurry, abs and stomach burning, the smell of fire and burnt cloth entered in the nose of Ayato Usagi Kaze. All he could make out, was the icy mini-cavern which was used as a storage area for the bandits, or Snake Alliance, to be used for.

Ayato tried to get up, but he was too hurt to do anything. His back, along with some of his bones, was broken. He felt a few cuts on his back, since he landed straight against a wall, and landed on top of a crate.

On top, a crate next to Ayato was a glowing blue Lacrima crystal. A crystal that was slowing rocking back and forth due to the crash that Ayato caused.

All he could remember was Natsu slamming his hands accidentally at him, which caused him to fly straight towards this cavern through that broken door.

He was hurt, badly, too badly. That attack Natsu used was meant to hurt someone who was at Black-White's level of strength, but instead, it attacked Ayato, which could kill anyone who was as weak as him.

It almost felt like his life was slipping away, and he could barely hang on to it.

The crystal orb rolled towards the edge, where then it slowly fell on top of Ayato's chest.

Soon, the orb glowed even brighter than before, as Ayato closed his eyes, and the ball sank into his chest.

* * *

(Location: Back In The Cavern)

"AYATO!" Lucy yelled in worry.

"Ayato… I'm sorry…" Natsu sweated, as he stood still in horror.

"Well, well, well. That kid sure got his ass kicked!" Snickered, Black-White.

"Well it's obvious something like that would've happened. I believed that all Fairy Tail Wizards were strong enough to, at least, withstand attacks like that. I guess I was wrong. Weaklings like him should die; they have no place on this planet to live…" Kenshin added.

"Hey…" Kenshin looked to his right, only for his eyes to meet those of an angered Grey. "You listen up here, pal! No one, and I mean no one, insults a member of our Guild like that!".

"Why? It's only natural for punks like him to be insulted for his poor strength! I mean, look! If he is easy to fall from a simple attack like that and he came here over a quest, then he is dumber than he-!" **SLASH!** Erza placed her wooden Katana against Claire's neck.

"Go ahead, finish that sentence… It'll only dig your grave much deeper than it already is…" Erza threatened, with her terrifying look in her eyes.

"Oh! Hit nerve has ya, Claire?!" Brutes Chuckled.

"Hey!" Lucy gave a glare at Brutes.

"HOW ABOUT WE END THIS RIGHT NOW!" Grey yelled as he charged a cloud of ice in his hands. **"ICE MAKE: FREEZE!"** Grey slammed his hands against the ground, which was covered in ice.

Eventually, the ice made it to Kenshin's feet, which trapped his feet like cement. "What the?! I can't move!".

"WHAT!" Brutes said as the ice-covered his feet as well.

"IT'S STOPPING US FROM MOVING!" Claire yelled as the ice-covered her feet.

Erza, Grey, Natsu, Lucy, Loke and Wendy all moved away before the ice could get near them.

Black-White jumped up high in the air, attempting to dodge the ice, but something grabbed onto his feet. He looked down to see a pink-haired maid looking up at him with emotionless eyes.

 **"OPEN GATE: VIRGO!"** Lucy yelled, pointing the celestial spirit's key up in the air.

"Is it time for punishment, princess?" The maid asked, as she then dove into the ground holding onto Black-White's feet. Black=White ended up neck-deep in the ground before the ice-covered his head.

"NATSU!" Erza yelled.

"RIGHT!" Natsu said as he enveloped his fist into the fire. **"FIRE DRAGON'S: IRON FIST!" BOOM! **Natsu's fist collided down upon the ground, which created a massive shockwave and heatwave that melted the ice in and around the cave. Luckily, all of the slaves made it out in time before Natsu smashed his fist on the ground, right now those slaves are already outside of the mountain and near the village.

"ALRIGHT!" Happy cheered at their victory, looking at the smoked bodies that laid on the ground, not dead but unconscious.

"WE HAVE TO HURRY TO AYATO! QUICKLY!" Carla said as she flew, followed by Happy, Natsu, Lucy, Grey and Wendy, to the unconscious teen.

"H-Hold on an s-second their T-Titania…." Claire got up weakly, yet burnt. "W-We still haven't finished our match ye-." **BOOM!** Erza smashed her wooden Katan against Claire's head, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

(Location: With Ayato)

The whole team rushed through the broken and scattered doors and reached up to the unconscious Ayato. Lucy and Erza immediately went on their knees as they started to check Ayato. Erza placed two of her fingers against his neck to sense any pulse. She did… But barley.

"He's alive… But barely…" Erza spoke in worry.

"Wendy! You think you could help him?!" Grey asked worriedly.

"I don't know if I can in this situation! I can only heal people who are either seriously hurt or just in pain under these conditions! He needs to get to an infirmary or a hospital stat!".

"In that case, we should take Ayato straight out of this cave so Happy, and Carla could take him and Wendy to the village!" Erza said as she placed Ayato's arm over her shoulder and neck, while Natsu placed the other over his shoulder and neck.

They were all so worried. Even though Ayato wasn't awake or conscious, he could still feel their worries and their warm hearts.

Not long passed as they managed to get through the cavern on the way out, the Mages weren't there, they must've left with the Shinobi and other Mages who disappeared during the fight including the ones Ayato took out. Soon, they managed to reach for a large wooden door, which Natsu and Grey kicked down.

As soon as they kicked the door down, they regretted it.

Their eyes widen as a whole group of Shinobi, with what appeared to be some catapult-like weapon with large over-sized weapons in the shape of shurikens in the device.

"There they are!".

"Open fire!".

"Damn it!" Natsu cursed under his breath. "I'll use my breath attack on these guys!".

"We can't! If we do that, we'll cause an avalanche, and we'll all go down!" Erza said.

"Then what do we do?!" Grey said.

"FIRE!". Everyone looked at the group of Shinobi who soon started the machine to fire the Shurikens.

By then Ayato woke up and immediately shouted **"WATER DRAGON'S: ROAR!"**. From Ayato's mouth, he shot a thick pillar of water straight into the device which pushed it off the mountain, along with the Shinobi down as well.

But the force of the attack caused the Shurikens to fire in a different angle. Reminding back hen Black-White cut the mountain in half, the Shurikens with such power cut through a small fraction of the mountain which caused cracks to form inside the mountain itself, leading back to the cuts.

The whole structure started shaking, and all the Fairy Tail team could do was say "Uh oh…".

* * *

(Timeskip: Three Hours Later, Location: Winter village (At least what's remaining of it), Specific Location: Mayor's Office)

"Well, well, well… I took the chance to have the famous Fairy Tail Guild to stop our bandit problem. AND LOOK AT THIS!" The mayor pointed out to his window to reveal his entire village covered in thick layers of snow. Not only that, but the most massive mountain was now the smallest mountain since the whole structure look like it was cut in half, which it was, with some of the pieces crashed down on the village.

Ayato, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Grey, Wendy, Carla and Erza all looked tired and worn out from the running they endured in their escape from the collapsing mountain.

"While I do agree we caused you trouble, we have managed to subdue the ones responsible for the kidnappings. Your people are safe…" Erza tried to convince the mayo that a little good came to form this, but failed.

"But look at the damages you caused me! And where are the bandits anyway?! I wanted you to capture them and bring them here!" The mayor growled. "You guys aren't worth a dime! GO home, and tell that Master of yours he owes me money! Now good day to you all!" **SLAM!** He slammed the door behind him to his office. Which left Natsu, Grey and Happy along with Carla sticking their tongues out at him.

* * *

(Location: Dirt Path)

"Huh… All that trouble and we didn't get paid at all…" Lucy sighed miserably.

"It's not like we had much of choice. I mean, if that guy saw how powerful those other guys were, then he would know." Grey sighed.

"Which reminds me? How did you heal up so quickly, and why haven't you told us you were a Dragon Slayer?" Erza asked Ayato.

"What's a Dragon Slayer?".

"Dragon Slayers are people who possess a magical ability that allows them to take on the abilities of a dragon itself. Some of these abilities are made for dealing with dragons themselves." Carla explained.

"I'm not sure if I was a Dragon Slayer guys… But I did remember seeing this strange blue crystal orb falling on my chest. When I woke up, it was gone.".

"Crystal orb?" Grey said in confusion.

"Most likely, it was a Lacrima crystal. Probably your new profound Dragon Slayer powers are a product of that crystal. In other words, you're just like Laxus and Cobra." Erza smirked.

"COOL! That means we have another Dragon Slayer in the Guild!" Natsu exclaimed in joy.

"That is good, and your element may be water considering the attack you just did. It's also a good thing, that means it gives you a chance to improve your _Magic_ power a lot better." Erza smiled. "That just means it's time to take your training a little bit more serious.".

"More serious?" Ayato said in confusion.

"Hey, Ayato…" Ayato looked at Happy. "How did Lucy's breasts feel, they bother you?" The blue exceeds snickered.

"WHAT?!" Ayato exclaimed.

"YOU'RE DEAD CAT!" Lucy yelled in anger.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys, I just wanna say sorry for the abrupt ending of the chapter.

Old title for this chapter was "Fight Continues Too", but I thought that was such a stupid title for this chapter, and instead named it a little bit different.

Truth be told, it wasn't such a lousy rewrite, but it was not as good as I'd hoped it's been, but I ran out of ideas for this chapter.

Anyway, I decided to include a few things from the Fairy Tail anime itself, such as that Council scene from Fairy Tail episode 234, where they had the meeting, and they were killed, except here I didn't kill them off since I have future plans with the council for these stories.

As to why I decided to name this as Book 1 and as "Beginning"? It's because I didn't want this to be one long fanfic. Otherwise, I'd feel it would never be finished. As I said in the previous rewritten chapter, I decided to make this fic around twenty to twenty-four chapters long.

We're halfway there in the rewrite, so it's only three more chapters to go, and then I will upload chapter eleven soon after that, then I'll continue on some of my other fanfics.

I just wanna inform you, I decided to purchase the premium upgrade of Grammarly. It costs around a hundred and forty pounds per-year, not per-week, not per-month, PER-YEAR! So, in case if you do not wanna spend too much money in a short period, you can pick the annual offer for this grammar spelling checking system.

It's not only suitable for stories, but there's a setting in word if you click on the "Open Grammarly" icon, you can pick "Type" which is right next to the icon, and you can pick whichever grammar checking style you want.

For example, if you wanna use it for company contracts, just click on the "Type" and click on "Business" and you can choose which type of checking system for business.

For those of you who would want Grammarly but not sure if you're going to pay the extra money for premium, it's okay, really good unless you have a hobby or a job that involves a lot of writing.

 **These are the stories I have in my account:**

 ** _Konoha's Runaway Demon._**

 ** _Trying To Move On._**

 ** _Fairy Worlds._**

 ** _Long Lost._**

 ** _Journey Of Happiness._**

 ** _Straw Hat Or Nine-Tailed Fox… Choose Wisely._**

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi._**

 ** _Konoha's Proud Demon._**

Plot holes, sentences that don't make a lot of sense or any other issues with some words, please do write a review, because that will help me a lot.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

Thanks for taking the time for reading, and I do hope you enjoyed.

Thanks, dudes😊.


	4. Chapter 4 Training

Chapter 4

Training (Revised)

* * *

 **Last Time:** Ayato was accidentally sent to a whole new world, and because of that he had to join the Fairy Tail Guild to find his way back home. Soon after he joined the Guild, Team Natsu allowed him to go on a quest with them, which was his first-ever quest in a Guild. After a series of events, Natsu accidentally attacks Ayato which led to Ayato crashing into a storage room, where a crystal blue Lacrima fell on his chest which gave him the powers of a Water Dragon Slayer. Meanwhile, Gajeel, Lily and Levy all have gone to the Tavern suggested by Yajima to gather information about World Travels and now must use that to help Ayato to return home. Unfortunately, the Magic Council is the biggest obstacle…

* * *

"Talking"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Inner/Demon Talking"**

 ** _"Inner/Demon Thought"_**

 **"Move/Ability Talking"**

 ** _"Move/Ability Thought"_**

* * *

 **(Story Begins)**

* * *

(Location: Magnolia, Specific Location: Forest Behind The Guild)

"I have to do WHAT?!" Ayato exclaimed aloud.

Ayato, Happy, Natsu and Erza were all behind the Guild, in a vast forest right next to a clear lake with a waterfall from a steep hill of rocks.

It was morning, the fourth day since Ayato arrived in their world by mistake. It felt like it had been years rather than days for Ayato, but as far as he's concerned this earth and his share the exact same time zones. In other words, for this earth, it takes the same amount of time as it would for the other earth to fully rotate around the sun. They even have a leap year every four years, and it's dated as February 29th on this world. As far as Lily explained.

It was a beautiful landscape, Ayato was in. "I told you. Take all of your clothes off except for your boxers, and we can train." Erza simply said.

"I know you said that. But why? I do not understand why I have to strip near-naked for training?".

Erza made a gesture with her right hand, throwing it in the air slowly, with her palm opened and said, "Since we now understand that you are a water Dragon Slayer, that means you need to train with your element, water.". Erza then shifted her arm towards the waterfall. "That means you have to learn how to control and strengthen your powers. Luckily, Natsu is a Dragon Slayer just like you are, and he has to go through similar training just like you are about to." Erza explained.

"Really…" Ayato sighed heavily. He didn't want to strip, especially since it gave him some bad memories when everyone first met him in the infirmary. But he knew he had to, it only made sense to him for what Erza just explained.

"Oh, alright! It's not like I have many choices… But I'm taking my clothes off!" Ayato said as he unzipped his hoodie. Ayato noticed the brunt markings on his hoodie. Most likely a product of Natsu's accidental attack from yesterday at the Winter Mountain. "This was my favourite hoodie too…".

"Do not worry. I guarantee you, there is nobody in the Guild more capable of repairing clothing other than Mira back in the bar." Erza assured the saddened Dragon Slayer.

"Well, if she can fix this, I will be happy," Ayato said, as he folded his hoodie and gave it to Erza. He then took off his shirt, revealing his upper body, and then he removed his brown knee-high boots, his brown belt, his pouch and his grey jeans, grey socks, and folded them before handing them over to Erza.

All Ayato had on his body, was his black boxers, and his necklace.

"Do you wish to take off the necklace?" Erza asked as she noticed the necklace around Ayato's neck.

Ayato looked at his necklace before he held it tightly. This obviously shown Erza that Ayato must care genuinely for the necklace in a sentimental way. "No thanks, I'll leave it on," Ayato replied.

"Alright, I'll allow it." Erza smiled. "Happy…" Erza called, as the blue Exceed flew towards her.

"Yeah?" Happy said, waiting for orders.

Erza then handed Happy Ayato's folded clothes. "Please do tell Lucy, Wendy and Carla, that our new member needs some more clothing. Also, please tell Mira to be careful when she is patching up and cleaning them.".

"Aye, sir!".

"I think you mean something like "Aye Ma'am"…" Ayato said with his arms crossed. "Wait for a second! Hold on Happy, I need to get something out of the pouch before you take off!" Ayato stepped forward quick enough to et to his pouch.

"What is it?" Happy asked.

Ayato opened his pouch and removed his iPhone along with his white headphones from it. "It's water-proof, but it's not washing machine-proof." Ayato looked at Erza, Happy and Natsu, who stared at the strange device in confusion.

"Why is that black box so important to you anyway?" Natsu asked with his arms crossed, his face full of confusion.

"I guess you don't have these on this world, huh?" Ayato began his explanation and said "This is what we people from my homeworld call and iPhone. It's kind of like a miniature computer small enough to fit your pockets. I use it to hear music and such and call my friends.".

"If you can call your friends and family, why not do it now?" Erza asked.

"Well… It's not that easy. I'm on a completely different planet, a world that the scientists haven't even discovered yet through the telescopes, so I doubt if I try to call them the signal would reach. Also, we have advanced in space travel in my world, but we can only travel to the moon and back. All we can send to other planets are drones, and they would take decades before they reach their destination." Ayato explained.

Natsu looked a little sick from his explanation. "Travel… Space…".

"Now, now. Clam down. You're not in a spaceship, so you don't have to feel like you're on one." Erza patted Natsu on the shoulder to calm him down.

"Really? We're still on solid ground and thinking of moving vehicles make you sick?" Ayato said.

After all of that conversation. Happy took off and went back to the Guild to give Lucy, Wendy and Carla, the job to buys some more clothes for Ayato, judging from his size on his current ones. Ayato slowly stepped in the cold water, feeling his feet and legs freezing before coming all the way to his torso to the rest of his body.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-So c-c-c-cold!" Ayato shivered the words out of his mouth, his jaw shaking viscously.

"Good! You'll have the chance to get used to the elements much faster that way!" Erza called, wearing nothing but a black Bikini.

"WHEN DID YOU GET CHANGE?!" Ayato exclaimed aloud.

"Never mind that!" Erza replied. "Go under that waterfall! Everything around you, objects, animals, natural habitat, it all has _Magic_ energy around them, inside and out! Since you are a Water Dragon Slayer, that means the more water you absorb through your mouth or skin, the more _Magic_ power you have!" The S-Class knight explained.

"Really?!" Ayato exclaimed silently, he then turned his sights to the waterfall. As much as his shivering feet and skin covered goosebumps didn't want him to go into it, he needed to get powerful. Since Mira explained to Ayato a while ago about Erza being an S-Class Wizard, one of the top-ranked and most experienced Wizards, Ayato didn't dare to question her lessons, since she knew more about magic than he did.

"Uhhhhh… I hate my life…" He groaned as he stepped closer to the waterfall. His nerves we retelling him something like "Do not go there! Are you insane?! ARE YOU STUPID?!", which this case he was.

"Ah!" Ayato moaned in slight pain, placing his right arm underneath the waterfall. The water that fell on his arm felt like shards falling on his bare skin at max speed. His nerves and reflexes kicked in; he almost pulled his arm out, but he remained in.

It felt like years or decades since he placed his arm in the cold waterfall, he remained like that for only a few seconds in reality. Once he has gotten used to the temperature, he took a deep breath and slammed his whole body in the waterfall. Clenching his teeth, shaking his arms and leg, Ayato fought against the coldness of the falls and withstood them.

Once he finally calmed down, he asked Erza "What now?!".

"Now, you sit and stay there for about, hmmm…." The sexy warrior placed her fingers to her chin, cupping it with her hand in thought. "About… Thirty minutes." She gave her answer as simple as telling a person what time it was.

"WHAT! ARE YOU Kidding… Oh, forget it!" Ayato gave up and sat down on his ass, with his legs crossed as he had to endure a half an hour of pure torture.

"Hey, Erza!" Ayato looked at the flaming Dragon Slayer and saw that Natsu got changed as well. Natsu was wearing a pair of red trunks with yellow flames and his scarf wrapped around his forehead, holding a beach ball. "Wanna play?!".

"Sure." The S-Class Wizard replied with a smile.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Ayato exclaimed.

* * *

(Location: Era, Specific Location: Council Chambers)

"What are you suggesting?!" **SLAM!** A council member leaned over the table with anger expressed in his eyes, looking at the shadowy figure sitting opposite side of him. "Are you really suggesting that we should ally ourselves with such…Such… BARBARIANS?!".

"That's enough, Council member!" Org said for the Chairman, as it had made the angered council member calm down.

"Good," Dorma said. "Now, please explain yourself… Eleventh member…" The Chairman looked at the shadowy figure, as he stood up with his arms crossed.

The figure was revealed to be tall, ten centimetres taller than Natsu. He had pale skin, light-blue eye colour and hair, his hair was down but messy. He seemed to be in his late twenties. He wore a brown-grey thin open jack, with a dark high-collar shit on, grey pants, brown shoes and he had a pediment on his chest where his shirt was, one of the Wizard Saint's pediments. His name was Wave Yukimura. ( **Author's Note:** The design and name are based on Susanoo from the anime "Akame Ga Kill", but without the same hair colour, eye colour, name and beard, also, Wave is a name from the same anime, which I gave to this OC.)

Wave Yukimura is one of the Ten Wizard Saints, and the official and newly added eleventh member of the Magic Council.

"I told you before, have I not?" Wave said as he looked at the members with a severe glare. "As one of the Ten Wizard Saints, my knowledge over the power of _Magic_ , one of the Fire Powers is undeniably accurate, to the rest of the Council in this room. However…" He began. "In terms of the other powers like _Haki_ and _Chakra_ , I am what people nowadays would call, a "Noob" on subjects such as these." He finished.

"We know you already explained this to us." The older female council member said.

"Just get to the point!" One of the members said aggressively.

"My point is that maybe we need to think outside the box!" He caught their attention by changing his voice from calm to seriousness. "Guilds are formed so Wizards could overcome weaknesses that their own magic cannot. Maybe we need a system similar to that, but instead of only Mages, we need Shinobi. And there's a whole nation full of them not too far from Fiore kingdom's borders." Wave explained.

"But their rules, their history… We're just not sure…" One of the Councilmen said in defeat.

"It's not like we don't want to give something like this a try. It's that we had in the past, and all it did was divide us even further apart.".

"I agree with the Councilmen. Plus, we already have a union with the World Government. They'll be able to help us-.".

"The World Government is gone!" Tension lit in the room from Wave's outburst. "You all know as much as I do. Ever since Monkey D Luffy exposed the government for who they truly are, the entire organisation fell apart. It's been three months since the incident, and it still hasn't been decided by the other leaders of the other countries in the Grandline for the next course of action. Plus, the Navy's never goanna help us because they still have an issue with the Blackbeard pirates, and the fall of the World Government re-sparked the will of pirates to roam around and cause havoc." Wave explained. "So, tell me, do you still think we can get help from either of them, despite what's happening currently?".

"…" The whole room became silent as many of the council members hung their heads down in deep thought and defeat. As much as they'd hate to admit it, Wave was correct, there was no way to get any help from the Navy or the World Government, not when they have their hands full already.

"I didn't think so…" Wave said. "I know about our history with the Shinobi Nations. I know that the Shinobi takes their laws serious, perhaps too serious, more serious than we do here. They are willing to execute people who disobey some of these laws, and we share the same laws but different punishments." Wave explained.

"For example, if one of our people were to bad mouth one of the nobles in our country, then there wouldn't be much of punishment unless those nobles were insulted such as the king. In the Shinobi Nations, for some of the villages, they are willing to execute anybody, never mind their age or situation they were out in, whoever disagrees with a noble, such as a Daimyo." Wave explained.

"In fact, it is due to these different rules that each village follows, leads to war among one another. It happened three times in the last century. The First Great Shinobi War, The Second Great Shinobi War and the Third Great Shinobi War. Three major wars took place in the last century, it's a miracle that the Shinobi Nations haven't fallen apart yet." Wave finished his current explanation and moved on to a new one.

"However, they do tend to get the job done. And unlike most places in the world, they are specialised in _Chakra_ training of all types. It may not be something we want, but it as to be done." Wave finished his long speech, before sitting back down for the council to speak up.

To say the council was shocked, was an understatement, they were beyond surprised of the way Wave spoke to them. Even though they didn't want to hear it, in that tone, in that way, it all had to be said.

"Well… I think... Wave-San has a point…" One of the members said in defeat.

"It really isn't like we do have much of choice. I heard these _Chakra_ users are very talented and extremely dangerous, not to mention they tend to create a large number of want criminals." An older female member said.

"I agree with Wave," Dorma said as he stood from his seat. "Despite our differences, our history together, we have no alternative choice but to give this relationship another try. Orochimaru and this Snake Alliance have caused far too much trouble to be neglected, and for that, they must be dealt with immediately." Dorma then ordered, "I now order the attempt of another Alliance with the Shinobi Nations to be granted. Now we'll need to inform one of the Kages of the villages about this." Dorma said.

"If I may intervene, I already got that part of the job done." Wave said, which shocked many members of the council. "Upon my travels throughout the world, before I was called to become a member of the council, I was having a meeting with the Hokage of Konoha, one of, if not, the strongest village among the nations. She agreed to give another attempt of an alliance with Fiore's Wizard system, as long as the council agrees.".

"So, you planned this for a while, have you?" Dorma asked.

"Yes." The wave simply replied. "And as for the Guild that should represent Fiore… Well… I may have an idea which Guild we should sponsor for our kingdom…" Wave gave a smirk, before revealing, "Fairy Tail…".

* * *

(Location: Magnolia's Shopping District)

In the shopping district of the town of Magnolia, the group comprised of Lucy, Carla and Wendy all walked around the shopping stands and shops, buying a new set of clothes for Ayato. They bought Ayato a grey T-shirt with a high collar, a pair of blue jeans, grey boxers, black socks and a dark blue jacket with yellow stripes on the zipper, sleeves and collar area. ( **Author's Note:** The coat is based on Jellal's jacket which he wore during the Oracion Ceis in Fairy Tail)

"I hope we got the right sizes," Wendy said with a smile.

"Well, we did check the sizes and the age for these clothes so they should fit him just fine." Carla flew right next to Wendy.

"I'm just a little nervous. I never bought anyone any clothes before." Wendy said in a blush.

"It should be a fine child," Carla said.

Lucy just looked at the pair while holding a shopping bag continuing Ayato's new clothes, and smiled, before giving a sad grin. Carla noticed Lucy's worried expression and asked: "Anything wrong?".

"It's just… Erza is training Ayato right now… I hope she's okay with it…" She said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked in confusion.

"Because of what happened when the dragons attacked… After they attacked… After, what happened to… You-know-what…" She said sadly.

"I know…" Wendy replied sadly, while Carla gave her own saddened expression.

"That battle left scars on all of us. Some of them may never be fully healed. Even Warriors feel pain within their hearts, and the pain Erza must be going through after the childhood she had… I can only imagine how it must feel…" Carla added.

The group was very concerned for Erza's health, especially since Ayato doesn't know half of the story of what happened to… Him.

* * *

(Location: With Ayato, Natsu, Happy And Erza)

"S-S-So c-cold…" Ayato said as he shivered in the icy waterfall.

"You're doing well, just another minute!" Erza said, as she jumped up and threw her fist against the ball. "Catch Natsu!".

 **BOOM!** Natsu smashed the ball with his fists as it shot straight towards Erza.

"I-I-I-I'm not e-e-even s-sure you're w-watching…" Ayato gritted his teeth hard.

Erza caught the ball, then landed on her feet to signal it was game. "Alright! That's game, Natsu!" Erza smiled. Erza then turned her attention to Ayato, and said: "And it's okay for you to come out too!".

"F-Finally!" Ayato gasped, as he rushed out of the water as fast as he could move through it. It felt even colder when he came out, but at least he's out of that other death trap!

"Next exercise!" Erza gave Ayato what seemed to be a grey brick the size of her hand. "You will lift this brick up…" Erza then pointed to the steep miniature waterfall's top. "And you will od it up there.".

"Really? All you want me to do is lift the brick from here to there? No problem!" Ayato placed his hand under Erza's. Once Erza could tell Ayato's side was prepared to hold the brick, she simply let it go. To Ayato's surprise, the brick was REALLY heavy, so heavy, he had to grab the brick with his other hand was forced to lift it up over his shoulder height level.

"W-What the?! Why is this brick so heavy!" Ayato exclaimed, trying to hold the brick still but found almost impossible to keep it up.

"The brick is made from minerals and cement infused with _Magic_ particles. It is designed for underground bunkers and training, which n this case you are to lift it up, with this rope and pull it up on the top of that waterfall. There is no time limit, so I'll allow you as much time as you need to fully lift it up." Erza explained as she handed Ayato the rope.

"How does weight lifting help me with my magic training?" Ayato asked in an annoyed manner.

"You may not know it, but depending on how the person is physically strong, can become more powerful If they are physically stronger. In other words, you need to build up some muscle to become more powerful with your _Magic_. Also, not only will your energy increase, but it should also help with your control of _Magic_ power." Erza explained.

"So, I other words, it's a little bit of a shortcut for me to understand my powers a little faster, huh?" Erza nodded to Ayato's question. Ayato then looked up at the waterfall and gave a small annoyed sigh. Again, he didn't want to do this, but he knew this was supposed to help him. "Alright…" He said, as he tied the rope to the brick and climbed up next to the waterfall so he could pull the brick up. The rope was mostly dangling over the ground as Ayato climbed up the steep hill next to the waterfall.

Once Ayato made it to the top, he then placed his ass on the cool water and the waterfall's edge so he couldn't slip off by mistake. Thankfully, the waterfall was only a few centimetres deep, so he didn't sink in until his waist down to the water.

Three… Two… One… PULL!" He immediately tugged the rope as hard and as strong as he could. Amazingly, the brick was so heavy he had to use nearly all of his physical strength just to pull it up.

Erza, Natsu and Happy watched as the brick was dragged into the water, before resurfacing, still tied to the rope and was pulled at least a metre high over the water. The waterfall itself was at least ten metres high, so it meant Ayato would have to excrete himself a lot more just to lift the brick higher.

* * *

(Location: Fairy Tail, Specific Location: Bar)

There, at the main bar of the Guild, Mira was cleaning a mug while her master was sitting by a stool reading a newspaper before he placed it down and gave an annoyed sigh. Mira, realising her master was slightly annoyed, questioned this, "Master, what's the matter?".

"It would seem that all that remains of the Baram Alliance is Tartaros…" Makarov sighed. Next to Makarov, was Macao, Fairy Tail's former Master, before he dropped the title when Makarov had returned.

"I thought after seven years, the alliance would have some more Guilds working for them?" Mira questioned.

"It's weird for us too," Macao spoke up. "Ever since you guys kicked the hell out of Grimoire Heart, there haven't been any new major members of the Baram Alliance in the seven years you were trapped in Tenrou island." He explained. "And what's even odder, is that the number of Dark Guilds has decreased over the years rather increased…" He then took a sip of his drink.

"Really?! What has the Magic Council been doing since we were trapped?" Mira asked.

"Just the same. Absolutely nothing." Macao Replied.

"So, the council has been acting like their usual selves by not intervening on any Dark Guilds. Yet, the Baram Alliance numbers have been decreasing for the past seven years? This isn't good…" Makarov sighed.

Mira and Macao were somewhat surprised by Makarov's reply on the matter. At first, they would think he would say stuff like "Good riddance", "It's about time" or "Finally, some peace". The words their master has used were not the ones they would hear from his mouth. "But Master, why isn't it good?" The S-Class model asked.

"When one threat falls, another one rises…" Makarov then placed the newspaper on the table, for Macao and Mira to see. "The Snake Alliance strikes again. The Baram Alliance is falling, but they might be the least of our worries when it comes to this brand-new alliance that's been cooking up for quite some time." Makarov said, before taking another sip of his drink.

"Snake Alliance?" Mira said, lost in her thoughts.

"I heard about them even in the Masters meet. Supposedly, they are a new threat that's been rising for the past three years before you guys came back. It is said their leader is Orochimaru, some sort of a Rogue Shinobi from the Shinobi Nations?" Macao explained to Mira.

"I'm afraid he's a little bit more than that." Macao and Mira turned their sights to Makarov, who was the one that said that. "Orochimaru, a troubling fellow. Nearly three years ago, as I heard he attempted to destroy the Village Hidden in the Leaves, one of the five Elemental Villages…".

"Elemental Village?" Mira questioned.

"It's a village which has more power than any other village. It is similar to our Wizard Saints ranking, only villages with the most powerful and strongest Shinobi can be named an Elemental Village." Makarov gave a quick explanation.

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves was where Orochimaru was born and raised. When I woke up, I found out that it was attacked three years ago by Orochimaru, with the help of the village hidden in the Sound, and the village hidden in the Sand. The Sand village is another Elemental village. That time, I heard he killed the Kazekage of the Sand, and he killed Hiruzen Sarutobi, an old friend of mine, who was the Third Hokage of Konoha." Makarov explained.

"Konoha?" Mira questioned again.

"That's another name that the village hidden in the leaves is referred to." Makarov gave a quick explanation.

"Is that how you know so much about this village? Because the Hokage was your friend? I didn't know that." Macao said.

"One day, I was on a quest to aid the Navy against a band of pirates. I failed, and I was drifted in sea for days before I was saved by a merchant ship, which was protected by Konoha Shinobi. Among the leader of that group was old Hiruzen. That was thirty years ago, but I will never forest his kindness. Since then, we remained good friends." Makarov explained. "The last time I saw and spoke to Hiruzen was nearly ten years ago. He told me two of his friends were killed, and he was taking care of this child they left behind.".

"I'm sorry, Master." Mira apologised to her master for the loss of his friend.

"It's okay," Makarov said, with slight grief in his voice.

"I heard this Snake Alliance has been busy with their work. They were giving everyone a hard time, even the World Government, before the collapse." Macao added.

Just then, a Lacrima crystal which laid on the bar's table started to glow, revealing a humanoid frog person on the call. _"This is a message from the Magic Council. Please, put Master Makarov on the call."_.

"The Magic Council?" Macao said. "What do they want?".

"I'm here, what is it?" Makarov asked.

 _"I have called to deliver an essential message for you."_.

* * *

(Location: Natsu, Happy, Erza And Ayato)

"COME ON!" Ayato yelled, trying his best to pull the rope as much as possible. It has been at least three hours since Ayato began his training with the bricks and rope, lifting the heavy object up again and again. When Ayato would give up, he dropped the brick in the water, before lifting it back up.

Erza had a serious frown on her face, as usual, and stared at Ayato while he was training.

"An hour ago, he could lift it up a whole metre. Now he can lift it up higher than four metres, he's getting better at this!" Natsu exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"True. It should mean that Ayato is using his _Magic_ power to lift that brick. The more the brick is in the air, the heavier it gets, so it should weigh at least five times more than when I gave it to him at first." Just then, after Erza had stopped explaining to Natsu, Ayato slipped, and the brick dropped straight towards the water. Erza thought it was the perfect time to show off, and charged and grabbed the brick.

When Ayato looked down on the ground, he saw Erza holding the brick, effortlessly, with one hand. "Whoa! You must be really strong!".

Erza smiled, "Of course I am! I am an S-Class Wizard!".

"What's an S-Class Wizard?" Ayato questioned before he continued his training.

* * *

(Timeskip: Four Hours Later)

"THERE WE GO!" Ayato yelled before he lifted the heavy brick, which was now ten times heavier than it was before, upon the waterfall's top.

"I don't know why? But it felt so easy for me to bring it up after a few hours." Ayato then lifted his hand up and looked at it. "Maybe it has something to do with my powers? For any normal person, they couldn't lift that brick up themselves without any help, even if their lives depended on it.".

"Now! Since you finished the second phase of your training, it's time to move to phase three!" Erza announced to the teen.

Ayato just laid on his back with a tired expression on his face before saying sarcastically, "Why do I get the feeling I won't like phase three?".

* * *

(Location: Distant Parts Of The Forest)

A little farther away from the Fairy Tail Guildhall, deeper in the forest, Ayato, Natsu, Happy and Erza, all dressed up were now in an open field. Natsu, Happy and Erza were in their usual clothing while Ayato wore the new clothes that Lucy, Wendy and Carla got him.

"Thanks for the new threads, but… I would've preferred if I bought them with my own money. I don't really like the idea of people spending it for me, it doesn't feel right." Erza smiled at Ayato's kindness.

"Don't worry. If it makes you feel any better, you can pay for the clothes when you are paid in the next job. For now, consider these as a gift from us." Erza then gave a serious frown, and said, "Now it's time for us to move into phase three. Combat.".

"Com-what?" Ayato slightly shivered. Ayato saw Erza in action. He didn't know why, but his brain kept telling him NOT to fight Erza. When he saw Erza fight, Claire, he could tell she was holding a little bit of power behind, pulling her punches. Even some of the Fairy Tail members seemed to get nervous when Erza mentioned their names.

"Do not worry, I will not fight you…" Ayato sighed in relief. "Natsu will." Never mind…

"N-NATSU!" Ayato yelled in shock and fear. "W_W-WAIT ERZA! M-Maybe I should fight you instead of Natsu! I-I mean, s-sure you're strong, but I-I don't trust Natsu when it comes to fighting! It looked like back at the Winter Mountains he didn't control his own power!" Ayato exclaimed.

Even as a brand-new member to the Guild, Ayato could tell that Natsu had a bad habit of losing control over his temper and powers. Erza had to admit, Ayato may have had a point. Even though Erza is an S-Class Wizard, she is a lot gentler than Natsu is.

It didn't occur until now, but Natsu's flames could accidentally cause some sort of a forest fire or explosions that could damage the environment. But then she realised she was there.

"You do have a point, true. Natsu can be a little too violent sometimes, and he can be a little bit too much on his attacks too." Erza said, which caused Natsu to pout at her. "But that's one of the reasons I want you to fight him. For me, I'll hold back. But for an enemy, they won't, they will kill you without a second's hesitation." Erza said.

"So, to protect myself from powerful enemies that try to kill me, I should go against someone like Natsu? Even though I am a noob at _Magic_?" Erza nodded to Ayato's question. "What if… You know… Natsu kills me by accident?".

"Hmmm. You do have a point there." Erza placed her fingers to her chin in thought.

"NO, HE DOESN'T! I DO NOT KILL AT ALL! I'M NOT THAT VIOLENT!" Natsu yelled in rage, which Erza ignored.

"What about all those times you turned me into a cooked cat, Natsu?!" Happy angrily said to his friend.

"If things get worse or bad, I'll make sure to stop Natsu even by force," Erza assured the teen. "Besides, all you have to do is strike him at least once, and you're okay." Erza then turned her attention to Natsu.

"And Natsu, I would like you to go easy on him… Is that understood?" She looked at him with a blank expression on her face.

"Fine, fine." Natsu moaned with his arms, crossed.

"You do know he's not gonna keep his promise, right?" Happy flew next to Erza.

"It'll be fine. I believe Natsu has been maturing as of late. Who knows? Maybe he will get out of his destructive habit?" Erza assured the blue Exceed with a smile and gesture to her hand waving in the air with her arms crossed.

* * *

(Timeskip: Ten Seconds Later)

"DIEEEEEEEEEE!" Natsu screamed out loud. Flames bursting out of his mouth as Ayato ran away with tears and fearful sweat drops falling from his head.

"HE'S GOANNA KILL ME!" Ayato screamed in fear, as he and Natsu ran straight into the depths of the forest.

Erza had her hand over her face, while Happy sweatdropped, looking like his friend, ran into the distance.

"You were saying?" Happy said.

"I stand corrected," Erza said.

* * *

(With Ayato And Natsu)

"NATSU PLEASE! TURN DOWN THE HEAT! YOU'RE GOANNA KILL ME!" Ayato yelled, trying to gain some distance from the killer Dragon Slayer.

"This is how we train in Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled as he smashed his fists hard into each other before jumping up in the air. **"FIRE DRAGON'S: FLAMING ELBOWS!"** Flames came out of the back of his elbows, launching him at high speed towards Ayato.

Ayato immediately jumped to the right to avoid getting hit by Natsu. Natsu crashed straight into a pile of trees, collapsing them as he smashed through them, before getting back up and placed his fists to his mouth. **"FIRE DRAGON'S!"** Natsu breathed as much air as he possibly clouds. **"ROAR!"** A massive pillar of flame burst through Natsu's mouth and towards Ayato.

Ayato narrowly escaped, jumping away as the fire just missed him, hitting a bunch of trees in the way. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE GOANNA CAUSE A FOREST FIRE!" Ayato yelled at Natsu angrily, before he gasped and ran as another wave of fire almost hit him.

Ayato managed to gain quite a distance from Natsu, who was too busy burning everything in sight so he could get Ayato. "This is bad! Really bad! I knew something like this could happen! I need to finish things here quick before this guy burns everything to the ground!" Ayato panicked before he tripped over a root and fell face-first on the ground. "Ow…" Ayato moaned in pain. He then looked up and said, "I need to find a way to attack Natsu. But how?" Ayato began thinking. How can he attack Natsu without getting burnt into a crisped by his attacks?

"All I know about Natsu is that he gets angry really easily and he's careless and-Huuuuuu!" Ayato gasped in realisation. "That's it…" He whispered.

"Man! Natsu you're just plain pathetic! You have to torch the whole forest down just to get me! ME! You really are a sore loser now aren't you!" Ayato said out loud, trying to get the Dragon Slayer's attention.

"WHAT YOU SAY?!".

"I mean, Grey would've probably been the better person than you to spar with! He's a lot more powerful and stronger than you'll ever be!".

"NO, HE'S NOT!".

"Oh, really! Then why are you throwing your fists all over the place like a baby going on a temper tantrum?! Hmmmmm!".

"THAT'S IT!" Natsu screamed as he burst through a pile of trees and broke them all down. His eyes were full of rage while flames burst through his skin and hair.

Ayato at first was terrified beyond belief, it was like one of those horror movies where the ghosts are enraged by the heroes of the film. But then Ayato brushed it off and looked at Natsu with a smug look on his face.

"For a second there I was scared! I thought it was Grey, not weak little old Natsu!" Ayato said before the Fire Dragon Slayer came as fast as possible with his flaming fists out, ready to punch Ayato hard.

Ayato kept whispering "Come on, come on." To himself as he waited for Natsu to strike. Suddenly, for unknown reasons, his own body moved by itself when Natsu came within a metre near Ayato. And just as Natsu was ready to punch Ayato in the face, Ayato moved to the side, dodging Natsu's attack. Time seemed to have slowed down for the two, before Ayato used his **Chain Magic** and released a black chain on Natsu's foot, before pulling it up, making Natsu trip on the ground. Ayato then formed in his hand what seemed to be…. Black flames? Before punching his fist down upon Natsu's head hard.

 **BOOM!** Dust covered the area, as both he and Natsu laid on the ground on their backs in a large crater. "O-OW!" Ayato groaned in pain. "What the hell… What the hell was that anyway? It was like Natsu's flames, but they were black and came from me instead?" Ayato looked at the unconscious Natsu. "Well, at least Natsu's out of commission. I didn't mean to knock him out, but he was going a little too far even for training….".

"Oh, you think I would go down that easily!" Ayato gasped as Natsu rose form ground with a smug look on his face.

"N-NATSU!" Ayato yelled.

"That was pretty good, Ayato! But it will take a lot more than that to take me down completely! Time to stop pulling my punches!".

"WAIT! YOU WERE PULLING YOUR PUNCHES THE WHOLE TIME?!".

"NOW EAT THIS!" Natsu yelled as he lunged towards Ayato with a fiery fist heading straight towards him. Ayato yelled in fear as Natsu shouted, **"FIRE DRAGON'S SECRET ART: IRON FIRE, LIGHTNING FIST!"** Lightning and fire were mixed together, as Natsu was at high speed charging towards Ayato.

"NATSU WAIT! STOP!" Ayato yelled in fear as the Dragon Slayer lunged towards him.

 **"ICE-MAKE: FREEZE!"** Immediately, Natsu was frozen in a large block of ice. Ayato turned his head and found Grey, Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Erza all standing there. Behind the group, were the burnt forest but the flames were gone, indicating that they stopped them while Natsu and Ayato were training.

Lucy walked up to Ayato and gave a hand to him and then lifted him up from the ground. "I'm sorry about that. Sometimes Natsu gets a little too excited.".

"Yeah, I noticed," Ayato said sarcastically, looking back at the frozen Dragon Slayer.

"Told you, you should've let me train with Ayato instead. Fire-breath here almost cooked the entire forest to the ground and roasted Ayato's ass." Grey said to the S-Class knight.

"Well, I guess you were right. Although I should congratulate you. I wasn't expecting you to hit Natsu that hard, only to touch him or flick him." Erza said with a surprised voice.

"I wasn't expecting that either…" Ayato said, remembering the black flames that came out of his fist. Ayato was about to tell them about the black flames. But then he closed his mouth after remembering their first encounter. The time when he woke from the infirmary and Erza and Grey almost beating him because he was from another world.

"Yes, Ayato? You were about to say something." Erza asked as she looked at her student.

"N-No! I-I was just mmmm… Wondering if that's all the training I need to get stronger! Hehe!" Ayato chuckled nervously, hoping that no one would catch on.

Erza noticed Ayato was lying, but she didn't give much of a thought about that bit, and said, "No. We still have a lot more training to do than that. Plus, we'll be adding more from tomorrow onwards. For today I wanted you to get used to your new training methods, and then we'll keep adding it day by day.".

"Adding it by how much?" Ayato asked in concern.

And from that point onwards, it was utter chaos for the teen.

Day One: Hour of the waterfall, One lifting brick, and touching Natsu once.

Day Two: Hour and a half of the waterfall, lifting two bricks, and touching Natsu twice.

Day Three: Two hours of the waterfall, lifting three bricks, and touching Natsu Three times.

Day Four: Two and a half hours of the waterfall, lifting four bricks and touching Natsu four times.

Day Five: Three hours of the waterfall, lifting five bricks, and touching Natsu five times.

Day Six: Three and a half hours of the waterfall, lifting six bricks and touching Natsu six times.

Day Seven: Four hours of the waterfall, lifting seven bricks up, touching Natsu seven times.

Day Eight: Four and a half hours of the waterfall, lifting eight bricks up, touching Natsu eight times.

Day Nine: Five hours of the waterfall, lifting nine bricks up, touching Natsu nine times.

Day Ten: Five and a half hours of the waterfall, lifting ten bricks up, touching Natsu ten times.

For the past ten days, Ayato was in misery and chaos, constantly spending hours by a freezing waterfall, lifting almost twenty times his weight, and getting scorched by Natsu.

But for those past ten days, Ayato has grown used to his _Magic_ powers, getting easier and easier for him to control them. But for some strange reason, he couldn't bring back those black flames he used on Natsu on the first day of training.

However, it was explained by Erza that Ayato moved without any control of his body from Natsu's attack was because he had the reflexes of a dragon, just like Natsu. So that mystery was explained quickly. But those flames still bugged him…

Even when Ayato finished his training, Erza helped him learning all the different Dragon Slayer moves. She told him that eventually, he'll get the hang of the moves. Natsu and Wendy explained to him once that when a Dragon Slayer is born, the moves come into their minds out of instinct.

Eleven days of training, counting the first day. Eleven added to four will make fifteen, and fifteen is the number of days Ayato had spent in the world he is in.

* * *

(Location: Fairy Tail, Specific Location: Inside The Guildhall)

"A new council member has been added?" Erza questioned, as she sat by the bar next to Natsu, who was consuming a large bowl of meat while Happy was munching on a fish's face.

Ayato, who was sitting on a bench with Lucy, heard Erza's surprised voice and said, "Why are you so surprised? I mean, it's not unusual for there to be new council members, right?".

"I guess you don't know, do you? In other parts of this world, adding new numbers to the council won't be unusual, but here in Fiore it is…" Makarov began. "It has been four hundred years since the council had last added a new number to their ranks.".

"Oh, I see! It's not usual for there to be added members of the council, right?" Makarov nodded to Ayato's question.

"Who is this guy anyway? Some person named Wave?" Natsu asked.

"I never heard of this man called Wave before?" Grey added.

"That's because hardly no one has heard about him." A man named Max said as he walked by the others at the bar. "Seven years ago, no one who he was. Three months after you guys were trapped on Tenrou island, people started to speak of his name. I heard then he was Jellal's replacement as one of the Ten Wizard Saints." He explained. "Then, from that point onwards, he started to get more and more powerful as he was becoming popular. I heard rumours about the Magic Council inviting him to join, some time now. I didn't they were real, so I figured they were only rumours.".

Erza slightly flinched at the mention of Jellal's name but kept her calm. Leaving Natsu to look at her with concern.

"So, what's the Magic Council anyway?" Ayato asked.

"As you know child, _Magic_ is one of the Five Great Powers. It has many different variables and strengths and weaknesses. Use this power the right way, you can save lives. But use it the wrong way, you can easily just end them." Makarov explained. "But for us human beings, it is difficult to justify which part of this power is good or bad.".

"The Magic Council is an organisation that overlooks this ability in this kingdom," Makarov explained. "They are also in charge of protecting the citizens here and enforcing their rules and order. But they lack proper discipline." Makarov explained.

"What Master means, is that the council from time to time makes some choices that leave dire consequences in the future. One of those times was when a member of the council infiltrated our ranks to disband the Guild during the Tenrou island incident." Erza finished the explanation for her master.

"I keep hearing Tenrou island incident and S-Class all the time. But I have no idea what all that means." Lucy looked at Ayato, who was the one that said that.

"There are rankings in the Guild." Lucy pointed at the job request board. "There, we have our regular jobs. Some are hard, some are not. But some jobs are near-impossible to complete, even guarantee death. Only S-Class Wizards are allowed to choose them and pick their teams.".

"Erza, Laxus, Gildarts and Mira are the only S-Class Wizards currently. We have something called "S-Class Trials", which are tests to see if you're ready for S-Class. They're held on Tenrou island, where our First Master of Fairy Tail was born and buried at, so it is sacred ground to us." Lucy continued her explanation.

"I suppose you heard about us sleeping for seven years, right?" Lucy asked.

"That's something else I've meant to ask. I heard people talking about seven years with Fairy Tail a lot, why?" Ayato replied.

"We were attacked by one of the pillars of the Baram Alliance. Grimoire Heart.".

"I heard that name a few times myself.".

"They attacked us during our S-Class Trials. We were weakened enough as it was because we were competing with each other for the title of S-Class. But despite our situation, our hardship, we managed to defeat Grimoire Heart, to the point of dissipation… But then, he came…" Lucy's voice sounded saddened at the end of her sentence.

"Who's he?" Ayato asked in confusion.

"Acnologia." Makarov Replied by the bar. Ayato turned his attention to the Guild master.

"While we have S-Class Quests, we also have quests that take up a decade to complete, even a century. We call these Quests, Decade Quests and Century Quests." Makarov explained. "One of our top members, Gildarts, took a century Quest years ago, and he was forced to give up when Acnologia attacked after three years gone.".

"Then all of a sudden, when we were recovering from our victory from the defeat of Grimoire Heart, Acnologia came to from the skies, and attacked us, with the intent to kill." Makarov's voice sounded deadly serious, but also a little bit fearful. "I was always confident in my children's strengths. But when I saw that monster, for the first time in my life, I felt powerless to do anything to protect them. Gildarts, Laxus, Erza, Mira, Natsu, Grey, Elfman, and many of our strongest fighters were there on the island that day. We all combined our attacks; we were fully recharged in our _Magic_ power, and all we did was nothing against the dragon.".

"Dragon? There are dragons in this world?" Ayato whispered to himself, but Lucy heard him.

"Then the dragon attacked us with his breath attack. Similar to Natsu's, Wendy's and Gajeel's attacks. We would've all been in the bottom of the ocean along with the island if it wasn't for **Fairy Sphere**." Makarov explained.

"What's **Fairy Sphere**?" Ayato asked.

"That is a spell among our Guild's sacred spells. There are three spells in our Guildhall that has been used by our First Master and had since been passed down from generation to generation of our Guild. **Fairy Sphere** , **Fairy Glitter** and **Fairy Law** are all of our Guild's sacred spells." Erza explained. " **Fairy Sphere** is a defensive spell. It creates a magical dome that protects those in the inside from threats, in other words, it's a barrier.".

"How old were you when all of this happened?" Ayato turned to Lucy.

"I was Seventeen.".

"But that's impossible. You're seventeen now.".

"When we were pulled under the ocean, we fell into a deep slumber. **Fairy Sphere** placed us in a suspended animation spell. In other words, we were asleep for seven years. We never aged a day or an hour. We slept and never grown for those past seven years." Makarov explained sadly.

"Sounds like _Alien_? So, you all must have been in some sort of cryo-sleep for the past seven years? How'd you all get out?" Ayato looked in understanding at the Master.

"Even if our sacred spells are powerful, they do succumb to time itself. The spell does not last forever, they only last as long as the spell could've been cast for. In other words, the power we all poured into **Fairy Sphere** that day lasted for seven years only." Makarov explained.

"I guess that's understandable," Ayato said.

Ayato then turned to Lucy once again. "So, who's Laxus?".

"An S-Class Wizard, and the Master's Grandson. He's out on a small job with his team right now." Lucy informed.

* * *

(Location: Hargeon, Specific Location: 8's Island)

"Well… It seems as though the Magic Council, after so many years have decided to take action." Yajima sighed as he placed the newspaper down on his lap while he was sitting down on one of his empty tables. It was early lunchtime, so there were no customers at this time. But that didn't stop Freed, a green-haired mage, and Bickslow, a masked image with a bunch of soul puppets serving his every whim, from getting ready for lunch hour.

"What's the issue, Mr Yajima?" Freed asked with slight concern.

"It's the Council. After so many years dealing with the Baram Alliance and Dark Guilds, they have finally decided to take action against the uprising of the Snake Alliance." Yajima explained.

"Well, at least you don't have to deal with any of those lazy asses anymore," Bickslow spoke out.

"Shame on you! Even though I never fully respected their misguided decisions, they are hard-working people trying to protect the lives of the innocent!" Yajima said in a tone that showed he was a little upset at Bickslow's outburst.

"He doesn't mean it that way…" Freed smiled as he looked at Yajima. "What he meant is that we're delighted you didn't have to deal with them anymore. We always heard you were as fed up with the council as much as Master Makarov when it came down on deciding our punishments.".

Yajima sighed after Freed's sentence and said, "It is true. For a very long time, since I joined the council, I have always wanted to change how the system worked. The overflow of laws and procedures made it very difficult for the council to properly decide on a single topic. One of the biggest issues they couldn't decide was the Baram alliance and the Dark Guilds." Yajima began.

"It is true that conflict between Guilds is illegal, and that has been a decision I supported. But the council refused to make Dark Guilds an exception, which is why many of them were formed quicker than a day could end." Yajima said. "Crime Sorciere was the only Dark Guild that took reasonable action, disbanding each Dark Guild to prevent a second Baram Alliance from happening, or allowing any of these Guilds to form power equal to that of the Oracion Ceis, Tartaros or Grimoire Heart.".

"Not only did the sheer number of policies create issues for us in future, but also leadership problems. Jellal at one point being the biggest of them all, when he single had mentioned the idea of firing an Etherion Blast upon the Tower Of Heaven, despite the calamity and damages that it could bring. Erza and her team almost lost their lives that day, if it wasn't for the tower constructed out of Lacrima Crystals that absorbed the power of Etherion.".

"When the council collapsed, I took it as an opportunity to retire from that difficult life and bought myself this restaurant as retirement. It felt like a great weight of responsibility has finally lifted from my shoulders, but…" He hung his head down in shame.

"You still had second thoughts about the new council forming, huh?" Bickslow asked as he looked at the retired council member.

"But I couldn't shake the thought that the new council won't be as perfect as I had hoped when the rumours spread. Instead of learning from our mistakes in the past, they decided to keep the old system. That's why I, along with a few other council members before the collapse, had decided to leave the magic council. Org was the only one who remained in the seat of the council, I'd bet he was hoping he could change the council, maybe even become the new chairman." Yajima finished his speech.

"I heard a lot from this Org-Guy. They say he's on Fairy Tail's side now." Bickslow said.

"Indeed. It was quite a shock for even me. Org had always been the first one to suggest disbanding Fairy Tail, for our destructive misbehaviour. Ever since the Tower Of Heaven, his perspective on the Guild has changed greatly. I can only guess when the council made their reckless decision on firing the Etherion blast on the Tower Of Heaven, Org must've thought that the Magic Council was not so different than Fairy Tail. Strange, quite strange. We always talked about how the Guild broke so many important rules, yet the council broke one they were meant to keep." Yajima added.

"Okay! That's enough, bickering, you two!" Both Freed and Bickslow looked up at the person who said that, and saw their friend Evergreen wearing a low-cut orange dress with the 8's Island logo on it. "The food isn't going to cook or serve itself. Why don't you two start working for a change instead of talking!".

"Kind of ironic coming from you," Bickslow said with a normal expression on his face.

"True. You're not doing anything at all. And that dress hardly suits you." Freed shared the same expression as his masked friend beside him.

"YOU'RE THE REASON I'M WEARING THIS!" She yelled in anger with shark teeth. Her expression turned into normal, as she adjusted her glasses and scolded her teammates, "We took this job because you two wanted to earn a little extra cash for the damages done by Laxus back in that town we took the job to. That is why we're working in this dump!".

Yajima lowered the newspaper and looked at Evergreen. "You know, you can at least care for the place.".

"We took this job because cooking is my speciality!" Freed said, cooking as fast as he could, making wonderful meals.

"And serving meals is my speciality baby!" Bickslow said out loud. Commanding his puppets to deliver food.

Evergreen laid on a sofa, doing a sexy pose and said, "I guess being sexy is my speciality ~".

"Speaking of the chip off the old fossil, where is Laxus?" Yajima asked Bickslow, who stopped working and took the time to speak to the old man. "All I did was send the boy to pick up a few supplies. He is an S-Class Wizard, so a task such as this wouldn't be considered exercise." Yajima added.

"You sent Laxus for a bunch of supplies in a town he hardly visited. He doesn't do well with navigational skills. A thousand jewel says he's probably back in Magnolia by now." Bickslow joked, explaining to Yajima about Laxus's actions.

"Laxus may be an S-Class Wizard, and he may be the Master's Grandson, but he falls to simple tasks." Freed agreed with Bickslow.

Just then, on cue, the doors opened, and Evergreen turned to the person who was coming through the doors.

"Well, well, how may I help you?" Evergreen smiled as she looked at the cloaked figure entering in who had long dark hair…

* * *

(Location: Fairy Tail)

"And then this green dragon started to speak before I showed him who's boss!" Natsu, sitting on the same ability as Ayato and Lucy was, told the stories of Fairy Tail.

"So, let me get this straight. Taking an S-Class request is illegal unless you are an S-Class Wizard, correct?" Ayato asked, Erza nodded. "Then how did Natsu get the job?".

"S-Class Quest? I did an S-Class Quest?" Natsu said. Grey, who was sitting next to Natsu, slapped his hand to his face and looked down in annoyance.

Erza was sitting next to Natsu and gave him an angry glare. "I can't believe you would forget something like that! It was the worst thing you could've done Natsu!".

"Don't you remember? That's the time when we met Lyon?" Happy reminded.

"I wonder how Lyon's doing?" Natsu wondered.

"Are you forgetting about what I'm saying to you…" Erza gave a demanding tone, which sent shivers to both Ayato and Lucy. "You stole an S-Class request without permission. Thankfully the Master was kind enough to let you all go with a slap to the wrist. If it were up to me, I would've beaten all those who were present into a pulp for taking the quest.".

"Come on, Erza! We did the job anyway!" Grey argued, but Erza gave her iconic death stare which scared Grey to next week.

"Even when I allowed you all to continue the job, you still failed in the end! You were tasked to destroy the moon, and because of your doubts, you failed to notice the barrier that was over the sky of Galuna Island, and did nothing to help the villagers! You only completed the job because I was there to give you guidance." Erza explained.

"Yeah, yeah… Please don't rub it in…" Lucy moaned in shame.

"Well… Compared to that story of Galuna Island, it sounds like it was nothing from what you guys did in future. The Dark Guilds, fighting people from other worlds, all of that sounds a lot more dangerous than an S-Class job?" Ayato commented.

Erza sighed. It was true, she had to admit that. As much as she hates admitting to it, the Galuna Island job was nothing compared to the attack from Phantom Lord, the fighting in the Tower Of Heaven, the betrayal from Laxus and the Thunder Legion during the Fantasia Parade, the attack on the Oracion Ceis, the invasion from Edolas, the attack from Grimoire Heart, the Infinity Clock incident, the Grand Magic Games and the attack from the dragons from the Eclipse gate. All of that was much worse than the Galuna Island job.

"You have to admit, Ayato makes a good point. We did go through a lot, some even worse than any other S-Class quest could be." Grey agreed with Ayato.

"Yeah! Plus, we made it out A-Okay from everything that's happened to us!" Natsu said.

"As much as my pride as an S-Class Wizard hates to admit it, but you have point Ayato. We have gone through a lot worse than Galuna Island." Erza sighed with her arms crossed.

"By the way, what happened to this Acnologia anyway?" Ayato asked.

"No one knows. The council said the last they saw of Acnologia, was when he flew into the sky. Since then, there were no reports or sightings of that thing anymore." Grey replied.

"I still want to give a piece of my mind to that jerk…" Natsu slightly growled. "Even when we won the Grand Magic Games, our friends still suffered from that bastard!".

Wendy, Carla, Happy, Erza, Grey and Luc all remained silent, as they looked at Natsu. Only Lucy was showing the sadness within her, which Ayato had noticed. Erza spoke out and said, "Unfortunately, it's true. Our comrades here had to face seven years of heartache, seven years of abuse, seven years of fighting against their beliefs that we were dead. We came out just in time before Macao could disband the Guild. We were told he couldn't take it any longer than our Guild's pride was spat by the public.".

"And, unfortunately, we missed so much. Two of our comrades were married, had a child, Macao's son became a Wizard, and there some moments we couldn't get back…" Erza said sadly.

"Like saying goodbye…." The words escaped Lucy's sad tone. She whispered these words and hoped no one would hear her. But she was wrong, they all heard her on the table, even Ayato.

Ayato was goanna asks Lucy why she was so upset. But when he saw her eyes, he stopped himself from asking her that question. _"Those eyes…"_ Ayato recognised the eyes Lucy was giving. _"They're just like the eyes I had when… When… She left…"_.

Then the doors opened, revealing a humanoid frog-like person coloured green entering the Guildhalls of Fairy Tail.

"Whoa look! It's the Magic Council!".

"What are they doing here! We didn't do anything wrong!".

"Maybe it has something to do with what Team Natsu did in the Winter Mountains?!".

The many members of Fairy Tail started talking about the council member being there.

"Who's the frog-man?" Ayato asked.

Lucy immediately shrieked and covered Ayato's mouth and whispered into his ear with a serious, yet scared voice, and said, "Shhhh! That's an employee form the Magic Council! Please don't something like that or they could imprison you!".

"You think they found out about Ayato?" Grey whispered to Erza's ear.

"No. If they did, they would've sent a lot more than a single employee to get him. They could've sent the entire enforcement until." Erza replied.

"Now what?!" Makarov asked irately. "Yes, I know the damages my Guild caused in Hargeon and the Winter Mountains, but we already paid for that!".

"Now, now. I am not here for that, but to deliver and receive a message from you. The Magic Council has made a decision, one that could benefit our nation a lot…" The frog person spoke.

"A decision? What decision?".

"The Magic Council, with all of their power, managed to forge an alliance with one of the Shinobi Nations countries, and the recommend an allied force with Konoha, with the Fairy Tail Guild." Everyone gasped at the news.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, there's another chapter done. This took a week to redo, mainly for idea reasons, so a little bit of writer's block affected me. Anyway, I have some news.

I am only two chapters away from finishing the rewrite, and I can finally continue the story. Chapter 11 be the start of a new time for me.

I might be repeating the same news from chapter 2 when I made that Author's note, but I'll repeat it. Many of you may remember from the old days, sometime in 2015, I used to upload a chapter of one story, and a chapter of another. Now a few months ago, I finished my fanfic "Konoha's Runaway Demon", it took me 4 whole years before I finished the story, and it's 32 chapters long. I feel a little bit ashamed that it took 4 years when originally, I wanted to finish that story within a year or a little longer than a year.

So, by going back to my old roots as a writer, if I finish chapter 11 of this story, I can do a chapter of "Trying To Move On" then back here a chapter, then another chapter on the other fic. So the plan will be like that.

I do hope you all enjoyed this story so far.

 **These are the stories I have in my account:**

 ** _Konoha's Runaway Demon._**

 ** _Trying To Move On._**

 ** _Fairy Worlds._**

 ** _Long Lost._**

 ** _Journey Of Happiness._**

 ** _Straw Hat Or Nine-Tailed Fox… Choose Wisely._**

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi._**

 ** _Konoha's Proud Demon._**

I thank you for reading this chapter. If I made any mistakes to do with the story or such, please write a review.

 **DON'T FORET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Thanks, dudes 😊.


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome To Konoha

Chapter 5

Welcome To Konoha (Revised)

* * *

 **Last Time:** Last time on "Fairy Worlds" Ayato was trained by Natsu, and Erza, To prepare the next given quest but as they taught they made the shocking discovery that Ayato had become a water dragon slayer as a result from their last quest.

* * *

"Talking"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Inner/Demon Talking"**

 ** _"Inner/Demon Thought"_**

 **"Move/Ability Talking"**

 ** _"Move/Ability Thought"_**

* * *

 **(Story Begins)**

* * *

(Location: Era, Specific Location: Magic Council HQ, Time: Eleven Days Before The Council's Message To Fairy Tail)

"WHAT?!" A council member screamed in shock.

"You want us to allow Fairy Tail to be the representing Guild in the first job between Fiore and the Shinobi Nations? What is the matter with you?!" Org exclaimed.

"Just hear me out." Wave said with a smile, with his arms crossed. "It indeed is true that Fairy Tail has been the pain in our backsides for years now, even before the Tenrou incident. Yes, they are chaotic, yes, they are irresponsible, and yes, they are definitely destructive. It is almost as though the word "Sanity" doesn't apply to their dictionaries." Wave admitted, but he opened his eyes and said, "But you cannot argue with their results.".

"Wasn't the reason we teamed Fairy Tail's strongest team with those of Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus was so they had a better chance against the Oracion Ceis? I heard that team didn't work out so well, and the Ceis was defeated by the members of Fairy Tail, the rest acted as support for the team." The council remembered that day far too well. It was one of the reasons they had suspicions that Fairy Tail had far too much power.

"And then there was Grimoire Heart. A Dark Guild whose power surpasses the Oracion Ceis by tenfold or more." Wave reminded. "During the little attempt to disband Fairy Tail by finding some dirt on the Guild, I heard they wasted a lot of power in the S-Class Trials, which means they already used more than half of their power, yet they still prevailed in the end. Even the council had second guesses on taking on this foe.".

"Then I return back to the subject of the Oracion Ceis, but seven years in the future from the day that the Tenrou Team was lost. Despite being in suspended animation for seven years, which crippled their _Magic_ power levels, they still managed to defeat the Oracion Ceis during the Infinity Clock incident, who they were training for the past seven years for, even growing stronger than they did when Fairy Tail defeated them." Wave gave a smile.

"And then there's the Grand Magic Games. Despite their seven-year setbacks and their decreased strengths, they still found a way to win the games even when Sabretooth was considered to be Fiore's top number one, strongest Guild." Wave finished his explanation.

"To make my point, I'm saying that Fairy Tail has achieved results which are considered to be impossible. They make the impossible possible, and that is why I believe they are the best Guild to represent Fiore in the Shinobi-Mage collaboration team." Wave finished.

"Mmmmm." Org was in deep thought. "It is true. While I hate to admit it, and my pride as a member of the council hates to admit it as well… I believe you are right…".

"Fairy Tail, despite their shenanigans and destructive addicts, they do tend to give out results far better than perhaps us at the council could achieve." One of the members of the council spoke out.

"Also, Konoha in the Shinobi Nations is considered to be one of the strongest villages throughout the nation. It sounds logical to have the strongest Guild, allied with the strongest village, doesn't it?" Wave asked, which many couldn't argue.

"Well… You do have a point Wave…" Dorma said.

"Whoever goes to Konoha is the Guild's own decision. While Master Makarov may be radical in his decisions and choices, we all know he wouldn't send anyone who he knows may be too violent. Even the Master of Fairy Tail has his limits." Wave said.

"And what if Fairy Tail is the wrong choice? What if they cost us an alliance with the Shinobi Nations?" Org asked, which many of the members of the council had leaned in to take a careful listen to.

"If Fairy does waste this chance, and if we lose the possibility of getting an alliance with the Shinobi Nations…. Then I'm willing to resign.".

Many of the members gasped as they hard Wave's reply, even the Chairman was wide eye in shock from the Eleventh member's response.

"It only makes sense does it not? I was the one that suggested an alliance with the Shinobi Nations, and I am the one who suggested Fairy Tail should represent the Fiore Kingdom. It's only logical I will have to put the blame upon myself and resign for the council's sake." Wave crossed his arms and smiled.

"But to resign when you just acquired the rank of a councilman sounds too much. And you of all people should know that getting a position in this council is difficult. Once a member resigns, they are never allowed to re-join the council?" Org asked. His forehead was sweating.

"Yes, I do know the rules very well. Either you're a member of the council or not, that rule very well-known throughout the kingdom. But as I said before, I was the one that suggested the idea. So, if the Shinobi Nations blame anyone for Fairy Tail's misbehaviour, I will be the one to take it. Fiore and the council will not be blamed, I assure you." Wave said as he looked at Dorma with a smug look on his eyes.

 _"That's a gusty move even for a Wizard Saint. But you know very well how the situation will play if the council or Fiore will be blamed for Fairy Tail's wrong actions, using yourself as a scapegoat will save both the council and the kingdom, but your career and history will be jeopardised…"_ Dorma thought. **BAM!** Dorma stood up as he slammed his cane against the ground.

"Send a messenger immediately! Fairy Tail will be Fiore's representative Guild in the collaboration mission with Konoha! And inform Master Makarov to be careful in his decision to send the Mages who will aid Konoha…" Dorma's voice sounded with seriousness before the employees left to get everything prepared.

* * *

(Time: Present, Eleven Days Later, Location: Fairy Tail, Specific Location: airy Tail Guildhall)

"And so, with the advice of the council, we ask if you would be careful in the choosing of which team you would like to send in this mission." The Toad messenger said. "You have twenty-four hours to make your decision.".

* * *

(Timeskip: An Hour Later)

"Hmmm…" Makarov was in deep thought, like Natsu, Erza, Happy, Lucy, Grey, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla and Juvia were gathered around their master, who was seated on a barstool.

"Come on, Gramps! Let me go on this job!" Natsu begged with a broad smile on his face. His fists were pumped up in the air.

"Uhhh, Natsu? Do you know what a Diplomatic Mission is?" Lucy asked.

"Don't know, don't care!" Natsu replied, which Lucy responded in a heavy sigh.

"Konoha? Is that another town in Fiore?" Ayato asked as he looked at Erza.

"No. Konoha is a village which I heard is from the Shinobi Nations, in Fire Country," Erza replied.

"And the Magic Council made a decision to make an alliance with Konoha, huh?" Grey said.

"It does sound reasonable. I heard from your job in the Winter Mountains you fought members of this Snake Alliance?" Juvia asked as she looked behind Grey's head.

"Indeed. They weren't bandits, that's for sure. It seemed like they were ordered and organised to be at the Winter Mountains. The only reason I could think of, for not reacting to the loss of their base so badly, is maybe they are a large organisation." Erza explained.

"I heard their influence spread so much as far as the Grandline?" Lisanna added.

"And their leader is Orochimaru. At one point, he was one of three Legendary Sannin, so he's mighty." Mira added.

"SOUNDS LIKE A JOB FOR A REAL MAN!" Elfman cheered… For no reason.

"I have no idea who to send. But I guess it only makes sense if Fairy Tail represents Fiore. In that case, if we need the strongest Guild in Fiore to ally with the strongest village in the Shinobi Nations, it will only make sense if I send the strongest team we have. Am I right, Natsu?" Makarov eyed Natsu, who smiled and smashed his fists together.

"I get ya, Gramps!" Natsu growled in excitement.

"W-Wait a second!" Ayato spoke up. "Uhhh, I'm sure there has to be someone else than Natsu, right? I mean, I haven't been a member for long, but I have seen Natsu in action for some time now. He's powerful, yes. He's string, yes. He's gentle and can have casual conversations without breaking anything, no." Ayato spoke against the Master's wishes. "I don't mean to object you. But is our team the best in this situation?".

"I must say, I agree with Ayato," Erza spoke up. "Natsu's powerful, strong and fast. But diplomacy is something, I think we can all agree, that Natsu isn't the best at.".

"HEY!" Natsu yelled in anger, but everyone ignored him.

"Gildarts went who-knows-where, Laxus and his team are on the job, Mira has to handle the bar, and I have to stay to watch over the Guild. Your team seems idle at the moment, which is why I'm sending all of you there." Makarov then looked at Ayato. "Is there anything wrong with my request?".

"N-No. It's just that, I think Natsu causes more destruction than he saves. I might be a politician, and I am definitely not an ambassador, but I know for a fact you need to show your allies a good image of yourself. Natsu… I'm sorry to say buddy, but he is definitely not a good example of us. We trained on the first day, and he immediately tried to kill me." Ayato explained his reasoning.

"I DID NOT!" Natsu yelled in anger. Everyone ignored him again.

"While you do have a point, I'm still sending Team Natsu. Also… I had no idea you considered yourself a part of their team?" Makarov said as he smiled at Ayato.

"Well… I spent a lot of time with them, so I thought I was part of the team?" Ayato said in confusion.

"It's alright, Gramps! Ayato can come along with us!" Natsu said as he wrapped an arm around Ayato's shoulders.

"Well, I would like to see what the rest of this world looks. I only have seen a bit of Hargeon, Winter Mountains and Magnolia." Ayato said.

"I'm not entirely sure if I should allow you to go, Ayato. Don't forget, you're still new to this world. And what would happen if the Magic Council found out you're from another world?" Makarov gave Ayato a severe stare.

"Come on, Gramps! I'm sure he can come!" Natsu said in a convincing tone.

"Don't worry, master. I promise I will not let harm come to him. And besides, he has been growing strong recently, especially with the new spells I helped to train him with." Erza said.

"Fine! I will give my answer to the council. You will leave in three days." Makarov said.

* * *

(Timeskip: Three Days Later, Location: The Forest Where Ayato Trained)

For the past three days since Fairy Tail was the chosen Guild in the collaboration mission with Konoha, Erza though it's best to train Ayato in some new exciting spells.

Erza at one point asked Ayato which fighting style would he prefer to pick? Ayato responded that he'd prefer to have different skills all the same balanced, his uncle once taught him that he needed to have everything balanced when fighting an opponent.

She told Ayato that she would help him with three new spells added to his personal one. Blast spells, speed spells, and strength enhanced spells. These different tree types would have to be applied to Ayato's Dragon Slayer powers.

 _"So, these are the spells you want?"_ Erza's voice rang inside Ayato's head.

 _"Yes. Grey has a spell which is called **Ice-Make**. Laki has one just like it but with wood. The Master told me that there are many different maker spells, but the same rules apply to them. I have an idea that I wanted to try out with a **Water-Make** spell, using **Freeze-Magic**." _His own voice rang in his head.

For the past three days, he was none-stop training. Currently, he was under a waterfall with only his underwear on. Erza wasn't there, she had to make preparations for the travels to Konoha.

 _"You know, it doesn't feel as cold as it was before? Maybe my Dragon Slayer powers have something to do with it?"_ Ayato thought to himself. Sitting crossed leg and closing his eyes.

"Hey mister, why are you naked?!" Ayato opened his eyes to look who said that and saw a little girl, probably six years old, with dark hair and dark eyes. She had a brown-grey coloured vest on her pink T-shirt, brown trousers and brown shoes with dark socks.

"A little girl?" Ayato said to himself in question. "Excuse me, but where are your parents? Are you lost?" Ayato asked her politely.

"No, I came here to see my daddy jumping from this waterfall. He promised my mom and me that we would see it since it's been a while he jumped from a waterfall." The little girl replied.

"Waterfall? The only waterfall in this area is here." Ayato whispered to himself. "Hey little girl, you don't mind telling me if your father is jumping from this waterfall? Because if he is, then he will fall on mee-ahhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHH! STOP! YOU'RE GOANNA CRASH ON ME!" **BANG!** Ayato looked up to see the silhouette of a figure had jumped from the waterfall and landed his head against Ayato's head before both had fallen in the lake.

After a few minutes have passed, Ayato, along with the figure who crashed on him, were now on dry land full-clothed.

"S-Sorry about that… I wanted to impress my daughter and wife, and I didn't see you there." The man said. The man now wore what seemed to be a red shirt, under what appeared to be some kind of poncho. He also wore brown pants and shoes and had twin revolvers on his brown gun holsters. He had tanned skin, short spiky hair, and dark eyes. He also had a lump on his head, as an added feature from his mistake of hitting Ayato over the head. Ayato too had a bump.

"Never mind that!" Ayato groaned in pain. Ayato then looked to the man's right to see a green-haired woman wearing a bikini like-outfit with an open vest and brown skirt and brown boots, dark eyes and pale skin.

"Who are you, people?" Ayato asked.

"My name is Alzack Connell. This is my wife and daughter, Bisca Connell and Asuka Connell." The man now known as Alzack explained, while his wife and daughter waved their hands at Ayato.

"I'm guessing you're the new guy everyone is talking about in Fairy Tail?" Alzack said.

"Yes, I am. I didn't know word would spread so quickly." Ayato replied in a slight tone of shock.

"Don't worry, we all know how to keep a secret," Bisca assured.

"We also have a member who's from another world as well. I'm sure you already met Lily." Alzack said.

"You mean that little black cat who transforms into a muscular monster?" Alzack and Bisca gave the thumbs up comically.

"I'm guessing you're the married couple everyone in Fairy Tail missed out on because of their unfortunate seven-year nap?" Alzack and Bisca nodded, sadly. "I'm sorry. It must have been heart-breaking?".

"To hear that all of our friends and half of our family were gone? Yes, it was difficult." Alzack replied sadly. "Everyday that passed by, I'd always hoped that the council's report of Acnologia destroying Tenrou island was all wrong. I held that hope for a very long time.".

"There were people we cared about who was lost. Our Master, Master Makarov, was one of the people who were lost." Bisca explained.

"And when they all left, we were the ones who were left behind to pick up the pieces to continue where we originally left off. But the expenses and the responsibilities were too much for us, we couldn't handle them. The jobs we were given were too hard for us, S-Class or not, they were too difficult for us to finish. From that point onwards, our reputation as a Guild plummeted down to the ground hard, we couldn't even afford to keep the Guildhall anymore." Alzack finished.

"Must've been a hard time for you all?".

"It was, you have no idea how difficult it was for us. But as usual, we pulled through, our friends came back and won the Grand Magic Games for us." Bisca explained, as she picked Asuka up and started to play with her.

"It sounds like you still feel someway upset about all of this?" This question made Alzack and Bisca hung their heads in shame.

"Because… Before the Tenrou Team left the Guild for the S-Class Trials, I had thought, a thought that stuck to my head for a very long time now. I thought that, without the Master, Erza, Mira, Gildarts, Laxus, this Guild will be nothing, even worse off without people like Natsu. And I was right, we didn't make a difference in the Guild." Alzack finished.

Ayato heard every word and felt the sadness in each and every one of them. He heard from Erza's side of the story it was rough for the whole Guild when her, Natsu and the others disappeared without a trace. He also comes to realise he had joined the Guild shortly after they won the Grand Magic Games.

"Well, I better get back to the Guild. It was nice meeting you though," Ayato said.

"Before you leave, I heard you were learning how to use **Magic Blasts**. You may not know it, but my wife and I are sharpshooters. If you have time when you come back from this Quest with the Shinobi Nations, I think I can help you to learn how to aim properly." Alzack said with a smile.

"Thanks," Ayato said, as he smiled and walked away.

* * *

(Location: Fairy Tail)

"Hehehehehe." Those were the sounds of Macao and Wakaba chuckling as their S-Class Wizard, Laxus, had returned from Hargeon. He had a shadow of embarrassment covering his eyes as he stood with crossed arms in front of Mira, who was smiling at him.

"Oh my! You're back Laxus. How was the job?".

"Not finished…".

"Oh my! So, I guess you lost your way around town again for the third time and came to Fairy Tail to get some supplies for Mr Yajima?".

"Just… Get these supplies for me…" Laxus said as he gave Mira a list of supplies which she took, and rushed to the back while chuckling.

The shadow on his face was no gone, and he looked to his left to see his Grandfather giving him a severe dead stare to him. Laxus returned the stare with a serious one of his own, but in the inside, it was filled with guilt. _"So, you're still upset about what happened, huh? Well, I'm not surprised you still don't trust me. After what I did in the Fantasia Parade, I wouldn't trust myself either, in fact, I still don't."_ Laxus thought as he continued to look at his Grandfather before he moved towards an empty table.

"Ayato! How are you doing?!" One of the members cheered while drinking with a few of his buddies.

"Fine, just fine. I think I have this control over my powers sorted out, now all I need to do is a little training that's all." Ayato said.

Ayato then took a seat at a table. He saw Laxus on the table and decided to sit across him, staring at him giving his hand. "Hey, my name's Ayato Usagi Kaze. What's yours?".

"Laxus, Laxus Dreyer," Laxus replied, avoiding the handshake. "I'm guessing you're the new guy, huh? Mr Yajima told us about you.".

"Yajima? Isn't he that former council member who runs a restaurant in Hargeon?" Laxus nodded to Ayato's question. "I heard that everyone is trying hard to find a way back home for me.".

"Only Gajeel, Levy and Lily. I'm gonna spend the next few days here because of supply reasons." Laxus said. "Probably it's for the best, at least for the old timer's sake." He said silently, but Ayato heard every word of it.

"I heard the story from Natsu," Ayato said. "I heard what happened.".

"So, what do you think of me? A jerk, an asshole, someone who doesn't belong to the Guild?".

"None of that. I'm sure you were invited back for a reason. I heard one of your wins helped to disband one of Fairy Tail's enemies, Raven Tail. I also heard that you saved Natsu Lucy, Erza, Grey and Wendy's lives when they needed help in Tenrou Island. I think you're a nice guy that way.".

"Well, the old man doesn't think so. The only reason I came back to the Guild is because of Gildarts. I heard he became the new Master of Fairy Tail, but only for a short while, but long enough to get me back into the Guild and reinstated as an S-Class Wizard… TO be honest with you, I don't blame the Old Man for not trusting me.".

Ayato didn't notice before, but he had heard a few Fairy Tail Mages talking about Laxus in the background thanks to his Dragon Slayer Powers. It seemed that there were still a few people who didn't trust Laxus.

"I still can't believe the Master allows that man to stay in this Guildhall.".

"I know, right. I mean, after everything he had done to everybody through the years, I don't think he deserves to be here, not after that stunt he pulled seven years ago in the Fantasia Parade.".

"Well if you ask me, I think he should've stayed out.".

They were whispers of talking about Laxus. Ayato heard that since Fairy Tail had won the Grand Magic Games, Makarov had ordered all the members to keep quiet about Laxus. But that didn't stop their rants about him.

People like Erza, Mira and Natsu, didn't like these taunts or conversations about Laxus, especially if he had gone through a lot to help them in the Tenrou Island incident and the Grand Magic Games.

"I don't know what happened, so I don't have the right to judge, but you seem nice. Plus, if you feel that the Master doesn't want you here, can't you just quit?" Laxus looked at Ayato with lazy eyes. "I may sound cold to you, but if you feel like you're not needed in the Guild, then why not quit? Seeing that you haven't left yet, looks like to me that you may have changed for the better." Ayato said to the S-Class Wizard.

"You're right, I could quit. The reason I never left the Guild is because of my friends. Even when I was expelled, I still feel like they're my friends. When I heard about what was happening on Tenrou Island, I believed I should stay in the Guild or close to it, to protect all of my friends.".

"That point enough proves that you changed already. I just think people might have a hard time being with you, that's all. Sometimes, it takes time for the wounds in the heart to heal. That's something my Aunt told me a long time ago." Ayato told Laxus. Ayato brought up his phone and said, "Uhhh. You don't mind if you help me with this real quickly do you?".

Ayato gave his iPhone to Laxus, who then looked at the screen. The screen of Ayato's iPhone showed a battery symbol with a red bar at the near bottom saying 3% on it. "If you could put a little electricity on the bottom until it says a hundred it will be great for me," Ayato said as Laxus did what he was told and placed a finger on the plugin of the iPhone. Yellow electricity came out of his finger which then charged the small black device until the red bar rose up to the top of the battery symbol, now saying 100% on the device.

* * *

(Timeskip: Three Days Later, Location: Docks Of Fire Country, Specific Location: Ship's Cargo Room)

It has been three days of non-stop travelling, and a living hell for the Fire Dragon Slayer himself, Natsu Dragneel. It took four hours to travel by train from Magnolia to Hargeon, where they then took a boat which to three days before they finally arrived to fire country on a dock.

It looked to be a small village, not as big as the other communities would be. As explained by the captain of the ship they just been on, each Elemental village has their own miniature village where they keep tabs on the areas of the country where Konoha's spy program cannot reach. It was a way of keeping an eye out on possible invaders.

Natsu was on the dock lying on his stomach and face trying to hold himself together.

"That's it… I'm never going on another boat again…" Natsu said at the verge of spilling his lunch on the dock.

"You say that all the time." Happy reminded.

"And you were the one who suggested us to go on this mission, remember?" Ayato reminded.

Ayato looked at Erza and asked, "So how far is Konoha anyway?".

Erza took out a map and looked at it. She replied, "As the captain had explained, it would take approximately five hours to get there by wagon.". Just like that, a wagon with a purple large furry pig with yellow eyes came out pulling a cart from the back.

"N-No… Please have mercy on my soul!" Natsu said as he wrapped his arms around Erza's legs and begged her to change her decision. "I-I will pull the Wagon, promise!".

"Natsu, I know you're powerful and insanely strong, but even you have your limits, and pulling a Wagon is one of them," Ayato said.

"It's okay Natsu, you don't have to go on the wagon if you want to." Erza placed a hand over Natsu's head. Natsu got up all surprised and looked at Erza with bright eyes.

"Really?!".

"Yes, really." Erza smiled before… **BAM!** She punched Natsu straight in the gut as hard as she could, knocking the Dragon Slayer out of consciousness.

"Erm… Erza, I think you went a little far there." Ayato sweatdropped. He looked nervously at the Redhead as she lifted Natsu up in her arms Bridal-Style.

"I don't think I did. Natsu doesn't like transportation vehicles, so knocking him out gently was the best I had in mind to ease him of his suffering." Erza explained.

 _"Gently?"_ Ayato thought in slight horror, as he looked at Natsu's unconscious face.

Hours have passed, and everyone was in the Wagon. Happy was the one who had his paws on the rail, listening to Erza who pointed out which directions to go. Erza kneeled on the wagon's floor with Natsu unconscious on her lap. Grey was wearing his clothes still. That was a surprise. And Ayato, Lucy, Wendy and Carla were sitting next to each other.

"You said this was a Shinobi Nation, what does that mean?" Ayato asked Erza.

"I forgot; you are not only a new member of the Guild, but you are also new to this world. Let me explain." Erza began.

"There are several parts to this world. These are known as the "Blues", these Blues are separated into four sections. East, South, West and North, they are also known as the East Blue, South Blue, West Blue and North Blue, these four are the world's first oceans." Erza explained.

"Just like my world, but we call them Atlantic and Pacific Oceans instead," Ayato added.

"However, there is another section of the world's sea. This section is called the Grandline, a mysterious yet powerful section. The Grandline is where we are now, it's where Fiore and the Shinobi Nations are." Erza explained.

"There are over hundreds of countries, and each has their own way of life. Fiore, for example, has us Mages, the Shinobi Nations is a large land that has Shinobi, and it's a land filled with different countries.".

"Isn't there some sort of United Nations here in this world? Where I come from the United Nations is an embassy that has ambassadors from all over the world in one place so they could discuss things with one another." Ayato asked.

"There was a system like that before a certain someone destroyed it," Erza said with disappointment in her voice. "Although, after everything that has happened with the World Government I m not all that surprised that the organisation disbanded. That someone who revealed the World Government for the scum they truly are is named Monkey D Luffy.".

"Monkey D Luffy?" Ayato repeated in question.

"He's the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates," Erza replied.

"As I hear, that guy only has eight pirates under his command," Grey added.

"Only eight? Doesn't sound like a big crew?" Ayato said.

"Maybe not, but don't let those numbers fool you. While their numbers are small, they are powerful enough to wipe out entire armies over one day. Each, including the weakest members, are extremely skilled in their own right. The strongest among them is the captain I had mentioned earlier." Erza explained.

"He survived quite a lot. I heard this guy been through Enies Lobby, Impel Down and Marineford. They all have a reputation for being so strong and impenetrable that breaking in and getting out was a dream." Grey added.

"And you said the World Government disbanded? How'd that happen?".

"The World Government revealed the true crimes they have committed. CP9, CP0, these two are Cipher Pole branches that the World Government created as a spy program to watch their enemies, but only CP1 to CP8 were revealed, CP9 and 0 were not and thus the decision was made by the elders, no one knew not even the world leaders." Erza explained.

"And there were a bunch of secrets the World Government kept from the whole world. One of those secrets comes from an attack on an island called Water Seven. Water Seven was attacked by a fleet of pirates which was said by the World Government they were working for a shipwright called Tom. When the organisation fell, it was revealed that crime was committed by the World Government itself.".

"You mean the World Government was the one that attacked the island?" Ayato asked, Erza nodded.

"The crime of the attack was pinned on Tom alone, and he was sent to death in Enies Lobby," Erza explained. "And that was only one of the few crimes the World Government had framed the innocent, all so they could enforce their own justice in this world.".

"Stuff like that happens on my world, but I don't think any corrupt Government would go that far to punish one man," Ayato said.

"And one of the worst of the World Government comes from the World Nobles," Erza mentioned.

"World Nobles?".

"The World Nobles are the descendants of the first generation of the World Government. In other words, their ancestors are the original kings and queens who organised and created the World Government, and as a result, their families had become known as World Nobles, but they prefer themselves to be called Celestial Dragons instead." Erza explained in a tone that held shame in her voice. "Shamefully, each generation, one after the next, of each of these Celestial Dragons grew greedy. It doesn't matter where your born or which country you're in, the world never accepts killing or slavery. But the Celestial Dragons were free to do either way, they were free to kill, no matter who it was child or elder they would never be punished for their crimes, that includes slavery, they were free to choose anyone who would become their husband, wife or slave whoever they wanted, and no one could argue. Anyone who argued or went against the Celestial Dragons would be punished severely, even death if anyone was to punch a Celestial Dragon.".

Ayato only just heard of the Celestial Dragons and the World Government recently and he already didn't like them. He thought it wasn't fair for what they did, framing innocent people and forcing them into a life of slavery while spoiling their descended founders like spoilt children. It all wasn't fair.

"Thankfully no one has o put up with their crap anymore," Grey said. "Since the World Government fell leaders from all over the world are arranging new rules, they even decided to chare the Celestial Dragons of all of their past crimes. Those guys would be lucky if they are sentenced to prison if not to die after everything they have caused.".

"It sounds like everyone is a lot better off without the World Government?" Ayato said.

"Everyone is. Unlike what you said about this "United Nations" the World Government was a single organisation that enforced its rules all over the world. In fact, these "United Nations" you just told us might be what this new organisation would be like. I heard a rumour that a few countries, including Fiore, are planning to make a unified system of states, not under the same government." Erza explained.

"It sounds a lot better than what the World Government must've been like," Ayato said.

"I've maybe meaning to ask, what is _Chakra_?" Ayato asked.

" _Chakra_ is like _Magic_. It is a form of power that manipulates elements and creates powerful attacks by using hand signs. I believe the hand signs are for bending the _Chakra_ in your body since there is a second vessel system in the human body that only carries out _Chakra_." Erza explained.

"If I think about it, I think there are stories about _Chakra_ back in my world in Japan. In fact, Konoha's culture sound quite a lot like Japans culture too, they had Shinobi at one time, but that was many years ago. Ninja were assassins in the shadows, they were killers in hiding ready to kill their targets for what they were worth." Ayato explained to Erza and the group.

Erza took thought and considered Ayato's world to be very similar to her world. He explained in the past about his world and the problems that come with it. Issues like war, pollution and issues with politics, these were some of the issues they had in their world as well.

"It seems to be a little more than a coincidence if your world has the same problems and the same stories as out does?" Grey said.

"It's weird for me too. I never knew there was another world like Earth, let alone faces the same issues as we do." Ayato Said.

"We're here!" Happy cheered at the group. Everyone learned at the sides of the carriage and saw, from a high hill, a large village made out of wood and concrete, surrounded by a large metal wall which reminded Ayato of the Great Wall of China. On the large gates said "Konoha" at the top.

"So, this is it? Konoha?" Grey said. "A little much on the features, don't you think?".

"Now Grey, we are guests of this village here so please respect their culture and their ways," Erza said as she gave her frightening look towards Grey. "Am I understood?".

"Y-Yes ma'am…" Grey squeaked in fear.

"I think we should. Back on my world, some people take their cultures a lot more serious than others, some of them results in decades of imprisonment if you disgrace their culture." Ayato said, ignoring Grey's cries.

Their carriage stopped as two Chunins came by to check them out. Ayato could tell they were Chunins, on his time on the boat, he looked at some books about Konoha and saw there was a difference in term of design of the vests. Genin doesn't have vests, Chunin vests only have a few pockets, Jounin vests are nearly covered in many pockets.

"You're good. Alright, they're good to go! Open the gates!" A Chunin yelled before he eyed Natsu. "Hey uh… Is he okay?".

"Yeah, he's just a little bit sick from the travels, but he'll get over it," Ayato said to the Chunin.

Everyone got back on board and moved on into the village itself. Erza stopped the carriage and got off, telling everybody to do so.

"The village streets aren't that well designed for carriage access, and we're not allowed to meet the Hokage until three hours have passed. So, for the time being, you are allowed to explore and buy provisions, equipment or souvenirs in the village." Erza said before she eyed Grey. "And Grey, please don't strip.".

"Come on, Erza, when have I ever took my clothes off in a serious matter?" Grey asked.

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE! PUT THEM BACK ON NOW WE'RE IN PUBLIC!" Ayato yelled at Grey, who was stripped down to his underwear, attracting many eyes.

"GREY!" Erza gave a furious yell.

"I don't feel so good…" Natsu said, trying to get off the cart, but collapsed on the ground instead.

* * *

(Location: Village Streets)

Natsu and Happy went on their own, Grey went his own way as well, Wendy and Carla decided to check out the historical sights while Ayato and Lucy went on their own way to scout around the village.

"This place does have a Japanese-like setting here. The buildings, the shops, the masks, their ways, it's like Japan interestingly." Ayato commented.

"Coming from another world all of this must be like home, right?" Lucy asked.

"Not entirely. Alderian is my home island, but it's an island made for people from different nations to come live in peace. My family doesn't have a Japanese background, in fact, not a single member of my family in the past came from Japan. They came from the UK and USA. The UK is the United Kingdom, it's full of English-speaking people, and the USA is the United States of America, it is the most powerful nation in our world." Ayato explained. "They're the ones who have the nuclear bombs.".

"Nuclear bombs?" Lucy asked in curiosity.

"I guess I never mentioned them to you. Nuclear bombs are like Etherion you mentioned in your stories of the past, they can wipe out an entire city, or even an entire nation in a single strike, they are extremely dangerous." Ayato explained.

"And you let one country have control over it?!" Lucy spoke in a slight panic, her eyes widening the size of dinner plates.

"Not really. There is someone called President who is the leader of the country, but even they have limits to their power. That person would need the confirmation of several people in the government before launching those missiles, they would even need to have the permission of the United Nations ambassadors to deliver the order. If the UN refused and America did launch them, then that would be the same as declaring war on the whole world. America may be a powerful nation, but even they would think twice before declaring war against the world, it's just too much for them to take." Ayato explained.

"Now that I think about my home island, I wonder if those thugs were caught? A while back ago, a couple of thieves stole some important device from Harrison's company." Ayato said.

"Harrison?" Lucy looked in confusion.

"Harrison industries is the biggest and one of the top five most high-tech companies in the world and on my island. It takes number three spot in the top five." Ayato explained. "And Harrison is the main CEO and owner of the entire industry. Unlike many companies, he decides to build tech and new technology that would help the environment. Anything to do with military-like making weapons is forbidden in his company. He already more than a dozen requests from the military and the government to construct new weapons and spy systems for them, but he denied each and every one of them.".

"Sounds like a good guy," Lucy said.

"Usually, CEOs on my world are ruthless, they care for more about filling their pockets than taking care of the environment and heir people, but Harrison does not," Ayato added. "I hope one day I would get a job there. I heard they pay a lot of money to their employees, even to web-designers, that's something I would do for a living.".

"Which reminds me, I am supposed to have a test very soon. Guess I'm gonna have to miss it until I find a way back home." Ayato added. "Now that I think about it, I wonder how everyone back home is doing? Kayame, Ashley, Gren, Lana, my sister, my brother, my parents, my uncle, I wonder how they are all doing?" Ayat looked up at the sky in concern.

Lucy looked at Ayato with a shocked expression and said "Ayato…".

"Oh, sorry. I miss them, I didn't want to make anyone else sad for me. Besides, the Master said it himself, if I wait long enough for Gajeel, Lily and Levy to finish their jobs, then maybe they'll have found a way for me to return home to my planet. Once that job's done, I guess I will return back to my normal life… If it's easy…" Ayato said sadly, thinking about the day would come where he would have to say goodbye to everyone in Fairy Tail.

Even if he had been in fairy Tail for a short amount of time, he felt like one with the Guildhall. "Everyone in Fairy Tail just acts a lot like some of my friends back at home. Kayame is no different from Natsu, except he swears all the time and threatens to kill everyone including me when someone pisses him off." Ayato explained.

"And you're still friends with him?!" A shocked Lucy said.

"And Ashley is quite an aggressive woman. She's a master at Martial Arts and Judo given her age. She had so many date requests in the past, some people even sexually harassed her. You would think he would go to the police about this, but they went to the Hospital because she crushed their hands so hard, they had to be operated." Ayato explained about his friend Ashley.

"S-Sounds a lot like Erza…" Lucy commented in sweat and fear, thinking of a mirror image of Erza on Ayato's Earth.

"Then there's Gren. He's cool and calm, always. He's kind of like Grey except the pissed of type." Ayato explained. "He's quite taller, taller than me and a lot more muscular, and he's a much better fighter than I am. He and Ashley went toe to toe once together on the battle floor in a Judo match. It was a draw, but if the match kept on going Ashley would've won because Gren was almost knocked out." Ayato explained. "I once fought Ashley, and I got my ass kicked in less than five seconds, but that was back then," Ayato added, which caused Lucy to sweatdrop.

"D-Do you have any normal friends?" Lucy asked in curiosity.

"Well, I have Lana. She's the closest to being a normal person. She kind of reminds me of you; actually, she's sweet, nice and she's shorter than me. Her brother is a racer, and she is a mechanic, so she's more like this type of tomboy than princess type of girl; also she gets trained by Ashley, she and Ashley get along quite well." Ayato explained. "One time, this guy almost sexually assaulted her, and she kicked his ass so hard he had to go to the Hospital in cuffs. She almost broke his wrist off, that earned her some recognition from Ashley, and I go to tell ya that it is tough to get with her." Ayato explained.

"A-And you said she was sweet and nice a while ago…" Lucy sweat dropped even more.

"She is unless you aggravate her. They call her Lana-Zilla, because like Godzilla when you aggravate him your dead meat." Ayato explained.

"Godzilla?" Lucy looked at Ayato again in confusion.

"Godzilla is a giant monster from the movie called Godzilla. He is a giant-sized radioactive lizard made by the folklore of Japan, but he's not real, at least not on our world since I am here." Ayato said.

"Which reminds me, speaking of giant lizards, I heard Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel and other Dragon Slayers, except for Laxus and this guy named Cobra, were raised by actual real-life dragons. Is that true?" Ayato asked, and got his answer from Lucy in the form of a nod. "I thought Dragons were meat-eaters who loved the taste of human flesh, I never knew they could be so friendly to humans, much less speak our language.".

"You're thinking of the dragons in stories and lore. Truth be told, they are actually nice delicate creatures, that's what Natsu and Wendy keep telling me. Four Hundred years ago, there was a war between humans and Dragons. There two sides, those were the Dragons that despised humans, and those were the humans working with Dragons." Lucy explained.

"I thought it was a battle between humans and dragons, I didn't know dragons were on the human side?" Ayato said in confusion.

"Well, it's complicated. But some dragons liked humans and disliked the ways the ones who hated humans. Even though with the alliance with the humans, the dragons allied with us were killed faster than they could reduce the numbers on the enemy's side. Apparently, that's when the dragons helped humans to learn something called Dragon Slayer Magic. It's an ability a few humans were given to fight off the opposing dragons, and today the dragons and human's alliance won." Lucy said.

"Unfortunately, the humans turned against the dragons." This shocked Ayato. "Apparently, humans were drunk with power and killed many of the dragons that supported them until they were wiped out," Luc said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Is that why Natsu and the others were abandoned by their dragons?" Ayato asked.

"To be honest, we really don't know, and neither does Natsu and the others. But I don't they hated them; I don't think they were abandoned out of hatred. If they were hated by their dragons, why didn't the dragons leave them alone? Natsu told me Igneel taught him Dragon Slayer Magic." Lucy finished.

"Wait a minute? Are you telling me a DRAGON taught a HUMAN some DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC?! How much sense does that make? It's like teaching your newborn baby how to shoot a gun and giving it to them despite what they could do with it?" Ayato asked doubt of total confusion.

"Everyone questioned it even I did. I don't know why Natsu's father taught him Dragon Slayer Magic which could get him killed. Natsu's not the only one, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue all know Dragon Slayer Magic because dragons taught them. I guess they might've had meaning for it thought." Lucy said.

"Care to elaborate?" Ayato said.

"Sting and Rogue told us that when they killed their dragons, they achieved a higher level of power for it." Ayato grew shocked. Even though they were dragons, they were still considered to be called parents by Sting and Rogue! "Their dragons were suffering under an incurable sickness. Under their parent's request, they put them down to ease the suffering, allowing their power to be transferred to them." Ayato felt a little bit sorry for Sting and Rogue, taking such a grave task to achieve that.

"You said Igneel was Natsu's father? So do dragons give birth to humans, and who is his mother?" Ayato asked.

"Mira explained that Natsu was an orphan or a lost child, he met Igneel by coincidence. As for his parents, we have no idea." Lucy replied.

"Speaking of parents Lucy, do you speak to your parents?" Ayato asked, but immediately regretted his decision when he saw Lucy's face change from happiness to sadness. Extreme sadness. "I-If it's something t-too hurtful for you, you don't have to answer my question!" Ayato panicked and waved his arms around. Luckily, they were at a quiet and deserted abandoned part of the streets so no one could hear or see them… Except for a few… People hiding in the shadows.

"N-No… Everyone knows but you… My life… Is like this…" Then Lucy explained everything to him.

She told Ayato about the Phantom Lord situation earlier, but she didn't refer why they were attacked? She said to him that her mother died when she was young, she also said to Ayato that her father never cared ONCE to pay attention to her. Eventually, it got so bad that she ran away from home without telling anybody.

A year passed since she left and she ran into Natsu and Happy, they saved her, along with a couple of other girls, from getting kidnapped and sold as slaves in a place called Sabaody Archipelago to some nobles called the Celestial Dragons. After that, she then joined Fairy Tail for a month or so before Phantom Lord attacked the Guild trying to force her home, while also getting rid of their rival Fairy Tail.

After they won the battle against Phantom Lord, Lucy personally met her father and threatened him to never set his business in Fairy Tail ever again, or she'll come back with the entire Guild and smash him to pieces.

Several months later, shortly after the Fantasia Parade incident, her father met Lucy again, despite her warning. But instead of meeting her as a rich man, he was a homeless dead beat who lost all of his fortunes because the stock market crashed. At first, she thought her father changed, since he lost all of his money, she thought he would finally recognise her. But instead, her father only came to her for MONEY! As a stepping stone so he could regain his business and fortune back to the way it was before.

Later the next day, she found out her father was in trouble when a Dark Guild took over the Inn he was staying at, along with everyone in it as hostages. After Lucy freed everyone and got rid of the Dark Guild, she saw her father just arrived at the scene of the crime, for her to find out he was never in real danger at all.

But it was a special moment. Despite everything her father had doesn't to her, he had felt INCREDIBLY guilty for what he had done to her in the past. It was then they promised they would finally connect like they should've done a long time ago… Unfortunately, fate was not on their side.

A few months after that, the S-Class Trials came up. They were attacked by Acnologia, and they were trapped for seven years underwater.

Once free, Lucy decided to meet her father after for so long… But she met the grim news… A while back, her father had died of heart disease.

She was in utter depression, never got the chance to say goodbye, and never got the opportunity for both of them to finally make peace and connect with each other.

And if things couldn't get any worse, she met her once doll turned human who was member of the New Oracion Ceis during the infinity clock incident, who revealed that she helped Lucy's father to regain his riches, while also lying to him so she could create this horrid nightmare she and the Ceis called a new era of "Peace".

Once Lucy finished her story, she had tears leaking in her eyes. "And there you have it… You wanted to know what happened to my parents… And that's what happened to them…" Lucy finished her long story to Ayato.

"Lucy… I'm sorry to bring that up… I had no idea you suffered so much…" Ayato said apologetically.

Lucy wiped the tears off of her face and gave Ayato a fake smile and said, "It's alright-.".

"No, it's not!" Ayato spoke harshly. "You don't have to lie; I know how it feels to lose some people close to you." Images in Ayato's head showed two female figures, one a child, and one an adult.

"Lucy… DO you know why this necklace is important?" Ayato asked as he held onto his necklace. "It's important because… It's important because my-!" **BAM!** "OW!" Ayato was tackled to the ground, and so was Lucy.

"QUICK! TAKE THE KEYS! TAKE THE KEYS!" A man wearing a grey shirt and pants with sandals said as he pushed Ayato harder on the ground. **"Earth Style: Ground Cuffs!"** The earth around Ayato grabbed his arms and pinned them behind, before letting go of a small chunk of itself on Ayato's arms.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ayato yelled, as he tried to forcibly move his arms from the cuffs, but to no avail. "What the hell?! Why can't I break this dirt?!" Ayato exclaimed.

"Because my _Chakra_ is used to seal that dirt up pretty good! Even Kakashi Hatake would have troubles removing this!" The man snickered. "Did you get the girl?!" He demanded to his followers, who tied Lucy up behind her back while confiscating her keys.

"We sure did, boss!" One of the henchmen snickered.

"Good!" The boss said.

"You creep better let go of us if you know what's good for you!" Lucy threatened.

"Do you know who we are?! We're ambassadors for this village from Fairy Tail! If you let us go, I promise we won't tell anybody about this!" Ayato tried to negotiate with them, but their leader snickered even more instead.

"Sorry kid! But I know you and the girl are the Mages from Fairy Tail to set up an alliance with Konoha! We thieve already have trouble with the Shinobi Nations alone, but if you are part of the picture then it'll get a whole lot more complicated for us! So, here's what we're gonna do! You two are our hostages, and we'll blackmail Fairy Tail to give us a lot of jewels just to see you again!" The boss said.

"I never have seen your face or heard your name from Fairy Tail before, so I guess you're no one important to us!" He brought out a Kunai. "The girl will be enough for us! You'll just make things complicated!" The boss then placed Kunai under Ayato's neck, ready to slit it.

Lucy struggled more, not wanting her friend to be killed right in front of her face. "STOP IT!" She screamed.

"Bye, kid!" The Boss said as he began to draw his Kunai closer to Ayato's throat, ready to slit it.

 **BAM!** A thin figure wearing a red sleeveless vest zipped up, elbow warmer coloured pale brown, black leather gloves, dark bicycle shorts and a pale brown skirt covering them with high-knee boots on, punched the boss right in the face, sending him flying to a building.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU HIT OUR BO-No… I-It can't be! It just cannot be! Why are you here?! At this part of the streets?!" Once the dust had settled from the area after the boss crashed in the building, the figure was full revealed. She was around Ayato's height, maybe a little taller. She had fair skin, pink hair, a broad forehead and green jade eyes.

"Sakura Haruno, the Fifth's apprentice?!" The thieves panicked and took a few steps away from Ayato and Lucy, who awed the Chunin Kunoichi in curiosity.

"The girl there is from Fairy Tail… So, unless you want me to punch your skulls so hard, they would crack, I suggest you leave before that could happen." Sakura threatened.

"YEAH, RIGHT! TAKE THIS!" One of the thieves charged at her with a sword. Sakura simply sighed and placed her hand in front of the blade where it struck, smashing it into pieces without getting so far as a single cut on her side. She then placed another hand on the man's face before smashing his head against the ground so hard it cracked. She then threw him into another building while giving an aggressive look in her eyes.

"RETREAT!".

"RUN AWAY!".

"HURRY!".

"RUN!".

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!".

Once all of the thieves were gone, Sakura cut Lucy's ropes and broke the earth cuffs that trapped Ayato's arms. Once she did, Ayato rubbed his arms while Lucy grabbed her keys which had fallen on the ground when the thieves were retreating.

"Hey, thanks for the help-." **BAM!** Sakura immediately punched Ayato in the face, sending him flying down the street, crashing on the ground hard.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Lucy screamed in shock. "What was that for?" The Heartfillia Mage asked in shock.

"I can't believe you…" Sakura spat. "You're supposed to be a MAN, and you let those creeps overpower you and this Fairy Tail member!" She said in disappointment.

 **WHOOOSH! KICK!** Ayato rushed towards Sakura and kicked her right in the ribs sending her flying and crashing down to the ground. "WELL, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KICK ME YOU JACKASS!".

Sakura, in anger, rushed towards Ayato, forcing her forehead on his, as they started to push each other.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE KICKING A WOMAN LIKE THAT?!".

"A WOMAN?! I'M SURPRISED WITH TINY BREASTS LIKE THOSE AND CLOTHES LIKE THAT YOU'RE CONSIDERED TO BE A WOMAN!".

"STUPID MAN!".

"STUPID FLAT CHESTED WOMAN!".

"PRICK!".

"BITCH!".

Ayato and Sakura started to growl at each other ready for a fight before Lucy grabbed Ayato by his armpits and pulled him away from Sakura.

"Down, boy!" Lucy ordered Ayato as if he was a dog. "I'm sorry about his behaviour, honestly. He wasn't like this until my friend's influence must have turned him into this." Lucy apologised, surprised that Ayato was the aggressive one for once.

"It's okay. I have a friend called Kiba, so I know how you feel sister." Sakura said with her arms crossed. "By the way, I am Sakura Haruno. I am the student of Tsunade Senju, rank Chunin. Please forgive my village, unfortunately, like most villages, we have some uncleaned streets. The only reason you would come here If you two were tourists. The citizens usually never walk down these streets." Sakura explained.

"Thank you for that, we appreciate it. My name is Lucy Heartfillia. And his name is-.".

"Hold that thought," Sakura said as she placed a finger on her right ear in the inside. Ayato and Lucy failed to realise it before, but Sakura seemed to be wearing some sort of a speaker in her ear, like a telephone. "I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to leave for now. I must tend to my team." With that said, Sakura bowed and left the scene by jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Both Ayato and Lucy were somewhat surprised how Sakura jumped so high in the air so quickly, and how fast she moved was unbelievable as well.

"Hope we don't run into that woman again. I feel sorry for anyone who would have a crush or something on her…" Ayato said as he looked at the jumping Sakura. Lucy elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a rather stern look.

"Well, she did save us. So please be grateful to her the next to we see her." Lucy begged as she spoke and looked in a stern voice.

"Oh, I was grateful, alright! But that woman had to go all monstrous on me and punched me like volleyball on a beach! In fact, she has the strength of a caveman, she's so strong! My body still feels pain from her punch!" Ayato gave a loud moan to the Heartfillia.

* * *

(Timeskip: Four Hours Later, Location: Hokage's Tower, Specific Location: Hokage's Office)

For the past four hours, Ayato and Lucy had been together shopping and eating at a few different locations. Ayato saw a few scrolls about _Chakra_ and Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, he also bought an ANBU-like mask of a strange creature with ear-like horns, no mouth, a thin pair of eyes and a nose on the bottom that looked like part of wolves. Apparently, the design was based on the Two-Tailed Beast's face. But he wore the mask on the side of his face like an ANBU member would when revealing their identity. He believed it would be an excellent souvenir for him.

Him and Lucy kind of went on a bit of a "Date" when they decided to eat at a Ramen stand called "Ichiraku's Ramen", which tasted very, very good.

Once done, they decided to meet back with Team Natsu, who were all waiting for them in the Hokage Tower. They had their own adventures in the village.

Natsu and Happy ate at an expensive BBQ Restaurant which they couldn't afford the bill, so they were forced to pay with hard physical labour.

Wendy and Carla had a long look around and played with some Japanese-styled games in Konoha.

Grey stripped all the way down to his underwear and accidentally ended up in a bathhouse, on the women's side and got a beating from them, he was then taken to the cells of the village before Erza managed to bail him out, before beating on him herself for causing them trouble.

Erza, interestingly, was the one with the very least trouble. She was shopping, as per usual, and bought a ton of weapons and equipment to add in her armour collection, even some masks she decided to buy. She also bought a few things for the folks back at Fairy Tail.

When Ayato and Lucy arrived at the Hokage's Tower, they were amazed at the building. The tower was at least ten to twelve stories high. It had thick disc-like structures going on top one another, with each structure smaller in with than the other. It was painted red, based on the Fire Country's colour scheme.

When entered, the hallways had a circular interior design in them. There ANBU, Jounin, Chunin, Genin and other officials like council members walking around the corridors.

Ayato was slightly nervous, it was like walking around in the White House in the USA. In a way, this tower was similar to it, it was a tower and a home building to the leader of an entire village, so it was essential to the villagers.

They took an elevator upstairs, which once again caused Natsu to become motion sick. Ayato questioned Natsu's sickness a lot, considering they were in the elevator for only a few short seconds. Once the doors opened, everyone, with the exception of Ayato, Natsu and Happy, left the elevator.

Ayato saw Natsu was having trouble standing up, due to his motion sickness, so he decided to help his friend by giving him an arm up, wrapping the Fire-user's arm around his neck helping him to walk.

"You know Natsu, you've gotta get this whole "Motion Sickness" thing sorted out. It's already annoying, and I barely knew you for a month." Ayato spoke to Natsu before he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh! Excuse me, sir." Ayato spoke to what appeared to be a boy in his age, wearing what appeared to be a black-grey leather jacket, dark pants reaching down to his feet with black shoe-like slippers on his feet. He wore a headband with the village symbol on his head, in the shape of a leaf with a whirlpool in the middle. He had tanned skin, dark eyes shaped like a wolf's and two red upside-down triangles in the form of a fang, one on each side of his cheek.

"You better watch it, pal! Or else!" The teen threatened Ayato. Ayato slightly sweatdropped when a white dog-like wolf appeared behind him.

"What you say…" Ayato looked to his right to see Natsu's hair covering his eyes. His lips curling down in anger, his voice in rage.

Without a second to lose, Natsu grabbed the teen by the collar with an angered look on his face. "You threaten my friends again, and you'll have hell to pay buddy!".

"Oh yeah! Your friend was the one who bumped into me!" The teen growled back, with his canine companion behind him, ready to aid his master.

"That's enough, Kiba Inuzuka! Akamaru, sit!" A stern yet girly voice spoke. The white dog suddenly complied and sat down with an innocent look on its face while pouting.

The girl was dressed in a black but orange jumpsuit, with black shorts reaching down to her hamstrings. She had tanned skin, three whisker-like marks on each side of her cheeks, cerulean blue eyes and blond hair in twin ponytails. ( **Author's Note:** She's wearing Naruto's Shinobi clothing on her like the ones in Shippuden, except it's tight, showing her curves). Her curves were shown along with her medium-sized breasts. She had the same headband Kiba had on, on her forehead.

"Don't you see! Those guys are from Fairy Tail, they are essential to Tsunade-Sama!" She spoke to the Inuzuka.

"You're not my mom!" The teen known as Kiba exclaimed in embarrassment.

"No, but I am your Girlfriend, Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze!" The girl known as Naruko spoke.

"Oh yeah! Well, I'm not dropping this fight!" Natsu spoke in an excited tone, readying his fist before Ayato wrapped his arms around Natsu's arm.

"S-Stop Natsu! We're in a different village, and we're meant to be seen as ambassadors, please! You'll make a bad impression of our Guild!" Ayato exclaimed in worry and panic. His eyes shaped like small plates with no pupils, like in an anime. His eyes returned to normal when he whispered, "Although we kind of already has a bad reputation for breaking things, so I guess it doesn't matter?".

"Well, this guy threatened you! I'm not letting anyone who threatens my friends get away with it!" Natsu stared Kiba in the eyes.

"Wanna go?! Let's go?! Come on, Akamaru!" The Inuzuka said to his canine companion, getting a bark in response. He broke Natsu's grip and readied himself into a fighting position.

 **"FANG-OVER-FA-!"** **SLAP!** Immediately, a hand covered Kiba's mouth while another wrapped around his waist and arms preventing him from breaking free.

"Honestly, do you always have to start a fight with anyone, Kiba?" A teen with black hair, black eyes, fair skin said. He wore a Jounin uniform, with his headband over his forehead, and a Katana with a purple sheathe on his side of his hip.

"S-S-Sasuke-Kun's right Kiba. These are the members of Fairy Tail, they are not our enemies." A girl, similar to the dark-haired man's age said. She had fair skin, purple pupil-less eyes, long dark-bluish hair reaching down to her shoulders, curvy figure, and medium-sized breasts. She wore a Konoha headband around her waist like a belt, sleeveless white Kimono shirt tight on her torso, dark Shinobi pants and knee-high Shinobi shoes.

Their names were Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga, Konoha's famous "Doujutsu Duos".

"Pardon my friend's behaviour. He is from the Inuzuka Clan, they are well known for their short-tempers." The man called Sasuke said.

"I should apologise too. He is from my Team, Team Eight, otherwise known as also Team Kurenai. Please forgive my teammate's transgressions." Hinata bowed apologetically.

"There's no need for the bow or the apology. This man I'm holding back here isn't that different from your friend there. He has a short temper too." Ayato explained to them.

"HEY!" Natsu yelled.

"Look, we're here, and they apologised on their friend's behalf. Let's just go and get the whole thing over with, okay?" Ayato said.

Natsu gave a stern look to Ayato, but then he complied and dropped his arm, walking past the Inuzuka who was raging at him.

"The hell is wrong with you, Sasuke?! He threatened a Konoha Shinobi!" **WHAK!** "OW!" Sasuke wacked Kiba on the head from his comment.

"That is enough out of you Kiba," Sasuke said.

"You're not my boss!" Kiba Growled.

"Kiba! If you keep complaining, I'll have to tell your mother about this, and you'll have to deal with me and her again! Understand?!" Naruko threatened, which shook the Inuzuka in fear. The last time he faced his Girlfriend and his mother, was when he shouted at the both of them.

Kiba's mother was more than happy to help Naruko, with her own brand of punishment. Like his mom said to Naruko, "If you want my son to listen, you'll have to learn the female Inuzuka way of dealing with our good for nothing "Hounds"!".

* * *

(Location: Tsunade's Office)

In a circular office, sat the Hokage, the strongest Shinobi in the village, and the leader of the town, the Slug Sage of the three Sannin, Tsunade Senju.

She looked to be in her early twenties, but do not let her age fool you, she is actually over fifty, using her own _Chakra_ to disguise herself as a twenty-year-old. She wore makeup, fair skin, blond hair, honeycomb coloured eyes and huge breasts. She wore dark-green pants, high-heeled slipper shoes, a grey Kimono with no sleeves, showing a large portion of the cleavage of her breasts, and over the Kimono she wore a thin green jacket made of the same material as her Kimono. She also had a green diamond-shaped pattern on her forehead.

Next to her, from her desk, stood a dark-haired, dark-eyed woman with fair skin wearing a black Kimono looking at her mentor with curious eyes. Her former student/assistant Shizune. Holding a pink pig with a pearl necklace and a red vest named Tonton.

"Uhhh! This is so boring!" The Hokage complained over the towering stack of paperwork beside her on her desk.

"They're documents that NEED to be filled Tsunade-Sama. They are critical." Her assistant said in a stern voice.

"Everything about this job is either "Important" or "Life-threatening" or "Edge of a new war"." The Hokage complained as she crossed her arms.

"You could have Jiraiya-Sama switch jobs if you want," Shizune suggested.

"No way! If I let that pervert take this job, his first order of business will be to change the female population of Shinobi from wearing standard uniforms into wearing bikinis and swimsuits! I'd rather die than let that ever happen to this village!" Tsunade complained, which made her assistant smile in laughter a bit.

Tsunade gave a heavy sigh, before she said, "How long has it been…?" She spoke in sadness. Shizune knew precisely what her mentor was talking about. "One… Two… Two and a half… Yeah that's right, two and a half years it's been since he left…" She spoke as she clapped her hands together and clenched them on one another. "Shizune, did I make a horrible decision?".

"If you want my honest opinion about it, Tsunade-Sama? Then yes, you have made a bad choice." Her assistant spoke bluntly, but sadly as well.

"Who'd a thought…" She spoke in a sadder tone. "That once choice… One simple decision…" She looked up at the ceiling. "Could change a person for the worse.".

"On the bright side, Tsunade-Sama, Team Ten encountered that man. He made a deal, and he will fulfil it to the end." Shizune spoke.

"But things are worse than they were before Shizune. Orochimaru didn't have that power back then, he somehow got a lot of powerful allies on his side, and there's the mystery how he may have defeated the Akatsuki all by himself." Tsunade said. "Let's hope his information about Orochimaru is correct… Including about Naruto.".

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Come in!" Tsunade demanded.

Team Natsu walked through the doors and came in front of Tsunade.

 _"She's the leader of the village? I heard she was somewhere in her fifties; she doesn't look old enough to be the leader."_ Ayato thought.

"Team Natsu, correct?" Tsunade asked.

"The one and only!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, I am an S-Class Wizard of Fairy Tail from the Kingdom of Fiore," Erza spoke in an honourable tone, before giving Tsunade a bow.

"I take it that you are the leader of this team?" Tsunade asked.

"I do not consider my role in my team as a leader. I'd prefer to be the glue that keeps us strong together, to keep us fighting for another day." Erza spoke.

"If you may, what would our mission as a collaboration between Guild and Hidden Village be? I am also hoping that this will prove to be a stepping stone to a great and bright relationship Hokage-Sama." Erza spoke.

"Snake Alliance." When the words left Tsunade's mouth, she saw Erza and the others flinch at that word. "I'd take it, you know of them.".

"Well… Kind of. We saw them in our territory over fifteen days ago." Ayato spoke up.

"Indeed." Erza agreed. "It's a coincidence that we are against them again.".

"Now that I think of it, they did say something about a Hidden Village." Happy spoke.

"Uhhhh." Natsu groaned, trying to remember.

 _"I can't believe he forgot… Again."_ Erza groaned in thought.

Erza looked at Tsunade with a stern look and said, "We have dealt with them, and what my friend said earlier is true. I have heard about a Hidden Village they were going to, but failed to get any more information than that.".

"This village wouldn't have been something like ohhhh… I don't know, the Village Hidden in the River maybe?" Tsunade asked, which got her a shock from Erza.

"Y-Yes…" Erza said as a piece of sweat dropped from her head.

"As Hokage from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, I thank you, your team, and the Fairy Tail Guild with the permission of the Magic Council for having this meeting come true. Now on to mission…" Tsunade gave a severe glare of her own.

"The Village Hidden in the River is a village that lies over a bed of water, not too far from Fire Country's location, or too far from our borders. It isn't a Shinobi village, so there are no Shinobi from the village to receive reports. Usually, a messenger Shinobi would come and give the reports to me. However, I haven't received a report in nearly a year." Tsunade said.

"Quick question? I don't mean to be harsh or anything, but there could've been a miscommunication problem, why not send someone there to check?" Ayato asked.

"Because the ANBU and the Shinobi I sent there came back in body bags, and only a few of them came back." Everybody gasped at this, including Erza.

 _"T-They were killed?!"_ Grey thought.

 _"N-No way…"_ Natsu thought.

 _"And not everyone was brought back, some of them were left behind or taken!"_ Lucy thought.

 _"I can't believe they were all… Killed..."_ Wendy thought.

 _"What sort of job did I get into?!"_ Ayato thought.

 _"I was wrong, this is a lot more serious than I thought it would be. I have to make sure Wendy and Ayato are kept away from trouble."_ Erza thought.

"Judging by your fearful expressions and sweat dropping, I'd take it this is the first time you would have to go on a mission like this?" Tsunade asked.

 _"Look at her! She's not even phased by this! This is a dangerous area, even me and Lucy got into trouble by just a few thieves! Who knows what sort of trouble we'll be pulled into…"_ Ayato thought but tried to keep an intense expression.

"Those bodies, unfortunately, were found in a stream that was leading to the River Village. I highly suggest caution when approaching this village." Tsunade spoke.

"Understood. Now, for the details of the mission?" Erza asked.

"Kakashi Hatake, team leader of Team Seven, has already arrived at the rendezvous point. The location is here…" Tsunade said, as she handed a map to Erza, who grabbed it. "He'll give you all the details of the mission. I also sent a few selected of our most skilled and strongest Shinobi available to meet with you on your mission." Tsunade spoke. "That'll be all.".

Erza bowed to Tsunade before she and her team left the building to the rendezvous point.

* * *

(Location: Outside The Village, Specific Location: Rendezvous Point)

"Are you sure that map is good Erza?" A shocked Grey who was staring wide-eyed said. Everyone, including Erza had a funny shocked expression on their faces.

"It says it here, but…" In front of them, stood a tall and large wooden Japanese-style mansion with sliding doors. "I question the owner of this establishment for constructing a mansion in the middle of a forest," Erza said.

"Well it looks good, and it's probably one of the best houses I've seen so far," Ayato said.

"But in a dangerous land like this, why would anyone live outside of the village walls?" Carla questioned.

"Maybe it's too cramped?" Wendy suggested.

"That probably is true," Ayato said.

"Well, Ayato and I were attacked by a few thugs in the village itself, so maybe this person had a bad experience and decided to live out here instead?" Lucy made a small theory.

"Nah! I can smell it, and it's brand new." Natsu said.

"Wait! Are you telling me this has been just built?" Grey asked.

"Yeah," Natsu replied.

"Interesting. I don't suppose they built it just for us to go on a mission, it seems it's too much money to spend on it?" Erza placed her hand on her chin while thinking.

"Technically, we didn't spend any money on this at all. Thanks to a friend of mine, we managed to build this house in less than an hour." Everyone turned to their left to see what appeared to be a man in his late twenties.

He had a mask over his nose and mouth, a Jounin uniform, and a Konoha headband going over his left eye. He fair skin, dark eye and white-silver hair standing up facing the left direction of his body. He appeared to be holding an orange book in his hand.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, Jounin Elite, a former apprentice of the Fourth Hokage, leader of Team Seven, and current leader of my team in our collaboration mission," Kakashi spoke out. "I believe you in the silver armour, is the one called Titania of Fairy Tail Erza Scarlet, am I correct?".

"Yes. My name is Erza Scarlet." Erza replied.

"You may come in then. I'll only give the debrief when my whole team arrives, we are still missing one member who has not shown up yet." Kakashi spoke.

"Understood," Erza said as she and her team moved in the house.

When they walked in, they saw a bunch of new faces.

One had a teen, same age as Sasuke, doing some weird push-ups. He was on his hands; his feet were in the air, and he was giving a strange stare towards Lucy and Erza with large hearts in his eyes. He had tanned skin, large eyes with dark pupils, a bowl-cut. He wore a green Chunin vest over a set of green spandex.

"S-Such beautiful ladies!" The person said. Immediately, that person rushed towards Erza and Lucy on his hands, and stood up, doing a flip, and facing them, face to face. "MY NAME IS ROCK LEE, AND I DO HOPE WE OF THE LEAF VILLAGE AND THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD CAN MAKE PEACEFUL AND YOUTHFUL ALLIACN-!" **WHAK!** A hand wacked the man named Lee in the back of the head.

Ayato, Natsu, Grey Wendy, Carla and Happy, with the exception of Lucy and Erza since they were still shocked over what had just happened with Lee's attitude, were looking at the man who hit Lee.

He wore white robes, a dark-grey skirt, brown long back-length hair, and a Konoha headband on his forehead. He had pale skin and eyes like Hinata's.

"For goodness sake Lee! TRY and make a good impression of yourself in front of our guests!" The man scolded before he looked at the Fairy Tail members. "I do apologise for my friend's behaviour. Ever since he gave up on his crush, he had been chasing after women for a while now." The man explained. "My name is Neji Hyuga. Rank Jounin, member of Team Gai, or referred sometimes to Team Nine. And this fellow is my teammate." The man known as Neji explained.

"Hyuga?" Ayato repeated. "Doesn't that man the girl we saw earlier in the Hokage's place was a Hyuga as well? You look just like her."

"If that girl had dark hair and was similar to my age? Then you have already met our former heiress to the Hyuga Clan, Hinata Hyuga." Neji explained.

"So that means she's your twin sister?" Grey asked.

"No. She is my Cousin." Neji replied.

"Cousin?" Ayato questioned in confusion.

"Our genes are a little complicated, but we're born to look similar to another in our Clan. That mainly has something to do with our bloodline in our eyes." Neji explained.

"Bloodline? Bloodline as in family descendants?" Ayato asked.

"It's complicated also. But a bloodline isn't only something with our descendants, it is the power we ha-.".

"Neji, don't bother." Everyone looked to their right to see a teen similar to Neji's age leaning against a wooden post with his arms crossed. He had a Jounin uniform on. Tanned skin, dark eyes, dark pineapple styled haircut. "They're outsiders, not even from the Shinobi Nations. It is better no to explain it to them. Otherwise, it'll just be a drag…" The man lazily said.

"Who's he?" Ayato asked Neji.

"That's Shikamaru Nara. He is a Jounin, one of the very first among us to make both the rank of Chunin and Jounin. He is from the Nara Clan, born with great intelligence at birth." Neji explained.

"It is such a drag… I didn't even want to come to this mission. But it's either meeting the end of the fists of our _Beloved_ Hokage or goes? This is such a drag…" Shikamaru moaned.

"He just said "Drag" three times in less than a minute," Ayato said. Sweat dropping nervously.

"The Nara's are well known to be lazy," Neji explained.

"These guys are funny!" Natsu said to Happy, who smiled back at Natsu.

"Yea, they're hilarious!".

"Don't be rude!" Lucy scolded.

"Quick question," Ayato spoke, as he pointed everyone to the other side of the house where the living room would be. "Who are those guys?".

The house was decorated in Japanese-style layouts, but it had no furniture. There, where the living was, were two people.

One seemed to be VERY pale, as white as paper. He wore an interesting attire, a shirt revealing his pale stomach, with a short sleeve on his right and a ling one on his left. He wore dark pants, dark Shinobi shoes and the Konoha headband over his forehead. He had dark black eyes, a dark bowl-cut but it was sharp at the ends, not smooth like Lee's, and he had a small knife on the back of his ass. He looked like he was drawing on a book, either he didn't care or didn't notice Team Natsu staring at him.

The other one was sitting cross-legged on the ground, his arms were crossed too. He wore a simple Jounin style uniform just like Kakashi, Sasuke and Shikamaru did, he wore a strange mask that only covered the sides of his face but not his face itself. He had brown-spiky hair, he also had dark eyes, but they couldn't see them because he was sleeping, and he had fair skin.

"Those two. The one in black clothes, I have no idea. He was introduced to the mission only recently, just today." Neji explained. "I apologise on Konoha's behalf, I'm sure it was unsuspecting for you Fairy Tail Mages.".

"No, it's alright," Erza assured.

"However, I do know the Jounin. I only heard his name a few times, but I never have seen him in action. He was brought on this mission for a single purpose, an upper hand we never had the and a half years ago. He has the ability to cancel out any _Chakra_ from anybody, his Jutsu should also work on anyone who posses anything from the Five Great Powers." Neji explained.

"Is _Magic_ included in that list?" Ayato asked, before Neji nodded in response.

"His name is Yamato, other than that he is a complete mystery, but Kakashi-Sensei assured us he is a reliable ally," Neji explained.

"He looks… Tired…" Ayato said, nervously.

"And he should be, he did build us this house by himself after all," Neji replied.

"WHAT?!" Ayato, Grey, Natsu and Happy all yelled in shock.

"He…" Lucy began.

"Built this house himself…" Wendy finished for her friend.

"Impressive. He must be very skilled to make a house such as this with detail and fine carpeting all by himself. It must've taken him a week?" Era guessed at the last part before Neji would say…

"Actually, it took him under three minutes.".

"WHAT?!" This time, it was everyone in Team Natsu, with the exception of Erza, that screamed in shock.

"I can see you met everyone…" Team Natsu turned their heads to see Kakashi coming in the house, with three added members.

Sasuke, Hinata, and… HER?!

Sakura came in after them, which shocked Ayato.

"IT'S YOU?!" Ayato and Sakura screamed at each other.

"You know him?" Sasuke asked.

"You know her?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I know her! She's that damn flat-chested banshee woman who punched me before!" Ayato exclaimed in anger.

When Sakura heard the word "Flat", she immediately lost it and- "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" **PUNCH! BOOM!** Sakura punched Ayato in the face… Again.

Ayato got up from a destroyed wall, and charged at Sakura, kicking her in the stomach sending her flying.

Sakura then got up and charged towards Ayato, who both then started fighting around the house.

Team Natsu, along with Kakashi, Lee, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru all stood on one side of the house watching the two fight each other while Sai was ignoring the battle and continued his drawing, Yamato was too tired to react and just slept as usual.

"Uh, shouldn't stop them?" Lucy asked Kakashi.

"We could… But last me and Sasuke tried to stop her from beating and individual, who groped her at the time, we were taken to the hospital for a week for interfering with her affairs." Kakashi replied, which earned a shiver down both of his and Sasuke's spines.

"Please don't remind me…" Sasuke said, giving a nervous and unsettling look from remembering a bad memory.

"Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Usually I would, but considering her temper from earlier it would make things worse if I were to be involved," Erza replied. "This doesn't threaten our alliance this act, does it?" Erza asked.

"No, not really. We know Sakura too well, to let this be your fault." Kakashi replied.

"I'm more surprised Ayato is the aggressor in this act rather than Natsu or Grey," Carla added.

"It's a good point." Wendy agreed.

"Honestly, you two." Erza scolded while looking at Natsu and Grey with a disappointed look in her eyes.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Natsu yelled.

"You can't just blame us for this, can you?!" Grey asked in anger.

"Because of your squabbles and shenanigans, it's clear that the two of you have become a bad influence on Ayato's being." Erza scolded her teammates if they were a couple of her children.

"It's not like we were meant to be a bad influence. I mean, look at you and Mira! Back when we were kids you always scolded Natsu and me not to fight, yet when Mira insulted you it was okay for the two of you to fight!" Grey scolded back. "In other words, it's your own fault!" Grey said.

"Wait! Really!" Lucy said in shock.

"You know Erza, I do agree with Grey on that topic. This fighting behaviour of theirs is more your fault than it is theirs since you and Mira failed to prove a good example." Carla spoke.

"Isn't this fight getting… You know, out of hand…" Shikamaru broke their conversation, pointing at Ayato and Sakura who were still fighting each other.

Sai dodged a piece of wood from the debris of Ayato and Sakura's fight with ease while continuing his drawing.

A large piece of wood was heading straight towards- **BAM!** Yamato…

The Jounin opened his eyes as he saw both Ayato and Sakura, a few meters away from one another holding their fists behind them.

"THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH SCREWING WITH YOU!" Ayato yelled.

"IF YOU'RE TAKING THE SAFETY GLOVES OFF, SO WILL I!" Sakura yelled.

Both Ayato and Sakura held a fist behind themselves. Ayato's fist glowed with a blue _Magic_ aura, while Sakura's glowed with a green _Chakra_ aura.

 **"WATER DRAGON'S: IRON FIST PILLAR!"** Water enveloped around Ayato's fist in the form of a pillar. Do let the fact it is water fool you, it's hardened, so it's as strong as iron.

 **"CHA!"** Sakura yelled, and then she and Ayato charged at each other.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both teens were prepared to punch each other before…

"I just built this house using my Jutsu… I am not letting you destroying it so… STOP FIGHTING!" Yamato got up and yelled as he did a series of hand signs before placing his hands on the ground.

Immediately, the wooden flooring around him suddenly forms into strange rectangular like that quickly wrapped around Ayato and Sakura's torso, waist and arms cancelling out their attacks.

"WHAT THE?!" Ayato exclaimed. _"I can't use my Magic in these things?! What the hell!"_ Ayato then remembered Neji's explanation a while back. _"I guess this must be that Jutsu that Hyuga-Guy must've told us. The one where it cancels out your attacks based on the Five Great Powers?"_.

Ayato and Sakura then felt movement at an incredible speed towards Yamato, both hitting heads on one another before facing the Jounin himself, who gave his iconic stare that put Erza's to shame. The one where he sees your soul… ( **Author's Note:** It's the stare he gives Naruto usually in Naruto Shippuden.)

"Stop fighting… Or else.".

"Y-Yes… Sir…" Both the teens said in unison before Yamato let them go.

 **BAM!** The front sliding door opened, revealing Naruko, Kiba and Akamaru all at the door waving at everyone.

"HEY GUYS! SORRY, WE'RE LATE!" Naruko stopped, looking at the scene before her. "Hey, guys… Uh, what happened here?".

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Another chapter is done. So, before you ask, yes this took over four weeks to do, why?

I was busy, doing some art and taking it easy, at one point, I lost my inspiration to write.

In other news, I am happy to say that I am officially now a DeviantArt User now. ANBUGaming19 has uploaded some new art on the account, and that person is me. If you're from DeviantArt and you have a problem with my new story "The Gaming Hero" or the art I publish, please do not flame me in Wattpad, FanFiction or DeviantArt.

I was also playing a few games to get my inspiration back on track, I even thought of a new fixed schedule (The two-week plan remains the same), so it'll much faster for me to upload art and stories on FanFiction, DeviantArt or Wattpad.

As per usual, I do hope you enjoyed this re-written version of the chapter, I kept a few things and rid of them.

If you enjoyed this story, I have more here.

 **These are the stories I have in my account:**

 ** _Konoha's Runaway Demon._**

 ** _Trying To Move On._**

 ** _Fairy Worlds._**

 ** _Long Lost._**

 ** _Journey Of Happiness._**

 ** _Straw Hat Or Nine-Tailed Fox… Choose Wisely._**

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi._**

 ** _Konoha's Proud Demon._**

Please read and review. Reviews help for many different reasons because it shows me your support and your view on my story.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

I hope you enjoyed.

Thanks, dudes😊.


	6. Chapter 6 Village Hidden In The River

Chapter 6

Village Hidden In The River (Revised)

* * *

"Talking"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Inner/Demon Talking"**

 ** _"Inner/Demon Thought"_**

 **"Move/Ability Talking"**

 ** _"Move/Ability Thought"_**

* * *

 **Last Time:** Last time on "Fairy Worlds". Ayato, Natsu and the others were given permission by the Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyer, to go on the first collaboration mission with Shinobi in years. Arriving there, they met a ton of different Shinobi, most were Chunins and Genin, the few Jounins they saw were Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Yamato. Next will be their mission to the Village Hidden in the Rivers. Will they succeed?

* * *

 **(Story Begins)**

The early rise of the morning sun glowed the entirety of the area with an orange yellowish colour of rays of light that beamed on the earth that soon chased the ground below towards the giant-sized Japanese styled house that was made by that of a Jounin, one who was very capable of using a Wood Jutsu known as Captain Yamato.

The darkened house lit up as It soon reached the thin windows of the rooms, flooding the Inside with nothing more the welcoming rays of light of the sun.

For Ayato he was on the floor before the sun rays finally got to his closed sleeping eyes, by that stage he woke up a bit but what was slightly frustrated since he refused to get up from his bed, and used his pillow to block the entirety of his face from the sun and laid his head against the hard wooden floor In his attempt to steal himself some more sleep even for a minute.

However, the sun was the last thing he needed to worry about.

 _"YEAH, IT'S MISSION TIME!"_ Were the mumbled noises below Ayato's head leading to his two friends the dragon slayer of Fairy Tail and the blue Exceed as well Natsu and Happy.

He groaned in annoyance. Knowingly Natsu and Happy getting up means a tremendous amount of noise that would surely wake up the whole house. Knowing about all of this and sure the fact that his sleep was as good as gone like the night sky already and had no choice but to wake up.

He wasn't really having the best night so far with all the constant pig-like snoring coming from the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Ice mage themselves over the night, shockingly to Ayato's discovery everyone else didn't seem to wake up at all, not even Lucy who he was sure that she would wake up from the whole thing.

He got up and began putting on his own what he referred to as now a "Mage Outfit" since these clothes very most likely represented that of Grey's personal clothing choice, the only difference now is that he found a dark T-Shirt In Konoha which he bought to replace that Fairy Tail merchandise he had on. He folded his bed bag and then his own pyjamas and then left the room by sliding the door open and sliding It closed with the bed bag and pyjama wrapped underneath his right arm while he used his left for the door.

When he got up, he saw Lucy walking across him, who looked very tired. She yawned as a result, and her eyes were grey underneath and It seemed as though that he wasn't the only one who was kept up by the snoring by Natsu and Grey throughout the entire night but her, even Lucy can tell Ayato has a similar night to hers, and she looked at his eyes as they were also dark underneath. Though what made Ayato slightly blush was the fact that Lucy wore a white Tank shirt which revealed a bit of her breasts cleavage and the skin all over her arms as well as the tight grey tracksuit she wore along with It with her blond hair all released behind her back not tied at all, and of course her stomach was revealed slightly hanging with her belly button that made him really red as he attempted to look at her solely on the face not anywhere else.

Lucy noticed this but smiled at him not really caring but playfully turned her body away from Ayato letting her hair fly a bit, he knew she was playing him, but he didn't like it at all It wasn't fair on him, and of course that's when he turned to see the two mages that were referenced a few times bickering at one another about something to fight about.

Natsu had his forehead against Grey's all dressed up… Kind of…. You see Grey was wearing his usual pants but of course no shirt on, as flames appeared on Natsu's forehead while Ice appeared on Grey's as they kept pushing each other with their own foreheads trying their best to capsize the other one as their arms were high up looking ready to fight while walking down or stomping most likely the hallway as a challenge from one another, Happy Just flew a slight distance from behind them and looked as the two mages might've been ready to battle It out another against one another I an attempt to prove who's the strongest, like It hasn't happened a few times huh.

The two mages kept walking until Happy flew next to Ayato who had his own rucksack on.

The blue cat, or Exceed, looked at Ayato with his own paws against his cheeks with an expression of a child.

His eyes obviously told Ayato he knew had happened throughout the entire night since they were locked to the two mages.

For Ayato he knew something was up with Happy since he saw his unlike his own and Lucy's were A-okay like they were never even opened throughout the whole night.

Ayato was leaning forward towards Happy to the point at which he listened to the blue Exceed or cat In his teams, as Happy Said "Those two had to share a room for the night they were snoring a little louder than usual since In between snores they challenged each other to "Who Can Snore The Loudest Wins" Contest.".

Ayato looked at Happy.

Ayato looked at the cat and Asked, "How come you're not tired at all?".

"Well I'm used to all of this, and my ears are, but It didn't seem like Lucy's use to It, neither Is Wendy, I wonder If the other guys could sleep at all." Happy Replied.

"So, I'm guessing since you didn't use Erza's name I guess she managed to sleep throughout the whole snoring contest thing, huh." Ayato Said.

"Yep!" Erza Said, behind Ayato which made his entre head go red in blush as he saw Erza In nothing but her underwear which was black bra and panties.

"E-ERZA YOU'RE ALMOST NAKED!" Ayato Shouted as he took his jacket off and then used It to block Erza's almost naked body.

Erza just put her hand over the Jacket and pushed It down and looked at him with eyes that told him It didn't matter and said, "Don't worry Ayato, you're at the age already, to witness It.".

Ayato Gulped at this, which made Erza Smile before her whole body glowed In a yellowish golden aura as It soon consumed her entire body which glowed the same colour but a much lighter version which then, later on, died down and revealed her In her armour.

"That's Erza for you." Happy Said.

"However, If It does disturb you, I'll just have to get change then." Erza Said, with a Smile.

"I have a feeling today Is one those "Longest Days" again, and I have a horrible feeling about it," Ayato said, with a slight Groan In his voice

"That's how It usually Is In Fairy Tail…" Said Wendy, wearing a purple pyjama tracksuit and T-Shirt as she was rubbing her eyes along with a tired Carla as well.

"Unfortunately, It Is." Carla Agreed.

"Well, it seems that you're awake." Ayato turned his head to see Kakashi holding his book while reading It wearing his Jounin uniform.

"How did you get to sleep fine?" Ayato asked as he saw Kakashi's eye, which looked wide awake and perfectly healthy.

Kakashi Just grabbed his pockets and pulled out two earplugs and Replied, "Earplugs, don't leave without them.".

"Then why didn't you tell us in the first place?!" Ayato Exclaimed.

"Well you didn't ask for them, and It was around midnight since they started snoring like pigs that I thought it'd be best to not wake you up." Kakashi Said, obviously he was playing him.

"Pfffft Wake us up!" Ayato Whispered, quoting from Kakashi's words in venom.

"Haaaaaaaaaa! Could've those two at least snore a little quieter!" An Annoyed Kiba with Akamaru walked down the hall in his Shinobi battle gear, who then pulled his earplugs off.

"How could you guys be so tired after having earplugs on?" Ayato Asked.

"Because I'm from the Inuzuka Clan, a Clan that specialises in hound training, our senses Including hearing has been multiplied to that of regular hound's hearing." Kiba Replied.

After Kiba, and Akamaru, walked away Ayato could only say to himself and Said "This world Is WAY too different from mine, with all these "Super Human Abilities" coming around, I really don't get it here, but I will make a great story to tell to the club.".

Speaking of Ayato's club, Ayato with his friends run a "Paranormal Extra-Terrestrial Mysterious Universal" Club where him and his friends come up with theories of the world's, or at least his In this case, greatest mysteries such as UFOs, humanoid creatures, superhuman capabilities and powers, other worlds, and other animals that people wouldn't believe of, and once he returns home he can share all the stories to his friends, no matter what.

"What do you mean by "This World" may I ask?" Ayato turned to see Shikamaru looking at him with a slightly confused look.

"Well…. Uhhhhhhhh, you see…. Okay I have no idea how to put this but I'm kind of an alien from this world, I took a hike found a portal and got transported to this world and all this with like "The Five Great Powers" and all these abilities don't really exist where I'm from but are a myth." Ayato Replied.

"Riiiiiiiiiight, and I'm a Shinobi that lived many lifetimes, hundred to be precise," Shikamaru said, In a Sarcastic tone.

"Haha very funny once I find a way to get back to my world, I'll bring something to show you that I really am not around here." Ayato Said.

The Nara Just shrugged and Ignored him as he walked past him.

* * *

(Location: Living Room)

"There are some things I wish to understand first before we start," Erza said, kneeling beside Kakashi and Shikamaru on a small table on the ground to their knee-level. "You said you have a contact?".

"Yes. He's a member of the Akatsuki himself, even before Orochimaru took it over." Shikamaru explained.

"I was under the impression the Akatsuki was a dissolved group," Erza spoke.

"It was never dissolved. Apparently, Orochimaru one stage was a member of the organisation itself. How much do you know about the organisation?" Kakashi asked the S-Class Mage, who then replied.

"Only rumours, rumours I heard from the employees on the ship I arrived in. I heard they all are triple S-Class nuked Shinobi, Shinobi whose power is as great, if not, greater than a Kage's power level." Erza explained. "Other than that, I have no idea of its members. But I have heard they were after something called "Jinchurikis".".

"That was their purpose, but when Orochimaru took over the organisation, that purpose has been long since abandoned. But it seems he has a different purpose for Jinchurikis and the demons within them." This piece of information Kakashi just let out, shocked Erza.

"Demons?" Erza repeated, even Grey, who walked by at the time, heard that part and remembered the faithful day when his family was murdered by a demon.

"It appears that you are somehow familiar with demons?" Kakashi asked the knight.

"Indeed. My friend and I had a few run-ins with demons in Fiore in the past. But I never heard of a human person having one inside of their body?" Erza replied with a questioning look on her face.

"There's a difference between the demons in your land and ours. I did a bit of research, your demons come from a single Wizard known as Zeref, an ancient enemy of Mages." Shikamaru spoke.

"And, unfortunately, he is still alive and at large. It is true that there was, and still is, a Dark Mage known as Zeref created demons in the past. Unfortunately, they were designed to kill, many innocent lives were lost because of those monsters. A friend of mine was a victim to one of those demons." Erza explained. She failed to notice Grey standing in the hallway, out of sight from the view of the other, with a sad expression on his face. "As in for the reason Zeref created these monsters, it is unknown.".

"It is too unknown for us about the demons inside the Jinchurikis. However, we do know what they are, we just don't what their purpose is." Shikamaru explained.

"Comparing a demon of Zeref's make, to the demons inside of Jinchurikis, there are a vast number of differences between them. For example, the demons in our lands, are referred to as Tailed-Beasts. Each Tailed-Beast has a number of tails set to it, all the way from the first tails, to the nine tails. Each of the Tailed-Beasts is part animal, so they have an animal-like form. The Nine-Tails has a fox-like form with nine tails sticking from its behind." Shikamaru explained.

"Back on the topic about our contact, he is called Sasori of the Sand Village, a rogue Shinobi," Kakashi explained. "Apparently, he has no love for Orochimaru what-so-ever, and he wishes to aid us in exchange.".

"Exchange for what?" Erza asked in a worried tone. She didn't, and never like the idea of getting help or information from murders or psychopaths, even for a mission. She knew they have some unreasonable demands.

"To be honest with you, his demands were reasonable. He wishes for the Hokage to remove his bounty and his wanted status from the Bingo Book, he also wishes for us to protect, allow him in our Shinobi Program in Konoha. In other words, he wishes for asylum in our village." Kakashi explained, which shocked Erza.

"And you're sure about this? I heard of this Sasori before, he murdered innocent civilians. Do you really wish for a man like that to be forgiven so easily?" Erza asked in a worried and slightly disgusted tone.

"Maybe for you in Fiore, this would be an uncommon case. Unfortunately, here in the Shinobi Nations, it's quite common around these parts. The other Kages would do anything for great strength even by hiring Rogue Shinobi, despite their past and crimes." Shikamaru explained. "This case is no different either. I'd bet the Elders of the Council will be pleased to get their own puppet master on their side.".

"And that's not all. This mission is… Well, it's personal for me, my team, Shikamaru and the others, along with Tsunade-Sama." Kakashi spoke.

"It does sound personal from the way you speak of it. May I ask, why might this be personal? Is it because of Orochimaru was once part of your village?" Erza asked in concern.

"Actually, it's because of a mistake we made a while back," Shikamaru said.

"His name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He is Naruko's brother and a member of my team once, Team Seven." Kakashi explained.

"A while back, a decision was made for him, a decision I should've stood against. He got angry, mad, and upset. He ran away and… Joined Orochimaru." Kakashi explained.

"A friend of yours joined a criminal?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, he did. But it was not his fault, it was ours." Shikamaru explained.

"When I was returning back from a mission with my team, we encountered Sasori. He told us a bit of information about Orochimaru, but the part where he mentions Naruto will be with him in River Village got us the most." Shikamaru said. "It was an immediate issue by our Hokage to go on this mission as soon as possible. Not only are we here to stop a dangerous alliance from forging, but also to bring back an old friend.".

"So, this, Naruto, is someone important for you?" Kakashi nodded. "In that case, I'll tell the others about it to make sure when they run into him, they contact you or your team about it.".

Kakashi looked at Erza and said, "That would help us very much. Thank you.".

"Speaking of Team Seven, where is Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.

* * *

(In Sakura's Room)

 _"I'm gonna become Hokage because that's my dream!"_

 _"I'll be a hero. Just like them!"_

 _"No way I'm stepping down!"_

 _"B… But Granny Tsunade I'm fit for the position….."_

 _"Goodbye….. Sakura-Chan."_

 _Sakura witnessed the younger version of Naruto slowly pop up time and time again as ghosts of memories she had when they became Team Seven, and the last thing he said had him being consumed from the feet up by an 8-bit blocks while looking at her with a saddened look along with a man who was next to him who didn't react at all._

"Haaaa!" Sakura Gasped.

She looked at herself, and It was just a dream the entire time, but It felt so real, so regretful.

Her pyjama was still one which was evidence enough that she just had a dream.

Even though It was just a dream It felt good to see the blond Jinchuriki one more time, but after this mission, she would see him as many times as she wants, but she feared that worst had come to him.

Back when she knew HE was happy, calm, angry at most times, and always kept his promises. But after THAT day she saw something even Sasuke didn't possess. HE was cold, not as In Sasuke cold, but worse off, he had no regret THAT day, he had no sorrow either, no sadness, and definitely no hurt.

She'd hope that this would be the day, the day she brings her friend back… Naruto.

* * *

(Timeskip: Twelve Hours Later Location: Village Hidden In The River, Specific Location: View On Cliff)

After much walking and packing, everyone finally arrived at the Village Hidden in the Rivers. They arrived in carts carried by merchants with horses. The Merchants told them they could only take them so far to the village due to Rogue Shinobi activity.

It was a large lake, nearly the size of three times of an Olympic stadium. A thick bridge connecting the land to the docks of the village. The village was set on a small rocky island, the homes were set around that island on piers, floating on the sea, and the on the centre of that island was a tall tower, a tower that belonged to the Kage of that village.

But the shocking part was what they saw. Ayato, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Lucy, Grey, Wendy, Carla and the others were all shocked to see people, villagers getting pushed around by Shinobi that wore the exact same attire as Team Natsu had seen in the Winter Mountains.

It made Ayato angry and Natsu rage. This was no goanna be an easy mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, checking stories like "Between The Lines" those are some descriptive writing In short chapters which I may adopt a little with stories like these.

DONE! Finally, I have finished the last chapter of my rewrite (So Far) and uploaded it. From here on now, it's mainly gonna be new chapters of the story, not old ones.

For those who re-read this chapter, I have rewritten the other past few episodes so it's much better than it was before.

If you enjoyed this story, then you'll enjoy these too.

 **These are the stories I have in my account:**

 ** _Konoha's Runaway Demon._**

 ** _Trying To Move On._**

 ** _Fairy Worlds._**

 ** _Long Lost._**

 ** _Journey Of Happiness._**

 ** _Straw Hat Or Nine-Tailed Fox… Choose Wisely._**

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi._**

 ** _Konoha's Proud Demon._**

Please read and review. Reviews help for many different reasons because it shows me your support and your view on my story.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

I hope you enjoyed.

Thanks, dudes😊.


	7. Chapter 7 Infiltration And Arguments

Chapter 7

Infiltration And Arguments

* * *

"Talking"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Inner/Demon Talking"**

 ** _"Inner/Demon Thought"_**

 **"Move/Ability Talking"**

 ** _"Move/Ability Thought"_**

* * *

 **Last Time:** For the first time a Shinobi Mage mission was up, combining Fiore's strongest Guild's strongest members to team up with the strongest Shinobi of the strongest village. It was said that their mission, was to eradicate Orochimaru before his _Snake Alliance_ ever has the chance to cause some real damage to the world, they all know. And hopefully for the sake of Team Seven, return an old friend back as well, but how will they accomplish that?

* * *

 **(Story Begins)**

"I SAID WAIT!" Ayato Yelled at his pink haired flaming _Dragon Slayer_ friend.

"LET ME AT THEM! LET ME AT THEM I'LL TAKE ON THE WHOL ALLIANCE IF I HAVE TO!" Natsu Yelled, his eyes shaped like daggers ready for _Battle Mode_ on to take Orochimaru on.

"IF YOU HAVE TO YES BUT YOU REALLY DON'T!" Ayato Yelled, still having his arms wrapped around Natsu's chest from his back, his head under Natsu's armpits. "And besides think about It….." Ayato Paused for a second, before continuing. "Think of the villagers…. No, the citizens. If you attack now, you'll only put their lives In danger, I'm sure there's a peaceful, and DELEGENT way handling this situation without harming anyone!" Ayato Said, his voice become g slightly stern at the end of his sentence.

"Well he's got a point." Shikamaru walked up. "With the exception of the Information we were given, we don't know much about this place. Truth be told we don't even know If anyone Is still alive In the village." Shikamaru Said.

"Which Is why we need to be very careful." Kakahsi Said.

"Which Is why we discussed with Erza on the way here about teams, mainly three teams." Shikamaru Spoke up. "Me, Kakashi, and Erza each will be the team leader. Neji, Lee, Wendy, Carla you're with me, we'll scout the surrounding area for any entry points. Erza, Grey, Natsu, Happy, Naruko, Kiba, Akamaru, you'll take the search within the village, you'll be all acting as bystanders, traveller, Just passing by but you'll need to gain Inside Information. And finally, there's the rest, consisting of Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Lucy, Ayato, and Sai, who'll be contacting our contact to learn more about the village and of Orochimaru's timing." Shikamaru Explained.

"I have to be teamed up with him!" Natsu and Grey Groaned while eyeing each other, by this stage Ayato let go of Natsu and laid flat on the ground tired of holding the _Dragon Slayer_ behind.

"Problem?" Erza Asked.

"NO MAM WE'RE GOOD!" Natsu and Grey Replied, holding each other like best buddies.

"Honestly I might ask Erza for lesson on how to deal with these two morons." Ayato Whispered to himself.

"Then It's agreed, we'll meet at night time." Kakashi Said.

* * *

(Timeskip: Twenty Minutes Later, Location: Forest)

Footsteps could be heard by the group as they walked down the road, towards the location of their contact.

"I could've help but listen to you tell Shikamaru that you're not from this world? Please explain to me that?" Sasuke Asked.

"Truth be told I'm a little curious too." Kakashi Said.

"And me." Hinata Said.

"Well…. It goes like this." Ayato Replied. "So, I was Just walking from my house, you know to get some air, and do a little exploring In the forest minding my own business, until I went In the abandoned glue factory when It was discovered by authorities that the glue was made from horses which Is VERY Illegal on my Island. It was a great place for me to explore but then out of no where I found this large portal which looked like a _Stargate_ portal from the SCI-FI series _Stargate_ and somehow I must've either turned I on or It did It Itself and sucked me In to another world, which Is where I am now." Ayato Explained. ( **Author's Note:** Yes, I Just made a reference to _Stargate_ Just now, my favourite series Is _Stargate Atlantis_ Just a little fun fact about me.)

"What was the name of this Island?" Kakashi Asked.

"Well, It's called _National Island_ , It was an Island that was created by a very large underwater volcano two hundred years ago, It's located near Japan but It's not considered to be part of their territory since It's In International waters. In fact, there were huge debates over this since the Island proved to be five times bigger than Hawaii, there were a lot of commotions over It, so the _United Nations_ made their final decision that It would be considered as the world's first International Island, with different cultures and ways on the Island, with American laws though. It has It's own set of ecosystems which some are man made so even the ecosystems would be shared." Ayato Replied.

"Never heard of this _United Nations_ at all, are you sure you're from another world?" Kakashi Asked.

"I AM!" Ayato Replied, raising his voice.

"Now, now, there's no reason to raise your voice." Kakashi Said, with a Calm tone.

"Well how do you think we can trust this contact even If he has a grudge against this Orochimaru-whatever?" Ayato Said.

"I don't." Kakahsi Said.

"WAIT HANG ON ARE YOU SAYING WE GOANNA MEET SOME PYSCHO KILLER CRIMINALTHAT YOU'VE NEVER MET BEFORE EITHER AND YOU DON'T TRUST HIM!" Lucy Yelled, In Shock.

"Well…. As far as I can remember his name Is Sasori, other wise known as his title as Sasori of the Sand, former Sand Shinobi, and as far as I'm concerned, he left the San village around Thirty years ago." Kakashi Said.

"Sounds like an old guy." Ayato Said.

"But he's still skilled." Kakashi Said.

"Kakashi-Sensei…" Sakura Said, her expression showing her mentor how tired she was, he looked at Hinata, Ayato, and Lucy.

"I guess we'll take a bit of a break, we are ahead of schedule at the moment, I'm sure a few minutes break wouldn't kill anyone." Kakashi Said, as he walked up to a broken log and sat on It.

Just then, Sasuke sat down on the dirt ground, while Sai walked up to him, looking at him with his emotionless expression on his face, as he Said, "I have something to say to you.".

"Huuuuuuuu." Ayato Sighed. "I wonder how the Master Is doing on this whole "Try And Get Me Back To My World Thing" going on?" Ayato Said to himself tired of not being back home. He sat on the ground while Lucy walked towards him kneeling down. "What's wrong?" Ayato Asked.

"Nothing." Lucy Replied, with a Smile on her face. "I Just want to say I know what you're going through. Trust me. Back before I Joined up with _Fairy Tail_ I always freaked out on anything that wasn't normal, well normal In my perspective, but you'll get use to It." Lucy Said.

"Well the only attacks I know are given to me by this Lacrima crystal that's Inside my belly right now. I have words coming Into my head and attacks like **Water Dragon Slayer** this, **Water Dragon Slayer** that, and well you know…. But I'm Just a little worried over my family, I mean It's been a while since I last spoke or seen them, they might think I was abducted or ran away for unknown reasons." Ayato Said, with a slight worried tone.

"Hey! Don't worry we'll find a way! Just relax!" Lucy Said with a cheerful expression which lightened Ayato's mood up a bit.

"Thanks Lucy." Ayato Said.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" **BOOM!** A large lightening slash crossed the dirt road Into the tree causing an explosion of dust, everyone turned they were far from the explosion, to see Sasuke looking at Sai with an angry expression on his face. "Go on tell everyone what you Just said!" Sasuke Said.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi Said, In slight Shock.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura Said.

"Tell them what you Said… about Naruto." Sasuke Said.

By then Kakashi looked at Sakura, whose eyes went wide at the mention of the name.

"All I said Is what Is Tsunadae-Sama thinking? Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze abandoned Konoha Two and a Half years ago, that makes him a S Class missing nin, especially If he has the Kyuubi within him." Sai Said. "Kakashi-Sensei, when a Shinobi abandons the village It usually results In one punishment and one punishment only, what IS that?" Sai Asked.

"Death." Kakashi Replied, painfully.

"For abandoning the village to Join forces with that of a traitor, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had fully made himself an enemy of Konoha, yet understandably, you and your team have not given up hope for him, as a Konoha Shinobi It Is best to eliminate him Instead, even If the Hokage herself ordered him to be brought back to Konoha." Sai Said.

"Yet Sai, we are ordered to bring Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze back to the leaf village." Kakashi Said.

"Yet, Kakashi Hatake, you above all people realise the strength the Kyuubi has…. In fact, you should know your former student more than everyone else here, Including his record." Sai Said.

"I'd admit I didn't realise at the time how extraordinary Naruto's gifts were, but I do know this, Sai, everyone has a limit. I guess I didn't expect Naruto to hit his limit the way he did back then." Kakashi Said.

"As In by _The Way He Did_ you mean he purposely betrayed Konoha to Join forces with Orochimaru?" Sai Said. "As a matter of fact, the demon needs to be contained at all costs, something I think Tsunadae-Sama needs to think about." Sai Said.

Sakura flinched at the word _Demon_ when referring to Naruto.

"Sai, for your own safety and being, I advise STRONGLY that Instead of _Demon_ you refer to his name as It Is Naruto." Sasuke Said, Anger Indicated In his voice, his eyes looking at Sai like daggers.

"With respect Sasuke, even you of all people should know the true purpose of the Nine tails Is to serve and defend Konoha, his betrayal against the Leaf village Is nothing more but act of selfishness." Sai Said. "For the crime of abandoning Konoha, even when we still barely recovered from the Sand Sound Invasion, that demon deserves nothing more but an execution for his betrayal and-." **PUNCH!** Said was cut off really hard, when Sakura's fist connected to his face and Jaw, sending him flying.

"WHOA HE WENT FLYING!" Ayato and Lucy Exclaimed.

"Impressive, I didn't even notice Sakura move." Sasuke Said quietly, In Surprise.

"Well, this Isn't good." Kakashi Said, with a Sigh.

"Hrrrrrrr rrrrrr." Said Groaned, as he opened his eyes slowly, trying to get up from his back faced to the ground. As he laid his elbows and hands against the ground and slowly pushed himself up, Sakura had Jumped over him, her legs were at each of Sai's sides, looking at him with Angry eyes, as she grabbed him by his collar and threatened him.

"Don't even say a word If you don't even know a thing about him!" Sakura Growled, her pink hair had made a shadow over her eyes, so Sai couldn't see them with the exception of her mouth and nose. "If you say another thing about him….." Sakura Said, shaking with Anger. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Sakura Yelled, as her pink hair pulled back revealing her angry eyes at Sai.

"As the Hokage's apprentice, you should know-." Sai Said, before he was cut off again by Sakura.

"KNOW WHAT!" Sakura Yelled. "THE FACT THAT MOST OF MY LIFE I WAS IGNORING HIM! THE FACT THAT ALL I EVER DID WAS HARM HIM! LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN THE VILLAGE!" Sakura Yelled. "I've always thought he had things a lot better than I did, no parents, no one to tell what you can and can't do, but I was wrong, and I Insulted him for that." Sakura Said.

"Sakura, I think that's enough." Kakashi Said, as he put his hand over Sakura's shoulder.

With that, Sakura's grip on Sai's collar slowly and eventually was let go of, allowing Sai to get up with his own free will.

Sakura slowly walked off In the forest to get to a lake that was nearby them.

"What was that all about?" Ayato Asked, In Confusion.

Sasuke heard Ayato's question, and he walked up to him and Replied, "Something…. Something that's a little personal for her.".

"Is It about this Naruto?" Lucy Asked.

"Yes." Sasuke Replied. "Naruto…. He's something that means a lot to her, she feels guilty because she hadn't realised It at all, not since he left. I'm sure there'll be a time for me to explain It all, but for now If you have anything to say about Naruto, please come to me first." Sasuke Said.

Ayato and Lucy nodded their heads at the Jounin.

* * *

(With Sakura)

Sakura sat on her knees at the lake, trying to calm her nerves and her feelings while trying not to allow the dam of tears to fall out of her eyes.

She still remembers that day, the day what she said to Naruto, even after having everything he had taken away never considering his feelings once at that moment, not until It was all too late. How she regrets everything back then, chasing after Sasuke only distracted her from the blind truth, how much Naruto had meant to her, how much his soul Is worth to her, how much she feels towards him.

The day Naruto left, was the day he changed for the worst, devoured by the very same darkness that Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Tsunadae, and even Konohamaru were all once consumed by, before Naruto pulled them out and showed them the light. But In return, they all forced him Into the darkness, now changed Into a very different person. Hopefully for Sakura, she Just hopes that Naruto, somewhere Inside of him, Is still the exact same Naruto she loved so much, the knuckled headed, loud, believe It, Hokage dreamer, Genin, blond, funny, man he was once before.

* * *

(With The Group)

"Quick question?" Ayato Said. "What the hell was that _Magic_ that Yamato-guy used?" Ayato Asked Kakashi.

"That, was no _Magic_ but It was a Jutsu, _Nature Chakra_ of Earth and Water combined to make what you seen was called **Wood Style Jutsu** , a Jutsu that allows Yamato not only to construct objects or create any weapons and bend them on his will, but It also allows the user to prevent someone else from using their _Chakra_." Kakashi Replied, as he Explained to Ayato about Yamato's Jutsu.

"Cool, I like to know a little of It myself." Ayato Said, with a Smile.

"I'm sorry, but the Jutsu for mixing different elements Is very difficult, and complicated that an average person cannot handle. Yamato Is a bit of a special case however, so only he knows and can mix such elements, even the Hokages In the past found difficulties accomplishing such a task, even Tsunadae-Sama herself cannot accomplish It either." Kakashi Explained, which Disappointed Ayato a lot which he pouted on.

"Wait! You Said It could create buildings, too right? IS that where the mansion came from?" Lucy Asked.

"Yes, Yamato had created that mansion using his Jutsu." Kakashi simply Replied.

"Speaking of the man, where Is he?" Ayato Asked, as he stopped pouting.

"Well Yamato Is a Jounin, so we gave him a special assignment ourselves to recon the village Itself using his Jutsu to disguise as wooden material so no one could get suspicious about him, call It Insurance In Case If the team led by Erza fails." Kakashi Said, which gained him a few nervous laughs from both Ayato and Lucy.

"Knowing Natsu and Grey those two on one team Is a complete nightmare and being covert and all Isn't exactly either of their traits, so I Just know they are goanna mess up." Ayato Said, with a Nervous Smile.

"Well It Is a good thing Erza Is on the team which means she can control them." Lucy Said. Lucy's face then paled as she looked away with her eyes which showed Ayato and Kakashi she knew something they didn't, and Said, "Unless….". Lucy first Paused but then Said, "Unless they do something to anger Erza, then there's nothing anyone can do to stop them.".

* * *

(With Team Erza)

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Natsu and Grey Growled at each other as their foreheads collided and them snarling like dogs.

"What's with those guys their acting like dogs." Naruko Said, with her arms crossed.

"Hmmm mmm." Kiba Coughed.

"Oh, sorry Kiba-Kun." Naruko Apologised embarrassingly.

"Alright I'm back." Erza Said, as she came through the tree In the forest heading back to her team holding what appeared to be clothes from her armour set In case If she goes on a undercover mission. "Anything happened while I was gone?" Erza Asked, as she looked around.

"NOPE WE'RE FINE!" Natsu and Grey Replied as they did their best "Buddy" dance In front of Era with their arms locked around their necks, while sweat was dropping from their bodies In fear of Erza figuring out what they were doing.

"Where'd you get these?" Naruko Asked, as she was given a pair of clothes.

"These are al from my armour stash, as a warrior I Intend to complete every mission the best I can, so I bring everything that's needed. In case If I ever go on undercover, I bought clothes of all size for both genders Just In case." Erza Replied, as she explained her reasoning.

"No kidding, these are Just my size." Kiba Said.

While talking they had failed to notice Natsu and Grey growling each other like dogs again without Erza noticing while she had her back turned against them.

"Natsu, Grey I got some more clothes for you, since your acting more like pals I thought I'd give these to you." Erza Said, as she began to turn around, once she did Natsu and Grey were back on their best "Buddy" dance once again.

(Timeskip: Five Minutes Later)

"I'M FRIENDS WITH THIS IDIOT!" was the saying on Natsu's and Grey's white T-Shirts. On Grey's T-shirt he had Natsu's Chibi face on It, while Natsu's T-shirt had Grey's Chibi face on It.

"Come on now!" Grey Moaned.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Natsu Yelled.

"Well It all can't be that bad, It's the best design I could get." Erza Said with a Smile.

Natsu's and Grey's clothing were both the same, with the T-Shirts, and the blue Jean shorts they both wore, though they kept their shoes, necklace, and scar on them.

"I don't mean to be mean but aren't these missions for undercover work supposed to give us disguises that won't give us away." Kiba Said, wearing what looked like a dark black Jacket with white fur on the back of his collar, wearing grey Jeans but still had his ninja shoes on, but not his Konoha headband.

"And I mean, I look good, but this'll attract too much attention." Naruko Said, as she wore what appeared to be an orange tube top that wrapped her breasts well revealing a bit of her cleavage, tight miniskirt that was black, but kept her Shinobi shoes.

"I'm sorry, but these were the best I can find, also If we are to gather Information, we may need to attract some attention, and since you're a young girl I though It'd be the best." Erza Said, with a Smile.

"LIKE THAT YOU'RE WEARING!" Naruko and Kiba Yelled In Shock.

What Erza was wearing was a black sports bra with a blue cat's eyes design, with one eye on each side of her breasts, on It, she had three small dark red triangles on each side of her cheeks which made her look like a cat, and dark cat ears over her red hair which made her look more like a cat, she wore tight dark Jeans that showed the top crack on her ass and went down above her knees, she wore high black boots, and long tight black gloves that began from her wrist and ended at her lower forearms while there was a cat's paw on the back of her hands that represented a Chibi cat's one, she wore protective shoulder pads which were dark like what skaters would use.

"That's right, meow." Erza Said, with a Smile.

"I know that armour, that's Erza's **Cat Seductress** armour." Happy Said, as he wore mainly a dark ninja costume ( **Author's Note:** Think of what Happy was wearing on Episode Thirty of _Fairy Tail_ on the play while carrying the dragon Natsu).

"Sometimes a woman Warrior's best weapon, Is their sex appeal." Erza Said.

"I can see that." Naruko and Kiba Said, as Erza walked past them, with her own black tail resembling that of a cat passing by. "YOU HAVE A TAIL TOO!" They Yelled In Shock, as the tail was attached to Erza's pants.

"Alright Happy, let's do this!" Natsu Cheered.

"Aye sir!" Happy Yelled.

"This Isn't goanna end well knowing these two Just saying." Grey Said.

"Well I better change my appearance then." Naruko Said, as she did a series of hand sign before… **POOF!** Naruko's whiskers were gone and her hair changed colour from blond to brown In order to hide her appearance.

"Me too." Kiba Said, following Naruko's signs, he transformed his hair to be black with his triangles disappeared, but like Naruko he too kept his eye colour.

Walking towards an opening In he forest, they could see a long, long, long bridge that went half a kilometre away from the land and Into the village.

"I don't get It, It may be a lot of water but couldn't they Just escape with a boat?" Grey Asked, In confusion.

"Apparently not, the water here Is Infested with what they refer to as "Venom Eels", they're Eels but Instead of electricity they carry poison In their bodies and have fangs as well, they are three times faster and more deadly than snakes are when In the water, also the cure for the poison around these areas comes from the root of underwater trees, and those a rare to grow since they would need a lot of sunlight, but with the clouds In the way It Is Impossible for any of the trees to receive the sunlight thus those roots are killed and replaced with regular ones Instead by the trees." Erza Replied as she explained It all to Grey.

"If that's the case then how about this bridge, so far there hasn't been a single Eel to come for us for a while now?" Kiba Asked.

"The _Sea Prism Stone_ on each of the plank of wood prevents them from attacking the bridge. _Sea Prism Stone_ Is very expensive so from one of your superiors told me that this village had slowly bought only a few pieces of the stone which they had used to glue on each of the plank of wood Just like the Marine ships from the Navy have underneath their own, that's how they keep the sea kings from attacking them and It Is the same method used on this bridge also." Erza Replied as she explained again to Kiba about the bridge.

The Journey took them Twenty minutes to get to the village, the bridge was long and wide, It's width was twenty metres wide, and the bridge was on the water, swaying with the waves thanks to the planks of wood holding It up, the rails were ropes that held the bridge together, and the surface was covered In a long brown tart that stuck to the planks of wood keeping the wood still for travellers safety.

Their sight of the other end was covered by the thickness of the mist that was ahead of them while travelling to the village, once they made It there, they saw two guards, each dressed In a Samurai armour, with _Magic_ protecting them.

"HAULT!" A Guard Yelled. "Who goes there?!" He Demanded.

"We're Just travellers who entered the hotel last night here, we Just came for a stroll and wanna come back." Erza Replied.

"We can't let you In without any Identification." The Guard Said.

Erza and Naruko Gasped, as they then began putting their arms underneath their breasts, pushing them up, squeezing them together, while blushing.

"Oh darn, I left my Identification on the bed at the hotel." Naruko Pouted.

"I'm sure you handsome Samurai could understand our predicament." Erza Said, as she put her left arm against her chin, while looking dreamily at the Samurai.

"M-Maybe we could make an exception for today." The Samurai Said Nervously.

"Thank you." Both Erza and Naruko Said, as they passed the Samurai.

"Thanks man." Grey Said.

"Thank You." Kiba Said.

"Arff." Akamaru Thanked.

"Thanks man." Natsu Said.

"Arff." Happy Barked, which he thanked.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" One of the Samurai Yelled. "Did that cat Just bark?" He Said.

Natsu and Happy started to sweat drop, while Erza looked back with a slight panicked expression on her face.

"They're allowed to go through." Said a VERY deep voice, they all turned their heads towards the right side of the gate where there was another street, to see a very large man standing outside.

The man was seven meters tall, had a large stomach, and was tanned also, wore nothing but a cloth around his waist and legs, and had dark hair pulled In a pony tail, with dark eyes too.

"T-Tohru-Sama." One of the Guards Said.

 _"Another criminal Joined forces with Orochimaru."_ Erza Thought. _"Tohru, otherwise known as Tohru the rogue wrestler. He's a former sumo wrestler from the Eastern parts of the world, his strength Is Immense along with his weight, but for some reason Rode the Rodent Isn't with him, his brother."_ Erza Thought.

"B-But Tohru-Sama, we Just heard the cat bark." A Samurai Said, which the others simply Ignored and walked by their business. Tohru pulled from his large bag on his back a bird cage which revealed a small pigeon.

"Meow." The Pigeon Meowed.

"WHAT!" The Samurai's eyes literally shot through their helmets as they looked at Tohru's pigeon In surprise and shock.

"Our pigeon for some reason can meow." Tohru Said.

With the others.

"I could've taken them fine." Grey Said.

"I'm sure you could've but we need to stay focus at our task at hand, we'll split for a bit, tomorrow we'll regroup with the others, and then the operation can commence." Erza Said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** HELLO MY VIEWERS! Me ATAPK, or Adam The Assassin Pirate King here, has a WONDERFUL ANNONCEMENT TO MAKE!

If you read my other stories, "Long Lost" Then you know on that recent chapter I've uploaded I've mentioned about an update story coming along. Unlike other authors or even most authors I choose not to put an update page on any of my fanfic stories, and I don't really like removing the updates to replace them with full chapters either so Instead I plan to make an update story, naming It something like "ATAPK Update Page" so I could get feed back from you guys In the review section.

I've been chatting a lot to a friend of mine BY fanfic messenger, meaning I've never met him In real life, YeagerMeister who I spoke to a lot about future stories and Ideas, there are some Interesting Ideas I have thought out through my vacation while I was gone during the New Year.

I'm sure there are some of you guys who miss the "Quicksand Collection" so as a bit of an early update I'm goanna create a new one but about anime, games, and movies, and other things, but mostly anime.

I'll only accept reviews that are either good reviews, like how to Improve the story, plot holes I may have put In It, and even text mistakes at certain paragraphs so maybe over the weekends I could undo those mistakes and correct my wrongs.

Some of my other tell me my English Is bad, I don't need reviews to tell me that, I KNOW It Is bad and I am trying to read more material and other fanfic stories to try and Improve upon those mistakes, Czar Joseph on Fanfic Is to me one of the best Fanfic writers and I do hope to Improve my writing skills.

Thank you, guys, so much for taking the time, and patience to read this very short update I'm goanna do on my page, make sure when to check on Saturday 19th of January where my own update story will come and fav and follow so I can tell you what I am up to.

Thank you, and a very Happy New Year guys.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

Thanks dudes😊.


	8. Chapter 8 Konoha's Backstory

Chapter 8

Konoha's Backstory

* * *

"Talking"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Inner/Demon Talking"**

 ** _"Inner/Demon Thought"_**

 **"Move/Ability Talking"**

 ** _"Move/Ability Thought"_**

* * *

 **Last Time:** A small dispute was broken by the some of the team members from _Team Seven_ , also now known as _Team A_ led by Kakashi Hatake. The members of the team are Ayato, Lucy, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sai. Following that _Team B_ consisting of Erza Scarlet as the leader, with Natsu, Grey, Happy, Akamaru, Kiba, and Naruko In It as well Infiltrating the village. But what about _Team C_?

* * *

 **(Story Begins)**

"I-I'm sorry If I'm not use to this." Wendy Apologised to her team leader, who was Shikamaru.

"Guess this Is your first time as part of a covert operation?" Shikamaru Said while scratching the back of his head.

"Trust me. There really Isn't anything covert or quiet or hidden about my team, It's mainly fists first." Wendy Said with a sweat drop, with a nervous tone.

"Agreed, especially Natsu who always act as a hooligan time to time, Grey's Insults only fuel the fire rather than cool him off, and Erza I'm afraid Is even worse off." Carla Said.

"That's true." Wendy Agreed, with a smile on her face.

* * *

(With Erza)

Erza was walking In the village with her team behind, before she stopped with her nose slightly wiggled In a small sneeze, her head moved a bit Indication some slight anger.

"Uhh what's wrong?!" Grey Asked, terrified for his life.

I don't know, but I believe someone Just Insulted me." Erza Replied.

* * *

(With Wendy, Carla, And Shikamaru)

"It's none of my business really to question the orders or the actions of our leaders…." Shikamaru Stated, giving a brief pause, before continuing his speech. "But aren't you a little too young to take missions like these?" Shikamaru Asked.

"Well I am. Bu you see, I am a _Sky Dragon Slayer_. I am a Dragon Slayer like Natsu." Wendy Replied.

"I see." Shikamaru Said. "So, let me get this straight. As far as my knowledge of a Dragon Slayer goes, they eat the element they use as _Magic_ In order to get stronger and release more powerful attacks." Shikamaru Started, "Natsu Dragneel eats fire because that Is his element. Gajeel Redfox eats Iron because that Is his element. Laxus Dreyer, your masters Grandson, eats lightning because that Is his element. And the one called Cobra uses poison so I'm guessing he eats poison. So that means you eat air?" Shikamaru Finished, with a slight confused tone at the end of his sentence.

"Well yeah. I eat air. And then release It." Wendy Explained.

"That…. Sounds like breathing to me." Shikamaru Said.

"I guess you're right. But I'm a really good healer, I can even use my _Magic_ to give people temporary power ups, so they stand a better chance at fighting." Wendy explained. "So, my skills are more for healing and powering up. Not really fighting much." Wendy Said.

"So, you can power up others huh? I guess that'll be useful If we have to fight Naruto." Shikamaru Said.

"Oh, quick question." Wendy Said, Shikamaru turned to look at her In the eye. "You probably don't know this, but I was asleep for seven years on Tenrou Island, so I have no Idea what happened." Wendy Added. "So please, tell me who Naruto Is?" Wendy Asked.

"Naruto…." Shikamaru Replied. "Naruto…. Is Naruko's brother. And my friend. He was a member of Team Seven two and a half years ago, but he left for Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin." Shikamaru Explained. "Ever since he left, we all made a vow to save him, and treat him better than before." Shikamaru Said, with large amounts of regret In his voice.

"Sounds like he must be Important?" Wendy Added.

"He Is. He's very Important to us. He's our friend, and was willing to do anything for, even give up his life. But eventually the way we treated him eventually caught up to him, and he left the village with Orochimaru because of that. It's a very long story." Shikamaru Said. "A story that will have to wait, for one we must be going." Shikamaru Said.

* * *

(With Kakashi's Team)

It was close to night-time, the team had already set everything, sleeping bags, campfire, tents.

Ayato was at the lake holding a fishing pole trying to catch some fish, Ayato never fished a day In his life before, but he had watched fishing documentaries to understand a little bit about It and some fishing-based level In video games also. Ayato already had a meat-sandwich that he ordered In Konoha before he left, he also had some clear healthy water. So why was he fishing?

To put It bluntly he was fishing for Happy. Happy had requested that Ayato fish some "Yummy tasty fishes" as Happy described It, as a task for Ayato.

* * *

(Flashback Begins)

 _"Ayato, as a special request I want you to get me some fishes, I heard the fishes around the Shinobi Nations taste a lot better than the one we have In Fiore Kingdom." Happy Said, while standing on the ground drooling giving Ayato a fishing pole._

 _"And why do I have to fish lazy-cat?" Ayato Asked._

 _"Plain simple really." Happy Replied. "Since you are a brand-new mage and you are getting stronger this will be a training exercise for you, It will be great for you." Happy Explained._

(Flashback Ends)

* * *

""It will be great for you" my ass!" Ayato cursed. "If that lazy good for nothing cat wants some fish, he should've fished them for himself and him only!" Ayato Said In annoyance. "And how does he expect me to fish for anything he In these waters?! Are there any fish around here we've only been In this country for a few days!" Ayato Said.

Ayato was fishing for fish In a large waterhole which wasn't connected to any flows or rivers around the area. It was all Just one large lake.

"When I get my hands on that good for nothing pussy cat, he's goanna pay!" Ayato Said In annoyance.

"I get that you never fished before In your life, am I right?" Ayato turned his head to the right to see Sasuke standing there next to him with crossed arms.

"No, I never fished In REAL LIFE before. I fished In games like _Minecraft_ and the _Sims,_ but I never fished In reality." Ayato Explained to Sasuke, who had look In confusion In his eyes due to Ayato's answer. "Don't worry, they're Video Games I have In my world so It's understandable why you don't understand a word I'm saying." Ayato Said.

"Indeed." Sasuke Agreed, before sitting down next to Ayato. "I've heard about this "Other world" conversations you had with your friends In Fairy Tail. It seems like you're not accustomed In the life of a Guild or _Magic_. In fact, you never heard of large figures known as Monkey D Luffy, which Is surprising considering he had Just accomplished the title as the "Second King Of The Pirates"." Sasuke Said.

"Well I'd never heard of them." Ayato Said. "Just proof to show you that I am from another world. I guarantee you that you will not find any record of me because I was never born here." Ayato Said.

"Speaking of which. Why was Sakura so angry about this Naruto that pale guy was talking about anyway?" Ayato Asked.

Sasuke looked down on the ground In slight sadness. "Naruto… He was a brother to me." Sasuke Replied.

Ayato looked at Sasuke, he looked sorry for the Jounin and Said, "I'm so sorry for your loss…".

"No, you misunderstood…" He began. "He's still alive but… He's different…" This gave Ayato a rather confused expression, before the Konoha Shinobi began his story.

* * *

 _(Flashback Begins, Location: Konoha, Specific Location: Streets)_

 _"What are you doing Dobe?" Sasuke, as his thirteen-year-old self who wore white pants a high blue collar and a Konoha headband over his forehead._

 _In front of Sasuke was a walking Naruto. Naruto had blond spiky hair, baggy orange and blue jacket and pants. He had tanned skin, blue cerulean eyes and three whiskers like markings on each side of his cheeks. He was walking with a huge smile on his face while waving his arms in a walking motion like a jog._

 _Behind Naruto were Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura. Sakura was wearing a red Kimono T-shirt at the time. She looked at Naruto with an awe expression on her face._

 _"Isn't it obvious Teme?! Granny-Tsunade called us all to her office! Shikamaru got lucky that he became a Chunin! But from the rumours I heard, she's going to promote some more of the rookies to Chunin! And I'm one of them!" He cheered._

 _"How do you know you'll become Chunin?" Sasuke Asked._

 _"Like I said Teme! She called all of us!" Naruto Replied._

 _"Honestly, you shouldn't make such decisions if you do not know the answers to them yet… Moron." Sasuke Said._

 _"WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME?!" Naruto came to Sasuke's face with an angered expression. Rolling up his sleeve while looking at Sasuke with eyes like daggers and a vein popping out._

 _"Baka! Will you stop it!" Sakura Growled at Naruto, which instantly froze him in fear._

 _Kakashi gave a small laugh, before waving his hand up and down at them while Saying, "Now, now. We'll understand what Tsunade-Sama needs when we head to the tower. Just save your energy, okay?". With that said, everyone left for the tower._

* * *

 _(Location: Outside of Tsunade's Office)_

 _There, outside of her office at the waiting area, which was mainly a few chairs, snacks, drinks and tables, sat Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame along with Naruto and Sasuke, both Kakashi and Sakura were sitting to their right on two chairs, Sakura giving a rather thoughtful look while Kakahsi was reading his orange perverted book._

 _Sakura was glancing at both Naruto and Sasuke, neither had noticed her glances. It had appeared that Sakura was in deep thought. She then attempted to walk to the two, but an assistant beat her to it._

 _"Excuse me, but Tsunade-Sama would like to see you all now. She would only like to see Neji, Kiba, Shino, Naruto and Sasuke. The others would have to stay here." She said, before the names she mentioned stood from their seats and proceeded to walk towards the doors to the office._

 _Sakura walked up to Naruto and grabbed his arm, pulling him away and stopping him. "Sakura-Chan, what are you doing?"._

 _"Naruto… After this I need to have a quick word with you." She Said, before she let Naruto go. Naruto didn't like the way she spoke to him, it sounded sad and so did her expression. That confused Naruto but he proceeded to Tsunade's office as planned._

 _When he and the others entered the office, he saw the old Hokage sitting on her seat, with Shizune holding a clipboard standing next to her. Tsunade had her elbows on the table with her hands clenched each other while giving a serious glare to the Genins that had just entered._

 _"There were rumours that I was going to allow the promotion of Chunin to a few of our rookies… And it's true." Tsunade Said, which made Naruto excited._

 _"Congratulations, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuga…"._

 _"Here it comes!" Naruto Thought with excitement._

 _"That'll be all…"_

 _"WHAT!" Naruto Yelled._

 _"Anything wrong Naruto?" Tsunade Asked with a serious tone._

 _"Yes! Something's wrong! Why aren't I Chunin Granny!?" Naruto Replied in an angered yet saddened tone._

 _"Naruto, the reason you are not Chunin is because of how unskilled and how dense you are when it comes to a mission or a battle. You may have mastered the **Rasengan** , and you might have the old pervert's trust but that doesn't mean anything really." She looked at Naruto with a tougher stare. "In fact, I don't think you are meant to be Genin yet…". _

_"Wha…" Naruto gave Tsunade a pair of saddened eyes, his angry glare and emotions replaced by sadness._

 _"Naruto don't get me wrong. I understand what you did as a Genin and I would hardly say that your strength or skills are like that of a Genin's at all, maybe a Chunin's. But your grades and test results were bad, your lack of intelligence is a weakness which I cannot just avoid. I'm sorry Naruto…" The old Hokage apologised to him. Naruto's eyes grew wide with shock, sadness and fear, fear of what she might do next to him._

 _"Sorry for… What?" He Said in confusion._

 _"I'm sorry Naruto… But I am goanna have to send you back to the Academy for another year of training and studying." Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. After everything that went by since his days at the Academy, he was being forced back into it. He couldn't bare the thought of returning back to Academy, especially since he still might have a slim chance of passing the test a second time._

 _"Y-You can't?! What about Team Seven? My Team? What will they do if I'm not there?" Naruto became frantic._

 _"I already spoke to Kakashi about my decision. He said he'd sign up for a temporary replacement for the Team until then, until you graduate from the Academy again."_

 _"W-What did Kakashi-Sensei say about this?! He wouldn't have allowed this?! He objected to this plan, didn't he?!"_

 _"No… Kakashi accepted it fully. You are to turn your headband in tomorrow, you start the Academy next week but do not worry, I'll be sure to have Jiraiya to train you hard and well once you graduate."_

 _Tsunade had no idea what happened to Naruto in the Academy. She had no idea that he was sabotaged in his tests by his teachers, all except for Iruka Umino._

 _Not only was Naruto shocked that Tsunade had placed him back in the Academy, bit his mentor Kakashi never spoke up for him, Naruto his OTHER student! When Sasuke first received that Curse Seal by Orochimaru, Anko suggested to the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, that Sasuke should be put off of the Chunin Exams, yet Kakashi spoke up for Sasuke at the time, and it wasn't the only one. Kakashi spoke up for Sasuke when they were late entering the Chunin Exams stadium which would've resulted in an instant disqualification, decision made by the Hokage HIMSELF! Yet, Kakahsi never bothered to defend Naruto, the other student he's supposed to take care of!_

 _Naruto felt betrayed, hurt. He wanted to scream at Tsunade but knew it wouldn't help him at all. He looked at his friends, hoping that at least ONE of them would help him out in this situation, but of course, they did not. Sasuke didn't move, Neji and Kiba kept their mouths shut, and Shino never did a thing._

 _Sighing in defeat and sadness, Naruto and his friends bowed to the Hokage, before leaving her office._

 _One his friends with the exception of Kakashi and Sakura had left the building to go outside where their other friends were waiting for them, Naruto gave Kakashi a stern look._

 _Neither said anything, so Naruto proceeded to walk towards the exit of the tower, walking into and elevator, leaving a confused Kakashi behind, but Sakura followed him._

 _"Naruto, we need to talk." Sakura Said._

 _Naruto wasn't exactly in the mood to talk, but it was Sakura, so he restrained himself a bit and listened to what she had to say to him. "Okay Sakura-Chan, what do you need to talk about?". The elevator doors closed shut, going down to the bottom floor of the tower._

 _"About that…" Sakura Said._

 _"About what?"._

 _"You called me "Chan" by the end of my name… I want you to stop that."._

 _"What?"._

 _"I want you to also grow u a little."._

 _"What?"._

 _"Naruto… It's been at least half a year since we graduated from the Academy. It's time we at least grow up a little, especially you." Naruto didn't like this one bit._

 _"Naruto… You're nice, but… But there are things that you can't be…" Sakura Continued her speech. "Naruto… I like Sasuke, not you…"._

 _"But Sakura-Chan, at least you could give me one chance to show that I-."._

 _"Naruto, why can't you just understand simple that you are only and always will be a teammate to me, nothing else. I want you to grow up a little, not everyone can be what they want, like Hokage for instance.". Naruto grew slightly upset on the last comment. "You speak so high and mighty about becoming Hokage Naruto, but you need to know that it's a job that requires people with special techniques, special gifts. Like Sasuke-Kun's **Sharingan** eyes, or Neji's **Byakugan** eyes, or even with the brains like Shikamaru. All you have is a loudmouth, reckless decisions and you act that you're much better than everyone else, it's time for you to grow up and stop this nonsense.". _

_"Besides, Sasuke-Kun already explained his feelings when we first formed the Team, on the bench that day…" Sakura Said, which made Naruto narrows his eyes in sadness at the Kunoichi._

 _"You don't know the truth that day, do you?" Naruto Said._

 _"What truth?" By then the elevator stopped moving, and the doors automatically opened for the Genins to leave._

 _"Well, goodbye Sakura-Cha-… I mean… Huh… Bye…" Naruto Said, before he left the elevator first, Sakura following him but leaving at a separate direction than he was leaving at. She didn't know why, but her head and mind feel like they're arguing with one another._

( **Author's Note:** By the way, Sasuke is explaining the story from his perspective to Ayato, so the entire flashback is on a Third person's view to get the whole story in case if you were wondering.)

 ** _"Well, how do you feel, guilty I hope?"_** _Sakura's inner half Said._

 _"You were the one that said to go after Sasuke-Kun!" She Retorted her other self._

 ** _"No! Ino-Pig was the one that convinced you to go after Sasuke since you wanted to be popular and all! I only helped you to go and get him and bring confidence!"_** _Sakura's inner half shot back. **"But even for you, you had started to feel differently about him! I mean, I only liked Sasuke because the other girls were after him, but I don't think that's the point at all! Naruto however, you started to feel somewhat different around him!"**. _

_"Naruto is just a teammate, not even a friend! He's nice and all but he's no where near how I feel with Sasuke-Kun! Right?!" Sakura Thought to her other self._

 ** _"You're right, he's nowhere near how you feel with Sasuke… HE'S BEYOND THAT POINT ON HOW YOU FEEL WITH HIM! I MEAN! LATELEY YOU WNATE DTO GET CLOSER AND CLOSER TO NARUTO MORE THAN BEFORE! AND YOU WERE AT ONE STAGE NEGLECTING HIM!"_** _Inner Sakura Shot back hard. **"Ever since he beat Gaara and Sasuke told you that he did it to save you, you have been feeling differently around Naruto! Heck, you even started to like him, maybe more than you did with Sasuke!".**_

 _"And where is the evidence?!" She Thought to her other self._

 ** _"Really?! REALLY?! You wanna know where the evidence is?! Hmmm?! It's basically the whole thing itself! You're starting to get closer and closer to Naruto, and you're afraid the closer you get to Naruto, you start to realise that Sasuke may not be the man you were hoping for?!"_** _Her inner self Said._

 _"Then what about the day at that bench! I felt a certain spark with him…. I felt… Warm and happy that very moment… I was happy…" Sakura Said to her inner self._

 _Her inner self just gave her the look on her eyes, showing her that something wasn't right about the day at the bench. **"Doesn't it seem weird to you that, Sasuke was acting all… Unlike himself towards you at one minute, then changes to somebody entirely different the next second. Also, how does Naruto know about that encounter, he acted like he knew something that we did not of that day. Something seems off, I mean, REALLY off… You never told Sasuke about it. Tell you what, I'll drop the subject, if you ask Sasuke about that day."** Sakura's inner self made a deal. _

_Even thought she didn't want to admit the truth, Sakura had to say that her inner self made a good point. Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke speaking to her, but then denying it a moment later, Naruto referencing the encounter, which he was not seen anywhere that day at all._

 _Sakura never asked Sasuke about the encounter, and he never made any reference of it at the time also. He acted strangely to her, and then returns back to his normal attitude the next minute. She had to ask him about the truth._

 _But if her inner self would finally be quiet and allow her to live in peace, then she was willing to make the bet._

 _"Alright! I'll ask him." With that Thought said, Sakura followed both Kakashi and Sasuke, who were heading with the other Genins towards the BBQ restaurant to celebrate their promotions._

 _Naruto walked up to a different set of Genins, and saw Teams Ten, Gai and Kiba with Akamaru outside, speaking to Neji._

 _"NEJI-KUN! I HEAR YOU BECAME A CHUNIN! MUST'VE BEEN A YOUTHFUL JOY TO RECEIVE AN HONOUR!" Lee Cheered._

 _"Yeah! Congratulations!" Tenten Said._

 _"Yeah…. Whatever…" Shikamaru Commented._

 _"Yep… *Munch* I think that's great!" Choji Said, as he munched on a potato chip._

 _"Honestly! Can you two at least act a little bit happier for them?!" Ino Said with irritation in her voice._

 _Naruto was still saddened by both the denial of Chunin and sent back to the Academy by Tsunade thing and the conversation with Sakura. In order to lift his spirits up, he decided to talk to his friends for a little bit of comfort._

 _"Hey guys! I heard you were going to the BBQ restaurant to celebrate the promotions! Mind if I come?!" He waved to the others. Tenten, Ino, Lee, Kiba and Shikamaru were deep thought, Choji of course, was busy eating chips still._

 _"Sorry Naruto-Kun! But this is more of a team celebration! We decided to invite Team Ten and Kiba-Kun and Akamaru-Kun! We can't make any more exceptions! Sorry!" Lee Said in his usual accent._

 _"Yeah Naruto! Don't you have your own team! Why don't you bother Forehead instead!" Ino Complained._

 _"Probably because I was made Chunin and he wasn't! Probably jealous of me and my promotion, right Akamaru?!" Kiba gave a laugh, while looking at Akamaru._

 _"Arff!" Akamaru Barked in agreement._

 _"What a drag!" Shikamaru Added._

 _"Sorry Naruto." Tenten Apologized._

 _"Why don't you go to your own team instead." Neji Said._

 _With that said, the group left, leaving a betrayed and heartbroken Naruto behind. Naruto then felt like crap, he couldn't take it anymore, so he decided to call it a day and return to his apartment._

 _Naruto walked among the streets of the Leaf village, earning a few gazes as he walked, though they weren't as many as before he had when he first graduated, but they still annoyed him._

 _"Did you hear the rumours? I heard that boy got his career revoked by the Fifth Hokage."_

 _"Good. I wasn't sure if it was the right decision to allow such a monster to become a Shinobi in our friendly, peaceful village."_

 _"I hope he never becomes a Shinobi again. That would do us a lot of good."_

 _"I totally agree with you on that one."_

 _Thanks to the Kyuubi's Chakra, Naruto had enhanced hearing, so he could hear what the villagers were saying about him. He defended the village against Gaara, someone who lived to kill and if it wasn't for Naruto, Konoha would've been nothing more than a pile of rubble with the corpses of its fallen civilians and Shinobi, with Orochimaru as it's new ruler, and this is how they treat him?!_

 _He walked up to his apartment, opened the door, and walked to his kitchen. Since it Seven O, clock, Naruto had prepared a bowl of his favourite Ramen, and waited three minutes and sat down on his dinning table and looked at his food._

 _Was he going to eat it? He couldn't. He couldn't eat it… How could Naruto eat when he was feeling so down? The girl he loves the most rejected his heart the worst way possible with his feelings, the woman he saw as a mother suddenly betrayed him and stripped him of his rank as a Shinobi, and his friends suddenly leave without telling him or inviting him to a celebration._

 _Naruto's eyes were saddened, before they turned into rage. He swatted the Ramen cup like if it was a fly and gave an angered yell. The food spilled all over his wall, leaving nothing but noodles and hot water staining his wall._

 _He got up from his seat so fast, the chair fell backwards on it's back. He then sat on the ground next to his counter and balled up, crying on his knees._

 _"Why?" He Said to himself. "Why can't they just accept who I am? Why can't they just let the Kyuubi thing go? WHY?!"._

 _He cried again, and again, and again. It was only for a minute, but to Naruto it was an eternity of sadness. His whole world came crashing down until a voice spoke._

 _""Why?" Is the correct word to say Naruto-Kun…" A shadowy figure appeared behind Naruto._

(Flashback Ends)

* * *

"Orochimaru? I heard his name a couple of times, but I never heard anything more about it. I heard he was a Shinobi of the Leaf village and he betrayed you guys, but that's it." Ayato Said.

"Orochimaru was man who was once a Shinobi of the village. He was one of the three Legendary Sannins. The Sannins are sages for specific animals or creatures. Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage you met when you and your team was debriefed about the mission is the Slug Sannin, she's the Sage of slugs. Jiraiya-Sama is the Toad Sannin, he's the Sage of Toads. Orochimaru is the Snake Sannin, he's the Sage of Snakes, and he was once a scientist for Konoha, but he researches and greed for power turned him to the darkness where he then abandoned the village when the Third Hokage found out about his plans." Sasuke Explained to Ayato.

* * *

(Flashback Begins)

 _Naruto looked up behind him. A figure was kneeling on a kitchen counter's top, looking down at Naruto with snake-like eyes._

 _Naruto instantly recognized the figure, and Yelled, "OROCHIMARU!"._

 _Naruto got up, and was ready to charge at Orochimaru, coking his fist backwards, ready to punch him. But Orochimaru moved so fast it shocked Naruto and grabbed the wrist which he was ready to punch Orochimaru with._

 _Orochimaru was now holding Naruto's wrist with a smirk on his face. But he was only holding Naruto's wrist, not squeezing it, not attacking him, only holding his wrist._

 _"I'm not here to fight you Naruto-Kun, kukukukuku." Orochimaru Snickered._

 _"What the hell do you want?!" Naruto Demanded, pulling his wrist away from Orochimaru with ease, since it was Orochimaru who let go of his wrist willingly._

 _"I'm not here to fight you. Do I have to repeat myself?" Orochimaru Replied, sitting on Naruto's torn and old Sofa he had in his living room. "I came here for one reason and one reason only, a very important reason…"._

 _"And that would be?"._

 _"Hmmmmm…. You…" Orochimaru Said, pointing a finger at Naruto. "I came here for you only."._

 _"So, to get to Sasuke?!"._

 _"So, to get to you…" Orochimaru's voice remained calm, as he closed his eyes and relaxed on the sofa._

 _Naruto's serious expression fell as he realized that Orochimaru wasn't here to fight. He relaxed his shoulders and arms and took a step to the traitorous Sannin._

 _"I don't get it. You were after Teme before?" Naruto Said, as he gave Orochimaru a stern look._

 _"Oh, but you see Naruto-Kun, I WAS after Sasuke. But I found out a little bit of something about you that Tsunade, along with my old mentor Hiruzen Sarutobi, refused to mention about you…" Orochimaru placed an elbow on the Sofa's top._

 _"And what would that be?"._

 _"Your…. Heritage…." Orochimaru Said, as he pulled out a scroll from his sleeve._

 _"Heritage… What do you mean?"._

 _"Why don't you have a look for yourself from your father… The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze…"._

 _Naruto's eyes shot open at the mention of the Hokage's name. "You mean the Fourth Hokage knew my father?"._

 _"Close. Why don't you have a look for yourself."._

 _The offer was tempting. Too tempting. Naruto couldn't hold the excitement, so he grabbed the scroll and took a look at it. He tried to open it by force but couldn't. He grasped the scroll harder and attempted to make another effort to open it but couldn't._

 _Orochimaru chuckled at Naruto's foolishness, and decided to step in. "Even Tsunade, with her monstrous strength, couldn't open that scroll even if her life depended on it."._

 _"Yeah! Well how am I supposed to open it?!" Naruto Growled, stopping his efforts from opening it. Looking at Orochimaru with a set of angry eyes._

 _Orochimaru pointed at the scroll. "That scroll is sealed up with a little something called, a "Blood Seal". Since your knowledge of seals are at a low, I'll explain to you what they are. A Blood Seal is a seal that can only be opened with a drop of blood. It cannot be just anybody's blood; it has to be the blood of the same person who made it or the blood of his or her relatives." Orochimaru Explained._

 _Naruto stopped his gaze and looked at the scroll with shock in his eyes. "Where did you get this scroll anyway?"._

 _"Kabuto is very useful when gathering information in Konoha. I would say his infiltration skills are off the charts. So, taking something under the Hokage's nose wasn't that difficult for him to finish." Orochimaru Explained._

 _Naruto brought up his right thumb and munched on it. A tiny sample of his blood slowly streamed down his thumb, before he pressed the blooded thumb on the scroll which then gave a yellow coloured glow before unlocking itself. Naruto then pulled the scrolls sides to release what was in it._

 _It was a long piece of paper that had many words saying "Money", "Jutsus", "Namikaze Secrets", "Uzumaki Secrets", and the one that caught his attention, "Letter Of Goodbye"._

 _Naruto then formed some Chakra in his hand before placing it over the goodbye title and came two letters._

 _Naruto caught the two letters that had popped out, and opened one, belonging to the Fourth Hokage himself…._

 _Dear Naruto, my son._

 _"Son…" Naruto Gasped, before he continued to read._

 _I fear that I may never get the chance to talk to you in person when you receive this letter._

 _At the very moment, the person who writes this letter to you is not your father, but a clone made by the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. But our minds are connected, so he wants to send these things to you before he passes, as I fear as well as him, I might die by the Kyuubi's hands soon. _

_I sent another clone to Hiruzen, so maybe he might be the one to give you this scroll or the Hokage after him._

 _By now, you might be suspicious or even know why the villagers are afraid of you, you have the Nine-Tailed fox inside of you by the time you read this letter. There was no other way Naruto, and I am truly sorry and ashamed for what I have done to you._

 _I also have sent a letter to Hiruzen of the details, and I do wish for them to be kept secret until you are promoted to Chunin to understand the situation._

 _I am your father. Minato Namikaze. You would be used to your name as Naruto Uzumaki, but that was made so my enemies couldn't find you or kill you as revenge for my duties as a Leaf Shinobi, such as the Tsuchikage. Your true name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Leaf village._

 _You are my only son, and so I will pass down to you what I have. You will be getting scrolls of the Namikaze secrets, and you will also have the fortune of the Namikazes as well._

 _I have sent another clone to see your Mother about my plan._

 _I love you very much, and I am truly sorry for the decision I have made to you._

 _Sincerely, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, your father._

 _Naruto placed the letter down on his kitchen table and looked into the thin air with a shocking look in his eyes. Orochimaru saw this, and chuckled._

 _"The Fourth Hokage…. Was my father… My dad…." Naruto Said between shocked sighs._

 _Naruto then shook out back to reality. He then proceeded to read the next letter, which he would guess must be from his mother. If the first letter was from his father, then that means the second must be from his mother._

 _The letter had the name, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze._

 _"Kushina… As in, the Red Death of Konoha…. She's my teammate's idol…" Naruto Said with shock, struggling not to say Sakura's name._

 _Sakura always told Naruto and her friends that Kushina was her role model. A woman whose strength was that of next to Tsunade's, and was one of the strongest, if not, the most powerful Kunoichi in Konoha._

 _Dear Naruto, my Son._

 _I just received word from your father's clone about his plan._

 _I object to it, the life of a Jinchuriki is hard and difficult, I did not want you to have such a responsibility, but it's the only way to save Konoha and you. But no matter how I plan this, I cannot see a way where both of us, your father and me, are going to survive this together. There might be a slim chance, but not very._

 _I am currently holding you in my arms. So powerless, so cute. It breaks my heart to write every sentence of this._

 _Hiruzen will probably give you your father's letter first or a Hokage after him. If you didn't it explains why your last name is Namikaze, as I am about to refer it later on._

 _Your true name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Chunin of Konoha._

 _I am very proud to have such a great child who had become a great person in Konoha._

 _For that, I leave you all of the Uzumakis secrets, which include all the Ninjutsu secrets of our family, even the history along with the Taijutsu and Genjutsu techniques._

 _My time is short, and the Kyuubi is already nearing Konoha._

 _I must go, but remember something…_

 _You father and your mother will always be watching you, no matter what._

 _Sincerely, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze._

 _Naruto again dropped the letter where he had dropped the previous one, on the kitchen table._

 _All kinds of emotions flooded his mind. Relief, happiness, pride, hurt, betrayed…. Anger…_

 _Relief. Relieved he finally understood what his parents were, and who they were before they died._

 _Happy. Happy that his parents were heroes, his mother the Red Death, and his father the Yellow Flash._

 _Proud. Proud of what his parents were, and what they did to protect him._

 _Hurt. Hurt, because of his heritage was hidden from him. From the Third Hokage, from Tsunade, from Jiraiya. They all hid it from Naruto._

 _Betrayed. Not getting a promotion, having a feeling so he wouldn't get his heritage form them as promised by his parents._

 _Anger. Rage. Complete and utter rage was the greater feeling in Naruto's mind. He clenched his hands into balls, so hard, so much that his palms bled from his nails sinking inside of his own flesh._

 _"They kept this from you so they could protect you…. At least that's what they want you to believe." Naruto turned his gaze around to Orochimaru._

 _"What do you mean?" He spoke in an angered voice._

 _"What do you think?" Orochimaru Shot back. "You are the Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki. You re not a child, at least not to their eyes. You are a weapon born to defend this village with your life no matter what. That's what they see inside of you, that's what Hiruzen saw, Tsunade saw, Jiraiya saw, the Council saw, every higher up including your Sensei saw."._

 _"Granny-Tsunade saw me as a younger brother! She would never see me like that! You tried to kill me, and she protected me with her life!" Naruto Shot back at Orochimaru, but he trembled, not in fear, but in disbelief._

 _"Even when she gave up on Konoha that didn't mean she had a duty to the Leaf Village. She may have spent a near three decades away from the village, but that didn't mean she wasn't apart of it still, no matter how far away she was." Orochimaru Said with a chuckle. "She defended you because of who you are, the Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki of Konoha. She protected you in order to protect the Leaf village, if you did not have the Kyuubi you would've been killed, and she wouldn't defend you no matter who you were in the inside."._

 _"Even if that was the case, I can still change what they see in me! Look at Gaara, he was just as bad as I was, or even worse, and they changed their perspective on Gaara!" Naruto made a last effort to argue, before Orochimaru shot him down again quickly._

 _"True, so true. Unlike you, you would never harm any of the villagers even though they abused you. Gaara killed anyone who so far as laughed at him, and despite his killings of his past, they made him look like a hero, redeeming themselves for the abuse they did to him." Orochimaru Explained. "But despite what they did to you, someone who never harmed any of them, they still treat you like an outsider. Actually, they treat outsiders and rogue Shinobi better than they treat you."._

 _"My friends still care!" Naruto looked at Orochimaru with trembling eyes of sadness._

 _"Do they? Do they really care about you? Sasuke only cares about his revenge against Itachi, his brother. Kakahsi only cares over his favourite student Sasuke, since he is the last **Sharingan** survivor that lives in Konoha. Sakura only dreams like that Ino-girl to be with Sasuke over a crush. Even your other friends from the Teams Gai, Ten, and Six don't see much of you, besides a little boy who thinks, THINKS, he could become Hokage but fail in the end." This made Naruto tremble more, setting closer over the edge. _

_"But… Iruka-Sensei… He was the one that graduated me…" Tears streamed from Naruto's eyes._

 _"I heard. I head of the incident involving Mizuki from my spies. I also heard how you got the promotion as well. But do you think Iruka promoted you on his free will?" Naruto's eyes opened wider in shock when he heard this. "You were upset, emotional. The Kyuubi's Chakra was leaking out of your body. Do you not think, that he only promoted you so you could be happy, so you wouldn't go on a rampage, that it was all a lie? The Kyuubi killed Iruka's parents, just like all of the other orphaned children at the time who lost their parents on the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. He hated you more than anyone, or anything in this village or world. He despises who you are in the inside. To this village you will always be nothing more or less, but an insect to everyone's lives…" Orochimaru began to walk up to Naruto._

 _Naruto was crying, tears leaking out of his eyes unable to seal them away in his hour of darkness. Just as all hope for him was lost, Orochimaru placed a hand over Naruto's shoulder softly, which shocked the Jinchuriki._

 _"However, you may be hated in this village, but not in Sound…" Orochimaru Said. "While I knew you and seen how far you have progressed, I see more worth in you Naruto-Kun than I do with Sasuke. I know for a fact that you can become something… More… Something Konoha doesn't want you to become. A true Shinobi." Orochimaru Explained._

 _"What are you saying?" Naruto Said._

 _"Come with me Naruto-Kun, come with me to Sound and you will be a Shinobi in my side worth seeing. People will be praising you name, not cursing it. They will cheer, not hate. And you will never have to despair, only be proud of what you will be in Sound." Orochimaru Explained._

 _"I…. I…." Naruto was speechless. "I can't… I'm sorry, but I can't…." Naruto Said. "I cannot abandon my home."._

 _"I don't expect an immediate answer from you. I will give you four hours. From this apartment and area of the village, it should take you in your current speed twenty minutes to reach the edge of the village at a wall, where you will meet some of my spies in the village who will leave for Sound with you. When you meet them, I will take it as an answer as a yes to join my village. But take this in mind however…" Orochimaru Said. "If you leave Konoha, you will have to forget everything in the village. Your Team, friends, Tsunade, Jiraiya, even Iruka, will all be your enemy. You will also have to forget about your Shinobi way in Konoha, and the dream of Hokage along with it." Orochimaru Said, as he walked past Naruto into the dark hallway._

 _"I'll be waiting Naruto-Kun…." Orochimaru Said, before his vice disappeared in the darkness._

 _Naruto rushed into his hallway before flicking a switch for the lights to turn on. "Wait!" But it was too late, Orochimaru was nowhere to be seen, like he never was in Naruto's apartment before._

 _"I… I can't join…" Naruto Said, sadly. He then hanged his look to determination, "I'll show you Orochimaru! My friends do care about me! And I will show you!". With that Said, Naruto began to walk out of his apartment and towards the BBQ restaurant in Konoha._

* * *

 _(Location: Konoha's BBQ Restaurant)_

 _"Ahhhhh!" Choji Yelled, before munching on a large stick of cooked meat._

 _"Could you at least have some sense of control Choji?" Ino Said with a death glare at the Akamichi._

 _"Nothing's goanna change how Choji is like when he eats Ino. Just give it a rest already." Shikamaru Sighed in annoyance._

 _"Well you're right on that one. No wonder why he's so fa-." Neji placed a hand over Kiba's mouth with Akamaru's help, the little puppy placed his paws over the Inuzuka's mouth over Neji's hand._

 _Choji stopped his eating and gave a deadly gaze towards Kiba and the others who sweat dropped in fear. Choji gave glance to Tenten, and Said in a demanding, threatening tone, "Wfhat dfifd hfe sfway?!". Choji of course, had a mouthful of food to talk properly._

 _"K-Kiba was goanna say that… No wonder why you look so… FABULOUS! I mean, lately your clothing choice have been getting better hehe!" Tenten gave a nervous laugh at the end when she told Choji._

 _Choji gave a big gulp of his food, before speaking, "Really? I was thinking of changing my style to a little bit of red like what my dad wears. I've been thinking of a change lately."._

 _"Of course, you look good either way heh!" Tenten gave a nervous laugh again at the end. She looked at Kiba with a pair of angry eyes, before saying in his ear, "You can't think before you say can you!". She Whispered in anger._

 _"Okay! Okay!" Kiba Grunted._

 _"Arff!" Akamaru Barked angrily at Kiba, in agreement with Tenten._

 _"Well, it doesn't matter, as long as I am Chunin. But seriously, what made Naruto think he would become Chunin anyway!" Kiba Complained._

 _"True! I mean, Sasuke-Kun has always had a much better chance on becoming Chunin more than that idiot could! I mean, he's so loud and annoying, I still wonder how Sakura even survives being on Naruto's Team?!" Ino Said._

 _"Naruto could use some growing up for once. I always heard he charges into battle without thinking. Also, I heard that Naruto from time to time had always argued or attempted to attack a client of a job we've been given." Neji Said._

 _"Of course, he would! I mean, this is NARUTO we're talking about! NARUTO!" Kiba Said._

 _"Arff!" Akamaru Barked in agreement with Kiba._

 _"Naruto's strong, but I do think he needs to grow up a little bit." Tenten Said in agreement._

 _"Sometimes Naruto can be troublesome, I mean, he wasn't raised by any parents like we were." Shikamaru Said, and everybody nodded in agreement._

 _What they didn't notice, was the fact that Naruto was standing outside of a large window where they were seated. Like earlier with the villagers, the Kyuubi's Chakra gave Naruto enhanced hearing that could be switched on or off that would put the Inuzuka's hearing to shame._

 _He heard everything they said about him, and it hurt him a lot. They never understood his situation, but even though they didn't know he had the Kyuubi inside of him that didn't give them a reason to talk or treat him this way._

 _Naruto wiped away some tears form his eyes and walked away. He didn't want to confront his friends, not after what they said about him._

 _Tsunade, Kakashi, his friends… Sakura…. They all continued to treat him so badly, despite what they know of him now. He remembered the conversation he had with Orochimaru, and could only think of it further… Until he decided._

 _"They don't want me here. Nobody does, everyone hates me so much… I… I don't belong here in Konoha… You win… Orochimaru…" Naruto Said, as he walked back to his apartment._

 _By then Iruka was walking on the same path as Naruto was, but on a opposite direction before he stopped and looked at Naruto with a smile on his face._

 _"Naruto! How's it going buddy!" Iruka Said, but Naruto looked at him with a sad expression on his face. "What's wrong Naruto? You don't look happy?"._

 _"None of your business." Naruto Hissed at Iruka, which shocked the Chunin because Naruto never used this tone or voice on anyone._

 _The street was empty since it was now around Nine O, clock, Naruto's eyes were covered by the bangs of his hair._

 _"Naruto… I'm your teacher, former or not I have duty to watch over you-."_

 _"You wanna know what's wrong! I lost everything!" Iruka was shocked to hear that from Naruto when he gave him the death stare. "Everything I worked so hard for! And they took away from me! All because of my past tests! No one cares about me! Nobody would cry or shed a tear if I die! My life here in Konoha is worthless! Worthless! I have no future here! And I have nothing here to lose because everyone who cares about me doesn't! That's why!" With that Said, Naruto jumped so fast, Iruka could barely see him._

 _"Naruto, wait!" It was too late; Naruto was so far from Iruka he could barley hear him._

 _"Naruto…" Iruka Said, before he turned his gaze to the Hokage's Tower. "Tsunade-Sama only has been Hokage for close to two months now. I don't think she knows what the Academy has done to Naruto like the Third Hokage did yet. I need to tell her. Now." With that Said, Iruka also jumped towards back to the Academy._

* * *

 _(Location: Naruto's Apartment)_

 _Naruto burst open his door before shutting it hard. He then proceeded to wardrobe and grabbed a few shirts and underwear with some cups of Ramen. He also packed Kunais and Shurikens for the journey._

 _He got so angry at one point, that he grabbed a bowl he had on his kitchen table and threw it at the wall, which was close to his picture of him, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakahsi when they first formed Team Seven._

 _He looked at the photo with saddened eyes, before continuing his packing. One he was finished, he slowly took his headband off, and folded the band so the metal Konoha symbol remained. He walked towards the picture, and placed the picture on a bedside table, with his headband folded in front of the picture, where it was above a letter he recently written down. He opened the door with his backpack on his back, with the Scroll that Orochimaru gave him inside it. He looked at his apartment which could be for the last time, before Saying, "Goodbye, Naruto Uzumaki."._

 _When the door shut, all that was left to light the room was the brightness of the full moon, which lightened it showing a corner of where he written on top of the letter, saying "Goodbye Konoha"._

* * *

 _(Location: Tsunade's Office)_

 _About an Hour has passed, and Tsunade was sitting in her office with Iruka on her right side and Shizune on her left. She had her eyes closed with a smile on her face with her arms crossed, as across her desk, stood four of the Academy's teachers._

 _"I congratulate you all. You all have served Konoha not only as Shinobi, but as passers of the flame to the next generation of Shinobi. You have forged and led the road to our young to a brand-new life and career as Shinobi of the Leaf village. A congratulations are in order…." Tsunade Said, before that smiled died and her expression turning into anger. "It's what I would say if I haven't been told the truth by Iruka!" **SLAM!** Tsunade slammed her hand on the desk, scarring the teachers. _

_"You have disgraced yourselves as teachers and Shinobi of the Leaf village when you failed your duty!" Tsunade Said angrily as she got up from her chair, leaning forward on the table with anger written in her eyes._

 _"B-But H-Hokage-Sama! W-We as Teachers have obeyed every rule and order that the Academy taught to us when we were younger! We would never hurt any of the students any way possible! We treat all of our students fairly!" One of the Teachers defended, but Tsunade wasn't phased by this._

 _"All except for one student. Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade Said to them, and immediately the teachers sweat dropped. "Thanks to Iruka Umino, who gave me Naruto's tests from your offices over the past few years, I have read each and every single last question on those pages. Some of those pages caught my attention, along with tapes of the security feed in the Academy. Naruto scored a hundred in some of those tests, even above Sixty to Seventy percent of those which were passible grades, but they were all marked as an F. Care to explain why?" Tsunade Said in a forceful tone._

 _The Teachers, sweat dropped, before a male one took a step forward. "With respect Tsunade-Sama… That boy is a ticking time bomb. The Demon he keeps inside of his gut is a danger to us all. We… We didn't think he deserves to become a Shinobi of all the crimes he committed or the damage he might cause in future…" He Said nervously._

 _"Really?! Because as far as I have seen, Naruto has been nothing more but a use for the village! He's been protecting people he cared about! He even saved this damn village from the terror of the First-Tailed Beast, the Shukaku of the Sands! Despite what everyone here has done to him!" Tsunade Said in anger._

 _"The second you failed Naruto on purpose! You became no better than Mizuki himself in terms of behaviour! I do not appreciate or like any of this and for this you shall be punished!" Tsunade Said. "ANBU!" Six ANBU guards immediately surrounded the Teachers. "Take them to Ibiki! Tell him he has a new set to play with!" With that order, the ANBU took the disgraced Teachers away, despite their struggling, their begging for forgiveness from Tsunade, she turned her attention away from them before they were finally dragged away._

 _"You were right." Tsunade Said, as she sat back down on the chair. What the Teachers with the exception of Iruka and Shizune failed to notice, was that Tsunade's door-sized window was opened, and Jiraiya was leaning on the frame of the window with his arms crossed._

 _"I told you. Give these things time to decide, not immediate. I already knew of Naruto's grades and the sabotage a while back, I thought you would know by now." Jiraiya Added. "But it's not like you to make a decision too quickly like this though?"._

 _Tsunade remained silent, which worried Jiraiya slightly. "It's because he's too much like Nawaki right?"._

 _"I get worried about him… But other than that, I have no say in his destiny or future, it's his decision not mine. I want Naruto to come back here. I'm goanna change my decision, Jiraiya, you shall be the one to teach Naruto instead, he will have his ranking as Genin back. This time, I want YOU to take care of him, not the other way around." Tsunade Said in a threatening voice, which scared Jiraiya to pieces, making him sweat drop._

 _"Iruka, I want you to gather up more evidence against the Teachers at the Academy, seeing how you have more access than most of them." Tsunade Ordered._

 _"Which leaves only one person left to get Naruto for me…" Tsunade Said. Just then, Sakura walked through the doors. She was one of the people the ANBU had summoned when ordered by Tsunade, so that's why she didn't have a guard watching her back._

 _"T-Tsunade-Sama… You wanted me?" Sakura Asked._

 _"Ahhh Sakura!" Tsunade Replied with relief. "I want you to get Naruto for me. I have something that might turn his night around, I'm giving him back his status as a Genin."._

 _"That's great!" Sakura Said, as she smiled and walked away to Naruto's apartment._

 _"Wait a second! What did she mean by that?" Sakura Said to herself quietly, as she walked towards the exit of the building. "Naruto is already a Genin.". Sakura looked down on the ground in sadness and shame. Sad for Naruto. Ashamed of herself. She heard from the outside a conversation Naruto had with Tsunade, but Sakura couldn't hear the details from the other side of the door, but it sounded like Naruto was upset._

 _The way it sounds, it's possible it was about Naruto's Shinobi career, and Sakura knows how much it must mean to Naruto. This only added to the guilt she was living with at the moment, her conversation with Naruto didn't help hi one bit and she felt ashamed of herself._

 _She finally reached Naruto's apartment, which she rarely went to. She only went there when Sasuke did or Kakahsi so they could get Naruto, but this was a first by herself. She then knocked on the door._

 _"Naruto! Open up! It's me Sakura! The Hokage wants to see you!" Sakura knocked on the door harder. She knocked so hard the door opened by itself due to her strength._

 _Sakura at first was shocked. Naruto left the door unlocked. And he wasn't seen anywhere either?_

 _Sakura walked around his apartment calling his name but couldn't find him. Worry invaded her mind, she was worried for Naruto, more worried than the time Sasuke was put in a coma by his brother Itachi and he wouldn't wake up. She didn't understand why though._

 _She went into his living room, where she saw the moonlight was touching the picture of Team Seven. She walked up to the picture and grabbed it, holding in front of her face. Even though it was a little while ago since they became a team, Sakura felt like it was years. She smiled at the memories._

 _She was goanna place the picture back, but she saw Naruto's Shinobi headband on the table._

 _"Naruto never takes this off, even at this time." Sakura Said to herself in confusion. She took the headband and looked at it with confusion, before she saw a letter underneath it. She placed the headband and the picture on the side of the table, before reading the words on the letter itself._

 _"What! Goodbye Konoha!" Sakura Exclaimed, before she opened the letter quickly and read through it fast and careful. When she finished reading the letter, she immediately held onto it tightly and rushed out of the apartment to Tsunade, so fast she didn't close the door behind her. Leaving the picture and headband which caught her reflection leaving thanks to the moon light._

 _Sakura rushed from rooftop to rooftop while tears streamed down in her eyes. "How could he do this to us! To me!" She Said while crying._

* * *

 _(Location: Tsunade's Office)_

 _"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune Yelled at the top of her lungs at her mentor, when she came bursting through the doors, sweaty and panting, she was rushing._

 _"What's wrong Shizune?" Tsunade Said, while she was interrupted in her conversation with Jiraiya, who was sitting across her desk._

 _"NarutolefttheLeafVillageandhe'sjoiningOrochimaru!" Shizune frantically Said, not realising she muddled all of her words in a single sentence._

 _"Okay! Okay! Calm down and slow down so I could hear you!" Tsunade Said._

 _Shizune took a deep breath and Said, "NARUTO LEFT THE LEAF VILLAGE AND HE'S JOINING OROCHIMARU!"._

 _"WHAT!" Both Tsunade and Jiraiya Yelled._

(Flashback Ends)

* * *

"From that point on, that's when we were called for the mission. The Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Retrieval mission." Sasuke Said, before continuing his story.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** HELLO EVERYONE! Yep, it's me! I have returned from my absence!

I was playing a little bit of Minecraft lately, and yes, the game is addictive again.

If you wanna know what I have been up to I was reading stories and making this chapter right here! I was reading OC x Lucy stories, but surprisingly Fanfiction has a rarity of that pairing in here, so I decided to create my own Wattpad account since there's a library or more full of OC x Lucy stories.

I made the account a while back, but I changed the name and made it better. My account name on Wattpad is called ANBUGaming19, which I created another story called "Dragon Ball Demon" on it.

I have also created another account on Deviantart where I will submit stories into that account as well, even art. Yes, I can draw and lately I improved my drawings ever since, so I might make some covers for my stories to avoid copyright strikes from other artists or drawers around.

I'm also rewriting this story, so the childish writing and bad grammar is REMOVED permanently.

My Deviantart account is called ANBUGaming 19 as well, but at the moment I haven't uploaded any drawings yet.

Anyway, if you have any questions about what I said, then don't mind writing them in PM (Private Messages), ONLY ON PM!

Also, if you're wondering about the flashback, how Sasuke knows everything in detail, it's because I'm writing this in a third person's perspective, not his, but he's explaining his side of the story to Ayato.

If you enjoyed this story, then you might wanna try these out for size!

 ** _Konoha's Runaway Demon._**

 ** _Trying To Move On._**

 ** _Fairy Worlds._**

 ** _Long Lost._**

 ** _Journey Of Happiness._**

 ** _Straw Hat Or Nine-Tailed Fox… Choose Wisely._**

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi._**

 ** _Konoha's Proud Demon._**

These are the stories I have currently on this account.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review to me about the mistakes and plot holes about the chapters.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

I hope you enjoyed.

Thanks dudes😊.


	9. Chapter 9 Battle For A Friend

Chapter 9

Battle For A Friend

* * *

"Talking"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Inner/Demon Talking"**

 ** _"Inner/Demon Thought"_**

 **"Move/Ability Talking"**

 ** _"Move/Ability Thought"_**

* * *

 **Last Time:** Last Time on "Fairy Worlds". After Sakura had caused a scene with Sai after he had bad mouthed Naruto, Ayato grew curious and asked Sasuke about it. Sasuke began his story about Naruto which takes place two and a half years ago. Naruto was forced back into the Academy by the orders of Tsunade, who soon retracted those orders when Iruka came in and informed her about the truth of Naruto's test results. Meanwhile, Sakura at the time was struggling to understand what her feelings were with Naruto, denying that she has any for him. Orochimaru payed Naruto a visit, convincing him into the dark side, which he took under consideration before joining him. We are now at the part of the story where Naruto leaves. What did Konoha do about this and how did they help their Jinchuriki friend and when did Sakura gain feelings for him?

* * *

 **(Story Begins)**

* * *

(Location: Magnolia, Specific Location: Fairy Tail)

"Well…" The Third Master of the Fairy Tail Guildhall Said to Gajeel, Lily and Levy, when they came back from their investigation. Makarov was sitting on the bar's table, with Laxus right next to him, having a drink.

"We found out that there's more information about world travel than we initially thought." Lily Explained.

"Unfortunately, that damn Council got scared from the Edolas incident, and acted like a bunch of cowards and took all of the information about those books into their own personal library." Gajeel added with crossed arms.

Makarov gave an annoyed groan, as he placed a hand on his chin, stroking it. "Honestly… They get a small scare and immediately panic. Those bastards are disorganised as ever.".

"Although, we know where the books are kept in!" Levy Said. "That could give us a clue or help us!".

"What do you mean? That location is kept classified. Only the members of the Council itself know of the place." Lily Said.

"Maybe, but I think we know where to look. The informer said that the place was recently built. So, it means that the construction workers know the location themselves." Levy suggested, which sounded like a good idea, even to Makarov, but Gajeel stepped in and shot her down.

"Remember that Mest-Guy! That bastard that worked for the Magic Council and hid in Tenrou island to bring our Guild down?! He might've erased their memories, so they don't where or what they built in there!" Which made Makarov sigh in annoyance once again.

"Yeah! I remember him! He was on Tenrous island, who teamed up with Wendy in order to get information about us in order to disband our Guild for the trouble we've been causing the Council for years!" Lily remembered the day when the Tenrou island incident happened. It made him angry that Mest would use his Prince's name to get to Fairy Tail to disband heir family for good.

"Well there goes that plan. This is so annoying. I thought that guy quit the Council after the Tenrou incident?" Laxus Said.

"Heard he aided the Magic Council during the Infinity Clock incident. Probably his aid must've won him back a chance to get back in the Magic Council." Lily Said.

"There's a way for us to remove the spell from the construction workers…" Levy, Laxus, Lily and Gajeel turned their attention to Makarov, who closed his eyes before opening them again with a serious expression on his face. "Mest's _Magic_ may erase other's memories, but memories can never be truly be erased. They can lose but never forgotten permanently. It's that simple. All you need to do is to reverse that spell from one of the construction workers minds and they'll member the location of the library." Makarov Said.

"Does such _Magic_ actually exist?" Levy grew shocked of this statement.

"It does, and it will work. I have a book or two about **Memory Magic** in the library in the Guildhall, just get the book I'm about to recommend you and you can get it." Makarov Said. "Only issues are who are the construction workers, or their leader who guided them to build that library?".

"My informer already told us their names, and their addresses. All we gotta do is question them." Gajeel spoke up.

"Only thing that bothers me is this ordeal with the Magic Council. You know they won't let this one slide like all the other times we screwed up, or broke their rules or regulations, right?" Laxus looked at his grandfather, who gave yet another annoyed sigh.

"I do not like the Magic Council one bit, nor do I like getting into a conflict with them… However, a member of our Guild has a home he needs to get to. Even though it's against the law, we cannot think about the rules in this situation, but we will find a peaceful way to do this." Makarov said.

"Your goanna talks to the Council?" Gajeel looked at the Master with his usual frown.

"No. They'll follow their protocols and consider Ayato as a threat to this world. We will have to be sneaky about this, so o mention of this to anyone else…." Makarov took a sip of his drink, before stopping. "Especially Natsu.".

* * *

(Location: With Natsu)

"ACHOOOO!" Natsu sneezed, before rubbing his nose.

"Got a cold?" Erza asked, as she looked at her Dragon Slayer friend with her arms crossed underneath her breasts, making some cleavage.

"Nah! Just a fly!" Natsu replied, rubbing his nose still.

* * *

(Location: With Ayato And Sasuke)

"Woah! I had no idea that stuff could happen here…." Ayato said in disbelief. "You mean to tell me, that your friend Naruto has a Demon trapped inside of his body? H-How's that even possible?!".

"You said you came from another world, right? From the way you are speaking, perhaps where you come from it is impossible, but not here. There people who are known as Demon containers in other regions and parts of different countries. My friend Naruto is the keeper of the Nine-Tailed Fox spirit, it's a Demon that has the form of a red fox but with nine tails, and it's large, larger than the Hokage Tower itself." Sasuke explained to Ayato.

"And you're saying that your friend was abused because of a decision his parents made? That's nonsense! It wasn't his fault that this "Kyuubi" thing attacked!" Ayato stated.

"But that doesn't matter. The villagers probably aren't scared of what he can do or what he has inside him, they probably hate him because there's no one else to pour that anger on to. They lost so many lives that day, so many children became orphaned, so many lives ruined, so many families destroyed, so many sacrifices. The best I could guess is that the villagers use Naruto as a type of stress ball, they release the anger that the Kyuubi caused them on Naruto, so they could find some peace in their minds. But you're right, their actions and ways are not justifiable by any way at all, Naruto's just an innocent bystander, caught between two sides of an angry battle." Sasuke explained with deep regret. To Ayato it was obvious that Sasuke was containing anger inside of him as well, anger against those that hurt his brother Naruto.

"To be honest with you, after hearing that story, I'm not surprised he did leave his home. You can't exactly call it a home if people treat you so badly." Ayato spoke.

"So, what happened next?" Ayato said, before Sasuke continued with the story.

"This happened." Sasuke said, before continuing with the story.

* * *

(Flashback Begins)

* * *

 _(Location: Hokage's Tower, Specific Location: Tsunade's Office)_

 _Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi and Gai in that order stood shoulder to shoulder in front of Tsunade, with all of the Genins, excluding Naruto, behind them._

 _"I assembled all of you here tonight at such short notice for a very important S-Ranked mission. Since the Sand Sound invasion, Konoha's Shinobi force has decreased down to a considerable amount, so that's the reason I have called you here. The second reason I called you all here is because of Orochimaru." Tsunade explained to the Shinobi._

 _"Orochimaru? T-Tsunade-Sama, are you saying that unyouthfully monster is here inside the village?" Gai was the one to speak out._

 _"He was supposedly. We don't know how but he did." Tsunade showed a sign of disappointment in her expression. Disappointed that she and the other Shinobi did not sense or prevent Orochimaru from infiltrating the village. "But that's not the point here… Unfortunately…" The Jounins along with their students didn't know what she meant by that. But Sakura seemed to be saddened even more, like if she knew something they didn't?_

 _"Naruto Uzumaki left the Leaf village approximately an hour and a half ago… He written down a letter of goodbye…" This caused the Genins to gasp, mainly Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Neji and Hinata._

 _"I still remember what that letter said…" Tsunade thought to herself._

 _Dear Granny, Konoha, Haruno…_

 _If you find this letter, then it basically means what it says in the front. I am leaving Konoha._

 _I'm sorry, but I cannot stay here anymore. No one cares though, it's not much of a home to me if no one cares about me, Orochimaru helped me see that through. Kakashi only cares about Sasuke, he never wanted me or Haruno in the team at all, especially if he defends Sasuke. The villagers hate me with their fibre of every being. The Council, probably including you see me as nothing more but a weapon for this village, not a person. Haruno… I have nothing to say about her at all…_

 _Orochimaru helped me realize that I have nothing special that ties me down to this village… The Academy's never going to let me become a Shinobi again, neither will the Council or anyone else in the village will allow me to become Hokage._

 _I'm sorry it has to end this way, but I'm leaving Konoha, I'm never coming back here again._

 _Especially if you continued to lie to me over again and again. I never knew I was a Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails, and I never knew my old man and my mom were the Fourth Hokage, Yellow Flash, of Konoha and the Red Death of Konoha! I have been lied, abused, and taken for ranted far too long!_

 _I have a diary that explains more underneath my bed, you can have it… If it matters at all to you…_

 _Sincerely, Naruto Uzumaki. Or should I say, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._

 _"That bastard clouded Naruto's mind with darkness. But I can't give Orochimaru all the credit, we of course share the blame ourselves as well." Tsunade thought to herself again._

 _"Excuse me!" Tsunade was brought out of her thoughts, when Shikamaru stepped forward to speak to her. "If I may interrupt. Why would Naruto leave the village?"._

 _"A valid question Shikamaru, unfortunately, we don't have the time for answers, but will explain it in detail after your mission. I already ordered Jiraiya to summon the Toads to track Naruto's scent." Tsunade said._

 _"Why not order the Toads to bring Naruto back themselves?" Asuma spoke out. Kakashi was the one to give him the explanation next._

 _"When a contract with a summon is made, they obliged to follow a set of rules no matter the situation. The Toads may help us find him, but they have a strict contract where they cannot just forcefully bring Naruto back to the Leaf village, it's against their contract to do so. It's Naruto's decision, so they could only help us track him by Jiraiya's orders, since that's not against the contract." Kakashi explained._

 _"Teams Eight and Kakashi are specialised in tracking, Team Ten is specialized in capture, Team Gai is specialized in combat. For all we know, Orochimaru may have caught interest in Naruto, that's perhaps one of the reasons why he hasn't come after Sasuke?" Tsunade explained. "We may have an idea why he's after Naruto, but that's something to tell after the mission. Good luck."._

 _The Jounins were the first to leave, with a few of the Genins going in groups following them._

 _"You don't think Naruto left the village all because he wasn't promoted, do you?" Tenten was the first to speak._

 _"No, I don't think so. Not at least that's the main reason. Naruto may make reckless decisions and he may break the rules but not at this scale, not at least for a reason." Shikamaru analysed the situation._

 _"What do you mean Shikamaru?" Ino's expression was confusion at this point._

 _"I'm saying that Naruto may have left the village for a much different reason than we initially think he did. He wouldn't leave Konoha because he wasn't promoted to Chunin while losing his rank as a Genin. Something seems rather off, and I believe that our Senseis know something about Naruto that we do not." Shikamaru explained._

 _"In fact, I think there's more to Naruto than meets the eye…" Shikamaru's last sentence confused all of the Genins with the exception of Sasuke, Neji and Shino. The Jounins overheard the talking and knew where Shikamaru was going at. "Something didn't seem right to me. Naruto was getting his ass handed to him by you Neji, yet at last second he pulls out some weird red coloured Chakra that managed to boost his power, strength and speed higher than yours." Shikamaru explained. "In fact, wasn't Sasuke stronger than Naruto? Even Sasuke couldn't beat Gaara and wasn't even using his full power against you…" Shikamaru looked at Sasuke, who returned the glance to Shikamaru. "If that's the case, then how did Naruto manage to beat Gaara? Naruto was still weakened form the battle he had against you Neji, yet he found a way to bring in more strength to defeat Gaara?"._

 _"And if that wasn't the strangest thing, how did Naruto summon the Boss Toad? As I hear, only the Sannins could summon creatures and animals at that size and calibre if their Chakra reserves were the size of a pool. Naruto managed to summon the Boss Toad, something even I think our Senseis couldn't pull off." Shikamaru finished his explanation._

 _"You are right, his Chakra seems off. I can't exactly put my finger on it myself, but I believe that Naruto must be hiding something from us. It's also the attitude of the villagers that got me curious, mainly the adults." Neji said._

 _"What do you mean?" Ino said in confusion._

 _"Don't tell me you hadn't noticed it either Ino? When we passed a few villagers, Kiba kept mentioning how he's better than Naruto by becoming a Chunin while Naruto lost his ranking as a Genin. I heard what the villagers said about it, that it was no surprise that Naruto would lose his ranking." Shikamaru said._

 _"Of course, it's not a surprise! I mean, it's Naruto we're talking abou-."_

 _"And they said stuff like how they hoped Naruto never becomes a Genin again, or how they were glad he lost his license, or why they should be happy, that somebody who defended the village with his life, was finally removed from the Shinobi program." Shikamaru told Ino._

 _Ino felt sad, she stopped her sentence and her ranting on Naruto, and took a thought. Naruto was annoying, loud or even stupid. She would understand why people would say such things like "It wasn't a surprise that Naruto lost his ranking." but saying stuff like what Shikamaru referred to was just plain cruel, too much even for her to say to Naruto. She felt a wave of guilt crash down upon her, including Tenten, Neji, Lee, Choji and Shikamaru who all rejected Naruto when he wanted to come and eat with them at the BBQ Restaurant. But not as much as how Sakura had been feeling…_

 _Sakura felt more ashamed for what she told Naruto than before. In fact, Sakura never realised this, but when she walked anywhere with Naruto, she had noticed the death glares the villagers were giving him. But she was so distracted with Sasuke to even notice it. And on her way to Naruto's apartment, she also noticed what the villagers were saying about him identical what Shikamaru heard what they said._

 _It was all so questionable. Naruto was many things, but he never deserved to get called or scolded the way they have said about him._

* * *

 _(Location: With Naruto)_

 _Naruto was jumping from branch to branch following four figures in front of him. One was a red head named Tayuya, similar to his age with dark eyes._

 _The one next to her was another girl with dark hair in a bowl cut with long hair strands in the back, she wore what appeared to be a Mage's cloak on her back and neck, she had a creamy skin colour and she had the wings of a Dragon fly on her back. She was named Serena Locket, a Rogue Mage the age of Naruto._

 _Two were behind Naruto, one was his age and the other was much taller and older._

 _The one that was Naruto's age was named Vector Veil, he was a former member of the Whitebeard pirates that were recently disbanded. He had a white tank shirt on with a black snake symbol on his back and front, he wore a spike silver black leathered dog colour around his neck, he also was barefoot and had jean shorts on. He had tanned skin, two fangs sticking out like a puppy's, a messy spiky silver hair cut, and silver eyes._

 _The one that was to his right was the oldest in the group, him being at the age of sixteen years old. He had brown eyes, dark long hair that reached down to his chin, pale skin. He wore a black cloak around his waist with a white band holding it to his waist, he wore ANBU guard's Armor chest piece over his stomach and chest over a T-shirt, and on his left hip he had a long Katana. His name was Katsuki Shoto Sougo._

 _"Enough!" The said tee said, before they all stopped and landed on the ground on their feet._

 _"What's the matter Katsuki?! Orochimaru-Sama wanted this kid as soon as possible! Although, I wonder what happened to that other one, Sasuke right?" Tayuya complained._

 _"We'll rendezvous with the others soon enough Tayuya." Katsuki grunted._

 _"Others?" Naruto gave Katsuki a confused look._

 _"Yes. Orochimaru-Sama knew that Konoha will eventually find out that you had left. Seeing how Konoha, like many of the other villages doesn't want to lose their precious weapon, they might come after you if they ever found out you left." Katsuki explained to Naruto. Naruto felt a shock of pain when Katsuki referred to Konoha worried losing their "Weapon" to the hands of Orochimaru._

 _"By the way, what's with the cloak anyway?" Naruto turned his head towards Serena, who gave him a serious look in her eyes._

 _It was silence for a minute, before… "Do you like it! It was made by me by the fabric of wool!" Serena said, as sparkles came out of her eyes and appeared around her in an anime style pun._

 _"Yeah… That sentence doesn't make sense…" Naruto said while sweat dropping._

 _"Don't mind her… She's just a Mage who's desperate for boyfriend that's all!" Vector spoken._

 _"Mage? You mean some sort of a wizard?" Vector look at Naruto with confused eyes, before he explained to him._

 _"Guess you didn't know huh? Doesn't surprise me. Most people who are born in countries like this don't normally know anything about the outside world, but there are some nations that form Guild systems where people could use Magic. Serena is one of the many Mages who can use Magic, so you won't be able to see or detect her using any Chakra at all, neither from me nor Katsuki." Vector explained to the former Genin._

 _"But you were jumping at the same pace as me, the three of you?" Naruto looked at Vector, Serena and Katsuki as a whole. Naruto knew Tayuya used Chakra since he could sense her using it._

 _"We use different powers than Chakra to help us to get through things. I used a power known as Reitsu to speed my agility and my strength so I could jump at your pace or faster. Vector here ate a Devil Fruit a long time ago, something known as a Zoan that gave him animal like abilities in exchange for him not being able to swim. Serena also used a little bit of Magic to travel the way you did." Naruto tried to follow what Katsuki was telling him. Although, while Naruto did listen, he was having a hard time believing any of it._

 _Katsuki looked at Naruto's curious and confused expression, he seemed rather sceptical. "It's okay if you don't understand it. The world is a bigger place than you can think of. Pretty much anything is possible when you see it as a whole."._

 _"Shouldn't we get moving before they catch up to us, you know Konoha?" Vector spoke._

 _"Not yet. While there are others waiting for us, there are a few more of our spies we have to meet before we leave. And besides…." Katsuki looked into the deep forest leading back to Konoha. "Even if we did run at top speed, Konoha will eventually catch up to us no matter how fast we run. It's better if we come up with a plan of attack before they get to us with the spies, we're goanna meet."._

 _"And just as I thought we could get out of here without a fight…" Vector sighed._

 _"Meanwhile, you should go and meet up with Kabuto-Sama. Our mission was to guard you and protect you until you met up with Kabuto-Sama who would take you to Orochimaru-Sama." Katsuki looked at Naruto with a serious look on his face._

 _"But I can't! I don't even know where Kabuto is?!" Naruto complained._

 _"He'll be at the Valley of the End where the statues of Madara and the First Hokage are at. He'll meet you there." Katsuki continued to gaze at Naruto. "You'd better leave now. We may not look it, but we are more than capable of handling full fledged Jounins. We can slow them down but only by a little bit, the rest would have to be up to you to get to Kabuto-Sama."._

 _"But what about you guys? What are you people goanna do if you can't escape?" Naruto gave them a rather concerned look._

 _"Do not worry about us. Unlike you, we are equipped with a summoning seal in our clothing and on our skins, so we could always return to Sound unharmed. Unfortunately, we cannot bring you with us when we teleport to Sound, since holding you wouldn't work everyone thinks of how teleportation works. That is the reason why you have to meet with Kabuto-Sama." Katsuki explained._

 _"Alright! Good luck!" With that said, Naruto jumped away towards the Valley of the End where he would meet Kabuto._

 _"Something doesn't feel right with the new guy…" Serena said, as she eyed Naruto running away._

 _"What do you mean Serena?" Vector spoke in concern._

 _"I mean…. Well…. I just don't think….." Her bangs covered her eyes with shadow before…. "He's my type!" Serena said, as she blushed with a Kawaii look on her face._

 _Vector fell on his back in a humorous way, before standing up and slapping the air next to her with his back-right hand while yelling with large triangular eyes going inwards in anger, "THAT'S THE REASON!"._

* * *

 _(Location: Deep In The Forest)_

 _The teams were separated with different Genins on each team. Gai was the first to go, feeling an incredible Chakra signature close to them, most likely an enemy, taking a handful of Shinobi who participated in the mission with him._

 _Asuma and Kurenai sensed a dozen of Chakra signatures. Though not strong, still they decided to go and take care of the enemy Shinobi before they could interrupt their mission. They put their faith in Kakashi to take care of the Genins with the help of Shikamaru, since he was the more experienced Chunin of the group._

 _"Kakashi-Sensei! I know you overheard our conversation about Naruto earlier! I want to know the truth!" Shikamaru spoke up._

 _"In regard to what Shikamaru?"._

 _"In regard to Naruto. I know you know something, something we do not. The way the villagers are acting with Naruto is cruel, but unusual. It's as though that Naruto had done something terrible to them, but I don't think he did intentionally, or was the one that did it!" Shikamaru explained._

 _"Shikamaru! What are you talking about?!" Ino exclaimed._

 _"The villagers resent Naruto either if he's doing anything wrong or not. Something is up between Naruto and the village and we have no idea about it. In the past I never really cared because it was none of my business, and Naruto wasn't disturbed by it at all… But if Naruto is leaving the village because he wasn't promoted to Chunin and he was demoted, then why is he doing this? A little extreme unless he has nothing in the Leaf village for him." Shikamaru spoke._

 _"I can't tell you that, because it's forbidden by law… That's as much as I can say…" Kakashi gave a very stern answer to the Nara, which shocked the other Genins._

 _"But Kakashi-Sensei! I do not understand?! If there is a reason why the villagers are so against Naruto, why does it have to be forbidden to know the details?!" Lee exclaimed._

 _"Because the person who made the law was the Third Hokage himself. To be fair, I think you might be old enough and experienced to know the truth, but that is for Naruto and Tsunade-Sama to decide. I can tell you this however, everyone from my generation and before knows the truth about Naruto, but your generation and the ones that came after ours do not and was never allowed to know." This only shocked the Genins further to learn there was such a rule that made whatever secret Naruto had kept. "The penalty for breaking this law was… Death..."._

 _"W-Why would the Third Hokage make such a drastic law over Naruto…" A shocked Ino spoke._

 _"Because… The secret we're trying to keep from you, is the reason why everyone in the village hates Naruto. The secret was made so people from your generation would not treat Naruto the way the villagers do now." Kakashi explained._

 _Suddenly, Shikamaru's expression changed from seriousness to understanding. "So, I'm guessing whatever reason Naruto left Konoha for is the fact that the villagers detest him so much…" Shikamaru thought._

 _"But what surprises me more Shikamaru, that you and the other Genins chose to investigate this problem much later than I would expect, even Asuma would be surprised to see how long it took you to expect something strange with the villager's attitude towards Naruto…. How disappointing…" Kakashi said in disappointment._

 _"What do you mean Sensei?" Neji spoke._

 _"What I mean Neji, is why are you all interested in how Naruto is treated by the villagers all of a sudden? Why not before? Or even when you graduated from the Academy? Has Naruto's image as a goofball really blinded you all from his rue pain?" Kakashi gave a rather stern look from the corner of his only good eye to the Genins, who looked at him with shock and shame._

 _"Did Naruto's sudden departure made you interested on how the villagers treat him? Had you never once asked him out, or even allowed him to join your parties?" Kakashi looked at the Genins still, while jumping from branch to branch._

 _He was right. They never really cared or even noticed how Naruto was treated by the villagers. The never even dared to ask Naruto about anything. Not about his treatment, his career, his attitude, or even how his day was. They felt like traitors to him, nothing more but people who never cared about how Naruto felt._

 _"Had we really been that bad to Naruto…." Neji thought to himself. An image of Naruto bruised and dirty stood in front of Neji in the Chunin Exams stadium, where he was panting crazily while giving Neji the dead stare, saying "I know how it feels to be cursed with a seal myself! I know how painful it is and how much it hurts! Trust me you're not the only one you know!". Neji then thought to himself after remembering that little flashback, "I thought Naruto said that to change my mind about fate, or even about myself. But maybe, the way the villagers treat him and the seal he mentioned might be connected."._

 _Kakashi all of a sudden stopped moving and landed on a branch. The other Genins stopped in response to Kakashi's sudden action._

 _"K-Kakashi-Sensei… What's wrong?" A concerned Sakura spoke._

 _Immediately, a Kunai was flown past Kakashi's cheek, going at the speed of sound. Kakashi turned his head quickly to see that the Kunai was heading towards the Genins. The Kunai was heading straight between Hinata's eyes. Time seemed to slow down for the Hyuga, as she prepared herself from the pain, unable to do anything._

 _However… Sasuke came in front of her with a Kunai in his hand and deflected the weapon away from her, earning a cut on his left shoulder._

 _"Sasuke-Kun!" Hinata exclaimed._

 _"Now that's not right…" Everyone turned their attention towards the ground level of the forest and saw two figures coming from the shadows. A man around the same age as Kakashi came out of the shadows with a friend next to him by his left shoulder. He had a think dark jacket that was open and went down to his knees and up his neck and to his wrists, he wore grey pants and a blue shirt high up his neck with a silver chain necklace that was holding onto a silver sword symbol. He had fair skin, silver eyes, dark messy spiky long hair and a scar against his right cheek._

 _"We were meant to fight a bunch of Jounins, but instead we get only one and bunch of children… Am I right… Dave?" He looked to his friend._

 _His friend had dark long hair that reached down his neck, it was messy, he had short hair on his chin and the bottom of his head and around his mouth, it was very short, he had fair skin, dark eyes. He wore a high collar sweater with a pale brownish grey cloak around his neck down to his waist, a dark belt and blue jeans with knee high brown boots._

 _"Please do not get cocky… It's rather annoying… Roy…" Dave said to his friend who is now identified as Roy._

 _"W-Who are these guys?" Tenten spoke in confusion and shock. "And why don't I sense any Chakra from that guy, and only a little at the other one? Tenten pointed at Roy, and then she changed her direction to Dave._

 _"Lady! There's nothin you know about us! In fact, you do not know us at all! But let me tell you who we are huh?!" Dave looked at Roy with an annoyed expression, before laying his hand against his eyes and tilting his head down in annoyance._

 _"Honestly… Do we have to always introduce ourselves everytime you want to get into a fight?"._

 _"My name is Roy… Roy, the Mercenary! People here may not have herd my name or seen my face! But I am quite infamous in the Fiore Kingdom! I used to belong to a Guildhall known as Eisenwald! Before my master decided to attempt to kill the masters five years ago without telling me while I was on a mission!" Roy explained._ ( **Author's Note:** In terms of the Fairy Tail timeline with the Naruto timeline, Fairy Tail is in the 2014 series after the time skip in Naruto, so minus the two years would be around five, so yes, the Fairy Tail Guild is still sleeping on Tenrou island.)

 _"Guild? What like a shopping market?" Choji said in confusion._

 _"It's not that kind of Guild, Choji. I think I remember my father explaining about some parts of the world to me. Some people around the world can use Magic, it's one of the Five Great Powers like Chakra. I heard that Fiore was most popular with Magic." Shikamaru explained._

 _"You got that right kid! I am a Mage of a Dark Guild, or at least I used to be, before Fairy Tail got in our way and disbanded our Guild! But I'm not after for revenge for those losers, especially if the Team that ruined the Guild has been dead for quite sometime now!" Roy said._

 _"And you are?" Kakashi said, as he eyed Dave._

 _"Dave, Dave Shield. I am a citizen around these countries in the Shinobi Nations. But I differ from other Shinobi that I take more of the qualities of a regular individual than Shinobi. I never was good at using my stealth skills and I was more used to melee combat. Plus, I never liked those headbands anyway." Dave spoke._

 _"I'm guessing you're with Orochimaru?" Kakashi said._

 _"Indeed…" Dave spoke._

 _"YEAH!" Roy cheered. "Although, I don't like working for anyone who gives me orders all the time. But considering my Guild Eisenwald was part of the Baram Alliance a long time ago under the control of the Oracion Ceis, whose members were also defeated by Fairy Tail and were taken into custody, I was forced to hide. If it weren't for Orochimaru, I would've been captured or killed by the Council a long time ago."._

 _"Anyway, we are here for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze by Orochimaru-Sama's orders. Since he's currently now heading towards Kabuto to be transported to Sound, he'll be long gone. However, there is still a chance that you could save him or bring him back to Konoha by force, which is why we came here to stop you." Dave explained. "It took Naruto to travel here four hours, and he left around close to midnight, around ten. For you it took somewhat two hours. That means it's already four in the morning, by six will Kabuto meet Naruto, and he will be gone."._

 _"N-No…" Sakura said underneath her breath in worry, a tear escaped her eyes._

 _Kakashi immediately threw a Kunai at Dave, who made no attempt to dodge or deflect the Kunai, and instead waited for the blade to pierce through his head. Liquid came out of his head._

 _The Genins were either shocked or confused to why Dave made no effort to stop the Kunai or avoid it. But then they grew even more shocked and confused when they saw the Kunai landed onto a tree behind him, right after it went through his head._

 _"Welp! That was sure a surprise…" Dave said, as he then started to wipe the liquid from his face._

 _"I knew it…" Kakahsi whispered, but loud enough for the Genins to hear. "I remember reading your status in the Navy's wanted poster… Mercury Dave…"._

 _"What…." A shocked Sasuke said, as he saw Dave take another step closer to the moonlight, which gave them a closer look at his face._

 _Dave had a hole going through his face and the back of his head. But there was no blood, except he had liquid metal opening the area where the Kunai hit him. "I couldn't expect less from the protégé of the Fourth Hokage. Indeed, that attack was worthless, I made no attempt or effort to dodge because, well…. What's the point of dodging something or deflecting it, if it isn't going to hit you?" Dave's face soon started to close the wound it, fixing it back to the way it was before. "I ate the **Liquid-Liquid Fruit, Model: Mercury**. It's a Logian Devil Fruit…." Dave said. _

_"What's that?" Choji said in shock._

 _"I heard there were fruits that hold special abilities, in exchange for never being able to swim again." Shikamaru explained._

 _"What sort of person would trade their ability to swim for power?" Neji said._

 _"It's not like it was my decision to eat this fruit. Trust me, I didn't want this ability than the next guy, but it was on the Daimyo's orders so he could raise a powerful army, an army that turned their backs against him and betrayed him." Dave explained. "That's what happens when fools play with power like if it was a toy.". "I could do whatever I want with this Devil Fruit, like for instance…" Dave pointed his finger like gun at Kakashi, before… **"Mercury Shot." BAM! **A bullet sized liquid made of mercury, which hardened, then was launched towards Kakashi like a bullet, just as fast as one. _

_Kakashi, due to his ninja reflexes, managed to dodge the Mercury bullet, and saw that it went through a tree behind him, which it then went through another tree, and another tree, before being launched straight into the night sky where it sparkled for a bit before disappearing._

 _Roy then appeared next to Kakashi, with his right leg glowing purple light. "Had you ever felt being kicked in one twentieth of the speed of light? I heard it's quite painful?". **KICK! BAM! BAM! BAM!** Kakashi was kicked so fast, so hard, he went through several trees before crashing down to the ground in a crater. _

_"What about the Genins?" Roy looked at Dave._

 _"Orochimaru-Sama told us to leave them alone to meet with Naruto. I don't know why but he said he would be angered if we were to disturb them now. Especially if Naruto wishes to sever their bonds." Dave spoke._

 _"So, does that mean we have to share Kakashi Hatake? I wanted to fight him all by myself damn it?!" Roy complained, which made Dave sigh before placing his hand against his forehead in annoyance._

 _"If you wish to fight Kakashi, then you are allowed to do on your own. Just as long as you stop complaining…" This made Roy give a sadistic smirk, before he launched himself to Kakashi Hatake._

 _"Kakashi-Sensei!" Tenten exclaimed, grabbing a scroll from her hip, ready to use it to help Kakashi. But Neji jumped in front of her before she could get close to the Jounin._

 _"Kakashi-Sensei's going to fight them alone. Our top priority is to retrieve Naruto A-S-A-P. I'm sure Kakashi-Sensei would agree?" Neji looked at Sasuke's eyes with a serious look. Sasuke returned the glance._

 _"Right. We need to move forward." Sasuke said._

 _"Kiba. Can you and Akamaru track Naruto's scent?" Shikamaru looked at the Inuzuka duo._

 _"Yeah we can! Right Akamaru?!" Kiba looked at his canine friend._

 _"Arff!" Akamaru barked in agreement._

 _Immediately, they all jumped away and proceeded to Naruto._

 _Kakashi saw them leave with his eye, having a lazy look, before turning to Roy who cracked his knuckles._

 _"Well, well, well… Looks like we get to have a little fun huh? Don't we Kakashi Hatake?" Roy continued his glare towards Kakashi._

 _Kakashi took a quick glance to Dave, who found a rock the size of a tree stump and sat on it, while laying back on a tree that was next to the rock._

 _Kakashi, surprisingly to the average person, did not seem to be affected that much by Roy's kick. And stood up with a regular expression in his eye._

 _"May I ask, what sort of Chakra or Jutsu was that?" Kakashi said, with a hand in his pocket._

 _"That was not no Chakra or Jutsu Hatake! That was Magic!" Roy said, as he brought his arm up to his chest, and slammed onto it. "You see, where I come from, we don't use Chakra, we use Magic instead."._

 _"Each person's Magic is different from the others. I posses something called **Purple Light Magic**. It's a Magic ability that allows me to create purple coloured light that can shoot or help my body moves faster. And unlike Chakra, I don't need to make any hand signs or Jutsus in order to perform this, in a way this makes Magic more superior to Chakra!" Roy explained. _

_"I guess that's why I was never able to sense any Chakra coming from you." Kakashi thought, before he took a Kunai out. "A student of mine is in danger of joining a murderer. I'll finish as quickly and efficient as possible here and now…" Kakashi removed his headband from his eye._

 _"Oh yeah! I know this one! You have one of those **Sharingan** eyes, don't you?!" Roy said with pure excitement, as an Aura of Magical energy started to rise from his body. _

**_"Sharingan."_** _Kakashi said, before he charged towards Roy, while Roy charged towards Kakashi._

* * *

 _(Location: With Naruto)_

 _Naruto walked among the valley. He finally made it and took a glance of it._

 _This was the spot where First Hokage and his brother fought, it was named the Valley of the End because it was where both brothers met their end._

 _This was the place where it defined Konoha. A historical and important place to those in the Leaf village, and Naruto was having a quick glance at it. He may never see it again, just like he'll never see Konoha again. And even if he does see Konoha and this place again, he may be in chains, or escorted back as a prisoner._

 _Naruto stopped his pace, and looked around him…_

 _In turn for taking Naruto in, Naruto is to forget about everything and everyone in Konoha. That includes his dream to become Hokage, his friends, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sasuke, Iruka…. Sakura… Naruto was to forget all of that…_

 _But he had nothing left in Konoha anyways. His friends could care less about him, Sasuke's more distracted about his revenge against his brother, Kakashi cares more about his star pupil than his other students….. And Sakura could care more about her chances on scoring a date with Sasuke._

 _"I guess… This is it huh…. Furball…" Naruto said, deep inside of him._

 ** _"No loss there, Naruto. You should know by now that Konoha cares more about their precious Sharingan user than their hero. And this is why I detest humans so much, it's this attitude that makes me puke to know that share a coexistence with those scum!" _**_The Kyuubi inside of Naruto said._

 _"Geez! You realise I'm a human too right?!" Naruto said aggressively towards the Kyuubi._

 ** _"Oh, I know…"_** _The Kyuubi said. **"But do not think about them, Naruto. To you, they meant everything. To them, you mean nothing. Friends should return the feelings and the help to the other, yet they continue to insult and degrade you for being an idiot in their books. You do not need them, not anymore. For once in my life, I actually agree with a human, Orochimaru."**. _

_"I guess you're right… They probably didn't realise I left too?" Naruto added._

 ** _"I wouldn't say so… We have company…"_** _Naruto took the Kyuubi's word. He looked behind him and saw what he thought he wouldn't see… All of the Rookies were right there, looking at him with questionable, confused looks on their faces._

 _The first one to speak out amongst the rest were Sakura, who said, "N-Naruto…"._

 _"Why did you all come here?" Naruto said in slight anger._

(Flashback Ends)

* * *

"From that point onwards, everything changed, along with what we thought we seen in Naruto…" Sasuke added, before he continued with the story.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** HELLO AGAIN READERS!

So, I just wanted to tell you all that I made some new changes in terms of writing fanfiction so I'm much faster at writing these stories. I give myself a two, TWO weeks until I finish a single chapter of a story…

So, in other words, I have to finish a chapter of any of my stories in two weeks or less, like right now I finished the last chapter a few days ago, so this chapter is uploaded just a few days after I uploaded the previous chapter.

I also want to say that when I finish these flashback chapters, I will be reuploading rewritten chapters of this story up until chapter seven of it, if you wanna know when I'm finishing these flashback chapters it will be the next chapter.

If you enjoyed this story so far, I have more to offer down below with these titles.

 ** _Konoha's Runaway Demon._**

 ** _Trying To Move On._**

 ** _Fairy Worlds._**

 ** _Long Lost._**

 ** _Journey Of Happiness._**

 ** _Straw Hat Or Nine-Tailed Fox… Choose Wisely._**

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi._**

 ** _Konoha's Proud Demon._**

These are the popular or much improved of my stories.

Please read and review, so I know the mistakes and plot holes I have made.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

I hope you enjoyed.

Thanks dudes😊.


	10. Chapter 10 Sorrow Of A Friend

Chapter 10

Sorrow Of A Friend

* * *

"Talking"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Inner/Demon Talking"**

 ** _"Inner/Demon Thought"_**

 **"Move/Ability Talking"**

 ** _"Move/Ability Thought"_**

* * *

 **Last Time:** Last time on Fairy Worlds. While on the mission with Konoha, Sasuke explains to Ayato about the story of Naruto, and why he left the Leaf village all of those years ago. After getting rejected by the girl he loves and forced to return back to the Academy, Naruto takes up Orochimaru's offer and joins him. Soon after finding out Naruto was heading towards to Orochimaru, Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konoha, sent teams to retrieve Naruto. Kakashi allows the Genins to continue the mission while he stays behind to deal with two foes named Dave and Roy, who posses powers which are not _Chakra_. And so, the story continues!

* * *

 **(Story Begins)**

* * *

(Location: Fairy Tail)

"Master. I do not mean to question your orders or your leadership but… Do you really think it was a good idea for you to let Team Natsu to take on the Konoha-Fairy Tail mission?" Lily spoke to his master with uncertainty.

"Hmmmm…" Makarov hummed at the remark.

"As I hear it, relationships between the Shinobi Nations and Magical Guilds always had it's setbacks." Lily said. "In fact, I don't think an alliance with Mages and Shinobi ever turned out well. They were always turned down for a few cultural reasons.".

"Sounds like you know so much for not being part of our world for that much time?" Laxus gave Lily a rather confused look.

"Don't think after my exile from my kingdom I always remained in Edolas. It is true, most of my life I spent in Edolas, but I came to this time to time with the Prince in order to help him to get used to the new surroundings and laws. During one of my times here, I read a book about Shinobi Mage relations, and seen how sour the relations turned out to be." Lily explained.

"So why do you think it's so difficult?" Levy sneaked in on to the conversation.

"Because of laws. Supposedly, there's quite a bit of debate either _Chakra_ or _Magic_ on which is the superior power. Their laws are stricter with their power with _Chakra_ , supposedly they're rules include sealings and imprisonment among special users who have bloodlines." Lily explained. "In fact, I heard there was once a law in a village that if a bloodline's user's secret was to come out by the mouths of a villager to an outsider would lead to that person's immediate execution. I also heard that a village once had bloodline users but got scared they could betray them that they killed all of the blood line users, or as much as possible, within a single night.".

"No wonder why we don't get along with Shinobi well. Sounds like a bunch of jack asses to me." Gajeel spoke.

"Hmmmmm…." Makarov hummed to himself again, before taking a sip of his drink. "Their laws do end up in death. That is why the Shinobi Nations are always constantly in war with one another, their culture rules refuse to allow them to say yes on the same subject together. But, times change, and so do Shinobi villages. The last time a relationship between Mages and Shinobi was attempted was around a century ago. Konoha is known to be one of the better villages because they tend allow a few of their rules to be made exceptions to others." Makarov said.

"Although, this is Team Natsu we're talking about." Levy said, as she smiled nervously at Makarov.

"Knowing Salamander and Titania, those two would be the bigger problem with their carless destructions." Gajeel added.

"Sometimes I find it ironic that Erza scolds Natsu for destroying everything in sight, when she does the exact same thing, maybe even worse than Natsu." Lily added.

"Ain't that the truth." Laxus said, and everyone agreed with him.

Now that Makarov thinks about it, maybe it was not such a great idea to allow Natsu and Erza to go on this mission together after all… He could only hope that the Shinobi Council, with the help of the Magic Council, don't go down his throat over this….

* * *

(Location: With Natsu And Erza)

"ACHOOOO!" Both Natsu and Erza sneezed at the same time.

"Boy! You two are having one heck of a sneezing day aren't ya?!" Happy Exclaimed over their heads.

"I KNOW SOMEONE'S MOCKING MY NAME! WHEN I GET BACK, I'M KICKING THAT PERSON'S ASS!" Natsu yelled in fury.

"An they can expect great punishment for mocking an S-Class wizard on top of that!" Erza agreed with her Dragon Slayer friend with annoyance in her eyes, he vein on her forehead popping out in anger.

* * *

(Location: With Ayato And Sasuke)

"Brrrrrrr!" Ayato held himself, as he felt a fearful chill down his spine.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke said.

"I-I don't know why… But I have a feeling Natsu and Erza aren't on a good mood at the moment." Ayato explained. "Anyway, what happened next?".

"After we finally caught up with Naruto, this happened…" Sasuke began his story again.

* * *

(Flashback Begins)

 _"Naruto…" Shikamaru spoke in disbelief, as he saw Naruto looking at him with shocked eyes. "Naruto, what are you doing?"._

 _"Didn't you get my letter? I mean it should be kind of obvious what I'm doing? I'm doing what the village wanted me to do the day I was born. Leave." Naruto explained to Shikamaru._

 _"Naruto. Why on earth would you leave Konoha for Orochimaru?" Shikamaru said._

 _"Because… Because… I know what Orochimaru did in Konoha. I know he killed the Old man… I know he's a murderer but… He promised something to me that I never could gain in Konoha… Something I never could have… Recognition…" Naruto explained._

 _"Pfft! You are doing all of this just for some silly recognit-!"_

 _"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA KIBA!" Naruto screamed at the Inuzuka, stopping him from finishing his sentence. "I MEAN! YOU ARE SO LUCKY TO BE BORN IN A FAMILY AT ALL! ESPECIALLY ONE THAT'S HIGHLY RECOGNISABLE AS ONE OF THE GREAT CLANS OF KONOHA!"._

 _This surprised the rookies a lot. Never, not once, had Naruto ever raised his voice so high at any of them like this before. He was so mad, so angry, this was nothing but absolute rage they were hearing._

 _"Why do you get to become Chunin! Why does Kakashi-Sensei have to defend Sasuke instead of his other students! Why does everyone want to be by Sasuke's always?!" Naruto kept yelling. "WAS THERE EVER A TIME ANYBODY WAS EVER AT MY SIDE! YOU NEVER DEFENDED ME WHEN THAT DAMN OLD HAG DEMOTED ME AND SENT ME BACK TO THE ACADEMY!"._

 _"Naruto, Tsunade-Sama already made the decision it was pointless to talk her out of it." Ino said._

 _"What if it was Sasuke who was getting the demotion and not me instead Ino?! Would YOU defend Sasuke?! I know for a fact that you of all people along with! With her!" Naruto looked at Sakura, which for some reason hurt her a lot. "Would always defend Sasuke!"._

 _"Naruto please! Please stop this! We're a team!" Sakura said, not wanting to hear anymore as every word Naruto said only broker her heart much more._

 _"A team?! Since when were we ever a team HARUNO!" Naruto yelled._

 _"Haruno?" Sakura thought sadly._

 _"Kakashi never waned either of us! He wanted Sasuke, Sasuke because he has, he **Sharingan**! Because he's a prodigy! He defended Sasuke when he was late to the Chunin Exams finale! He also defended Sasuke when the other Jounins wanted him to be removed from, the exams because of the Curse Seal he has!" Naruto argued. _

_Ino didn't like the way Naruto was talking about Sasuke, so she stepped in and said arguably, "That's not fair Naruto! You have no idea what Sasuke-Kun suffered! He lost his family within a single day; do you have any idea how much that hurts?!"._

 _"Ino stop!" Shikamaru placed an arm in front of the Yakamana._

 _Naruto sinisterly chuckled at the Yakamana's outburst, before saying, "True. I have no idea how much that hurts to lose a family. But I don't know how it feels to be loved by one, or how it feels to be a part of a family… I was never adopted, people called me a monster a demon! Do you have any idea how THAT feels?! Sasuke may have lost his family that's related to his blood, but that doesn't mean he has no family! Friends, Senseis, people who are willing to help Sasuke with his depression BUT NOT ME!"._

 _Suddenly, a wave of guilt flooded the Yakamana's mind. She could tell the hurt, the pain, the sorrow Naruto must be feeling. She couldn't believe the amount of pain he was in._

 _"DO YOU KNOW WHY EVERYONE IN KONOHA HATES ME?!" Naruto screamed, as red Chakra started to flow out of his skin. "Do you know why they resent me?! Why they hate me?! Why they see me as a MONSTER?!". The Chakra was flowing more into an aura._

 _"Naruto…" Sasuke said in shock._

 _"It's because…. I have the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of me…"._

 _Many of the Genins gasped, while a few remained shocked. Naruto, a Jinchuriki? They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Naruto was a Jinchuriki…. And not just any Jinchuriki he was the NINE-TAILED Jinchuriki! Which meant that he had the Nine-Tails inside of him! The one that attacked Konoha over a decade ago._

 _"N-No… That can't be true… T-The Kyuubi was killed many years ago, it's dead the Fourth Hokage made sure of that?!" Choji exclaimed in shock._

 _"N **o** … **.** " Naruto said, half demonic tone. _

**_"I never died that day…."_** _They saw Naruto's eyes turned into a fox's eyes, as he slowly unzipped his jacket and threw it down on the ground. **"Heh! You humans think that us Demons are like you?! We are nothing more, but constructs of Chakra made into one being. In other words, our bodies are made out of purely of Chakra, so we can never die. It can happen that we take too much damage and dissipate into nothingness, but we will eventually return back into our original forms, but the process takes half a year for that to complete."** Kyuubi Naruto explained. _

_Naruto then took the rails of his body and looked at his "Friends" with a death stare. "I think the furball explained it to you… They all think I am the Nine-Tailed Fox reborn in human skin, and they would like nothing more from me but to watch me die by their feet… I'm threw with Konoha, and everything in that damned village…"._

 _Naruto looked to his left, where he saw his jacket on the ground. "You can have the jacket… I won't need that thing anymore… Goodbye… Everyone…" Just like that, Naruto proceeded to walk away from his former comrades. But he sensed some movement behind and looked back, only to fall on his back, the water splashed as he looked who was on top of him…_

 _Sasuke… Sasuke was the one that charged at Naruto and pushed him down, his arm against Naruto's chest. Sasuke's eyes were full of disbelief._

 _"What… What the hell are you talking about?!" Sasuke gave Naruto a very angry look in his eyes, the angriest look he had never gave to anyone, anyone but his brother Itachi. "What happened?! What happened to the Dobe that would say "Believe it" all the time?!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his black shirt, lifting him and then throwing down on the ground._

 _"Get off me…" Naruto said._

 ** _PUNCH!_** _Sasuke immediately punched Naruto in the face hard, that it left a small marking on his cheek._

 _"Did that wake you up?!" Sasuke said._

 _Naruto's bangs made a shadow that covered his eyes. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and started to squeeze it hard. Naruto then returned his eyes back to the eyes of a fox, before he said, "Did you what I said?! GET OFF ME!"._

 _Naruto threw Sasuke away into the deep water._

 _"SASUKE-KUN!" Ino yelled._

 _"If you are smart enough you would stop and walk home or-!" **PUNCH!** Naruto leaned forward when Lee punched him in the gut. _

_"I will not let the flames of youth of my comrade be poisoned like this! I will fight you Naruto-Kun! A fight I promised when we first met in the Chunin Exams!" Lee said._

 _"AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled at his pup._

 _"ARFF!" Akamaru barked in what seemed to be an agreement, before he transformed into Kiba._

 _"Let's fight Naruto!" Kiba and Akamaru charged towards Naruto._

 _"Ino! Choji! We may not like it, but to bring Naruto back to the village we may have to do it by force!" Shikamaru told his friends. "Listen, I have a plan!"._

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lee yelled, as he landed blow by blow on a barrage of fists and kicks of Taijutsu arts upon Naruto, trying to knock him out but couldn't. Naruto, thanks to his Kyuubi Chakra, managed to dodge or block each of the blows._

 _Lee kicked Naruto in the face, or so he thought…. Naruto managed to grab Lee's kick by the foot, before looking at him with an angry glare. "I'm not as strong as I used to be Lee! Not when I am in this form!" Naruto then pulled his leg and slammed Lee's body down on the ground behind him. He lifted Lee again and threw him in the opposite direction where he hit him on the ground to the other side. He then slammed him in front of him, behind him, in front, behind, in front, behind. Until he finally deemed that he had done the damage he threw Lee towards the waterfall where he heard a powerful smashing sound when Lee came impact with the wall._

 ** _"FANG OVER FANG!"_** _Naruto turned around to see Kiba and Akamaru, still transformed into Kiba, coming at him as they jumped in the air and spiralled towards him like drills._

 _Naruto then lifted his hands up, catching each of them with one hand each. Naruto's feet moved against the hard rock as he attempted to stop the impact of the moving Inuzukas and did. When they both stopped, their heads on Naruto's hands, Naruto then pulled them inwards and smashed their heads upon one another in a bone crushing state, before throwing them away. Akamaru transformed back into his normal self, who was next to Kiba unconscious on the ground._

 _"GO!" Shikamaru yelled, as both Tenten and Neji moved fats around Naruto. Tenten taking the right, Neji taking the left._

 _"Sorry about this Naruto!" Tenten said, as she pulled open a scroll, which released what seemed to be a large metal net that flew on top of Naruto. Naruto wiggled in the net, trying to either break free of it or moved away from him._

 _Neji then proceeded to go behind Naruto to strike him with the famous Hyuga stance._

 _"My apologies Naruto! But since you won't listen to reason, I have no choice but to use physical strength on you!" With that said, Neji then activated his **Byakugan** eyes, and took the stance. **"EIGHT TRIGRAMS, SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!"** A sphere of blue Chakra surrounded Neji, as he then launched himself towards Naruto, hitting all Chakra pressure points, trying to either subdue or stop Naruto's flow of Chakra for a while. _

_But all at that seemed to have done was make him angrier, as Naruto tore through the next like if it was made of paper and gave a powerful and angry yell that sent shivers down the spines of everyone who was present there._

 _"H-How did Naruto break through the net?! The net was made out of a special material with strands of an ore called "Chakrastone" which anyone touching it with their Chakra won't have any effect on it, and it's as strong as an iron bar?!" Tenten exclaimed, as her trap failed her._

 _"True, but you need to remember that Naruto had the Kyuubi in him. Demon's Chakra is a lot different than regular Chakra. I know all too well." Neji said, remembering the day Naruto beat him in the Chunin Exams. "And it seems that demon's Chakra doesn't work the same as Chakra for us humans, I blocked Naruto's Chakra points, but all it did was anger him." Neji said._

 _Instantly, a large black tail with a red aura appeared from Naruto's lower back and instantly wacked Tenten away. The force was so powerful, so strong that it had knocked Tenten in an unconscious state._

 _"TENTEN!" Neji yelled, as he jumped and caught Tenten in the air, landing on his back protecting the weapon Kunoichi from crashing down._

 _"CHOJI! INO! NOW!" Shikamaru yelled._

 ** _"EXPANSION JUTSU/MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!"_** _Both Ino and Choji yelled. Choji expanded his arms to the size of giants, as he grabbed Naruto with both of his hands, while Ino used her mind Jutsu to trap Naruto, or at least weaken him, into an unconscious/conscious state._

 _"SHINO!" Shikamaru yelled, as Shino then released a swarm of bugs that surrounded Choji's hands, locking them into place so Naruto had no chance to escape._

 _"My turn! **SHADOW STITCHING JUTSU!** " Shikamaru yelled, as his shadow then connected to Naruto's shadow, preventing him from moving. _

_"ARGHHHH! ARRRRRRR! AHHHHHHHH! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto roared like an animal. Naruto's eyes were closed, as he was currently struggling with Ino's Jutsu. Ino herself wasn't doing okay either, she shown signs of straining and pain._

 _"I-I….C-Can't h-hold o-onto h-him f-f-fo-o-or…. LONG!" Ino was barley standing at this point, as her legs started to give away at what she was experiencing._

 _"It burns! IT BURNS!" Choji yelled, as Naruto's Chakra began burning Choji's hands, while slowly killing Shino's bugs._

 _"CHOJI! JUST HOLD ONTO HIM A LITTLE LONGER UNTIL INO SUBDUES NARUTO!" Shikamaru yelled. "Damn, I thought this plan would work! I'll have to use this time to think another plan!" Shikamaru thought to himself._

 _"NO! NO GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! I DIDN'T DO ANTHING WRONG! I'M NOT A MONSTER!" Everyone who was conscious grew shocked when they heard Ino screaming with tears coming down her eyes._

 _"Wh-What's going on with Ino?" Shikamaru said, as he saw Ino begin to panic more and more._

 _"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ino screamed, before she then fell flat on her back in an unconscious state._

 _"INO! I CAN'T HOLD ON AHHHH!" Choji yelled, as Naruto's mind became free. Naruto then released an incredible amount of Kyuubi Chakra which burnt Choji's hands even more and killed all of Chino's bugs._

 _"AAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **BOOM!** Naruto released an explosive aura of Kyuubi Chakra, which knocked Choji, Ino and Shino away. The blast was powerful enough to send Choji and Shino into tree which have put them into an unconscious state, while Neji jumped and grabbed Ino before she could crash into the ground. Neji checked for a pulse, and to his relief Ino was still alive. _

_"Naruto… What did you do?" Shikamaru said, as he was standing far away that he did not get caught in the blast._

 _"I… Showed Ino what true suffering looks like… I showed her my memories of my "Happy" childhood." Naruto explained to the Nara, whose face grew shocked._

 _"Damn it!" Shikamaru grunted. The Nara looked at Ino, Tenten, Shino, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru. He then looked behind him to see Neji, Sakura and Hinata. "Come on Shikamaru! I need a new plan!" Shikamaru tried to think of a plan to subdue Naruto before…_

 _"AHHHHHHHH!" From the waterfall, Rock Lee exploded while jumping high in the air. **"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"** The Genin yelled, as he landed in front of the Nara. "TENTEN! INO! EVERYONE!" Lee yelled, as he saw the other Shinobis unconscious bodies. _

_"Lee?!" Sakura exclaimed._

 _"NARUTO!" Sakura turned her direction from Lee to where that voice came from. Sasuke was walking up to the group. He seemed a little hurt but not too badly injured._

 _"Sasuke-Kun?!" Sakura exclaimed._

 _"Shikamaru, what's the status?" Sasuke said, as he gazed into Naruto's angered eyes._

 _"Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, Shino, Tenten, and Ino are all unconscious. Naruto took them out, each with one attack." Shikamaru explained._

 _"I had no idea how powerful Demon's Chakra was…" Neji said._

 _"I do. And I only had a taste of that power once before, and the Tailed-Beasts with the higher number of tails are the more powerful." Sasuke added. Remembering his fight with Gaara when he could barley touch him._

 _"And if Naruto has the Nine-Tails, that makes his Demon more superior to Gaara's Demon. This is such a drag." Shikamaru complained._

 _"Any idea how we save our youthful friend from the forces of darkness Shikamaru?!" Lee said in a dramatic tone._

 _"I can only think of one. We have to knock Naruto out at power level stronger than his before he reaches another level." Shikamaru explained._

 _"I promised Kakashi-Sensei I wouldn't use this… But I have no choice…" Sasuke said._

 _"Sasuke?" Neji said._

 _Black writings appeared over Sasuke's skin like scales, as his eyes began to turn black. **"Sharingan!"** Sasuke yelled. _

_"S-Sasuke-Kun?" Hinata said, as she looked as Sasuke turned into his level 1 Curse Seal form._

 _"SASUKE-KUN NO!" Sakura yelled._

 _"It's okay Sakura! I think I have control over this now!" Sasuke assured, as he looked at Naruto._

 _"If Sasuke-Kun is going to power up to a higher form so will I!" Lee said, as he stood up straight. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lee yelled as his skin changed into dark red, with his eyes turning white. **"INNER GATES RELEASE!"** Lee yelled. _

_"Last chance, leave me alone and let me go on my separate way and you can walk home safely." Naruto warned with a deadly voice._

 _"NOT GOANNA HAPPEN!" Lee yelled. Lee then charged towards Naruto with Sasuke by his side, and the two began releasing a series of fists and kicks towards the former Genin, who managed to dodge and catch each of one of them. But then they became faster and faster, to the point Naruto was losing his pace before those attacks actually hit him._

 _Shikamaru looked at Neji and said, "Now would be the time to plan, and I already have an idea. Neji I need you and Hinata to do…" Shikamaru began explaining._

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Sasuke and Lee yelled, as they began to attack Naruto with more power and strength than before._

 _"DAMN IT! I CAN'T HOLD OUT ANY LONGER!" Naruto thought to the Kyuubi._

 ** _"Now would be the time to use the Rasengan Naruto." _**_The Kyuubi reminded._

 _"But I can't! I can only make one if I have a **Shadow Clone** with me!" Naruto complained to the Kyuubi. _

**_"You seem to forget whose Chakra you are using!"_** _The Kyuubi gave a smile to Naruto, who then responded with a gasp of realization._

 _Naruto then took a step back before he charged towards Lee, who then launched a powerful kick towards him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled, as he held his right arm back, a small blue orb covered with red Chakra aura then grew from his hand._

 _"THIS IS THE END OF THIS, NARUTO! YOU SHALL RETURN BACK TO YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Lee yelled._

 ** _"RASENGAN!"_** _Naruto, who teleported in front of Lee, who gasped at the speed Naruto move at, then thrusted his **Rasengan** straight towards Lee's stomach. Lee coughed up blood, before the speed and force of both Naruto and the **Rasengan** pushed him so fast, Lee was thrown across the valley, straight towards a stone wall. _

_"LEE!" Sasuke yelled. "NARUTO! LEE IS YOUR FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM?!"._

 _"Don't look at me like that Sasuke! I made my point clear for you all to leave me alone and you refused to do so!" Naruto complained._

 _"What about your dream of becoming Hokage?! What about Sakura?! Kakashi-Sensei?! Had you forgot about everyone that cares about you?!" Sasuke said._

 _"CARES ABOUT ME?!" Naruto exclaimed. "My dream of Hokage is just that! A stupid dream that would've never come true because everyone in the village hates me to the bone! You have more of a chance to become Hokage because they would literally give the position to you on a silver platter like everything else, they give you! Haruno doesn't like me at all, even my existence she doesn't like! KAKASHI WAS NEVER A SENSEI TO ANYBODY BUT YOU!" Naruto yelled._

 _"If that's how bad we treated you we will change that!" Sasuke said, as he came in to deliver a kick, only for Naruto to dodge it._

 _"Like what Iruka said to me before! I don't care anymore!" Naruto said._

 _"NEJI! HINATA! NOW! **SHADOW STITCHING JUTSU**!" Shikamaru yelled. _

_"Crap! I can't let that shadow get me!" Naruto thought, as he jumped high into the air, dodging Shikamaru's shadow._

 _Both Neji and Hinata jumped high in the air, as they both had both of their **Byakugans** activated while attacking Naruto at his pressure points. _

_"DIDN'T YOU LEARN THE LAST TIME! THAT TRICK DOESN'T WORK ON ME!" Naruto yelled._

 _"HINATA-SAMA! NOW!" Neji yelled._

 _"HAI!" Hinata yelled._

 ** _"AIR PALM!"_** _**FWOOOOOSH!** A shockwave was sent from their palms to Naruto as he was sent down towards the ground. _

_"SASUKE! USE THE **CHIDORI** ON NARUTO WHEN HE CRASHES DOWN! IT SHOULD KNOCK HIM OUT!" Shikamaru yelled. _

_Sasuke charged towards where Naruto was being thrown to, and immediately, charged a **Chidori** in his hand while running towards Naruto. _

_"Forgive me for this Naruto! But you leave us no choice!" With that said, Sasuke jumped up to where Naruto was falling from, and immediately he threw his attack at Naruto. **"CHIORI!"** Sasuke yelled, as the lightning sparkling attack impacted against Naruto. _

_Naruto gave a massive yell, as the electricity from the attack began to current through Naruto's whole body. Naruto then fell to the ground, his body losing consciousness, before closing his eyes._

 _"I won't…. LOSE!" Naruto thought, as his eyes shot open, before he landed on the ground and jumped straight towards the air, passing Sasuke, who looked back in horror as Naruto formed two **Rasengans** in his hands as he appeared above Neji and Hinata. _

**_"RASENGAN!"_** _Naruto slammed the orbs straight into Neji's and Hinata's chests, who then flew straight down at the near speed of sound._

 _Sasuke could only catch one of them and he chose Hinata. Sasuke jumped towards Hinata, wrapping his arms around her body before he used his own back to cushion their fall._

 _Sasuke got up from the crater he was in, while holding the unconscious Hyuga still. He then looked around to see Neji also in a crater unconscious. Sasuke got up, before he slowly placed Hinata on the ground._

 _"Naruto is taking us out one by one…" A shocked Shikamaru said, as he saw Naruto land on his feet on the ground. Now it was just Sakura, Shikamaru and Sasuke who were still conscious and up._

 _Sasuke stood next to Shikamaru, while Sakura stood behind the Nara._

 _"What do we do now?" Sasuke said._

 _"By this point on, there's basically nothing we can do to stop Naruto. What a drag." Shikamaru said._

 _"Last chance! Leave me alone and you can walk away, or you walk away with a few broken bones!" Naruto warned._

 _"What do we do Shikamaru?" Sasuke repeated himself._

 _"I don't think we have a chance of winning now. Even with everyone else, we cannot win against Naruto, he's too string for us to take on. I never knew he was this strong, where did he get all of this strength from?" Shikamaru said._

 _"His anger. He got this from all of his anger." Sasuke explained._

 _"If that's the case, we only have two options. We could either just walk away and leave and get Naruto another time or… We fight, fight until we drop to see if we can win against Naruto if we have even the slightest chance of winning against him." Shikamaru explained._

 _"Then I choose… Option-."_

 _"Option one!" Sakura cut Sasuke off of his sentence. "I know there's a chance we can win, I know we can bring Naruto back. I don't care how string he is I wanna bring him home!" Sakura spoke, while both Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at her in awe._

 _"This is such a troublesome drag but… I'd rather try than give up now." Shikamaru said._

 _"Let's go!" Shikamaru said, as the three then charged towards Naruto._

 _Naruto simply sighed before he charged towards them._

 _Shikamaru and Sasuke then began attacking Naruto with a barrage of fists and kicks with Kunais in their hands, while Sakura provided support from a small distance by throwing Kunais at Naruto._

 _Naruto's tail wacked at Shikamaru's stomach with such force that the Nara gasped and was knocked out before thrown into the deep water. Sakura jumped in to save Shikamaru._

 _Sasuke panted, as he looked at Naruto with determined yet tired eyes. "I… I had no idea this was how strong you are Naruto…"._

 _"This is only a portion what this furball can do." Naruto said._

 _"I… Need to get stronger… I have no choice… I don't know what this Curse Seal will do to me if try to tap into its full potential, but I gotta try…" Sasuke said. Sasuke's skin turned grey black, his back grew a pair of wings and his hands grew claws, activating his Curse Seal to its full power state._

 _"So glad to see you're going all out Sasuke…" Naruto said. "I wanted to settle things between you and me before I leave, this is the chance…" With that said, Naruto's aura grew wider, as he and Sasuke began to battle._

 _Sakura watched the fight in horror, as her teammates began the fight._

 _"What I dream, is to become Hokage! So, everyone in the Leaf village will stop mistreating me, and look up to my name!" A memory of Naruto, when they first became a team flooded the Kunoichi's memories, of him explaining what he dreamed to become, and more of them started to roll in._

 _Naruto and Sasuke were battling it out on top of the heads of the village founders. Naruto whipping his tail at Sasuke, who was dodging it but eventually was struck by one. Heading down to the bottom of the valley._

 _"To become Hokage, that is my dream."._

 _Sasuke came out of the crater that was made when Naruto threw him in. Sasuke's wings seemed to have been damaged a bit, but he was able to fly still. Sasuke managed to head butt Naruto, before he then punched him. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arms as he heads butt Sasuke, the two then roared at each other as they began to use their foreheads to push one another._

 _"I'LL NEVER GIVE UP! BECAUSE THAT'S MY NINJA WAY!"._

 _Both Naruto and Sasuke then pulled their fists back, before they punched each other in the gut, sending themselves fling in opposite directions into stone walls._

 _"I-I like your hair Sakura-Chan when it's short…"._

 _Naruto grabbed onto a large boulder, before he lifted the gigantic rock over his head, before throwing it at Sasuke's location. Sasuke saw the boulder, but it was too late to move, because Sasuke was already crushed by the rock. However, Sasuke powered up some lightning Chakra, which he used to cut the boulder in half before it could crush him._

 _"I know how it feels to be cursed by a seal… I understand the burden it brings…"._

 _Naruto and Sasuke launched at each other, both powering up their **Rasengan** and **Chidori** for what would seem to be the finishing blow. _

_"Do you know why they resent me?! Why they hate me?! Why they see me as a MONSTER?!"._

 _They got closer and closer, for what time seemed to have slow down for the two, as they both prepared their attacks._

 _"It's because…. I have the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of me…"._

 _"Naruto…." A tear left Sakura's eyes at the last bit of memory._

 _"NARUTO!"._

 _"SASUKE!"._

 ** _"CHIDORI/RASENGAN!"_** _Both Naruto and Sasuke yelled, as their Jutsus clashed for a powerful blow._

 _Sakura covered her eyes as the combination of the two Jutsus blinded her sight, then a massive shock wave explosion happened which forced the Kunoichi down. Sakura looked up as he dusts settled…_

 _Naruto was holding Sasuke's body, which had returned ack to its original state, while holding what was left of his **Rasengan**. _

_"I win… Sasuke…" Naruto said, as he dropped Sasuke's body on the ground. Naruto leaned forward, facing face to face with Sasuke. "I somehow feel like this was goanna happen, like this was meant to happen. But this time Sasuke… I am the victor…"._

 _Naruto then leaned back, as he looked at his unconscious friends, before he started to walk away._

 _"STOP!" Naruto turned to see that Sakura had screamed at him. Sakura pulled out a Kunai, as she stood in an attacking stance, holding the Kunai with both of her hands tightly._

 _"NARUTO! NARUTO PLEASE STOP THIS!" She screamed. "I WON'T! I WON'T LET YOU GO!"._

 _"Just… Leave me…. Why can't you just leave me alone…. You never cared back in Konoha, what changed your mind?" Naruto refused to look back at her when he turned his back against her. But Sakura could tell Naruto was hurting in the inside._

 _"Why do you… Have to make this harder than it needs to be…" A tear escaped Naruto's eyes._

 _Sakura charged at Naruto with a Chakra infused punch, ready to knock him out. Naruto however caught the punch and threw Sakura's Kunai away. He then allowed the Kyuubi to take over his body so he wouldn't be the one to hurt Sakura, but he still felt guilt when the Kyuubi kicked her away._

 _Sakura held her stomach as she felt a surge of pain throughout her body. She then charged towards Naruto, ready to fight still, but the Kyuubi grabbed her arm and elbowed her ribs, which forced her on the ground again._

 _Sakura got up, again, and charged towards Naruto, but this time she was limping. She was then hit and landed on the ground, but she got up and charged towards him, but fell back down by another hit on the ground again, and again, and again, until this process felt it was repeated more than a thousand times._

 _Naruto, taking back that rails of his body, grabbed Sakura's fist, not wanting to hurt her anymore than he already did._

 _"Just… Leave it…" Naruto said._

 _With that, Sakura lost her strength, she lost her footing and fell forwards but… Naruto caught her, and he slowly laid her down on the ground on her stomach. He then walked over to where he had dropped his bag, and then threw it over his shoulder, before proceeding to leave._

 _"You done yet?" Naruto looked ahead of him, to see Kabuto, standing next to a cloaked figure who had a sadistic smile on his face._

 _"Yes… Let's go…" Naruto said, stepping over his baggy orange jumpsuit._

 _"What about her?" Kabuto shifted his eyes towards where Sakura was laying._

 _"Just… Leave her…" Naruto said._

 _"You know what to do." Kabuto spoke to the cloaked figure, as he gave a wider smirk, before he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder._

 _Kabuto grabbed the man's arm._

 _Suddenly, to Sakura's confusion, from their feet to their heads, their feet turned into purple coloured cubes which then followed up to their bodies as they slowly disappeared._

 _"No… I can't let this happen!" Sakura said, as she rushed towards Naruto, trying to grab onto him._

 _When she made it to Naruto, his shoulders disappeared, and he gave a sad look to Sakura as his eyes returned to normal. When Sakura's fingertips were barley touching Naruto's hair, he fully disappeared, and the cubes disappeared into nothingness._

 _Naruto was gone, along with Kabuto and the man…_

 _Sakura fell when she missed Naruto, and instantly she cried her eyes out. She was the only one conscious._

 _The skies were covered by dark clouds, as rain started to pour down over the Rookies heads. Sakura lifted her head up to the clouds, and she cried tears before screaming, "NARUTO!"._

(Flashback Ends)

* * *

"It wasn't long before Kakashi-Sensei caught up. But by the time he made it, it was already too late. Naruto left, and we had no chance of finding him." Sasuke explained. "Kakashi-Sensei used his dogs to track Naruto's scent, but because it was type of teleportation _Magic_ , we had no chance of tracking Naruto's _Chakra_ scent. Also, we had no Mages at the time, so we had no methods of tracking any _Chakra_ by ourselves, and even if we called for one that scent would've been washed away thanks to the rain.".

"What about the others that worked for Orochimaru?".

"Unfortunately, there was a signal Kabuto gave them to indicate that Naruto was in their possession. When they found out, they too teleported the same way as Kabuto and Naruto had.".

"There's a little bit more to the story. It took three days for us to awake after that incident, we couldn't believe it ourselves when Naruto had left." Sasuke began.

* * *

(Flashback Begins)

* * *

 _(Location: Konoha, Specific Location: Konoha Hospital)_

 _Sakura, after her parents had visited her, was in her Hospital room sad. Her parents were more than happy that their daughter was still alive, but they were saddened to tell her what happened to Naruto._

 _Kakahsi visited her a while back, telling her what happened. He thought he should give her what was left behind in the valley. Naruto's jacket._

 _Sasuke was just visiting her, soon after he had healed form the hospital._

 _"Hey…" Sasuke greeted._

 _"Hey…" Sakura responded._

 _"So… How you are doing?" Sasuke said, as he looked at her._

 _"I'm fine… Just… Fine…" Sakura lied._

 _"I can't believe it… I honestly cannot believe Naruto left the village… I just… Can't…" Sasuke said in pure shock._

 _"Sasuke-Kun… I need to ask you something, something Naruto said to me on the day at the bench." Sakura said._

 _"The day at the bench? What did the Dobe do when he disguised as me?" Sasuke thought._

 _"Sasuke-Kun, why did your attitude change so quickly?" This confused Sasuke a lot. "When we became a team, you came to me at the bench and said this to me. "You have a beautiful forehead, makes me want to kiss it". Before Naruto left, he told me something, he told me I didn't understood what happened that day? I was wondering what you might know?"._

 _Sasuke looked down on the ground in shame._

 _"What's wrong?" Sakura said._

 _"Sakura, that…. That was not me what I said to you that day." Sasuke said. "That was Naruto…"._

 _"What." Sakura said._

 _"On the day we graduated, I went back to my house to eat. Naruto sneaked behind me and tied me up, he then uses the **Transformation Jutsu** to change into me. After that, I never knew what he did looking like me… But after what you just said, now I know the truth." Sasuke said. _

_Sakura looked deep not Sasuke's eyes, the eyes that told her the truth. Sasuke was not lying, and instead of feeling sad or angry that it was not Sasuke who said those words to her that day and it was Naruto, she felt rather… Relieved?_

 _Her inner self turned out to be right… It all made so much sense now._

 _"Sasuke-Kun…" Sakura said in sadness. "Was Naruto… Always there for me?"._

 _"She never said anything like that before." Sasuke thought. "Yes, Naruto cared about you deeply. He cared so much about you and he always will… Hopefully." Sasuke said._

 _"Thanks… Sasuke…" Sakura said, with tears of relief._

 _This shocked Sasuke. For the first time in years, Sakura says his name without the "-Kun" at the end of his name. He smiled ta her, before leaving._

 _"Before I go Sakura… I do promise I will bring Naruto back to the Leaf village." Sasuke stated._

 _"No Sasuke… Because he is OUR teammate, we all promise to bring Naruto back… No matter what…" With that said by Sakura, Sasuke smiled, before he left._

 _"Well Dobe, you may have finally made Sakura recognise you. I just wish you were here right now to see it… My revenge will have to be postponed until you come back… Naruto… My brother…" Sasuke said._

 _And so, began the next few years of training for the members of Team Seven, until they could save heir friend… Until they could once more become… A team…_

(Flashback Ends)

* * *

"And so, you have it… That was the reason why Sakura was so angry with Sai for what he said about Naruto. We vowed to save him from the same darkness a few of our friends were pulled in at once stage." Sasuke said.

"This Naruto you speak of. HE sounds very powerful and strong?" Ayato said.

"Yes, he is…" Sasuke said. "To be honest with you. I have no idea how we could beat him." Sasuke said.

"When you see him, how do you intend to fight him?" Ayato looked at Sasuke, who gave a rather sad look in return.

"I have no idea. To be honest, I'd rather not fight Naruto, he's my friend, my brother.".

"I guess I could relate to that. I have only been a member of Fairy Tail for a while, but they are kind of like family to me now.".

"Then you know how I must feel?".

"Yeah, I kind of do. But what if Naruto doesn't want to come back? Is it so bad to let him go?".

"You don't understand how our rules and laws work… When Naruto first left the Leaf village, the Civilian Council grew worry of the news. Jinchurikis are very powerful because of the Tailed-Beasts they have inside of their bodies. Orochimaru is one of Konoha's worst enemies. Put the two together, the Civilian Council were terrified of the news of Naruto's departure, they believe that Naruto would one day come back and attack Konoha and destroy it with Orochimaru's help, or maybe cause trouble to an allied nation, who in turn will blame us for his attack. The Council believe the best course of action, would be to kill Naruto when we find him, but thanks to our Hokage, that option has always been ignored." Sasuke explained.

"Really? So, in other words, this Orochimaru is some kind of a terrorist, and Naruto is now one of his accomplices?" Ayato said in confusion.

"In a way yes. Although, there were no reports or news that Naruto had killed an innocent person, and nether was he ever seen so all we could say I s that he may have just finished his training, which means he's stronger than ever." Sasuke explained.

 _"Great! This job got a lot trickier than before. First, we have to deal with a leader of an alliance, nation-wide! Now we have to deal with a guy with Demonic powers?! I should've stayed back in the Guildhall, I only been n this planet for a while and I'm just starting to understand how these Five Great Powers work. At least I'm safe being on the same team as Natsu and Erza…. WHAT AM I SAYING! I'M DEAD!"_ Ayato thought, as he began thinking about the disaster and the carnage Natsu and Erza would bring around him, getting worried of being hit by flames and swords.

* * *

(Location: With Natsu And Erza)

"ACHOOO!" Both Natsu and Erza sneezed.

"At least we know it's Ayato." Natsu said as he rubbed his nose.

"Indeed, he shall receive punishment after this mission." Erza said with crossed arms.

"Okay! Are you sure you guys are alright?" Grey said, while sweat dropping nervously.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Wow… And it took me two days to finish since the last chapter I uploaded… Is what I would say if my COMPUTER DIDN'T BREAK DOWN! Luckily, I save all of my stories in an external drive, so I never lost anything I written in this chapter, however, I have lost the computer for a few days before it got repaired. And it was such a shame because I was doing very well with this chapter.

Well, I finally uploaded this chapter, so that's the end of the flashbacks.

Now if you enjoyed this story, I have more to offer for you.

 ** _Konoha's Runaway Demon._**

 ** _Trying To Move On._**

 ** _Fairy Worlds._**

 ** _Long Lost._**

 ** _Journey Of Happiness._**

 ** _Straw Hat Or Nine-Tailed Fox… Choose Wisely._**

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi._**

 ** _Konoha's Proud Demon._**

These are the stories I have to offer.

Anyway, please review to me about anything that didn't make sense in the sentences or plot holes in chapters that doesn't make sense with what I have written in the story so far, or at least complement me so I know I'm doing a good job.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

I hope you enjoyed.

Thanks dudes😊.


	11. Chapter 11 Suffocation

Chapter 11

Suffocation

* * *

"Talking"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Inner/Demon Talking"**

 ** _"Inner/Demon Thought"_**

 **"Move/Ability Talking"**

 ** _"Move/Ability Thought"_**

* * *

 **Last Time:** Last time on Fairy Worlds. Ayato listened to the story about Naruto from Sasuke's words, as an explanation for what happened between Sakura and Sai. After hearing the whole story, Ayato couldn't help but feel sorry for the Kunoichi. Two and a half years Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura trained hard to bring their friend back to the Leaf village. Even if it means trading their lives for it…

* * *

 **(Story Begins)**

* * *

(Location: Deep Within The Village)

Deep within the captivated village, within the streets of the poor foundation, walked Erza's team.

"At least, they're quiet now…" Kiba said, as he and Naruko peeked over their shoulders to see Natsu's and Grey's cheeks beaten.

"That hurt…" Natsu groaned.

"Why the hell did you slap us Erza?" Grey aggressively said in anger, not caring for the consequences he might receive by raising his voice at the S-Class knight.

"You kept me up at night with your bickering. So, I decided to take the best approach and silence you once and for all for the night." Erza crossed her arms beneath her breasts as she spoke.

Natsu, who just recently recovered from his swollen cheek said, "I don't like these guys at all. I think we just jump 'em and bring the fight to this Orochimaru whatever and finish things.".

"We can't, there are innocent people here. If we start a fight, we might pull them into a crossfire. As long there are innocents here, the Snake Alliance has leverage against us." Erza said, as she looked behind to her friends.

Grey also recovered from his swollen cheek and said, "So, if we try to attack anyone, then we'll be putting the villagers' lives at risk. This is so annoying.".

"Say, Erza." Happy flew by Erza's right side of her head. "You said we have to sneak in. Why are we sneaking in and the others aren't?".

"Well, Shikamaru told me the plan. Apparently, there are two ways to get into the village." Erza explained.

"Two?" Grey scratched.

"Imagine it like this…" Erza said, as she stopped and faced the group. "There are three entrances to the village. The main way into the village, is through the bridge we just crossed. The second way in, is through two underground tunnels.".

"As Shikamaru had explained to me, when this village was founded, they found a way to get across the river through underground caverns, this made it easier for them to travel wood and large supplies in and out of the village.".

"Going underground sounds troubling. Why not just cross the river by boat or ship, isn't that easier?" Grey said.

"Maybe they get motion sick like me?" Natsu bluntly said.

"Yeah, I don't that's the reason." Grey sweat dropped.

"As I heard, there are dangerous creatures swimming in the river here. Their bones and flesh sell a lot at the meat and fishing market, that's one of the reasons why the villagers set their home here." Kiba explained.

"Not only that, but the bridge is made with minerals of Seas Prison Stone which acts as a shield against them. For some reason, the Sea Prison Stone gives some sort of a deadly aura to these specific creatures in the river here, that keeps them away from the village and villagers." Naruko explained.

"Back with my talk about the plan…" Erza continued. "We discussed that two of the teams will be going to the tunnels, one team per tunnel. This way, if there are enemies, we can spread our forces and decrease the risk of getting wiped out in a single fight." Erza smiled, as she continued her explanation.

"But this information isn't top secret, everyone knows about the tunnels. Orochimaru would've kept the tunnels sealed, probably blown them up or booby trapped them for anyone who comes through those tunnels?" Naruko asked.

"That's why we're here. We are here to give the signal if it's okay to go through the tunnels." Erza explained.

"And before you ask, I do not think the Snake Alliance would destroy the tunnels. In case if the bridge breaks down or gets destroyed, then how will they escape if they sealed the tunnels? They took apart all available boats that had Sea Prison Stone on the bottom to keep the creatures away." Erza finished her explanation.

"What creatures? What are you talking about?" Natsu asked in concern.

"They're called Croco-eels." Kiba replied. "They are a merged form of crocodiles and eels, and they are three times bigger than an average crocodile. They are black scaled, and have the tails of an eel seven meters long, they only have two legs, like that of a crocodile, and they have twice the number of teeth than a regular crocodile would. They can shoot electricity from their bodies, and they are also fast in the water. You wouldn't have a chance in the world to out swim those things." Kiba explained.

"Wow. I guess if you put it that way, you really have to be careful of the river here." Happy said.

"Although, they have the genes of an eel more than a crocodile inside of their bodies and their abilities. For example, a regular crocodile can survive at both land and sea. These Croco-eels can only survive in the ocean because they have gills. They can still walk on land, but only for ten minutes." Naruko explained.

"And Crocodiles have strong powerful scales, the Croco-eel's scales aren't as strong as a Crocodile's, and they are just as strong as the skin of eels." Kiba added. "Also, they aren't fast on land either, they can be as fast as an eight-year-old child.".

"But the tail is something you have to worry more than it's head." Naruko warned. "To remind you, they can use electricity on their body like an eel. But they can use their tail like an arm or tentacle, and if you cut it, it will grow back in seconds. The best chance you got against them is targeting their mouths, brain and eyes to kill it or subdue it.".

"Sounds tasty to me!" Natsu cheered.

"I wouldn't try any of those things if I were you. They developed a kind of poison in their bodies. They can't use it, but if you try to eat one of them you will die in seconds by the poison if you consume any of it, plus, we heard they taste awful." Kiba explained.

"The bones and the meat on them are used for medical, weaponry and hunting reasons, never for eating." Naruko explained.

"In that case, we should keep our eyes open for them just in case." Erza spoke with a serious glare on her face.

"Aw man! I can't wait to eat one of those things!" Natsu said to Happy, squealing like a little girl.

"Fish is usually my kind of food, but I'm willing to try one of those Croco-eels!" Happy cheered as well.

Erza gave a heavy sigh. Her eyes were lines comically. "I guess we should keep our open on them in case if they try anything stupid like eating a poisonous monster." Grey appeared behind Erza, while pointing at Natsu and Happy.

"WHAT YOU CALL ME ICE-FOR-BRAINS?!".

"LET'S GO YA PYRO!".

* * *

(Location: Right Cavern Cave)

"Is this the place?" Ayato asked, as he looked rather scared along with Lucy, who both saw a gigantic pitch-black cave with no light shining inside.

"It's quite dark. But, thankfully, there is a light source in the caves." Kakashi said, as he walked to one side of the cave, and flicked a light switch.

Then, all of the lights, on each side of the cave turned on. This seemed to have once been a mining facility as well.

"Talk about convenient." Ayato said, Lucy nodded.

"This cave used to be a mine shaft and a way for the people to travel in and out of the village. It goes through under the river beneath the bed many meters down below, so no matter how much damage is done the cave will not collapse on top f us." Kakashi said.

"However, there are dangers that lurk in the cave. So, if we're all goanna go out of this alive together, then we'll have to work together as a team, Sai." It was obvious to Ayato and Lucy that Kakashi was referring to yesterday's drama back when they were walking.

"I understand." Sai nodded his head. He had ignored the stern and angry look Sakura was giving him.

"Good. Now, I'll allow Sasuke to head out first, since he has his **Sharingan** to detect incoming enemies." Kakashi allowed Sasuke to go first, which then everyone followed.

Sakura was the last one in the line, before Kakashi stopped her. "Now, Sakura, I need a quick talk with you.".

"About Sai?" Sakura asked in an upset angry tone. Kakashi nodded.

"You're not the only one who misses Naruto, everyone does. Why do you think I allowed you and Sasuke to come on this mission?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi-Sensei, I only-.".

"Sakura!" He gave a stern call out to her name, which made her flinch. "When Tsunade-Sama was preparing this mission, it was originally mine, Shikamaru, Yamato, and Neji's mission. Orochimaru is still after Sasuke for the **Sharingan**. And you are Tsunade's apprentice so it's most likely you'll be a target as well. Lee was alright for the mission because of his obedience to obeying orders, so he wouldn't jump in blindly. Hinata has the **Byakugan** , and she is as strong, if not, stronger than Neji…" Kakashi spoke to his student, who gave a sad frown and a guilty look, facing down the ground.

"However, I argued for both yours and Sasuke's sake to come on this mission. It may have been years, but we're all part of Team Seven, I know the two of you have a sensitive spot for Naruto, mainly you." The last part shocked Sakura.

"What do you mean Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked, trying to look clueless, but her act was seen through by Kakashi's eye.

"You don't become a Jounin Elite unless you see through deception, even Sasuke could tell about your feelings." Kakashi explained.

"My feelings?".

"Ever since Naruto ran away, and joined Orochimaru, your date requests for Sasuke had stopped completely. At one point, before Sasuke dated Hinata, or formed a relationship for her, he attempted to give you a chance but you called it off. It was quite interesting, back when we formed Team Seven, you always agreed on everything with Sasuke, never Naruto, despite at some points he was right on certain situations as much as Sasuke was." Kakashi explained.

"When Sai spoke badly about Naruto, you lost it. I've seen that look more times than I can count Sakura…" Kakashi's eye looked deeper into Sakura's soul. "You weren't goanna hurt Sai like every person who would either insult you would, no… You were goanna kill him.".

Sakura's fist clenched at the last part of Kakashi's sentence. "The last time you fought Naruto, you weren't alone. All of your classmates were there, even Sasuke, someone Naruto could barley lift a finger on and yet he beat everyone including you and him.".

"In terms of raw strength, Naruto has the talent to become stronger and stronger in a short amount of time. His stamina reserves are larger than others, even Chunins had a hard time catching up to him and it was a time before Naruto became a Genin. Naruto also has the Nine-Tails _Chakra_ within him. We need to be at our best when we go against him.".

"Kakashi-Sensei, what are you talking about?" A saddened and concerned Sakura asked.

"Naruto wasn't willing to come back to Konoha with any of you, which was why Sasuke had to try to use force to bring Naruto back, and that failed. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, they were all Chunin material back at the time. The only way how Naruto could've beaten five Chunin-levelled Shinobi, if he reached a level of strength high enough to be Jounin, and that was all thanks to the Kyuubi's _Chakra_." Kakashi said.

"I can't imagine how strong he'll be in today's time. Not only that, but the people I intercepted used _Magic_ and _Haki_ , I had no idea at the time how to combat." Kakashi leaned closer to Sakura. "Also, there were many attempts of an alliance between a Wizard Guild and a Shinobi country in the past, and all has failed. A lot of people put a lot of effort on both ours and their side. We cannot become careless or lose trust in one another.".

Sakura moved her eyes and changed her expression from shame to a stronger expression. "But, Kakashi-Sensei, Sai doesn't talk to anyone much, I don't think he trusts us. He's around the same age as Sasuke, so how come no one knows him?".

Kakashi gave a heavy sigh, and said, "I'm not supposed to say this, mainly because, as a former member of the ANBU Black Ops I am sworn to secrecy, but Sai is an ANBU agent." This shocked Sakura. "But he's not part of the Black Ops program, he is a member of the ROOT ANBU Program, a program run by Danzo himself." He explained.

"Danzo…" Sakura spoke in shock.

"I'm sure Tsunade mentioned his name to you more than a few times in venom, and there is a reason for that. Danzo runs this ANBU program, the one Sai is from, and he chose some chilling methods. Danzo mainly sees Shinobi like me, like Sasuke, like Naruto, like you, as nothing more but weapons to be used for the Village's sake." Kakashi explained to his student. "Sai was added by the request of the Elders of the Village. I don't trust Sai either, but for now we go along with it.".

With that said, both Kakashi and Sakura continued their way in the Cave.

After much walking, they caught up with the others. Kakashi walked ahead of the rest, up to where Sasuke was at and said, "I do ask if you could all keep quiet. Knowing Orochimaru, he would've placed either traps or spies in this cave for incoming enemies like us. For now, we avoid a confrontation or fighting unless we are forced to." Everyone nodded to Kakashi's words.

"How long will it take before we reach the other end of this cave?" Ayato asked the cyclops.

"In this pace deepening how deep it goes all the way towards the village, perhaps an hour." Kakashi replied.

"An hour in a cave filled with monsters and creatures that are out there trying to kill us?" Ayato said sarcastically.

"Not really, the only things you have to worry about are the Croco-eels, and they rarely sneak into this cave." Kakashi replied. "Mainly due to the low number of water holes in this cave, some too small for others to fit, also, there are no other animals that come by, so there's no food here for them." Kakashi said.

"What's a Croco-eel?" Ayato asked in concern.

"It's like Crocodile, but with an Eel's tail and a Crocodile head." Sasuke simply answered.

Ayato paled, and gave Sasuke a rather shock yet disgusted look with a nervous smile. "You making it sound like it's a usual creature here…" He said, with a nervous chuckle.

"They are actually." Hinata confirmed for the young Kaze.

Both Ayato and Lucy gulped at the thought of a monster like that, and immediately turned around. "Hehe, so me and Lucy will watch the entrance while the rest of you go." Ayato chuckled nervously, walking back to the entrance with Lucy.

"Yeah, I'm sure you all will be okay!" Lucy chuckled nervously as well.

Immediately, Lucy felt someone grab her vest, while another grabbed Ayato's jacket and dragged them on their feet to the opposite direction. Of course, this person was Sakura who had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Honestly, these two…" Sakura sighed heavily. "We're going and that's that!" She spat.

"No don't! I don't wanna get eaten by a Crocodile Eel!" Lucy complained.

"You know, this Croco-Eel sounds like monster that would originate on a _Syfy_ Channel B-movie, something like _Sharktapus_ or _Dinoshark_." Ayato said while thinking. ( **Author's Note:** _Syfy_ is an American TV channel, _Sharktapus_ and _Dinoshark_ are movies which originate from said channel)

"WHAT SORT OF MOVIES ARE THOSE?!" Lucy exclaimed to the Brunette.

"Crappy CGI monster movies, but they are quite entertaining." Ayato replied.

"As I said before, Croco-eels rarely explore this cave. It's not suitable food source." Kakashi said. "I can see an obstacle in our way." He stopped in his tracks, as did everyone else.

They made it to a part of the cave where all they could see were the lights, and large pool of water in front of them, with wood planks and rope flowing on the surface. Sasuke kneeled, and grab one of the ropes and showed it to Kakashi. "Sensei, it may be that this bridge, that once connected this part of land to the other side, was cut down by not the animals of this area, but by human hands?".

"So, do I Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"So, does this mean they know we're coming?" Ayato asked, getting out of Sakura's grasp.

"I don't think they knew we were coming, I think they thought it'd be best if they make sure no one could come through this section, so they cut off the bridge to make sure." Kakashi explained.

"But what if something bad was to happen and they needed this route? I'm sure they would've thought of that befor-WAIT! WHAT ARE YOUDOING?!" Ayato yelled as he saw Kakashi slowly lift his leg up, over the water and…

 **Step!** Both Ayato and Lucy's eyes widen as they saw Kakashi's feet standing on the surface of the water.

"What! How?!" Ayato exclaimed.

"But that's, impossible?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I guess you didn't know?" Sakura said, as she followed Kakashi and stepped over the water's surface as well. "Us Shinobi are using our _Chakra_ to harden the surface of the water, making it act like ground." Sakura explained.

"But we can effect whatever our feet touches, it doesn't harden all of the water." Kakashi added.

"But that's impossible! It's physically impossible to stand on water!" Ayato exclaimed.

"Wait a minute! Are you saying we're crossing this river?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes, why?" Sasuke asked, but then he gave them a glare and said. "Let me guess, Wizards can't stand on water, right?".

"I'm sure Erza would've taught me how to do that in this particular situation." Ayato said, answering Sasuke's question.

"Hmmm…" Kakashi scratched his chin. "Perhaps this could be a problem? That leaves only the two of us who can't stand on water, leaving them to swim the way through." Kakashi observed the situation, trying to come up with a solution.

"Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, I want you three to watch over Ayato and Lucy while me and Said investigate up ahead. Who knows? There may be more enemy Shinobi in here waiting for us. We'll also meet with the contact and return back to you with him." With that said, the said Shinobi nodded, before Kakashi and Sai ran straight towards the other side of the cave to meet with their contact.

"So, how do we get across?" Lucy asked.

* * *

(Timeskip: Three Minutes Later)

Lucy's expression was ticked off. She had he pink backpack over her head while holding it, down to her breasts in the cool and dirty water. "I can't believe we're doing this…" She said angrily.

"Calm down! It's not like we have much of choice." Ayato said to the Celestial Wizard. "It's because of these lazy Ninjas they won't take my idea instead.".

"Let me tell you something pal! I am Shinobi from Konoha, not a Taxi servant!" Sakura looked down at the brunette, who was chest deep in the water, holding his backpack over his head as well.

"Is it really safe for us to walk in this water? I can't see a thing below me." Lucy said, looking down at the water near her breasts in worry.

"If there were any Croco-eels swimming around these areas, it wouldn't be quiet." Sasuke said.

"Unless, they dug holes into the caves themselves.".

"Wait! They can dig?!" Ayato exclaimed.

"Yeah, they can dig. But, the chances of them coming into the cave is as great as the chances of Orochimaru becoming Hokage. It is very unlikely they would show up." **SPLASH!**

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ayato exclaimed, as he turned his head along with Lucy on alert as they seen some water had splashed not too far from their location.

"It, must've been some debris form the ceiling." Sakura said, trying to calm the Guild Wizards own, but she was not too sure what it was herself either. "Let's just move on then-.".

"AHHH!" **SPLASH!** Everyone turned to see Lucy pulled under the water at an incredible speed.

"LUCY!" Everyone shouted, but Ayato shouted her name the loudest. He threw Lucy's and his backpacks at Sasuke so he could catch them, as he dipped his head in the water to look for Lucy, but the water was too dark for him to see.

"Where did she go?!" Ayato said in panic.

"I don't know, but we need to get you out of the water right now and think of a way to get her ba-." Sasuke's sentence was cut short, as a tail wrapped around Ayato like a tentacle and pulled him under the water.

Deep within the water, a little farther from the Shinobis location, both Ayato and Lucy were wrapped together in the tail of a Croco-ell, that slithered its way until it found a good enough spot to devour the two whole.

Both Ayato and Lucy struggled under the water, trying to break free from the Croco-eel's hold, but to no avail. They kicked their feet and legs violently, their lungs started to scream for oxygen.

They both were pulled in a spot of the water that was gleaming with light from a large crystal, which made it visible to see the beast. The Croco-eel had a black tail, a green front. It was large, very large, three times the size of an actual crocodile.

The creature hung them upside down. Ayato continued his futile efforts to break his arms free. He looked at Lucy, who had a blush crossing her face, seemingly to struggle more keeping her breath in than fighting the creature's grasp.

Ayato looked down, which was up in reality, and saw the giant jaws of the monster opening, closing in the gap between himself, Lucy and the Croco-eel.

 _"Mom, Dad, Brother, Sister, everyone… I'm sorry."_ He thought, as he closed his eyes and accepted his own fate…

Until…

 **SLASH!** A long thin blade pierced the Croco-eel's head, going through the brains until the bottom of the jaw, where the blade was visible. Suddenly, the blade retracted itself back up. The Croco-eel remained paused in motion, before it slowly floated upside down. The tail let go of Ayato and Lucy, before it followed it's upper body to the surface of the water.

 _"Lucy's running out of breath… I need to do something, but what?"_ Ayato thought to himself, as he saw Lucy whose eyes were wide open, grasping for breath. _"I'm gonna hate myself for this, and I'm sure Lucy will hate me even more but…"_.

Lucy's eyes opened wider when Ayato forced his mouth onto hers, giving Lucy his oxygen. Lucy's sight started to return from blur, and she saw Ayato who now he was struggling to breath. She quickly grabbed Ayato's right arm and threw it over her shoulder, before she swam as fast as she could up to the surface of the water.

 **SPLASH!** Both Lucy and Ayato gasped for air as soon as they broke the surface of the water. Lucy looked up, to see a figure, Ayato's height, standing on the water looking down on her with a dark cloak and hood on.

"Were you the one who saved us?" She asked the figure.

"There they are!" Hinata said.

"Are you okay?!" Sakura said.

"Get them out of the water, hurry!" Sasuke said.

"Thanks for *Cough* Saving us…" Ayato looked at the figure with tired eyes. "Who are you?".

The cloaked figure removed his hood, and replied to Ayato saying, "My name, is Sasori.".

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It's a little bit of a short chapter, but I thought I'd make a update as quick as possible.

So, Fairy World's had changed, I was at one point thinking of making this one long story, but I decided to make this in books similar to seasons, as each book will be about each arc of this series.

So, my Deviantart account is ready now, ANBUGaming19 is now uploading fanfics and art on DeviantArt (Me). As for my inspiration, it is lacking at the very moment, lately I have been reading a few other fanfics for ideas and improvements in both my wording choice and my storyline.

I had also decided most of my own one shots story would be uploaded to DeviantArt.

Here's both the links to my DevinatArt and Wattpad pages.

Wattpad: user/AdamWeston2

DeviantArt: anbugaming19

For a few who may have noticed, I had updated this story considerably, so all of my useless speeches and repetitive lines were removed and replaced to make the story all the more interesting.

I may upload the old chapters, because I saved all of the old chapters and I was thinking I should re-upload them and post them on either my update page, or create new Fairy Worlds story on my profile, calling it something like "Old Fairy World's Chapters". I would lie to re-upload them, because I want your opinions on how you think I hanged the story, so it could help me to improve in future.

Anyway, as usual, if you enjoyed this story I have more below here:

 ** _Konoha's Runaway Demon._**

 ** _Trying To Move On._**

 ** _Fairy Worlds._**

 ** _Long Lost._**

 ** _Journey Of Happiness._**

 ** _Straw Hat Or Nine-Tailed Fox… Choose Wisely._**

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi._**

 ** _Konoha's Proud Demon._**

Also, please do write your reviews and your thoughts on this story, so I know what I did wrong what I should've done, or maybe if I'm on the right track?

Anyway, thank you so much for reading this short chapter, and I hoped you all well.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

I hope you all enjoyed.

Thanks dudes😊.


	12. Chapter 12 The Fall

Chapter 12

The Fall

* * *

"Talking"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Inner/Demon Talking"**

 ** _"Inner/Demon Thought"_**

 **"Move/Ability Talking"**

 ** _"Move/Ability Thought"_**

* * *

 **Last Time:** Falling into another world, our protagonist, Ayato Usagi Kaze, had to join a guild called Fairy Tail in order for him to return back to his planet with their help. Spending much time in the Guild, a collation between the Shinobi Nation's most substantial villages, Konoha, is allying themselves with the strongest Guild in all of Fiore, Fairy Tail. Their mission, end the Snake Alliance by capturing Orochimaru and his commanders before they could cause some real damage, while at the same time-saving Konoha's long lost Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

During their travel through a cave system to sneak into the captured village. Ayato and Lucy were taken by a Croco-Eel, before a Shinobi known as Sasori, former Akatsuki member, had saved them from their near-demise. Now, it is up to him to lead the heroes into the village, but can he be trusted?

* * *

 **(Story Begins)**

* * *

(Location: East Side Of Village, Specific Location: With Wendy's Group)

"It sure is dark… And scary…" The sky maiden said, as she slowly followed behind Shikamaru and Lee with Carla on her tracks.

"It is merely the dark child. I am sure there is nothing to fear in this cave." Carla said to her Dragon Slayer companion.

"Do not fear! For I, Rock Lee will keep you protected at all costs, young lady!" Lee looked back at Wendy, with a bright, joyful smile planted on his face.

"The Croco-Eels cannot get in this cave because all of the water entrances were cut off many years ago by the villagers," Shikamaru said, as he continued the path with a flashlight in his hand. _"Still, it is strange that the lights in this cave are either damaged or broke, yet the path here is untouched. Either that means we're walking into an ambush, or worse. Either way, we'll have to keep our guard up."_ Just then, Neji walked next to Shikamaru, whispering into the Jounin's ears.

"I count fifteen." The Hyuga said.

"Fifteen? That's not good." The lazy Nara added.

"What should we do?" Neji asked.

"Well, for starters, our cover is obviously blown. Either it means our contact sold us out or one of the Fairy Tail members might betray us, or the Council's lapdog is behind this. Either way, we'll play the waiting game for now. IF they wanted to attack us before, they would've done it a lot sooner than later. The only reason I could think of why they are holding back is probably the intention to fight us outside the cave, in case if the fight could cause a collapse." Shikamaru explained to the Hyuga. The Hyuga successor nodded, obeying Nara's orders. Neji and Shikamaru maybe both at the same level in terms of their rank, but Shikamaru was the brains, and the most intelligent guy Neji knew.

"What if Fairy Tail gave away vital information about our mission?" Neji asked.

"If they did, and that might be a big IF when Tsunade-Sama spoke about them, then all of this had become a lot more difficult than it needed to be," Shikamaru said.

* * *

(With Kakashi's Team)

"We are grateful for your help," Kakashi spoke to Sasori, who was standing next to the sitting Lucy and Ayato, who both were sitting on solid ground on the other side of the water they were crossing.

It was thanks to Kakashi's **Water Style Jutsu** that he pulled all of the water out of Ayato's and Lucy's clothes and skin to help them dry quicker.

"Yeah… Thanks, man…" Ayato panted heavily.

"I thought I warned you all of the Croco-Eels swimming around these waters? They are strong, powerful. You two are quite lucky that you were grabbed by a teenaged Croco-Eel. The adults are much more powerful than the one I killed." Sasori explained.

"Wait! You mean that wasn't a full-grown Croco-eel?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"No, it was not," Sasori explained.

"We were told that you would've been at the exit of the other side of this cave, from the information you have given us?" Kakashi asked.

"I apologise…" The redhead Rogue Shinobi said. "But, things here in the village has been upgraded from bad to worse. It seems that, somehow, the information regarding Konoha and Fairy Tail's team up against Orochimaru, had made it to the man himself." He explained.

"You mean, Orochimaru might know we're here?" Hinata asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"Well, he doesn't know the time or the place where we would strike. So, we still have the element of surprise." Sasori said.

Sai walked next to Kakashi and said, "I highly recommend we consider this carefully, Hatake.". Kakashi turned his attention to Sai, looking at him with his lazy eye. "If the enemy is aware that we know of Orochimaru's visit here, then our enemy may have cancelled the mission. Orochimaru may not come here. Even, if by some small chance, Orochimaru does come, then it's most likely they will use our mission to set a trap. Given the circumstances, I suggest we scrub the mission and recall all of our allies back.".

 _""Scrub the mission?" That means cancelling it in soldier talk."_ Ayato thought, as he looked at Sai, stopped panting, then looked at Sakura.

Sakura had a saddened look on her face. It is evident to Ayato that she did not want to leave this mission, not yet, not when she is so close to Naruto.

"Hang on a second!" Sakura had a shocked face before she turned her attention to Ayato, just like Kakashi and the others did. "Just because, Orochimaru MIGHT know, doesn't mean it's impossible." He said. "I mean, look at what's happening here. People are suffering, and I found out that one of your own joined this, Orochimaru's, side. Plus, we fought members of the Snake Alliance in Fiore. That's where Fairy Tail is, where our Guild is. This might be our only chance to stop all of this before it's too late." He said. "I know this isn't my place to say this, but I think we should continue the mission.".

"Hmmm." Kakashi hummed to himself. "Like Sasori said, we still have the element of surprise. Even if Orochimaru might have an ambush ready for us, or a trap, we'll know, and we can do something about it. Right now, eliminating Orochimaru is our top priority." He said. "So, we'll continue the mission.".

Kakashi walked, so did the others, with the exception of Ayato, Lucy and Sakura, who all fell behind on purpose. Sakura came next to Ayato, and asked, "So, you know about… Naruto?".

"Sasuke told me the whole story. Most of it." Ayato said. "I'm sorry about what happened to this Naruto." Ayato apologised, as he, Lucy and Sakura started walking.

"Who's Naruto?" Lucy asked.

"Naruto… He was my teammate… He left the village, and he joined Orochimaru nearly three years ago… Ever since then… I never saw him." Sakura said sadly to Lucy.

Lucy could tell in Sakura's voice that she was in pain. Her face expressed that pain clearly. It was then, Ayato explained the story between Team Seven, in Sasuke's words and represented the whole tale to Lucy.

After hearing the story for a good twenty-five minutes, Lucy felt sorry for the Pink Medical Kunoichi. She could relate to that sort of thing. In her own sense of time, it wasn't long ago when Laxus had attacked Fairy Tail. Hurting the hearts of his many comrades and his own family.

"I'm so sorry. I have no idea how that must feel for you." Lucy apologised to the pink Haired Kunoichi.

"This mission… It means a little more to me than you think than what Sasuke had told you." Sakura glared at Ayatotale before she turned over to Lucy. "Naruto… He's the Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki. They are powerful and rare, only nine of them exists. The one with most tails is the strongest. Which makes Naruto the strongest Jinchuriki." Sakura explained, taking a brief pause before continuing. "When people, ordinary or Shinobi, look at a Jinchuriki, they see an unstable person, but they also are viewed as weapons, important weapons to be used. The Elders of my village, along with the Civilian and most of the Shinobi Council sees Naruto as a weapon. I only heard discussions from my mentor's meetings behind the doors that the Council wants to extract the Nine-Tails from Naruto." She said, with a sad tone.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ayato asked. "If the people hated Naruto because of the Nine-Tails inside of him, then getting rid of the Fox Spirit would help him. He would no longer be seen as an enemy of the village or as a monster." Ayato added some extra information to justify the argument. Although, Sakura gave him a look that said "Otherwise".

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. Sasuke must've told you about the Fourth Hokage's sacrifice?" Ayato nodded. "Then I'm guessing he didn't tell you anything else about Jinchurikis…" Sakura said sadly.

"Because Naruto has the Nine-Tails most of his life, since birth, that means the Nine-Tails and him have been connecting slowly, almost like they're trying to act as a single person. Once they passed the stage of connecting their _Chakra_ to each other is done, they are inseparable and…" Her face looked even sadder, a look Ayato instantly recognised, a look of someone important to you had died…

"If the Demon was to separate from his or her host then… Then…".

"I think I get it. They die, don't they?" Ayato asked Sakura, which received him a shocked face from Lucy and a near-teary look from Sakura.

"But… He's from the same home you're from? Surely they wouldn't-a?".

"Lucy, that's enough…" Ayato said silently to the Mage. "I'm sure they would. I know this because where I come from, we may not have monsters or powers like you all do here, but people from my homeworld does worse things just to keep their reputation intact, even if it kills lives, innocent lives." At this, Lucy slightly gasped. She looked at Sakura, who seemed sad still.

"But, we're here to get him back, right?" Ayato asked.

"Yes. We are. But Naruto did so much for Konoha, I still can't believe they would just forget about him like that and focus on recapturing the Nine-Tails inside of him. Thankfully Tsunade-Sama won't allow that. That's one of the reasons why her title is questioned." Sakura whipped away a few tears from her eyes, returning back to her casual look.

"Questioned by who, exactly?" Ayato asked.

"By many Shinobi. The civilians even question her leadership." Sakura answered.

"It seems like she's doing a good job to me," Lucy argued, remembering the kind-hearted Hokage's work, and the stories about her services to the Leaf Village.

"They say she jeopardises the safety of the Leaf Village over one person," Sakura said, which in this case, she answered her previous.

"And let me guess? It's about your friend, right?" Ayato asked bluntly, Sakura simply nodded.

"It seems that the villagers and Shinobi don't trust Naruto because of the Nine-Tails attack over a decade ago. They still hate him, and they believe him joining Orochimaru is just the first phase of him becoming an enemy of the village. But I don't believe it. Not after the life he had." From Sakura's, once again saddened reaction, Ayato and Lucy decided not to ask Sakura any more questions about Naruto, seeing how sensitive she was about the subject.

Instead of asking questions anymore, Ayato came next to Sakura and said "Look, you don't need to worry. I've been in the Guild for a little while, and they treat each other like family. We know how important protecting each other is. But, I promise, if it makes you feel any better, I'll help you to find this Naruto and bring him back to his senses." Ayato said, making a promise to the Pinkette.

When he smiled at her, it reminded her so much of Naruto. Sakura couldn't help but smile back, thanking Ayato for his and Lucy's support.

Sasori, who was the one leading the group currently was speaking to Kakashi, without turning his head towards the Jounin. "I do hope you remember our deal Hatake?" He asked.

"Yes, I remember. In return for your service to us, our Hokage vowed to remove your status from the Bingo Books." Kakashi reminded. Although the Jounin Hatake didn't like the idea much of a dangerous criminal like Sasori roaming the lands as a free man, he had his orders.

"You know, it's kind of strange," Kakashi said. "If I remember correctly, from the information Jiraiya-Sama had on the Akatsuki at the time, you and Orochimaru at one point were paired. Am I correct?" Kakashi asked.

The redhead shifted his eyes to the left, as though he was looking at Kakashi, but refused to turn his head. "Indeed. The original plan was to pair each of us in teams of two. Each team would be dedicated to capturing a certain Jinchuriki depending on our strength and skills." He then shifted his head to Kakashi, while giving a smirk in the form of a straight line, curvilinear up on the ends. "For example, Itachi and Kisame."

Sasuke's eyes shifted up, as though he was shocked by electric current when hearing his brother's name. Hinata looked at him in concern.

"Those two were paired on purpose. They were tasked on capturing the Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki, a person you may know as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. But for some reason, Itachi lied to Kisame, telling him that this, Naruto, was not worth capturing because he was not strong enough yet, which could affect the plan that was discussed with Pain. When Kisame refereed the incident with Pain, he got angry and yelled at Itachi." At this, Sasori chuckled.

"If you're wondering why they would want the Jinchurikis? I have no idea." Sasori answered what was gonna be Kakashi's next question. "But the list is long, I can tell you that much." He explained.

Sakura, who was at the back of the group with Ayato and Lucy, looked in sadness and thought, _"I… I never knew he was in that sort of danger before. Was I really that blind?"_. Sakura remembered the time when Naruto and Jiraiya left the Leaf Village to bring Tsunade back so she could become the new Hokage.

It wasn't long after a week since Naruto and Jiraiya left that Might Gai, another Jounin from Konoha and Kakashi's rival had returned to Konoha with an injured Sasuke on his back. At the time, Sakura was so worried about Sasuke, she didn't stop to think how Naruto may have been, or if he was hurt at all. In fact, she never asked anything about Naruto or the incident because she was too clouded about Sasuke.

Sasuke was no better than Sakura was. He was so angry, so upset that Itachi, his brother who murdered his Clan, their clan, had his eyes set on Naruto, someone Sasuke considered to be lower than dirt at the time. But when Sasuke thinks about it now, Naruto was in great danger, probably life-threatening. He didn't even stop to consider that Naruto's life was in danger at the time. _"I… Had no idea. Naruto, you could've died, you could've been killed, and I didn't think once about your safety when I face against Itachi. Your safety should've been my primary concern, not the fight."_.

"But, the plan doesn't matter anymore. Orochimaru plus another with glasses had come to the base and attacked us. It was every man for himself. I was the second to leave." Sasori explained.

"You must mean Kabuto? The man in glasses?" Kakashi asked.

"No. I know of this Kabuto, but I never saw him attack our base. It was someone else… Someone, with a strange sword, a Katana. I have no idea what it was, maybe **Genjutsu**? But I never saw anything like it. I was lucky to escape, plus some others." Sasori explained.

"But you've been kept in contact with Orochimaru? How?".

"I have a few contacts. Most important ones. You'll be surprised at how many Dark Guild Masters and corrupt Village Councils I know of. How do you think he built this Alliance?" Sasori explained.

"Wait for a second!" Ayato exclaimed from the back. "If he has someone like you on his side, then why leave? Where I come from, many corrupt leaders or terrorist cells would go crawling for that information?!".

"Because he doesn't have much to offer left, do you?" Kakashi asked, which answered Ayato's question as the Cyclops looked at the Rogue Shinobi.

"Ahhh yes! I'm afraid I am running out of contacts, and Orochimaru is getting tired of me. It was because of my contacts, I was allowed to live, and if I run out of them, then he'll kill me, so to prevent any information spreading to his enemies." Sasori explained.

"Like Konoha? Which you could've shared this information with us?" Kakashi asked.

"First things first. You remove my face from the Bingo Book, and then I'll help you with those contacts." Sasori explained.

"I hope he knows what he's doing?" Ayato asked in concern, as the group continued to move through the caves.

"I'm more concerned about how Natsu, Grey and Erza are doing. Knowing those guys, there's bound to be trouble. Especially from… You-know-who?" Lucy slightly shivered. While she wasn't referring to Erza exactly, or the red-haired mage is with her, she still felt a little scared at the thought how angry the said mage would be if she had heard Lucy right now.

* * *

(Location: Village Streets)

 **BAM!**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kiba exclaimed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Naruko screamed.

Erza didn't recognise it, but she had laid her fist against a wooden pole next to her, leaving a print on the cracked wood. She felt a little angry, but didn't know why? She believed she had heard someone insult her.

She didn't know why, but she swore if she saw Ayato AND Lucy, she would clobber them both.

"My apologies. I was lost in thought." Erza apologised to the Shinobi.

"Lucky no one saw us. But I ain't complaining. When do we gift?" Natsu said with crossed arms, showing a disappointed face.

"When the others come. Geez! It would be a lot easier if we just fought and kicked each and every one of these Rogue Shinobi asses so we could go home already!" Grey grunted.

"We can't do that because we'll be putting the villagers' lives in danger. Don't the two of you get it?" Naruko just slapped her hand on her forehead in annoyance. It has been hours, and these two would not stop complaining about the mission.

"No." Both Natsu and Grey said in unison. Both agreeing, which was rare, on the same thing.

"Look, when the others arrive, we'll be ready to fight. We just need to come up with a plan to get the villagers away and beat Orochimaru. I mean, he may have been a Sannin once, but he's stronger than ever. He even recovered his lost _Chakra_ back." Kiba said.

"Still, I wanna fight…" Natsu moaned. His body slouching down in utter boredom.

"Just leave it already-." **THWAK!** Naruko was cut off, as a Kunai passed her face, just barely touching her skin, down onto the street of the village. "What the…" She inspected the Kunai a little closer. When she got a closer look at it, she saw some paper on it.

"Paper?" Natsu said out of confusion.

"GET DOWN!" Erza punched Grey away from their current location while tackling Natsu and Happy down on the ground. Kiba jumped on Akamaru, then he grabbed Naruko's arm and pulled her with him on his Canine companion before sprinting away.

 **BOOM!** The paper blew up, along with the Kunai and any surroundings in its vicinity. Thankfully there was no one around the area at the time of the explosion. But it did not go unnoticed.

A mixture of dust and smoke covered the area. It only took a few seconds before it slowly faded away. Grey's eyes were wide in shock, just two white dots comically looking at empty space with a large O-shaped open mouth. Naruko and Kiba were protected by Akamaru, who transformed into Kiba. Kiba held his arm in front of Naruko to protect her from debris.

"You okay, Naruko?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. But what about Akamaru?" She asked in concern, shifting her eyes from Kiba to his Canine companion.

"He's alright! Akamaru's a lot tougher than you give him credit for! Right Akamaru?!" Kiba smiled before he looked at his doubleganger. Akamaru simply barked before he transformed back to his usual self.

"It seems everyone's okay. Are you alright, Natsu?" Erza asked as she laid on top of Natsu. She expected an immediate answer from him, but she got something else from him instead.

"Hmmm hmmm hmm hm hmmm hm hmmmmmm." Natsu's voice was muffled, as though he had a pillow over his mouth.

Erza realised that her breasts were covering Natsu's face. "Oh! Sorry." Erza apologised before she got up to take a look at Natsu, who was not fazed, even the slightest.

"I said, I'm okay." He said simply. "How about you, Happy?" Natsu asked, as he got up from his crushed feline friend, who had swirls on his eyes.

"I'm okay Natsuuuu~" His face fell on the ground as he answered.

"What was that?!" Natsu asked in irritation, holding his head like him and Erza kneeled on the ground.

"Well, Natsu…" Erza began. "You said you wanted to fight, you finally got one." Once the remaining dust settled, the whole group found themselves surrounded by many members of the Snake Alliance. Most of them were Shinobi.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu smashed his fists together, which creates a spark of flames.

* * *

(Location: Shikamaru's Group)

"Well, this is a surprise," Neji said.

"I suppose our "Element of surprise" is no longer surprise anymore?" Shikamaru asked with an un-emotional look.

Shikamaru's group was surrounded by hundreds of Snake Alliance Shinobi.

SURRENDER KONOHA! FAIRY TAIL! WE HAVE YOUR WHOLE GROUP SURROUNDED!" A member of the Snake Alliance Shinobi yelled. "FAIL TO DO SO! AND WE'LL HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE BUT TO EXECUTE YOU ALL ON SPOT!".

"Do not worry, Wendy! I, Rock Lee, will protect you and your feline companion!" Lee said, getting into a battle stance.

"This feline can protect herself, thank you very much!" Carla said.

"Don't worry! I'm a Fairy Tail wizard! These guys got nothing on us!" Wendy claimed as she took a firm fighting stance.

"Good. Guess we won't need to back you up then."

* * *

(Location: With Kakashi's Team)

Just before the exit of the cave, Sasori stopped in his tracks as he looked back at the team. "We'll rest here for now. I can guarantee you that the rest of this journey will not be pleasant." Sasori said.

"But we're just about to get outta here of this cave. Isn't it best if we just simply move on?" Ayato asked.

"No. He's right, we'll just stay here for now." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-Sensei, are you sure it's safe for us to wait around here." She gestured to her surroundings. "It's a deep trench here if we fall, then we cannot get back up.".

Around their surroundings, just before the exit, was a bridge four meters wide connecting to the exit. Below the bridge, was complete nothingness, an empty void of the unknown. It looked a long way down.

"Thanks, Sakura. But I believe we'll be just fine." Kakashi said. His only eye closed in a smile.

"Won't we Sasori. Us and your friends. Am I correct?" Everyone just looked at Kakashi, then back at Sasori.

Sasori gave a smile, a creepy smile, before he said, "What gave me away?".

"Well… As for advice, maybe you would want your men to take a couple of steps back when following us." Kakashi said.

Just then, a group of Snake Alliance Shinobi came out of the shadows, one almost struck Ayato's back with a kunai, if it wasn't for Sasuke pulling his Katana out, deflecting the Kunai before stabbing the Shinobi.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! BATTLE POSITIONS!" Sasuke yelled at Ayato.

"BATTLE WHAT?!" Ayato screamed. Just then, a Katana from one of the Shinobi was about to strike him, if it wasn't for Hinata's palm thrusting in the guy's gut, rendering him unconscious.

"Oh, thanks! I thought-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES?!" Ayato exclaimed when he saw the Hyuga's eyes. The veins that connected to her eyes were swollen, and the inside of her eyes hardened to form what appeared to be an invisible pupil.

"She's a Hyuga! That's her **Byakugan**!" Sasuke said. Ayato was about asking further questions, but the situation did not seem to call of it.

He stood back when another Shinobi with a Katana tried to strike him. He then took another step back, avoiding another swipe, and another, and another. As the process continued, Ayato attempted to speak to the Shinobi.

"Can! *Takes a step back* We! *Takes a step back* Talk! *Takes a step back* About! *Takes a step back* This?! *Takes a step back*" Ayato's was getting a little upset. When the Shinobi attempted to strike Ayato with another swipe with his sword, Ayato grabbed his wrist and threw it away, while his other arm was cocked back. "You asked for it!" He growled. **"WATER DRAGON'S: IRON CLUB!" BOOM! **A pillar of water smashed against the Shinobi's face as if it was like iron. "DID YOU SEE THAT! I TOOK ONE DOWN!" Ayato yelled.

"Good! Don't get cocky!" Kakashi said while blocking and punching a few Shinobi.

 **"SHARINGAN!"** Ayato turned around, to see Sasuke's eyes have turned crimson red with some strange black pupils inside.

"Wait! What happened to you-?!" Ayato didn't get the chance to finish his question since Sasuke left to fight.

"AYATO!" Ayato heard Lucy scream his name, as he turned around to be greeted by three Shinobi who all lifted their swords and were about to slash down upon him. Their swords were thrown down on Ayato until he breathed in and yelled, **"WATER DRAGON'S: ROAR!"** Water shot out of his mouth onto the Shinobi, who were all pushed back and crashed into Sakura, who was busy fighting her own enemy. "Sorry." Ayato quickly apologized.

Sakura punched and kicked all of the Shinobi who were on top of her off, sending them down the deep hole that was beneath the bridge. She looked at Ayato, and gave him an angry glare, "Will you watch where your fighting?!" She punched another Shinobi.

 **CLANG!** Meanwhile, Sai used his sword against Sasori, who held a Kunai in his hand blocking the strike. Both Sai and Sasori were locked in combat, throwing their arms, creating sparks every time their blades made contact.

To say Ayato was panicked was an understatement, he was scared, although he was feeling a little bit of adrenaline from the excitement of the fight, he remembered this was a life or death battle.

He looked at Lucy, who also seemed to be struggling a little bit when it came down fighting her own battle against a few Shinobi. It'd seemed as though as every one Shinobi they beat, two more took their place.

He saw that she summoned two spirits. One spirit had a maid outfit on, and she was younger than Lucy, with pink hair and two chains on her wrists. The other one was a man dressed in a black suit, who had glasses on, he had strange orange hair that was in the shape of two cat-like ears.

 **"REGULAS IMPACT!"** His glowing fist smashed into a group, which sent them flying.

 **SLASH! BAM!** The pink-haired maid was using her chains as twin whips, slashing them onto her enemies while protecting Lucy.

Ayato rushed to Lucy, taking her behind a small rock and asking, "Who are these guys and where did they come from?".

"You remember when I summoned some spirits back at the Winter Mountains, correct?" Ayato nodded. "They're my spirits also. The pink maid, that's Virgo, and the other one in the suit is Loke, the Golden Lion. I summoned them." She said.

"How many spirits do you have?" Ayato asked.

"A few, and Loke here is my strongest. Trust me, I've seen him fight a lot of powerful jerks, and I'm sure he'll make quick work of these guy-!" **BOOM!**

A massive explosion was created on one side of the cave, sending half of the Shinobi forces along with Loke, who seemed to be injured. "LOKE!".

"AHHHH!" Lucy turned to see a scream; she just saw Virgo get thrown against a wall hard when a strange shadowy figure threw her. A gas of black shadow passed Lucy before it formed into something bigger, a character.

Lucy tried to look back, but it was too late, she was knocked unconscious.

Ayato saw Lucy, who was knocked out. Her _Magic_ power was soon drained. The figure was revealed wearing a suit, a black and white outfit.

"IT'S YOU!" Ayato yelled, immediately recognizing the man's face.

"Good to see you too Fairy Tail. And I can see you've aligned yourselves with Konoha. I heard you were coming for quite a while. I thought I'd meet you here." Black-White, the man revealed to Ayato, said.

"LET GO OF LUCY!" Ayato yelled.

"Na-ah! This little girl is coming with me! I have some unfinished business I need to deal with her." Without a second thought, Ayato lunged at Black-White after his refusal to let Lucy go.

 **"WATER DRAGON'S!"** Ayato's fist was enveloped in water which hardened like iron. He was about to punch Black-White when his fist suddenly slipped through his target's body. " **FI** -WHAT THE?!".

Black-White placed a hand on Ayato's chest, which then…

 **SLASH!** A black coloured blade formed in the man's hand which pierced through Ayato's chest.

Ayato gasped, his eyes went wide, his forehead sweat, and his body became limp. He didn't know how he was still alive, but, he had a feeling this would be the end of him.

Black-White kicked Ayato's body away, which his body then slipped past the edge of the bridge, before falling.

However, a leather glove grabbed Ayato's hand before he could fall, which belonged to Sakura.

"HOLD ON! I GOT YOU!" She yelled, struggling to pull Ayato up. When she attempted to pull him up, a piece of rock on the bridge, she was holding onto broke apart, which led Sakura to fall with Ayato down the hold.

"SAKURA!" Both Sasuke and Hinata yelled the name of their pink-haired friend, as she and Ayato disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** HELLO, EVERYONE!

Well, this is probably the last chapter I'll upload for the rest of this year since it's the 29th of December of 2019.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; I want to say I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Thank you all for reading.

Anyway, as usual, if you enjoyed this story, I have more below here:

 ** _Konoha's Runaway Demon._**

 ** _Trying To Move On._**

 ** _Fairy Worlds._**

 ** _Long Lost._**

 ** _Journey Of Happiness._**

 ** _Straw Hat Or Nine-Tailed Fox… Choose Wisely._**

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi._**

 ** _Konoha's Proud Demon._**

Also, please do write your reviews and your thoughts on this story, so I know what I did wrong what I should've done, or maybe if I'm on the right track?

Anyway, thank you so much for reading this short chapter, and I hoped you all well.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

I hope you all enjoyed.

Thanks dudes😊.


	13. Chapter 13 Romeo

Chapter 13

Romeo

* * *

"Talking"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Inner/Demon Talking"**

 ** _"Inner/Demon Thought"_**

 **"Move/Ability Talking"**

 ** _"Move/Ability Thought"_**

* * *

 **Last Time:** Sasori revealed himself as a traitor and a sellout. As it turned out, Sasori's loyalty was always with Orochimaru, he led Konoha and Fairy Tail into a trap. The only question was, why?

* * *

 **(Story Begins)**

* * *

 _(Flashback: Three Days After Naruto Left Konoha, Location: Konoha Hospital, Specific Location: Room A113 Ino's Room)_

 ** _Knock! Knock! Knock!_** _The white door opened, which revealed every one of the Rookies with the exception of Naruto entering the room._

 _"Hey Ino, we heard you woke up. Are you okay?" Choji asked in concern for the Yakamana, as he and Shikamaru, who was the closest to their teammate by her bed, looked in fear._

 _"Yes and… No…" She said in a tone of sadness and hurt. She wore hospital robes, and her hair was a mess in all directions of her head, but they still could see the troubled eyes of their friend._

 _"What's wrong, Ino?" Tenten asked._

 _"Sakura…" Sakura's eyes widened when she heard her name. "Come here at… Please…" She heard Ino's plea, and complied and walked up to Ino. Sakura soon placed a hand on her friend's side, which shocked Ino a little, before she smiled._

 _"Did we… Did we get Naruto back?" Ino looked into her best friend's eyes, hoping to see the happiness in them. But, to Ino's disappointment, Sakura's were laced with sadness upon the mention of Naruto's name._

 _"No, Ino, we didn't, we couldn't," Sasuke said. "He was strong, powerful. I-I've never seen Naruto like that before, he was like a different person." Sasuke said._

 _"No. No, you're wrong. Naruto was not acting like a different person, not at all. He was acting like he should've been a long time ago…" Everyone grew either shocked or questioned over Ino's sudden words. The way she said them, the tone she used told them in a way that… Something was not right._

 _"Ino, before you were knocked out I told you to trap Naruto in his mind. After you were knocked out, Naruto said something, he said that he showed you something. What was it?" Shikamaru asked._

 _"Naruto… He showed me… He showed me his life…" Ino said. "A life… A life that… I can't say…" Ino suddenly curled up in a ball._

 _"Ino…" Sakura said. "If you can't tell me, tell any of us, then show us. Show us what you've seen." Sakura said with determination while trying to soothe her friend in a hug._

 _"I… I can't… I won't…" Ino said._

 _"She's right, Ino. Naruto left in a way I know it was not like him, we need to know what you've seen. Maybe it will answer some questions I had for a long time?" Shikamaru said, which made Choji look at him in confusion._

 _"What do you mean Shikamaru?" Choji asked._

 _"Think about it. When you, Naruto and I were younger, we seen how the villagers looked at him, they gave some strange looks that indicate they were aware of Naruto, like if he was a murderer. Every time I would ask my parent, the Senseis in our classes or Asuma, they would always say something else than what I asked. They're hiding something, and I would like to know what it is exactly." Shikamaru said, as he eyes Ino. "So please Ino, show us what you saw, it might help us get Naruto back, or understand something about him that we might not know about." With that said, Ino nodded, and she got out of Sakura's hug and sat on the edge of her bed and pointed her hands in a strange position which was recognised as the Yakamana's **Mind Transfer Jutsu**. _

**_"Mind Transfer Jutsu,"_** _Ino said quietly, and everything from the Rookie's minds went pitch black._

 _They all looked in confusion, as slowly a small area of the village opened up, a shopping area. They all started to see some familiar parts of the town, some everyday people, some familiar faces, faces which belonged to shop keepers, merchants, regular villagers who were none-Shinobi._

 _What was strange, that all of the people they were seeing around them were circling something, something they had to move to get a closer look at? To their shock, they saw a boy, no older than ten years of age. He had blond hair, whisker-like markings, an unforgettable facial look which they recognised instantly as Naruto, a younger version of Naruto. He wore a white T-Shirt, green pants, open slippers, he also had messy hair covered in dirt._

 _"THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT!" A villager screamed._

 _"I had a son, a son who had a wife who had a child! You killed my son! You killed my son, who will never see the face of his young boy ever! You murdered him!" A shop keeper growled._

 _"My parents fought an incurable disease for years, FOR YEARS! And after all the fighting they did, they were finally cured before YOU CRUSHED A BUILDING OVER THEIR HEADS!" A young adult yelled._

 _To the Genins shock, the few people who spoke started beating on the little Naruto hard with sticks and bats and rocks._

 _Shikamaru gritted his teeth, and so did Sasuke. Tenten clenched her fist as she stood back in shock and disbelief. Hinata held her hands to her mouth as a few tears leaked out of her eyes. Neji was in utter shock, too much to display any emotion. Choji was angered. Shino was shocked. Kiba was visibly growling with Akamaru in anger and rage. Lee was angered to a point he hardly could contain himself. But all of their passion, sadness and disbelief could not hold a candle to both Sakura and Sasuke on how they felt._

 _Sasuke was enraged, saddened beyond belief, and guilty with the latter being above the rest. How? As in, how could Konoha do this to a little boy? And for what reason? Why would they harm Naruto? It could not have been because he was annoying, nor could be for his pranks either? All of this seemed too much like… Like… Revenge…_

 _But, Sakura… Where to begin on how she felt? Naruto, her Naruto, their Naruto, Konoha's Naruto, the one who always smiled like nothing in the world had ever been infected with anything wrong. The Naruto who would always slap someone in the face whoever was lost in the darkness. Had suffered a horrible and agonising time… She felt worse, much worse than anybody, even more than Sasuke. She didn't know why? Or how? But she felt so upset, she felt shattered, like her heart was dropped by accident and broke like a fragile Chinese plate collection against the hard-cold heavy ground. Compared to the times Sasuke was injured, nearly fatally, could not come to terms with how she felt right now with Naruto's suffering._

 _And it only got worse. The image changed to many sceneries, somewhere Naruto was refused better clothing, refused better teachings from the Sensei other than Iruka back in their old days at the Academy, he was also refused better Shinobi equipment, from nearly all stores with the exception of Tenten's family shop, he was denied proper food from all places except for Teuchi Ramen Shop and the BBQ Restaurant._

 _And the final image displayed something that would sicken all of the Genins to their very stomachs. Themselves…_

 _"This is such a waste of time, Naruto!" Shikamaru, a few days before graduating the Academy said to Naruto, who seemed hurt yet kept his smile._

 _"We have to pay because of your mess-ups! Just forget it, you'll never be a Shinobi!" Ino complained, also a few days before they graduated from the Academy._

 _"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I don't have a lot of time to play with you. Also, I think you can be a little bit annoying." Choji, one day prior to their graduation, said to Naruto in a voice of annoyance, yet he failed to notice Naruto's pained expression._

 _"How the heck did you become a Shinobi! I'll always be the better Shinobi than you ever could be Naruto! Ha! I bet that's why your parents left you?! Because you were a waste of their time!" Kiba, at the Chunin Exams, mocked Naruto._

 _"N-Naruto… E-Even if you can't be a Shinobi… I-I'm sure there are other things you can do?" Hinata, a few days before the graduation said to Naruto._

 _"Only those who have the right can be called Shinobi. I don't think you are one of those people, Naruto." Shino said to Naruto, a day prior before their graduation._

 _"Honestly! I have no idea what to say?! Either Konoha's Sensei in the Academy are lacking, or the village itself is getting desperate! How could someone like you become a Shinobi?!" Tenten said from the VERY first day she and Naruto had met in the Chunin Exams first test._

 _"I would prefer to fight someone, such as Sasuke! Not some Shinobi-wanna-be who thinks he could stand face to face with a true prodigy!" Lee declared when he first met Naruto and the rest of Team Seven before the first test of the Chunin Exams._

 _"You should just give up. A boy such as yourself could never be a true Shinobi. You're far too loud and annoying to become one. A boy such as yourself is a direct disgrace to the Shinobi program." Neji spoke harshly towards Naruto after the second Chunin exams test before the finale._

 _"A person like you Naruto could never understand true pain. You will never be able to understand how painful it is to be alone, to be the last of your kind. You will never be able to understand how much being stronger means to a person, and never will." Sasuke growled the time when he spoke to Naruto after the Tea Country mission when Sasuke was injured from his fight._

 _"Naruto, I'd wish you would grow up for once like REALLY grow up. Sasuke-Kun, he, he lost his family. I know you act like this whole rival-thing is important but, can you at least give Sasuke-Kun some room. Sometimes, I actually think you care about nobody else but yourself. At least give some pity for Sasuke-Kun, some pure pity for Sasuke-Kun." Sakura spoke to Naruto, right after Naruto's conversation with Sasuke as she slowly backs him out of the room._

 _Everyone watched as their other-selves spoke to Naruto harshly and rudely, pretending he was just some idiot they didn't care about. At the time, they didn't really think of anything about how they reacted towards Naruto, but now that they see themselves for what they've done to him, their guilt grew much more significant._

 _Shikamaru was speechless, he didn't realise how harsh he sounded towards Naruto. Sure, Naruto did make a fool of himself which forced Iruka to punish Naruto by giving him a transformation exercise with the whole class, but after witnessing what Naruto had suffered, Shikamaru immediately took all of those words back. Most likely, Ino felt ashamed of herself too._

 _Choji felt terrible to the core of his body, he was very guilty. Choji only thought Naruto was just a loud-mouthed brat, even though he was the same age as him, but he didn't like how he sounded towards Naruto which made him regret his words a lot._

 _Kiba and Akamaru were practically in shock, complete shock at that. Kiba sounded such a jerk to Naruto for scolding him so hard. Naruto always worked hard to become a valuable Shinobi to Konoha. Initially, he thought it was funny the way he spoke to Naruto, but after witnessing himself talking to Naruto made him guilty beyond belief._

 _Hinata felt guilty too, even though she wasn't harsh in any way towards Naruto, not did she ever insult him, she could not deny the small hint of her voice that she did not believe in Naruto. Naruto needed some comfort, Hinata provided only a little of that and hurt Naruto a little more, which made her feel guilty as well with the others._

 _Shino didn't really think much about Naruto, but he had to agree that he may have stepped over a line when talking down to Naruto._

 _Tenten was similar to Shino's case; she didn't think much about Naruto either. But, after the Chunin Exams, Neji became a lot more tolerable than before, his belief in fate controls everything was shattered and replaced by the hope of changing destiny. She remembered when Lee broke his leg, which at the time was un-healable, Neji said to Tenten that I may have been faith that Lee lost his use of his leg until Naruto beat him of course. The next day after the Chunin exams, Tenten saw Neji apologising to Lee, something she never saw Neji do before to anybody, apologies. She just felt guilty that she never apologised for saying those things to Naruto._

 _Lee didn't feel guilty at all, not the slightest… He felt HORRIBLE! He felt like he betrayed everything Gai had ever taught him. He never apologised to Naruto for berating and neglecting him like that, never did. Lee only wished he could've apologised to Naruto before he left, as he cried tears._

 _Neji felt terrible, very terrible. He never apologised to Naruto of any of the things he said to him before. Even after the Chunin Exams, and after Neji changed his perspective over a few things, he still had a lot of doubt about Naruto being a Shinobi, with his attitude and his character in question. But, after witnessing the beatings, Neji understands now how Naruto must've felt all this time, and the sadness he must've contained in him._

 _Sasuke, he felt like a traitor, a traitor to Naruto and Team Seven. Those who betray the rules are scum, but those who betray their friends are worse than scum. Sasuke had realised what he said was selfish, very selfish, he in some way, had felt horrible. After he had witnessed everything, the villagers put him through._

 _And last, but not least, Sakura… Sakura felt broken, hurt, pain, guilt, regret, and basically every negative and regretful emotion one person can think of. She felt like a dagger cut through her heart hundreds-millions of times over, and over, again, and again. She felt like crap, awful. She wished the Naruto she saw in Ino's Jutsu was the real Naruto, the Naruto who just left the village in anger. It wasn't long before she saw his hurt expression after Sakura's last rejection. She wanted Naruto back, more than ever, and more than she ever could for Sasuke…_

 _Everything cleared, and the Jutsu was removed. The Rookies returned back to the real world, where they saw Ino, who had a bright look of guilt in her eyes. The room was silent, and nobody could say a word. Except for…_

 _"Well… I guess it's about time we told them." Everyone turned to look behind, to see Kakashi with Gai, Asuma and Kurenai standing in front of the closed room door._

 _"Tell us what?" Choji asked._

 _"Listen, we lied and kept this from you kids for far too long. You all may have questions about Naruto, questions like how he obtained such power in a short amount of time? Or why he was mistreated in the Leaf Village?" Asuma said._

 _Shikamaru looked at his Sensei with his usual Nara look, quickly recovering from the shock he had earlier. "Yeah. But the question I want to know is, why was Naruto mistreated in Konoha? It can't be for his pranks, or his attitude, that was just too much?"._

 _"Let me explain…" And so, Kakashi explained everything. Naruto's Birthday on October 10th, the Kyuubi attack, the villagers' anger, a secret they never knew about him, Naruto being the Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki, and all about Naruto's suffering in detail._

 _They were shocked but guilty, very, very guilty. They had no idea Naruto suffered so much. But it all made so much sense._

 _"But… The Kyuubi is dead… The Fourth made sure of that…" A shocked Tenten said._

 _"The Fourth Hokage is strong Tenten. However, it's not his strength that was the issue. Even if there was someone at the time who was more powerful than the Fourth Hokage, it's highly doubtful they could ever kill the Kyuubi." Gai explained to his confused Kunoichi student._

 _"The Tailed Beasts may appear to look like our everyday animals, and they may be solid like us. But they were created originally by Chakra. You can stab, you can blow up, and you can touch Chakra, but it's a power that can never die. For example, our Jutsus. While we can use Jutsus which uses up our Chakra, the Chakra we release goes into the water, earth, air and all other elements, until it eventually circles back to us." Kakashi explained. "The Tailed Beasts are purely made out of Chakra, so if the Kyuubi was to die, sort of speak, the Kyuubi's Chakra would be transferred into the earth, it would take half a year before it would return to its full form." Kakashi finished his explanation._

 _"And the best way to defeat the Nine-Tails, at the time, was to seal it into a human vessel," Kurenai added._

 _"But that vessel couldn't have been a fully-grown person. It had to be a child, a human child, a newborn baby for the process to be fully complete. Naruto was born in the right place but at the wrong time." Asuma said, regretfully._

 _"And so, Naruto became the Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki, but not by choice." Kakashi finished. "Naruto should've been praised a hero, maybe acknowledged as the jailor and the seal of the Nine-Tails. However, the villagers' anger became too much for them, that they saw Naruto as a demon himself, the Nine-Tails reborn in human skin." Kakashi explained._

 _"And so, you have it. The abuse, the Chakra you've seen in Naruto, all of it is connected." Gai said._

 _"Yet, I have to wonder, why did it take so long for you to figure out his abuse?" Kakashi asked the rookies, who all looked at him in confusion._

 _"Naruto's abuse was not a very well-kept secret. I mean, surely you al noticed the looks and the anger in the villagers' eyes every time Naruto walked past them in the streets? Or at least noticed the times Naruto was kicked out of shops and restaurants as soon as he stepped foot in them?" Asuma asked._

 _Each of the rookies looked at each other. Why didn't they notice this before? Especially Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Sakura of all should've seen this?_

 _"For shame. You all call yourselves Naruto's friends yet, you never noticed his abuse before?" Kurenai said in a tone that said she was ashamed of her students along with the other students._

 _"All you had to do was look at the surroundings around you, and you have the answer," Asuma added._

 _It was then that Sakura's need to bring Naruto back only grew larger…_

* * *

(Flashback Ends)

* * *

(Location: Unknown, Specific Location: Unknown)

In a sizeable spherical-like cave structure, where there was large waterhole, Sakura was dripping wet while placing her hands on Ayato's wound, who was on his back.

She managed to pull Ayato out of the water, but she couldn't' heal the wound fast enough, he was losing too much of his own blood. Usually, Sakura would take someone as injured as Ayato to a hospital, to be treated by the best and most experienced doctors like her mentor Tsunade. But she did not have that luxury.

Ayato grew paler by the minute, and his body became colder and colder, his eyes were closed, which meant they might not open, maybe never.

 _"I-I can't… I can't heal his wounds. He's losing too much blood. In the next few minutes, he might not make it…"_ Sakura thought as she looked sadly at Ayato. She remembered his smile and the promise he made. She already let down a few of her friends in the past, and now she was gonna let down another. Was all her training for the past few years' worth nothing? _"He won't make it! DAMNIT!"_ Just as Sakura was about to give up hope for her friend, a hand touched her back, which glowed a bright blue colour of _Chakra_. At first, it shocked Sakura.

"Maybe with this, you might be able to heal him…" But a voice said behind her. She complied and healed Ayato.

* * *

(Location: With Team Natsu)

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S: ROAR!"** A burst of flames was roared out of Natsu's fiery mouth, towards a group of Shinobi. The Shinobi danced around comically in flames before jumping to a nearby harbour into the water.

"AHHHHH!" Erza gave a fierce warrior roar as she slammed a giant, spiky black steel sword into a group of Shinobi, who all were launched away from her.

 **"ICE MAKE! FREEZE!"** Grey yelled as he froze a group of Shinobi.

The three members all went back to back to each other in a triangle in battle positions. "GEEZ! These guys don't know when to give up!" Grey complained.

"This isn't right! They shouldn't have any reason to believe we'll be here! We were betrayed!" Erza said as she prepared her weapon for another strike. She charged to a group of Shinobi again, but she suddenly felt her own feet getting stuck in the sandy ground. "WHAT?!" Erza exclaimed.

"ERZA!" Natsu yelled as he was about to approach Erza until his feet got stuck too.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?! Grey yelled as his feet were trapped as well.

"WHAT IS THIS?! QUICKSAND?!" Naruko yelled.

"I doubt it could be Quicksand in the middle of a village!" Kiba growled, like him, and Akamaru who was transformed into Kiba, began to sink into the ground.

It'd seemed like the whole group's feet was trapped in a weird mercury liquid puddle that pulled them in like Quicksand.

"Well, it's not exactly Quicksand…" A voice spoke, and everyone turned their heads to a man.

The man was in his late thirties. He had black hair, with yellow stripes and grey dots mapping his hair. He had a yellowish-brown tint skin, his eyes were yellow, pupil-less. His hair was short on the back, but long in the front, only a twin of bangs hugged his cheeks, down to his chin. He wore a brown robe, underneath he wore more dresses coloured black. He had black gloves on his arms and wore brown pants and black boots. One of the exciting and open features of his face was the "=" rotated 90 degrees to the right on his forehead, looking like a scar. He had a black blade, but the detail wasn't visible.

"The name's Jack, Jack, the Slicer. And what you're sinking in is usually my special technique, **Portal Magic**. I would usually use a spell like this on my dead victims or to transport cargo, but for your case, it's a little different. I'll only send you outside the village borders." Jack chuckled.

"I EHHH! CAN'T MOVE!" Natsu struggled up to his shoulders.

"HANG ON I GOT YA!" Happy yelled as he swooped down to save Natsu, only for a Shinobi to knock Happy into the liquid that was pulling his friends in. He got sucked under so fast.

"HAPPY-MHHHHH!" Natsu yelled, but the liquid soon covered his mouth.

Erza was up to her breasts, but she managed to get to Natsu and grab him by the armpits. "NATSU!" Erza yelled in concern, as she attempted to pull Natsu up, only to fail as she sunk to the same depth as Natsu was.

"HMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both Natsu and Erza muffled a yell as they were sucked under the liquid.

"NOT GOOD! HMMMMMM!" Grey muffled, as he was sucked under. Soon, Naruko, Kiba and Akamaru followed them as they were sucked under as well.

The liquid puddles soon shrunk down in size and disappeared, as Jack stroked his chin in victory.

"What now?" One of the Shinobi asked.

"Now, we wait. I'm sure the others will come here soon. Meanwhile, I'll start the preparations…" With that said, Jack slowly walked away from the area, straight towards the Kage Tower.

(With Shikamaru's Team)

 **BAM!** The last of the enemy Shinobi fell face-first on the ground. Shikamaru's shadow returned to him, Neji's eyes returned to normal, and Wendy took a deep breath.

"There doesn't seem to be any more coming our way," Neji informed.

"However, the enemy knows we're here. It might've happened with Erza's and Kakashi's team for all we know. The best option would be to-." Shikamaru was cut off as a liquid portal was formed from the ground creating a wall facing the team.

"AHHHH!" Happy yelled, as he was flown out of the portal, and onto the ground.

"AHHHHH!" Natsu was thrown on top of Happy.

"KYA!" Erza shrieked as she was thrown on top of Natsu and Happy.

"AHHHH!" Grey yelled as he was thrown on top of Erza.

Naruko, Kiba and Akamaru all were thrown, but thanks to their ninja reflexes, they managed to land on their feet safely. Akamaru transformed back into his original form.

"NATSU! ERZA! HAPPY! GREY!" Wendy yelled as she rushed to her friends' side.

"Ow, my aching head-!" Grey was punched off by Erza.

"GET OFF ME!" She yelled at Grey.

"Hey, look! It's Wendy and the others!" Natsu said as he pointed at said people.

"Neji?" Naruko said.

"Shikamaru, Lee?" Kiba said.

"ARFF!" Akamaru barked.

The three looked in confusion as they saw their friends in front of an entrance to a large cave.

"What happened? How dd we get here?" Kiba asked in confusion.

"I think we should be asking that question. I thought you were in the village?" Shikamaru asked as he crossed his arms and walked closer to the group before stopping a few meters away from them.

"We were," Naruko explained. "But, another one of these weird Mages used some weird technique and create a weird portal-thing and sent us here." Naruko tried to explain, but she was just in awe of the recent events.

"What about the other team? Did they make it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kakashi's team? No, not as far as we know. We didn't see them anywhere before we were ambushed." Naruko replied.

Grey got up, rubbing his aching head. "Judging by the way this place looks, you guys got ambushed as well?" Grey said, inspecting the fallen Shinobi on the ground.

"We were. But we dealt with those hooligans." Carla said.

"Now what?" Grey asked as he looked at Shikamaru and Erza. "Our stealth mission isn't so stealthy anymore. What do we do now?".

"Only thing we CAN do," Shikamaru said. "We need to search for a campsite, and we need to meet with Kakashi-Sensei to discuss the next plan of action," Shikamaru said.

"I'm concerned with Ayato," Erza said. "I was hoping if we did reunite in the village, I would be close to Ayato to protect him if he needed protection," Erza said in worry.

"He's with Lucy. I also heard this Kakashi-guy is supposed to be strong, right?" Grey looked over to Shikamaru.

"Without a doubt," Shikamaru said.

* * *

(Location: With Ayato And Sakura)

A lamp was lit on the shore of the cave. Ayato had on a blanket that Sakura wrapped around him to warm him up. He was shaking visibly, his jacket and shirt were removed as she dried. Well, she dried his shirt, but not the coat, it was too ruined to be wearable.

In front of Ayato, from where he was sitting, a man in his thirties, with fair skin, with messy, shoulder-length black-purple hair that partially hangs in front of his face on his chin. He wore a black cloak, brown boots. He was also slender. He had a scar on his right cheek, like a bad cut.

He looked at Ayato and Sakura, who both returned the look to him.

"Hey… Thanks for saving me." Ayato thanked the man. The man turned his dark, half-closed eyes to Ayato.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked in concern, not liking the man's look.

"You…" The man pointed a finger towards Ayato. "What's your name?" He asked.

"A-Ayato Usagi Kaze," Ayato replied in confusion. It was the way the man asked Ayato's name.

"My name is Romeo, Romeo Williams." The man now known as Romeo explained. "I am a simple traveller, nothing more." He said as he took out from his pocket a small canteen filled with Sake, and took a sip.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I am Tsunade-Sama's apprentice, and a medical Kunoichi, I am also a Chunin of the village hidden in the Leaves." Sakura explained herself, giving the man a simple bow.

"Don't care," Romeo said simply.

"WHAT?!" Sakura exclaimed before she cleared her throat and let go of the subject. "As my friend said, we are thankful you helped us. I don't I could've saved Ayato if it wasn't for your help mister." Sakura said in a thankful tone.

"I told you my name, didn't I? Or are you two just wasting my time?" He asked while taking some more sips of his drink.

"Geez! This guy's grumpy!" Ayato whispered to Sakura.

"Tell me about it," Sakura replied to Ayato.

"I heard that!" Romeo said in annoyance.

Ayato gave the man a stare of annoyance, comically as his eyes were white triangles looking at him angrily.

"Excuse me, mister. But, what are you doing down here, in this cave?" Sakura asked, brushing aside some of her annoyance in order to continue the conversation.

"Me? I'm a resident of this village. I am a clerk for one of my shops, a shop which has been taken by those Shinobi. I was thinking of getting some help, but I was too worried about getting help, probably because of the Shinobi who attacked the village could find me so they could kill me?" Romeo said. "Which is why, I want you to help," Romeo said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yeah, kind of abrupt to end this chapter here, but I wanted to upload it today. I'm sorry this was uploaded on January 20th, where it was meant to be Sunday 19th I was involved to upload this chapter. But don't fret, I will upload this Sunday Chapter 12 of **_Trying To Move On_** this Sunday.

Anyway, as usual, if you enjoyed this story, I have more below here:

 ** _Konoha's Runaway Demon._**

 ** _Trying To Move On._**

 ** _Fairy Worlds._**

 ** _Long Lost._**

 ** _Journey Of Happiness._**

 ** _Straw Hat Or Nine-Tailed Fox… Choose Wisely._**

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi._**

 ** _Konoha's Proud Demon._**

Also, please do write your reviews and your thoughts on this story, so I know what I did wrong what I should've done, or maybe if I'm on the right track?

Anyway, thank you so much for reading this short chapter, and I hoped you all well.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

I hope you all enjoyed.

Thanks dudes😊.


	14. Chapter 14 Training Part I

Chapter 14

Training Part I

* * *

"Talking"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Inner/Demon Talking"**

 ** _"Inner/Demon Thought"_**

 **"Move/Ability Talking"**

 ** _"Move/Ability Thought"_**

* * *

 **Last Time:** Ayato and Sakura fell through a large cavern. Sakura jumped after Ayato in order to save him, but the wound on Ayato was too severe to save him. Thankfully, a man named Romeo Willaims gave a bit of his _Chakra_ in order for Sakura to save Ayato. After that, he offered to train them…

* * *

 **(Story Begins)**

* * *

(Location: With Ayato And Sakura)

"WHAT?!" Ayato and Sakura exclaimed in shock.

"I said I'm gonna train you," Romeo repeated, not phased by their shock.

"Yeah… Somehow I feel like it's a joke. You said you were a shopkeeper, right? How can a shop keeper train us? I was trained by Erza in the art of _Magic_ , and as I hear, Sakura is a Chunin, so she's an experienced Shinobi. Who knows, maybe she can fight battles on her own?" Ayato said in confusion to Romeo. Sakura was… Well, she was tapping her fingers together all Hinata-like, as though she was embarrassed to say something.

"Well… I'll admit I'm strong but… I only fought in combat a few times. As in, VERY few times, like three or four.".

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Ayato exclaimed in shock. It was not the type of shock that was to be impressed or amazed, but the one that said something like _"Are you for real?!"_. "How long have you been a Chunin for?!" Ayato asked.

"I trained under our Hokage for over two years. Medical _Chakra_ training and _Chakra_ control take a toll on my time, so it was tough for me to balance my physical and medical training back in the Leaf Village. To be honest, I could consider this as my first real mission as a Chunin, all of the others I was sent in the past was supposed to be me as a Medic for teams." Sakura explained to Ayato, embarrassingly.

"Great, you're just a useless girl," Ayato said, but he regretted it when Sakura curled up, turned dark purple with a sad aura surrounding her on the ground. Ayato was next to her, gesturing with his hands as though if he was pushing something back and forth, back and forth. "I-I mean to say was… Well… You're good! Very, very good!" Ayato said I panic.

Romeo pulled up a bottle of Sake before drinking it. "Anyway…" He began, diffusing the awkward atmosphere in the air. "As I was saying, I am a Business shop owner, for a small business, but I know a thing or two about _Magic_ and _Chakra_. It happens to be known; I once travelled around the world as a powerful Mage at one point." He said. Ayato and Sakura turned towards him and gave a confused expression.

"If that's the case, couldn't you just fight them?" Ayato asked.

"I used to journey around the world, picking fights, but that was a long time ago." Romeo continued, ignoring Ayato's question.

"I asked you a question…" Ayato reminded, but it didn't seem like he was gonna get any answers. "Also, you do not look that old.".

"Why thank you, I'm twenty-seven." He replied, before taking another sip.

"So why did you sound like an old man?" Ayato and Sakura both asked, only to be replied with Romeo taking a sip of his drink.

"Look…" Romeo said as he settled his Sake on the ground. "Do you want training, or not?".

"As good of a deal it sounds, despite how strange of a request we got from a stranger like you, I'm gonna have to reject it. You see, we came here to liberate everyone on the surface in the village. All of our friends are up there, probably duking it out with the Snake Alliance right now. They might need our help, so we'll have to reject the training." Ayato said, with Sakura nodding in agreement.

"About that…" **SNAP!** With the snap of his fingers, a yellow tint screen appeared in front of the two. The display at first showed static, something you would usually get when trying to connect to a channel. The static disappeared, before revealing what appeared to be a long thick cylinder-like building reaching 30m higher than the Hokage's Tower. That tower was coloured black, with a Kanji symbol saying "Lake" on the top of the tower, on a sizeable platter-shaped sign, over that sign was a large TV screen, which also showed static before showing Jack the Slicer on the screen.

 _"HELLO! PEOPLE OF THE VILLAGE!"_ The insane man spoke. _"I thought we made an agreement?! We didn't want any outside attention! Yet, you went behind our backs and told the world what we were doing! So, now we're gonna play a little game…"_ The man then chuckled, before pointing his arms to his left. _"And our host! The leader of the Snake Alliance himself! OROCHIMARU!"_ The camera then swung over to a man dressed in pale brown roe with a pale white face and snake-like eyes, sitting on the chair of the Kage of the village.

"Orochimaru?!" Sakura could never forget those eyes, especially after her first encounter with the Snake Sannin back in the Forest of Death during her first Chunin Exams test.

"That's Orochimaru?" Ayato asked, pointing at the screen.

"Unfortunately, yes. He is Orochimaru…" Sakura said in anger, anger that was directed towards the Snake Sannin. _"And if he's here? Then that means… Naruto!"_ She thought.

* * *

(With Team Natsu And Shikamaru)

"Who's that freak?!" Natsu said, looking at the screen, just like everyone in the village can.

"Orochimaru…" Shikamaru said in shock. "I guess the information about his arrival was a lie too, he's already here.".

"And by the looks of it, he's been here for a while. It must've been a trap for us?" Neji said.

"Yes, but why?" Shikamaru wondered on his question, but he focused his attention on the screen itself.

 _"I hear Konoha has decided to accept help from Fairy Tail, a Guild in Fiore? Your fate will be the same."_ Orochimaru said. _"For the past two years, the Snake Alliance have moved as a secret organisation, in order to keep any of the stronger from coming after us, for example, the Kages of the Great Shinobi Nations. This village, like many of our hideouts, has served us well. But this village is no longer needed."_ Orochimaru said.

"What does he mean by that?" Grey asked, but he perfectly knew that it wasn't any good.

 _"Consider this, your trophy if you were to win."_ The camera then shifted, it shifted to a cell with a chained up Lucy Heartfillia.

"LUCY!" Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Grey and Era all exclaimed in shock.

* * *

(With Ayato And Sakura)

"LUCY!" Ayato yelled in surprise. On Lucy's body, he could see some bruises on her, curtesy by one Black-White who inflicted them on her. She clenched her teeth while her skin shivered in pain.

 _"I have captured a member of the Fairy Tail Guild. If my memory serves me well, Fairy Tail always goes after their own, no matter what. Sine, the strongest team of the Guild, is here, I'll give you and everyone in this village one week."_ Orochimaru announced.

 _"I have a bomb prepared in this village."_ Sakura gasped, hearing upon Orochimaru's words. _"This bomb is a wind bomb. These types of explosions only create a vortex of wind, in a village such as this could be destructive. Around that bomb is a metre thick of paper bombs, which will blow all remaining survivors, Kukukuuu."_ The snake traitor laughed.

 _"If Fairy Tail or Konoha doesn't disarm the bomb, everyone will die. Everyone, but for us, for we already have a plan to keep us safe from the destruction."_ Orochimaru said.

"I don't understand why?" Ayato said in confusion. "If he doesn't have a use for the village anymore, then why doesn't he just leave?".

"Didn't you hear?" Ayato looked over to Sakura. "He said they were hiding from the rest of the world because they couldn't afford to let anyone know about their operation… I think Orochimaru is beginning a war…" Sakura said in shock.

"On Konoha? On Fiore?" Ayato asked.

"No… The whole world…" Ayato's jaw nearly dropped at this. It seemed as though their mission was a lot more dangerous than they first thought.

 _"Fairy Tail and Konoha only have one week to prepare, I'll give them a chance to disarm the bomb. If Konoha attempts an infiltration in the village beyond the borders of the village, then I shall execute this member slowly… And painfully if you attempt to do so."_ Orochimaru said. _"Just like what I did with your other member, the one with the brown hair… Kukukukukuuuuuu."_ Orochimaru's screen turned off, leaving his message to the village behind.

Ayato got up immediately and grabbed his bag. "What do you think you're doing?" Romeo asked, seeing Ayato leaving. "I'm going to save Lucy. Orochimaru probably thinks me and Sakura are dead. That gives me the element of surprise." Ayato said.

"He's a snake Sannin, and you're a Mage no one knows about. How are you going to save your friend if you die?" Romeo asked, crossing his arms while looking at Ayato.

"Simple!".

"…" An awkward silence occurred, leaving Ayato speechless, not coming up with an answer.

"You don't know, do you?" Sakura asked, knowing the answer.

"Uhhh… Nope." Ayato answered.

"See, you don't know," Romeo said. "Which is why it is crucial you train." He said. "Unless you wish to die?".

"Fine, I'll do it," Ayato said. And so his training and Sakura's had begun.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know, I know, a little short and weird for a chapter, but I wanted to make an announcement. You see, for the past few months, I have been thinking of changing a few details of the story, how? Well, I have a one-shot coming next week, which I intended to upload to DeviantArt exclusively (But DA's word count is 6,000 MAX, and the fic is over 10,000 words), but I decided to upload it on Wattpad and Fanfiction.

I don't know if this story will discontinue, or I might have to give it the same name, but under a different structure, I have not decided yet. But I have decided I will do weekly a chapter of Traying To Move On since that is the most popular story I have on my account.

Anyway, as usual, if you enjoyed this story I have more below here:

 ** _Konoha's Runaway Demon._**

 ** _Trying To Move On._**

 ** _Fairy Worlds._**

 ** _Long Lost._**

 ** _Journey Of Happiness._**

 ** _Straw Hat Or Nine-Tailed Fox… Choose Wisely._**

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi._**

 ** _Konoha's Proud Demon._**

Also, please do write your reviews and your thoughts on this story, so I know what I did wrong what I should've done, or maybe if I'm on the right track?

Anyway, thank you so much for reading this short chapter, and I hoped you all well.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

I hope you all enjoyed.

Thanks dudes😊.


	15. Chapter 15 Training Part II

Chapter 15

Training Part II

* * *

"Talking"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Inner/Demon Talking"**

 ** _"Inner/Demon Thought"_**

 **"Move/Ability Talking"**

 ** _"Move/Ability Thought"_**

* * *

 **Last Time:** Ayato and Sakura have just started their training with the stranger called Romero. What will happen next?

* * *

 **(Story Begins)**

* * *

(Location: With Ayato And Sakura)

"Before we start training the two of you, there's one thing I need to tell you both. I will finish this training in three months." Romero explained.

"THREE MONTHS?!" Ayato exclaimed.

"B-But that's too long!" Sakura exclaimed in utter shock and disbelief.

"Relax, that is why I have this little book right here," Romero said, as he lifted a small purple book, which he then dropped on the ground intentionally, which opened the book. He then placed a palm on it, which then started to glow around the book. It wasn't long before he, Aytao and Sakura were all consumed by a growing purple sphere that surrounded them in blinding light.

Ayato and Sakura kept their eyes shut tight until the light slowly faded away. Once they reopened their eyes, they saw that they were now in a different area of the cave, much more significant and with much more light, enough to make it look like daytime in there.

"This spell allows me to change the perspective of time in here. For example, three months in this cave will be no more than a week in the outside world. This spell only affects your physical strength and powers, but not your age, so right now, you do not age a second." Romero explained.

"B-But how is that even possible?" Ayato asked in confusion while nearly stuttering his words in awe.

"Want me to explain it to you, or do you wish to train and become strong enough to save your girlfriend?" Romero asked in a tone of little annoyance.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ayato growled at the man.

* * *

(Timeskip: Half An Hour Later)

Ayato and Sakura were now facing each other a distance away from Romero, both were standing straight, a few meters from one another. "So, what are we doing again?" Ayato asked.

"Combat practice. Before we begin any physical and real training, I expect you two to learn a thing or two about combat." Romero explained. "So, Sakura is your opponent, and you are to beat her within the day, no matter how many tries or chances you get, you have to beat her in any single one of them," Romero explained.

"Okay, that should be easy," Ayato whispered at the last part. _"I fought against Sakura before, kind of?"_ Ayato thought.

Just then, Sakura zoomed towards Ayato in blinding speed, before appearing in front of him with her fist pulled back. She then proceeded to punch Ayato in the stomach a few times, before kicking him in a high-kick, sending him in the air. Once in the air, Sakura jumped up and delivered a devastating blow against Ayato's face, sending him crashing down to the ground, shattering the ground into pieces.

Dust and debris covered the area, before slowly disappearing, revealing a beaten Ayato with wide white eyes and a gaping mouth while twitching. "A-A…. Ahhhh… T-That… Hurts…".

Sakura landed on her feet, saying, "If you think you had a chance at beating me when we first met in that house, you are sadly mistaken, I was holding back." She smiled.

"Ow! Well, that sucks, beaten by a girl…" Ayato groaned.

"Hey, girl!" Romero called, Sakura looked at him.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"Were you holding out on him? Because from a distance, I can tell you could've finished it sooner?".

"Well, of course, I did. I didn't want to hurt him badly." Sakura replied.

"I'll give him a five-minute break, after that, go out on him harder," Romero said.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I COULD'VE DIED!" Ayato yelled in disbelief and comedic anger, his eyes shaped like sharp triangles going into each other, all white, and all anime-like.

"Could've? Yes, she could've killed you." Romero admits. "However, she is not your enemy, is she? No, she's not. But that other guy was, and he was going for the kill." This caused Ayato's facial expression to return to normal, in awe from Romero's words. "Do not forget, Ayato, if you were against an enemy, that enemy would kill you straight away without hesitation. Do not forget that.".

All of a sudden, Sakura's confusion and Ayato's anger now disappeared, turning into understanding. _"It's true. If I didn't come to save Ayato, he would be dead already."_ Sakura thought, as she looked at Ayato in concern, which he had a sad face.

"So what you're saying is, if I were in a real fight, I would've died in seconds?" Ayato asked.

"That is precisely what I'm saying. In a way, she is holding back more than she is going to do. Sakura won't kill you, but your enemies will, and without hesitation. When I found you and her, I saw the wound you had. Thankfully, Sakura is a healer, so she managed to stop the bleeding and heal you." Romero stated. "But ask yourself this Ayato, will she be there the next time you get injured?" Ayato looked at the ground as he got, before looking at Sakura with a determined expression on his face.

"What are you waiting for Sakura? You heard the man, fight me!" Ayato demanded.

"Ayato?" Sakura asked in a concerned expression.

"If I'm going to be against killers like that in future, I need to learn to defend myself, no matter how long or how much it takes. Until then, I won't back down; I will find a way to defeat you, one way or the other!".

Sakura was shocked to hear those words from Ayato, but then again proud. Those words didn't only help to make Ayato determined, but also Sakura. Sakura gave a small smile, and a happy expression before exercising her arm, readying it for another fight. "Alright, Ayato! You asked for it!" With that said, Sakura charged into Ayato one more time.

No matter what, Ayato was going to save Lucy, even if he has to go through the entire Snake Alliance just to get to her, he would never stop, no matter what.

The same went for Sakura; she would never stop until she brought Naruto back to the village, no matter what.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know, a little bit of a short chapter for this story, but I had been doing a little bit of thinking, enough that's been making me second guess this story, on ways to make it even better.

Anyway, as usual, if you enjoyed this story, I have more below here:

 ** _Konoha's Runaway Demon._**

 ** _Trying To Move On._**

 ** _Fairy Worlds._**

 ** _Long Lost._**

 ** _Journey Of Happiness._**

 ** _Straw Hat Or Nine-Tailed Fox… Choose Wisely._**

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi._**

 ** _Konoha's Proud Demon._**

Also, please do write your reviews and your thoughts on this story, so I know what I did wrong what I should've done, or maybe if I'm on the right track?

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

I hope you all enjoyed.

Thanks dudes😊.


	16. Chapter 16 Training Part III

Chapter 16

Training Part III

* * *

"Talking"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Inner/Demon Talking"**

 ** _"Inner/Demon Thought"_**

 **"Move/Ability Talking"**

 ** _"Move/Ability Thought"_**

* * *

 **Last Time:** Ayato and Sakura have begun their training. What will happen next?

* * *

 **(Story Begins)**

* * *

(Location: With Ayato And Sakura)

"I know I said I wouldn't give up but, wellllll…" Ayato said. Ayato was currently lying on the floor, injured, bruised and hurt. He then said, "Maybe I should've taken a break after the uhhh… Seventy-fourth match?".

"It was a hundred and six, but you were close," Sakura said as she gave her hand to Ayato, who accepted it and got back on his feet.

"Perhaps now would be the best time to start your second part of the training," Romero said, as he handed Ayato a rock?

"Second bit, throw this rock-.".

"Piece of cake.".

"Over there." Romero pointed to a large boulder, which may weigh hundreds of pounds. "I want you to destroy this boulder, with this rock, without moving close to it," Romero explained.

"WHAT?" Ayato exclaimed. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HECK! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO DESTROY IT WITH THIS ROCK! I WOULD NEED SOME POWER TOOLS TO SCRATCH THE THING! LET ALONE DESTROY IT!" Ayato yelled.

"It's easy, all you have to do is try a few times while pouring some of your power into the rock, and in time you will destroy it," Romero explained.

"This is stupid!" Ayato whispered, as he then took a throwing position, and threw the small rock at the large boulder, which created some sparks before falling on the ground so harmlessly.

"I told you! It is impossible to destroy it with a tiny rock!" Ayato complained, as Romero walked towards the small rock, picked it up and gave it to Sakura, who then looked at Romero.

"You know this better than him, so maybe you can show how it is done," Romero said, as he gave the rock to Sakura, who then nodded in reply to Romero, clenched the roc in her fists, before throwing it at near-lightning speed towards the boulder.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she threw the rock.

To Ayato's amazement, and shock, the large boulder was smashed into pieces when the rock Sakura threw landed towards it. Ayato was so shocked, and to make him even more shocked, the rock Sakura had thrown didn't even have a scratch on it. The boulder was ultimately taken down, and all in one hit!

"Did you see what she did?" Romero asked, and got the answer in a negative head shake. "She poured her power into that stone while keeping her arm equally powered to avoid any severe damage to her limb. She then threw it, adding a little more power before releasing it, destroying that boulder. In other words, we are going to teach you how to control your power." Romero said as he walked towards Ayato, before wrapping an arm behind the brunette's shoulder. "And by the way, since it was your boulder she destroyed, you'll be destroying that one." Romero pointed to a boulder that was three times the size of the last one.

It was long before the man walked towards the small rock, and tossed it to Ayato who caught it with his hands.

"Destroy that boulder just like Sakura destroyed hers. So, do it." Romero said.

"No pressure, just throw this rock, pour your power into it and make sure you don't hurt yourself, okay?" Ayato told himself, as he gripped the rock harder, before throwing it.

Just like Romero explained, Ayato poured power into his arm, which then threw the rock towards the boulder. Once the rock hit the boulder… **BAM!** The rock shattered into pieces.

"W-What?! What happened?" Ayato asked in shock.

"I told you, Sakura poured power into her arm and the rock before throwing it and added a little extra before releasing it. You just poured power into your arm, believing it would destroy the boulder, but that did not work, of course." Romero explained. "Because you didn't add any power into the rock when you should've, it smashed into pieces, without a protected barrier which you could've created if you just poured power into the rock." With that said, Romero threw another rock towards Ayato, who caught the rock again. "Do it again properly," Romero said.

Ayato then gripped the rock, again. Ayato changed into a throwing position. He then looked at the boulder and threw the rock, which then travelled at high speed towards the boulder before… **BAM!** It broke, again, this time the pieces went flying everywhere at high speed like bullets.

Ayato fell to the ground, as a bullet travelled past him, nearly hitting him. He threw his own hands over his head as protection.

Sakura quickly dodged each shard of the rock as fast as she could, stepping left and right, forward and backwards as each shard past her.

Romero didn't move at all. Instead, the rocks were hitting, at what seemed to be an invisible barrier that protected him from the shards.

Once the shards stopped, Romero walked towards Ayato with another rock in his hand, and said, "Again, you did not balance your power with the rock's which is why you nearly killed all of us, with that attempt of yours. Try again, this time, do better.".

Ayato got up, held the small rock, and positioned himself. He closed his eyes, and whispered to himself, "Remember what Erza taught you, remember your training Ayato…" With that said, he threw the rock like a baseball player. The rock travelled fast, very fast, before… **BAM!** Destroying, not itself, but the boulder this time.

Ayato opened his eyes slowly, a smile slowly grew. He went full eye, cheered and smiled at his success.

"YEAH! I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT!" Ayato cheered.

"Good, now, time for the next one," Romero said.

"WHAT?!" Ayato exclaimed, in shock and disbelief over Romero's words, at what he just said.

"It took you four tries," Romero said, unimpressed of Ayato's recent success.

"You mean three." Ayato corrected but knew that the first time he threw a rock without using his powers counted.

"No, four. That first time you threw a rock counted, even though you didn't use your power." Romero corrected Ayato's correction.

"So, without further ado, try and try again," Romero said, as he went to get another rock for Ayato.

"Uhhhh!" Ayato groaned. "I can't believe this!".

"If you want any tips Ayato, I'm the girl to ask." Sakura chuckled at Ayato's predicament.

"I can't believe this!" Ayato groaned, again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Another chapter done.

Anyway, as usual, if you enjoyed this story, I have more below here:

 ** _Konoha's Runaway Demon._**

 ** _Trying To Move On._**

 ** _Fairy Worlds._**

 ** _Long Lost._**

 ** _Journey Of Happiness._**

 ** _Straw Hat Or Nine-Tailed Fox… Choose Wisely._**

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi._**

 ** _Konoha's Proud Demon._**

Also, please do write your reviews and your thoughts on this story, so I know what I did wrong what I should've done, or maybe if I'm on the right track?

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

I hope you all enjoyed.

Thanks dudes😊.


End file.
